


Querencia

by Alazan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Barton Farm, Fanboy Stiles, Gifset, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inhumans (Marvel), M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Not Beta Read, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Pre-HYDRA Reveal, SHIELD, SHIELD Academy, Sexual Content, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Tags May Change, The Hydra reveal happens differently and with SHIELD still in tact and much less death and misery, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Leo Fitz, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 94,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) a place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self.<br/>---<br/>Stiles has been pining over Derek pretty much his whole life. When Derek's fling with Jennifer lands him with a baby, Stiles all but set to settle down and help Derek raise his baby girl. But Derek ignores him when all of the sudden Paige, the girl who Derek has been pining for pays attention to him and wants to be with him and wants to play house. Stiles warns Derek that it's not gonna last and things get ugly.<br/>The Sheriff convinces him to go to his interview to the SHIELD academy and see how it goes. It goes great, in fact. It's just what he needs. A new start. A new start with a certain Grant Ward.<br/>---<br/>Ward and Stiles end up being recruited into Coulson's team and that team becomes a family.<br/>---<br/>Stiles gets bitten, goes on the run from hunters, Ward chases. Ward also turns his back on Garret and gives Coulson names and places, the HYDRA take down goes differently. Along the way they run into the Winter soldier, who also gets bitten along with Fitz and by the end Stiles ends up as their Alpha. </p><p>Yeah...a lot of stuff happens. Read and get the details!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Um...I didn't order any pizza?" Stiles stated with confusion as he stared at Peter. 

Peter rolled his eyes and pushed his way inside, careful of the pizza he was carrying, and headed to the kitchen. There he set the box on the table, looked through the cabinets until he found some plates and cups. When they were on the table, he opened the pizza box and called out to Stiles. "It's a meat lover's. How many slices you want?"

Stiles was a bit frazzled, but soon snapped out of it. He closed the door and locked it before heading to the kitchen with Peter. "Um...two?"

"I'll give you three. Grab something to drink, will ya? I'll take some of the iced tea." Peter stated, even if it sounded more like an order. 

Being rather confused about the whole thing, Stiles just shrugged and went along with it. He went to the fridge and grabbed the iced tea and soda. Serving them each a glass of what they wanted, he placed the beverages back before following Peter to the living room. The wolf placed the plates on the coffee table before grabbing the Wii remote and hooking it up to Netflix. 

"So...what do you feel like watching?" Peter asked. 

'Just go with the flow, Stiles.' He mentally told himself. 

"An action thriller." Stiles responded and Peter began to look through those genres to see what was good.

They eventually settled on _The Da Vinci Code._ Peter knew him well enough he liked those sort of conspiracy movies with organizations like the Illuminati. Stiles ate through a slice and a half before he turned to Peter and asked, "What's this about?"

Peter sighed and used the TV remote to lower the volume without pausing the movie. "My nephew being an idiotic dick...with no control of his cock." 

Stiles blushed a bit at the crudeness, but that was a pretty good way to summarize Derek at the moment. Even if Stiles has idolized and been madly crushing on Derek for the better part of his teen years(and this was kinda starting since he started true teens at _thir_ teen), he can't help but feel angry at Derek's decisions lately. He's had plenty of fights these last few months with Derek and it's left him more than tired, physically and mentally. 

"And that's my problem how?" Stiles demanded quietly.

"Him and Paige are getting together..." Peter answered.

The cup in his hand broke. The remains of his soda flew everywhere and he cursed. He quickly grabbed the napkins and began to dab the places it fell, Peter helping by doing the same. Once they managed to clean the best as they could, he sat back up. Peter took his hand and inspected his hand that had a shard in it. Stiles winced when Peter pulled it out, but he ignored it as he went into a trade.

"Doesn't he understand how stupid that is!? She's a nice girl, but Derek just got landed with a month old child of his baby momma who up and skipped town with no trace to follow! That's _not_ love! It's going to end _badly_!"

"No, he doesn't understand. Once the appeal of playing house wares off and it becomes too real, she's gonna bail. No offense to her but..." Peter shrugged, uncaring of being rude or not. He pulled some of the pain from Stiles's palm, and it wasn't too bad. It didn't need stitches or any more medical attention than cleaning it and wrapping it up. "I call them as I see them." 

Stiles sat there quietly, then stood up to tend to the small wound. Peter got up to follow but Stiles's mind was elsewhere. 

For the last year he's tried to up his game. Make himself suitable for Derek to see him as actual boyfriend material, only to be blown off. Derek's crush on Paige was very obvious. He didn't think it was possible, but whenever Paige was near Derek, Stiles became even _more_ invisible than he already had been. Which should be impossible, but that was just his life. 

What angered Stiles the most that he knew Derek wasn't just straight, so gender wasn't the issue. He also saw the similarities between himself and Paige. Fair skinned, dark hair, brown eyes, moles, and sarcastically witty. He just couldn't fathom why Derek couldn't see him at all!

When Jennifer Blake stopped by Derek's house to drop off their new born daughter, Stiles felt like a shred of himself was torn out. But Derek didn't seem to noticed, too busy freaking out about being a dad and the fact that Jennifer skipped town an hour later. 

It's only been a month, but word has spread...well, most of the word. Derek knocked someone up and he was taking the baby in. The Hale family influence managed to make Derek seem like the good guy, when Stiles knew very well that Mr. and Mrs. Hale were furious at Derek with getting sexually involved with an older woman. 

Stiles was aware, through his own investigation and other's, that Paige has finally been giving Derek the time of day. Talking with him about the baby and his plans and stuff. They were getting closer, and even if Stiles saw what was coming, he hoped it still wouldn't happen. 

"And you're here because?" Stiles finally asked when his hand was properly bandaged. 

"I'm sick of smelling dirty diapers and spit up, and listening to people treat Derek's mistake like it wasn't one." 

Stiles had to give it to Peter for being brutally honest. 

"I figured if anyone would enjoy my cynical cynicism, it'd be you." Peter replied with a cheeky smirk. 

"And you _did_ bring pizza." Stiles concluded. He knew Peter and him could probably talk about this for a long time, but knew better than to do so. The person that needed a reality check was Derek, and he was nowhere near one, and therefore there wasn't any point to Peter and Stiles getting headaches over it. 

"I did. So, let's finish this damn movie and then go out drinking." Peter said.

"You can't get drunk." Stiles commented as they went back to the couch.

"But you can. And you need to."

Stiles didn't argue.

* * *

"I'll see you after class, okay?" Paige leaned up and kissed Derek's cheek.

He smiled and watched her go with a goofy smile. 

Stiles couldn't help but make gagging noises at the sickly sweet display in front of him. Lo and behold, that's the only time Derek gives him the time of day.

"Problem?" he asked as he marched up to his locker with a glare.

Slamming his locker shut, he straps on his backpack and stares Derek down. "I was hoping Peter was just being a dick and lying about it, but seeing it for myself is kind of sickening."  
  
Derek growled and shoved Stiles against the lockers. "Watch yourself!"

"I do. It's why _I'm_ not the one with using my infant bastard daughter to finally get the girl of my dreams!" Stiles spat. "You really think this is going to end well?"

Derek replied to that by punching Stiles and knocking him to the floor. Stiles could see he hit a nerve. Derek actually growled loud enough to alert Boyd and Isaac who were coming out from the gym room. Derek's eyes had also flashed gold. 

Stiles should have probably stopped there, but he was too damn angry. 

"You're _playing_ house right now. It's new but it's not gonna last. She's going to realize your kid isn't her problem. And soon. When she starts realizing exactly what being by your side is going to make her sacrifice. _I_ was willing to make it, and I know she's not going to be so willing as me!"

Derek kicked him hard. Really hard. He heard a bone break, hard. 

Isaac and Boyd were there in a moment and splitting them up. Boyd was taking Derek down the hall, while Isaac helped Stiles limp into the infirmary. 

Stiles expected Isaac to just drop him off. When he didn't leave and waited for the nurse to do whatever she had to do in this situation, he asked him about it. 

"We aren't friends, Stilinski." Isaac started. Stiles nodded, because it was true. They were more like...allies. And some days _that_ was stretching it. "But I know myself, and I wouldn't have been able to handle that any better."

"But you heal in minutes." Stiles winced as he touched where Derek kicked him. 

Isaac pulled Stiles's hand away and drew some of the pain away at the same time. "True."

Their conversation didn't go any further than that, and Stiles didn't mind. The silence between them wasn't awkward or suffocating. It was weirdly comforting.

* * *

 

_"Stiles Stilinski, please report to Dr. Morrell's office immediately."_

Stiles looked up from his work sheet when he heard his name. Looking at the teacher who gave him a nod, he collected his things and headed down to his councilor's office. He tried to think that this could be about. Since it was with her, he imagined it wasn't about being in trouble or else he'd have been sent to the principle. But if he wasn't in trouble...what could this be about?

'Well, only one way to find out.' He told himself as he knocked on her door. 

"Come in."

And so Stiles did. 

Miss Morrell wasn't alone in her office though. 

His dad was there too, and so was a man in a trench coat and an eye patch. 

"Hello Stiles. My name's Nick Fury. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"S.H.I.E.L.D Academy.  _Whoa_..." Parrish breathed out, then let out a low whistle.

"I know. I mean...I applied, but I honestly didn't think I'd ever get in!" Stiles exclaimed.

"So...what are you gonna do?" His dad asked. 

They were at the station, the Sheriff having pulled Stiles out of school that day after their talk with Fury. Stopping by a burger joint on the way over, they then holed up in the Sheriff's office and pigged out. Parrish joining them because he was a close family friend and it had been his turn yesterday to get lunch. Today was the Sheriff's turn. 

The Sheriff had his veggie burger in his hands while he leaned back into his chair behind his desk. Parrish was stuffing his face with fries in one of the chairs in front of the Sheriff's desk, while Stiles occupied the other and drinking his milkshake in contemplation. 

He looked from the deputy to his father before shrugging and replying honestly. "I don't know..."

There was a silence that followed that. Parrish didn't feel like he had any say in the matter, so he kept quiet. Stiles was honestly still rocked by the news that S.H.I.E.L.D was offering him an interview with some serious chances of joining the Operation's division of the academy. And on a full ride!

The Sheriff was contemplating a thousand different things in his mind. From Stiles's academic life, to his social one, to his love one, and assessing how much his son really needed this despite the fact that he'll be very far away for a very long time should he be accepted.

"I think you should go." The Sheriff finally answered.

Stiles let go of his straw that he was chewing as he thought, and stared at his dad. "What?" he asked dumbly.

"It's an interview, kid. Not a sure thing, so...why not?" The Sheriff shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Um...it's on the other side of the country." Stiles stated.

"We've got enough saved up for a trip. God knows we could use a breather. When's the last time I've had a vacation, Parrish?" The Sheriff asked his deputy.

Parrish jumped at being brought into the discussion and tried to think of a response. "Um...uh...not since I've been here. And that's been like...four years."

"See? We'll go to the interview, you'll give it your all, and then we'll play tourist. Have some pizza and a hot dog or two. See the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, Empire State Building. It'll be great fun!"

"Um...if you're sure...?" Stiles didn't really sound convinced.

"Uh, Sheriff? The date of Stiles's interview is the date the mayor wants the community leaders to meet...you won't be able to go." Parrish muttered.

"Oh..." The Sheriff deflated.

"It's okay dad. It wasn't meant to be." Stiles smiled reassuringly.

But the Sheriff was determined to send his son to that interview. He's more than aware of what his son has been going through with the Hale boy. Not only was it impossible for him not to know being the Sheriff...Stiles never really went through that part of keeping things from his parent. Maybe it was their situation, of being the only blood family the other had, but they were honest with each other as much as they dared. Sometimes more. Sure they had a few ups and downs, wouldn't be puberty if everything was always fine and dandy right?

The point was, the Sheriff knew. And he knew that if he was given the chance, Stiles would drop everything and help care for Derek's daughter. The Sheriff knew Derek was a good kid...his teen years were just rather difficult for some reason and turned into quite the mess. A mess he wanted Stiles to not be part of. The Sheriff's main responsibility was to look out for his son, and if he didn't want Derek to one day realize how much control he had on Stiles and use him for his own benefit, he needed to act.

Stiles needed time away. He needed time to realize his self worth and life away from those he's been obsessed over. Stiles had his whole life ahead of him and he should take every opportunity that comes his way.

"It wasn't meant for _me_. You...you're going." The Sheriff said in his, _That's Final_ , voice. 

"Uh...dad, I...I don't know if I-"

"You can, and you will."

"I guess I'm going to New York." Stiles smiled sheepishly. His stomach was in a horrible bundle of nerves, but he was also kinda excited. 

He started training with Derek and his pack since he was ten. Although his version of training meant _trying_ , and failing, to keep up with the other Were's, but he tried damn it. It meant tripping over twigs, rocks, and his own two feet. It was staying up into the early hours of the Full Moon night while everyone was out on a moonlight run researching strategy and tactic. When he hit a growth spurt and got a bit more muscle....that's when he stopped falling behind...as much.

When high school started, it actually helped him keep off of the bench and in the game, despite Jackson's douche bag attitude. He was good, he knew how to work in a team, and he was fast. When he first came across the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, it was because Lydia was thinking of joining the Science and Technology division of the academy. He read up on it and was intrigued. Even if the Operation's Division wasn't as scientific and mathematically inclined, there were some tests that needed to be passed and from Fury's reports, he passed with flying colors. The tests were mostly about strategies, team dynamics, and team work. 

His knowledge of a pack seemed to have saved his ass again. 

If his interview goes well, he'll have a medical exam. If the exam shows he is physically capable, he'll have a week to demonstrate his abilities. 

As he said, he's nervous...but excited.

* * *

 "I'm gonna miss you, dude!" Scott exclaimed as he hugged the hell out of Stiles. 

Stiles returned the hug with as much enthusiasm. They were at the airport, ticket in hand, bags checked, and with a half an hour to spare. He thought it was just going to be his dad and Parrish to see him off, but it seemed that wasn't it. 

Lydia was apparently going to the Science and Technology interview herself, and would be on the same flight as Stiles. Hers will be first-class while his is coach, but still. Allison, Jackson, Danny, and the twins came to say goodbye to her. 

Scott and Melissa came together to see him off, but they weren't alone. Isaac, Peter and Cora were with him. 

"Stop hogging him and pass him over!" Cora pulled Scott away from Stiles and hugged him. She nuzzled his neck and scent marked him as he returned the embrace. 

"I'd say I'm surprised to see you and Peter, but I'm really not." Stiles said as he went over to Peter and received one of those one arm bro hugs. Then he turned to Isaac who looked a bit awkward to be there. His hands were in his leather jacket pockets and he was shuffling on his feet, looking anywhere but Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled him into a one arm bro-hug just like Peter. "Thanks for coming."

Isaac shrugged, finally looking at him. "Didn't have anything else to do."

"I can't believe you'll be gone a whole week! I thought it was just an interview." Scott pouted, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stiles and I are prime candidates for both of the academy's divisions. After the interview, the'll be tours, presentations, and so much more." Lydia replied as she and Allison had their arm's linked. "But I'm sure you can all managed a simple seven days while we're gone."

"We'll make sure Scott remembers his cup before going into the field." Danny said with an amused smirk. 

Everyone chuckled as Scott blushed heavily. It was funnier for almost everyone because it was true and has happened more times than Scott cared to count. 

Stiles turned to Melissa, "And you'll make sure dad doesn't over do it with the red meats while I'm away?"

"That's not necessary." The Sheriff piped in.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Melissa promised. 

"And I got it covered at work. No cheating." Parrish added as he smiled to Stiles.

"Is everyone against me?" The Sheriff  shook his head.

"I just want you to still be here when I get back, daddy-o." Stiles replied. 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes but brought Stiles in for another hug. He might be a bit clingy, but sue him. His only baby was leaving for a big city without him, he was worried. Any parent would be. Being _Stiles's_ father, he was more than worried. 

_**"Now boarding flight J05 at Gate E."** _

Lydia looked at Stiles, "That's us."

There was mess of everyone trying to hug Stiles and Lydia. Even Jackson and Isaac made an effort to hug and scent the two before they had to leave to their gate. 

"Nervous?" Lydia asked as they arrived at their gate.

"It's like the butterflies in my stomach are on the twirl-o-whirl." Stiles chuckled nervously, but he was smiling sincerely. 

That was something Lydia noticed. "But you're happy you came."

She knew that she and Stiles have had a bit of a rocky start in their friendship. Before being obsessed with Derek because he didn't think boys were allowed to like-like other boys, Lydia had been the center of his obsession. He would worship her and she'd ignore him, thinking herself better. But through adventures of the supernatural and high school alike, and seeing how much they matched their cunningness and wit, they became fast friends. She's come to care for him a lot and hates what Derek was putting him through, more so because it was an ugly reflection of the kind of person she used to be. She was personally really happy Stiles accepted the interview and would get away from Beacon Hills. Maybe have a week long affair and break the chain that attached him to Derek. She would try to cook some sort of plan up while they were away. 

Stiles thought about it for a moment, having no idea of Lydia's thoughts, before nodding. "Yeah. I...I'm glad I did."

She smiled before marching up to the front desk and showing her card to the assistant there. They chatted for a while before Lydia hailed him over. Stiles was a bit confused as he walked up to the podium. Before he could say anything, Lydia snatched the ticket in his hand and Stiles watched as there was some sort of transaction and another ticket was given to him. 

"Um..."

"If we're to represent Beacon Hills on each side, we have to work together from the get-go. Welcome to first-class." Lydia said with a smug smirk. 

Stiles was too stunned to speak, so he silently followed behind Lydia since first-class passengers were boarded first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes well, there'll be a new chapter for this story every day early in the morning. 
> 
> I always love getting comments so please feel free to comment your thoughts, but please keep it about this story. I get motivation for different things at different times. I'm sorry if a certain story is taking longer than others, if you want to encourage me to update it, comment on THAT story, not here. Commenting about other stories on this one will not motivate me to update...might have the opposite affect and take longer. I will eventually get to all my stories, the inspiration for them may just take a bit of time. Please be patient. 
> 
> So please enjoy this story in the mean time.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek collapsed into the arm chair very ungracefully. 

Peter lowered his book ever so slightly to glance his way before continuing to read. Silence followed for a moment before Peter had to speak up. "You reek."

"After I fed her, I burped her, and she puked on me." Derek mumbled as he laced his arm over his eyes. 

"And you haven't showered because...?" Peter asked as he wrinkled his nose.

 "Because I'm _tired_!" Derek snapped at his uncle. It was so loud though that not five seconds later a baby's wail could be heard. Derek groaned and pulled at his hair. "I _just_ put her to sleep."

Peter smirked, "Welcome to parenthood."

* * *

 

"You look terrible." Cora said from the doorway. 

"Thanks..." Derek deadpanned as he rocked the baby back an forth. 

"She's right. You need to relax." Laura said as she walked over to coo at the baby. 

"I'd love to, but I can't." Derek sighed, cradling the baby with one arm while he rubbed one eye as he yawned.

"Oh come on. Look. I hear the lacrosse team won their game and are throwing a party. You and Paige should go." Laura said as she pulled the baby from Derek's arms. 

"I'd love to go..." Derek began.

" _But_?" Laura prompted. 

" _But..._ it's the _lacrosse_ team, Laura. I can't go if Stiles is there." Derek sighed. Part of him felt slightly guilty for what happened between them. Stiles was a nice kid and all, but...he just wasn't up to Derek's level. It wasn't even that he _hated_ Stiles...it was just that...Derek hated what Stiles _said_. Mostly because it was probably right. Stiles had a habit of alway being right. 

"He won't be there." Cora piped up casually.

"What?" Derek turned to her and demanded.

"He had an interview some place out of Beacon and will be gone for a bit. So he won't be there." Cora filled in. 

Derek and Laura shared a look and Derek asked, "You got this?"

"I babysat you and you're okay, right?" Laura replied. 

Cora rolled her eyes, "Yeah, _that's_ comforting."

"No one asked you." Laura glared her way. 

Cora shrugged and left the room. Derek smiled at Laura and took out his phone to text Paige about going to the party. "Thanks Laura. I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah, go shower."

 

* * *

 

"Hello?" Derek pushed through the crowd to make it to the hallway. Even if he had excellent hearing, he felt a bit stuffy being in a crowd of teenagers who were just beginning to get wasted. 

 _"Derek, come home."_ His mother's voice was clear and crisp through the line.

"What? Why?" Derek demanded.

 _"I am your mother and your Alpha, you don't need to question my orders, just follow them. But if you must know, your daughter needs you. Come home. **Now**_." She hung up and didn't give Derek much choice. 

Derek sighed deeply before heading back into the party and looked for Paige. He found her with a mix of their friends. "Come on, we gotta go."

She frowned. "What? Why?"

Next to her, Tracy added, "The party is barely picking up. You can't head home now."

"We're not." Paige added. 

"My mom called. The baby needs us." Derek grumbled. 

"Oh..." Paige looked down at her drink, then at her friends before saying, "Can't you go? I can probably find a ride home with someone."

" _What_?" Derek cried incredulously. 

"I mean one of the girls, Derek. Calm down." Paige added quickly. 

"I need to get home to the baby. You said you'd help me." Derek whined with a pair of wounded puppy dog eyes. 

"He's right. This _is_ what you signed up for, isn't it?" Isaac said innocently enough. But when he met Boyd's questioning gaze across from him, he shrugged and continued to drink his soda. 

"Um...I..."

"Yeah. Together forever, helping Derek with the baby. Don't worry, it's not like this is prom or anything. It's just _one_ party...you're not missing _much_...well, _this_ time. " Erica added, though when she tried for the 'innocent' look, it was much harder to believe. 

"Right...I uh...I guess...I guess we're leaving." Paige said dejectedly. 

The three migrated away to be in their own corner and waited until Derek's car was completely gone before Boyd voice, "Isn't this sort of traitorous?"

"No, Boyd darling. This is reality." Erica replied as she pecked him on the cheek. "Which is why we always use condoms. I mean, the beautiful offspring of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd will be a thing of beauty...but in at least a decade's time." 

* * *

 

"Mom, we were at a party! The lacrosse team's victory party! Couldn't you have waited a few more hours?" Derek demanded.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Derek. As I told you over the phone, I am your mother _and_ your Alpha." Talia said in warning. Paige was currently watching over the baby while Derek spoke with his mother. Talia turned to Laura with a disapproving look before telling her, "Head to your room now, Laura."

"It's 9 o'clock." Laura stated.

Talia stood regal with her arms connected by her hands in front of her as she stared at her two children. At Laura's reply, she stared blankly before answering. "I'm perfectly aware of what time it is. I _can_ read a clock. And I am ordering you to head to your room. Now."

Laura looked between her brother and mother before nodding and excusing herself. Derek watched her go and then turned to her mother. "I don't understand why you called us home."

"Because your daughter was crying and needed your attention, Derek. That's why. You're a father now, you need to start acting like it." Talia stated. Cold, short, and to the point.

"I asked Laura if she could watch her and she agreed." Derek said. 

"I know and at first it worked. Then the baby started to fuss and Laura didn't know what to do. She called your aunt Alice who couldn't make it because she has her own children to care for. Then she called your uncle Harold, who has a deadline and couldn't help either. She resorted to call Peter but he plainly refused to help. Which led her to call me. I was at a meeting with Ms. Martin, the Whittemores, the Reyes, and a few others. _I_ was hosting. Can you imagine how _embarrassing_ it was having called these people only to tell them I had to leave early?"

Derek sighed, "I'm sorry, mom. I still don't-"

"Don't understand, yes, I've gathered. Well, I'm here to tell this to you plainly. You thought you were mature enough to know what you were doing when you messed around with that woman without protection and now you have to live with the aftermath. That means being mature and taking responsibility for your own child. It means giving up parties and social events when there isn't a sitter available and I will make it clear right now, Derek. You will not use the rest of the pack as a free daycare service. If you have someone watch over your child it will cost you $5 an hour and you _will_ pay." Even to her ears she sounded a bit ruthless, but Derek needed to start realizing how serious it is to be a parent. 

"Mom-" Derek started, but Talia interrupted him.

"As a curtsy for your education, your father has agreed to watch your daughter while you're at school, but once classes end you will come straight home."

"What about basketball?" Derek asked, eyes wide. 

"You'll be quitting." Talia replied simply, with a shrug.

"But mom! They _need_ me!"

"Your _daughter..._ needs you." There was a pause as Derek began to realize the lesson Talia was trying to get through to him. "When you're ready to take Paige home, Laura can watch the baby, but you are to come straight home."

"I thought wolves were supposed to help each other out." Derek hissed, anger coming through.

Talia wasn't phased by it. "They do. Help, yes. But they do _not_ take over the serious responsibilities while those who they rightly belong to go out and play. And you're not just a wolf. You're also a man. Now more than ever, so start acting like one."

* * *

 "Well...I go this way." Lydia said as she pointed to one of the shuttle buses that would take them to their appointed locations. 

"And I go the other way...kick ass." Stiles told her with a reassuring smile.

"Take names." She returned the reassurance before pulling him into a hug. 

Once they said their goodbyes they boarded their buses. Stiles took a seat somewhere in the middle and waved at Lydia as her bus left first. Not all of S.H.I.E.L.D Operations recruits had arrived yet, but it didn't take much longer afterward for the bus to take off. 

When they arrived, Stiles was placed in one of the visiting center guest rooms that had two bunks beds, one on each side of the room, and three other room mates. Stiles talked with them as they shared stories, tips, and just random bits of information. He texted his dad and Scott, and Peter. 

He didn't stay up too late since he had his interview early the next morning at 9AM sharp. It took him about half an hour to get to sleep because of the nerves, but it was the best sleep he's had in a while. 

* * *

 

"Derek looked like a zombie this morning." Cora commented as she stared at the passing scenery. 

They were running errands for the full moon's run, which was usually a big affair. A backyard bbq that started late in the evening around dinner time, and it usually picked up later in the night. Once the moon reached it's peek, the wolves would all run through their territory while Talia leading the run the first hour, but then rearing the back while Mr. Hale lead the front. The humans members of the pack stayed and continued the bbq, and therefore there needed to be a fully stocked pantry.

Chips, sodas, napkins, cups, plates, utensils, that's what Cora and Peter were shopping for. 

"Well I heard that the baby kept him up all night." Peter commented.

"Thank god they made the holding cell sound proof. The baby's cute, but wailing _all_ night?" Cora rolled her eyes and scoffed at the thought of such inconvenience. It wasn't forced for Derek to go down there, but after the first few days of having a crying baby in the house, the groans and moans about it, whenever Derek had to take care of the fussy baby, he went into the holding cell. His mother had the room made comfortable. A place for Derek to sit, the baby to lie down, a changing table full of what could be needed. It wasn't inhuman, but Derek came out of that room each time as if he were a bitten wolf who just went through his first full moon. 

"You're talking as if you were such a quiet and pleasant baby yourself." Peter smirked.

"Wasn't I?" Cora questioned.

"Your nickname used to be _La Llorona_."

"The Crier?" She questioned.

"Totally. I got my first apartment when you were born." 

Cora rolled her eyes again and they were quiet for a while.

"Talk to Stiles?" She asked.

"He texted me last night. He made it safely across the country and his interview should be..." Peter looked at his watch and make a face, "Around now actually."

"What does it mean if it goes well?" Cora inquired. 

Peter had a thoughtful expression as he considered how to answer. 

"It means Skype calls, holiday visits, and post cards I guess."

* * *

 

"Stilinski?"

Stiles looked up to the person who called his name and stood up. "Yes, right here."

"You're up."

Stiles smoothed over the wrinkles on his pants, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat. He followed the woman into an office and took a seat opposite her. 

"My name is Maria Hill. I've looked over your file and I have to say I'm impressed."

Stiles sat up as straight as he could and he listened while hoping his mind wouldn't draw up a blank when the questions came. 

"Your test answers aren't as...standard, as we're used to." She continued. 

There was a pause as she simply looked at Stiles. Stiles shifted a bit, feeling awkward but he's managed to stare down Hales and Lydia Martin before, so he held his own here too. 

"Is there a question in there, ma'am?" He asked. 

"Only one..." She paused, for what Stiles was sure was a dramatic effect, "Are you ready to show us the potential our director has seen in you?"

Stiles didn't even hesitate. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 

_***A few days later*** _

"What's with the smug smirk, Curly?" Erica asked Isaac over lunch. 

He glowered at her because of the nickname before smirking again and tapping his ear. "Listen in on Paige's friends table."

Boyd and Erica looked over and concentrated their hearings. 

_"I just got my acceptance letter from NYU!"_

_"Mine from U of I arrived two days ago! I'm so excited! You have to come visit me!"_

_"I already paid for my ticket to Europe. Gonna backpack it for a year before I start applying to school and junk."_

_"What about you Pai-ow! Oh right..."_

Erica snickered as they stopped tuning in and concentrated on their lunch. "I give it to the end of the day."

"Oh come on, have a little faith." Boyd said. Erica and Isaac looked at him before he said. "End of the week."

"Isaac?" Erica asked. 

"Two periods from now."

"You're cynical." Boyd commented.

Isaac shrugged and Erica smiled evilly, "Losers have to pay up $20."

"Deal." The boys both said at the same time. 

* * *

 

Stiles felt very much like Will Smith's character Agent J in _Men in Black_ when he was first recruited. He went through various forms of physical hell, but over all he thinks he did pretty good. Training with Allison and her dad helped him a lot during his marksmanship exam. 

Playing chess with his dad and Lydia helped him make careful and quick decisions on a timed field test. And his memory and thinking style helped him overcome a labyrinth full of traps and tricks in apparently record time. 

Strangely enough, Stiles was alright in all of those things compared to the next task. The next tasks asking him to work with others. 

It wasn't that he was a stranger to working in a team...past experiences though, had him as an underdog and therefore treated poorly. Which made him think badly of his teammates and then he has another Jackson on his hands. Or Jackson before they came to this sort of weird truce, but still!

"Yo, you got a parter yet, man?"

Stiles looked around and saw a very fit, handsome black man approach him. He looked around and even if he was surrounded by other recruits he wasn't _really_ next to anyone. Still, Stiles was confused that this gorgeous, cool, strong guy may be asking him while plenty of better options remained. He pointed to himself and dumbly asked, "Me?"

The man chuckled, "Yes, you. You partnered up yet?"

Stiles shook his head dumbly.

"Well?" The man prompted.

"Well....what?" Okay Stiles's brain, any day you want to start working again, would be great!

"Wanna partner up?" The man asked, amused. 

"With me? You sure?" At the nod and smile he received, Stiles nodded furiously. "Yes! Sure! I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." He held out his hand. 

"Stiles?" The man asked as he shook his hand. 

"It's a nickname...uh, easier than my real name, trust me." Stiles chuckled sheepishly.

"Antoine Triplett. People call me Trip."

"Alright recruits! Pair up and get in line...your trip to hell is about to begin." A higher up walked into the room and barked the orders. 

Trip and Stiles grinned at each other before going to take their place in line. 

* * *

 

Paige pulled Derek into the music room after her math class. She was shifting around, looking nervous, and not meeting Derek's gaze. But she wasn't beating around the bush. 

"We need to talk."

"You okay? You seemed stressed." Derek coaxed her into a hug. It was welcomed, but when he tried to kiss her, she turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek. 

"I'm a bit tired..." She replied.

"Yeah, the baby's having a rough couple of days. I know it hasn't been easy." Derek replied. Cubs were much more fussy and  riled during the moon's fuller phases. As much as he was sure of his relationship with Paige, telling her about werewolves hasn't come up yet and all he could do to explain the baby's behavior was that she was just a fussy baby. Derek and Paige shared similar bags under their eyes since they hooked up and she promised to help Derek. 

"I'm sorry..." Her voice was strained. 

Derek froze as he held her a bit tighter. 

"Derek I...I don't think I thought it through when I..."

"Agreed to help me take care of my daughter?" He asked, voice filled with bitterness. 

"Oh don't sound like that! You know yourself how hard it is!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you're the one backing out!" Derek accused her. 

" _So_? You can too!"

"I really can't." Derek hissed as he pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You _could_! She's still young! Maybe you can drive to Nevada. They have a _'Child Safe Haven'_ law that lets you drop off babies at churches and fire houses." Paige informed him. 

He spun around and glared accusingly at her. "You've looked into it!?"

"I'm giving you options! You're not ready to be a dad!" She cried out.

"I am _NOT_ giving up my daughter!" Derek yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in shock, his did too. Paige expected Derek to see things her way, and he kind of did, but the prospect of giving up his child hurt him like nothing else. She was new, but she was _pack_. She was _family_. She was _his daughter!_   Why couldn't Paige see that? Stiles would! He'd understand it perfectly!

 _'When she starts realizing exactly what being by your side is going to make her sacrifice. **I** was willing to make those sacrifices, and I know she's not going to be so willing as me!' _Stiles's voice popped into his head, reminding him that he had been right. 

They stared each other down before she looked away. "Then I guess that's that."

"I guess it is."

"Goodbye, Derek."

Derek stood still as he watched her leave the room without looking back or hesitating. What made him whimper and hold back tears were the waves of relief that were coming out of her.

* * *

 

"Stilinski! Triplett! You did good. Showed the rest of these slackers what it means to be a team. You've earned your meals. Go. The rest of you maggots can run a few more laps!"

Stiles fist-bumped Trip when he offered his fist. They laughed as they went to the locker room and showered down, since they were covered in sweat and a bit of blood. The course had been like nothing Stiles has ever faced before, but he aced it. 

"Thanks for having my back there, Stilinski. My stomach thanks you for it...and my muscles do too." Trip winced as he rotated his shoulder that he landed on after one of the tasks. He hated the thought of having to do even more had they _not_ succeeded in coming in first. 

Stiles laughed, "I think I should be thanking you. You're a natural out there."

"Maybe, but it was your instincts that got us through the finish line first. Come on. Let's shower and then lunch is on me." 

"You had my loyalty at the flattery, and now you're buying me food? I think I'll keep you, Trip." Stiles said as he grabbed his towel. 

They showered down and got dressed in a clean pair of black sweats pants and white shirts with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo over the heart and the word _RECRUIT_ on the back.  

Trip led the way to the cafeteria and let Stiles order whatever he wanted and it was all charged to Trip. 

"Yo, Trip!" Someone was waving him over. 

Stiles lowered his face in sadness. He hoped to not eat alone there like a loser and that hope had been real with his team-up with Trip. But obviously that was over now. 

"Come on." Trip surprised him by pulling him by his upper arm. 

Before he could ask Trip if he was sure, he was sitting down next to him and across the guy who called him over. Stiles felt immediately dread-filled as he counted the similarities between this man and Derek. 

"Who's this?" The man asked.

"My new partner, Stilinski. Stiles, this is Grant Ward."

Stiles looked at the man, Grant, and looked away with a blush. He missed Ward's smug smirk and Trip's eye roll.

"So...you're the new buzz going around the place eh?" Ward asked.

Stiles looked up at that, "Buzz?"

"The one Fury went to recruit personally. We've all been waiting to see you." Ward said before taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Sorry to disappoint." Was Stiles automatic response.

"Who says you have?" Ward asked with an amused smirk.

Stiles blinked in surprise at that, and couldn't fight the smile that donned his face even if he tried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia may seem a bit...harsh. But she has a difficult place here. She is Derek's mother, but also Alpha of the Hale pack. Which is why Derek's dad will watch the baby and not her. She has Alpha duties to attend to during the day. Mr. Hale has a job he can control the schedule of and therefore can be a 'stay-at-home-dad'. 
> 
> I really didn't plan to make either Derek or Paige the bad guys...but taking care of a baby is NOT easy. Derek's from a rich family and there may be some stereotypes or something that because he's rich and with a big family, taking care of a baby will be easier. It's not. And that's what Talia wants him to learn. That he should be thankful for what he has, (here the thing with Kate obviously didn't happen) he's arrogant and takes things for granted. Talia wants him to realize his actions have consequences. Yes, his family will help. Let me tell you...a place to stay rent free that has waters, light, gas, and other utilities paid for is a HUGE thing. And since Derek doesn't have to pay...he DOES have to put his time and effort into his baby.  
> I didn't want to make Paige the bad guy, as I said, but a lot of things sound easier said than done...and when reality comes a knocking, it knocks you down hard...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have changed. Well, more have been added. 
> 
> There's sexual content in here and it's between two dudes.

"Why are you bruised? Who did this? I thought you were just getting interviewed!" Lydia cried as she ran to Stiles and forced him to sit on her bed while she inspected him. 

"Um...Lydia?" One of Lydia's roommates tried to voice her opinion, but Lydia wasn't having it.

"There's a first-aid kit in the bathroom, go get it... _please_." Lydia asked as she tilted Stiles's chin up. 

Stiles managed to grab her hands in between his before looking up at her. "Lyds, I'm _fine_."

"Since when is a black eye, a cut lip, swollen cheek, and scratches _fine_?" She demanded. 

He stood up while sighing and then pulling her into a hug. She returned it immediately, but still wasn't calmed by it. Their week was nearly over and on her end it was all that she expected. An interview with different heads of departments and alumni. Tours of different labs and R&D floors, lectures, presentations, and opportunities. 

"I'm in Operations...that means getting my hands dirty and a little bruised. But I promise you I'm fine. Trust me, compared to some of the others, I am a very pretty picture." He replied with a smirk.

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt the little reunion, but...I don't think he's supposed to be here." 

Stiles turned to the speaker, someone with a British accent and smiled at her while sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Yeah...I'm kinda not. Snuck out after drills were done and made it over."

"How'd you know where to find me?" Lydia asked, going over to the door and checking the hallways to make sure they're clear. Once they were, she closed the door and locked it. 

"You still had your phone on, it didn't take to long to hack into it's GPS chip and track it." Stiles replied with a smug smirk. 

"You hack?" The girl asked. 

"It's not my specialty but I know my way around code." Stiles replied before extending his hand. "Stiles."

"Jemma." She shook his hand with a smile. 

"With you and Lydia paving the way to the future, it's clear that beauty and brains is more than a possibility, it's a reality." 

Jemma blushed and stuttered out a thank-you, but Lydia grabbed him and pulled him back down. 

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" 

"Better than I was back home." He reassured her. 

They had a staring contest before Lydia sighed and let the matter drop. "How did you interview go?"

"Well...it made lacrosse practice when coach was pissed at us seem like child's play." Stiles commented with a thoughtful expression. "But far more advance courses to run through. But I've made some new friends actually." Stiles smiled as he thought of Trip, and blush a bit when he thought of Ward. Okay, so they weren't really friends yet, but they were civil to one another and helped each other out when they had a course together. It was progress. Which is why he was sort of bummed about leaving in a few days. 

"That's great! Who are-"

" _ **Inspection**_!"

"Oh crap." Stiles muttered as he stood up. 

He made it to the windows and opened it and looked down. They were rather high up. But he could already see how he'd get down. Sneaking into and out of his house was coming in handy after all.

"Please tell me you're not insane enough to do what I think you're going to do!" Lydia hissed.

"Uh...if you mean shimmy down the wall until I can be sure I'll survive the jump without damaging my knees? Yup!" Stiles replied with a smile, already half way out the window.

" _Stiles_!" Both Jemma and Lydia hissed, but didn't dare try anything louder. There were doors being open and closed with people barking out orders.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here, but calling you wasn't an option. I came and talked to you and now I gotta go. I'll see you later, okay? Bye!" Stiles dropped a few windows down just as the door to their room was unlocked and the door slammed open. Lydia and Jemma stood to attention, Jemma with her hands behind her back, and Lydia crossing her arms across her chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded with narrowed eyes. 

"There was a breach in security." One of the agents who came in explained. 

Lydia gave them an unimpressed look, "Well...? Search the room or keep it moving. I have an interview to prepare for in the morning and I don't need any further distractions."

The agent seemed to become a bit unnerved after a moment and shuffled out of the room. Jemma let out a sigh of relief before rushing to the window and trying to find Stiles. She squinted her eyes but couldn't see much, "It's too dark..."

"Don't worry about him. He's the Sheriff's kid. He knows how to avoid getting caught." Lydia smiled gently as she too looked out the window, even if she couldn't see anything either. 

"You know him long then? Is he... _special_?" Jemma asked as a slight blush creeped up to her cheeks as she took a seat on her own bed. 

"Oh he's very special and dear to me, but there isn't anything romantic. Maybe there could have been but...social standing got in the way and by the time we realized how much we admired and respected each other, we were too good of friends to risk our friendship for a relationship." Lydia explained. "Besides, if he gets into Operations and I get accepted here, our paths will soon head in different directions depending on where we're needed."

"True..." She paused for a moment before giggling. "He's kinda cute."

Lydia giggled back, "Yeah, he is. And I'm very glad he decided to come here...he deserves this chance." She said more seriously than before as she sank into her own bed.

Jemma noticed the change in behavior. In the few days she's known Lydia, she seen nothing but confidence and strength. To see this sort of vulnerability was...so bizarre. 

"It's no easy feat getting in here. The fact that he got passed security and the fire-walls...well, he could have easily come to train here." Jemma said and hoped it would prompt Lydia to give more information. 

And Lydia did, because she needed to talk about it with someone who wasn't from Beacon or Allison. She knew everything already and though she was interested some of the time, whenever Scott was within distance, she got easily distracted. 

"Stiles doubts himself. He wasn't...top of the food-chain, socially speaking. He was off and awkward with ADHD. But he worked hard and was genuine. But despite that...he gets easily looked over...and I feel bad because I was one of the people who over looked him for a long time. But when he realized it was okay to like boys as more than friends, he started crushing on this senior, Derek Hale. Total hotty, with muscles and a smile full of charm. Comes from a influential and rich family and is star of the school's basket ball team. Even if our school prided itself at lacrosse more so, it was still a big deal." Lydia begins to explain. 

"Typical super cool guy with a love sick 'nerd' worshiping him?" Jemma asked as she nestled herself on the bed, pulling a pillow to her chest and hugging it. 

Lydia nodded. "And like those typical stories go...this one wasn't much different. Stiles went ignored and Derek was crushing on someone else. While she ignored him, he was messing around with this older woman. She got pregnant and dropped the baby off with Derek and then disappeared."

Jemma gasped, "How terrible!"

"Yes. Stiles was more than ready to drop everything in his life and help Derek raise his baby. And it wasn't just an obsession. He respected the family, he's great friends with some of them. He just became infatuated with Derek..." Lydia trailed off. 

"So what happened? I mean...he's here, obviously."

"When Paige realized Derek was abandoned, she thought it sad and romantic at the same time. They started dating and it broke Stiles's heart..." Lydia muttered with a frown.

"Oh, the poor soul." Jemma clutched her shirt over her heart with sympathy. 

Lydia nodded. "But then he got an interview for S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, his father convinced him to give it a go, and now we're here...I'm hoping it'll give him self-esteem he needs."

"I'm sure he will. He seems...high spirited." Jemma said. 

Lydia smiled, "When we get home, I'll make sure."

* * *

 Stiles was rather impressed with himself. 

He only tripped twice in the dark as he tried to make his way back to the Operation's Academy. He was tired and sweaty, achy and panting...and a little lost. 

"I shoulda brought a map..." He panted. 

"Or asked for help."

Stiles jumped at the voice, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He swirled and though it was very dark he managed to make out the outline of Ward. Stiles had his hand clutched over his heart as he calmed down enough to hiss, " _What the hell_?!"

"We're glad you made it back without getting caught." Ward said as he pulled Stiles towards what he assumed was the right direction. 

"We?" Stiles asked while he followed next to Ward.

"Trip. He was the one who noticed you were MIA and couldn't find you." Ward answered.

Stiles frowned in confusion. "It was after curfew. We were all supposed to be in our rooms. How did Trip know I was missing?"

"A lot of us who have been here a while like to hang out in our secret spot. Get away from the stress of training and classes. Kinda like a party but nothing too wild...or you know, anything to the point before it causes agents to come in and check up on us." Ward explained and flashed Stiles a grin. 

Butterflies swirled around in his stomach at it and he mentally berated himself. 'It's dark! It's not even it's full sexiness and you're already swooning!'

'Wait...what?' Stiles stopped as he realized his own thoughts.

"Stiles?" Ward called out to him when he realized Stiles had stopped following.

Stiles blinked before shaking his head from his thoughts and  jogging up to catch with Ward. "Sorry, got distracted. Um, so...how did Trip realize I was gone again?"

"Well, we normally don't invite initiates to be, but you've made an impression on him and he went to invite you." Ward answered. 

"Oh...Where is he now?" Stiles questioned. 

"He's covering for you, making sure no one realizes you were gone. He was gonna come get you but I'm faster and know the terrain and it's secret paths better than anyone."

"Why are you helping me? Or is it just for Trip? I mean, it's cool if it is!" Stiles added quickly. 

"I like you...and I think it's ballys to sneak over to the Science part of the academy to see your girlfriend."

The way Ward said girlfriend was kind of off. Stiles was quick to correct him. One, because he didn't have a girlfriend. And two, he didn't want Ward to think he did.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend, then?" He prompted with a curious tone.

Stiles chuckled, "Nope." He didn't intended to say it so miserably, but even to his ears his next words sounded pathetic. "I don't have anyone like that in my life..."

"I'm sure that'll change soon." Ward said without skipping a beat or letting the moment become awkward. 

"Yeah, right..." Stiles scoffed.

 "I'm serious. You're hot, Stiles. You're also strong and clever and you're gonna do great in life. You're a winner. Give it a week here and you'll be taken with admirers at every corner waiting for their chance to have you single again."

Stiles blushed and looked away. "You're just saying that..."

"Because it's true." Ward stopped in front of him and cupped his chin to make Stiles look at him. 

"..." Stiles wasn't sure how to respond. 

Ward smirked lightly. "We should get back to Trip before he worried I've kidnapped you and have had my wicked way with you."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad night..." Stiles said with a small smirk of his own as they headed back. 

Ward's smug smile from when they first met was back. "Well, the night's still young...wanna be my date for the non-party party?"

"Only if you promise not to compromise my virtue." Stiles said teasingly. 

"I'll be a complete gentleman...until you decide otherwise,  _then_ I'll have my wicked way with you."

* * *

Stiles groaned as he woke up, wincing at the bright sunshine that came through.

"Morning, sunshine."

Cracking open an eye, Ward's half naked form came into view.

"I thought you said you were gonna be gentlemanly..." Stiles mumbled as he pulled a pillow over his head to block the light.

Ward was so close to him that when he laughed, Stiles felt the rumble in his chest. He also noticed that he too was half naked. He felt his boxers on him, so there was that.

"I was _very_ gentlemanly." Ward pulled Stiles over so Stiles's back was pressed to Ward's bare chest. He kissed just behind Stiles's ear. "I made sure you didn't get too drunk. And when someone who didn't have someone making sure they didn't over do it threw up on you, I helped you clean up...we got a bit handsy and then began to make out."

The pillow fell on the ground as Stiles craned his neck to look at Ward. " _Just_ make out?" 

"Well...we got kind of hot and heavy." Ward admitted.

"Is that why our pants are missing?" Stiles asked.

"Well, we humped each other until we reached our climaxes. It was kinda uncomfortable to sleep like that so..."

"So you stripped me?" Stiles smirked as he turned around and Ward turned to lie on his back, Stiles nestling on top of him. 

"Happily. And yes I looked and I was quite happy with what I saw."

"Pervert." 

Ward hummed before kissing Stiles, but Stiles pulled back, "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"I don't care." Ward murmured against his lips before kissing him again but with more intent. 

Their hands wandered while they shared an open mouth kiss until Ward rolled them over and slowly crawled out of bed. Stiles whined and Ward chuckled. Sitting up to see where he was going, Stiles saw as Ward dropped his boxers and strutted proud and naked as the day he was born, into the bathroom.  Ward left the door open and Stiles heard the shower being turned on. And it wasn't the only thing being turned on. Getting out of bed he  walked towards the bathroom but stopped at the threshold. Ward was already under the spray and running his hand through his hair. It was very much the picture of what the best erotica was made of in Stiles's mind. 

"Gonna join me?" Ward asked, throwing Stiles a wink.

"Is this where you have your wicked way with me?" Stiles asked, walking forward, dropping his own boxers as he walked. 

Ward pulled him into the shower and under the water and kissed him. "I told you...not until you want me to. For now...this is good, right?"

"Mmmm." Stiles moaned but then grabbed his cock along with Ward's and began to stroke them together. "This is very good..." 

* * *

 

"Stilinski!"

Trip and Stiles stopped in the middle of their sparring session when Stiles's name was called. Stiles was panting as he stepped closer to the supervising agent who called his name. "Yes?"

"You're wanted in Hill's office."

Stiles shared a worried glance with Trip but didn't get time to get any reassurance before their supervising agent yelled, " _Today_ , Stilinski!"

"It's nothing, I'm sure." Trip tried to be reassuring, but they both knew that it had been him who snuck over to the other division of the Academy and broke god knows how many rules. 

Did he just ruin everything?

Dread filled him as he walked over to Hills office. He's only been there a few days but he's gotten out so much aggression and tension. He's made great friends with Trip and he even introduced him to a few others like Mack and Bobbi. Not to mention his thing with Ward. It was so new and he'd hoped to see where it would go.

Knocking at her door, he was allowed entry and asked to take a seat. He was sweating nervously as she just eyed him with this critical stare. 

"First of all, we know it was you who set off the alarm in the Science and Technology Academy." 

Stiles tensed by didn't say anything, just kept staring. 

"Second...and more importantly, how would you feel about joining us a year early?"

"Huh?" Stiles asked after a moment and the question registered in his mind. 

Maria smirked. "Ever hear the quote 'If you can't beat em join em'?" Stiles nodded. "Well, we also believe in the 'if you can't join em, hire em'. See, we have a program for some of the most elite and promising recruits we can find. I'm not going to lie...it's brutal. It makes what you've been doing here seem like a joke and then it adds another couple special layers of hell, personalized for each recruit. There was an opening and you were recommended as a possible candidate. After reviewing your exams...we agreed to give you a chance."

Stiles was stunned speechless for a moment. 

"You...you mean...I'm _in_?"

"If you agree, you'll start next week...which is in a few days. Meaning you won't be able to go home." Maria explained. 

"I'll...I'll have to talk with my dad..."

"Of course, but...we'd like an answer by the end of the day. Will that be possible?" Maria asked.

"Yes! The answer is yes, I just...I have to tell my dad I'm staying."

Maria smiled as she stood and extended her hand. Stiles stood up and shook it.

"You're one step closer to becoming an agent, Stilinski. It's the right move." She said proudly. 

"Thank you, ma'am. For the opportunity and everything!" Stiles thanked her and expressed his attitude. 

* * *

 

**_*The Following Week*_ **

"You're still here?" Melissa asked as she spotted the Sheriff.

He nodded, "I just wanted to make sure Parrish was alright."

"He's a big boy with only a sprained wrist. He'll be fine...maybe stuck behind his desk for a while, but I think he'll survive." Melissa quipped while sending the Sheriff a grin. 

The Sheriff chuckled, "He's gonna fuss but it'll be for his own good. I just...well, I guess I'm transferring some of my dad-instincts onto him."

"It's understandable with Stiles being away. And I'm sure Parrish appreciates it. He looks up to you so much, you know." Melissa replied.

"Yeah..."

"What is it?" Melissa pressed, knowing something was up and it wasn't Parrish.

"Stiles was accepted." The Sheriff smiled, but it was...sad. But not completely. 

"Oh? That's great! He must be excited." Melissa smiled.

"He was. But it won't be for next year." The Sheriff said.

"I don't understand..."

"Apparently he impressed them so much, he's...he's not coming back. He's staying and being placed in this program and...full-ride of an education I never thought I could give him." The Sheriff was smiling proudly but sadly. He was happy for his son to have been accepted to a place he wanted to go. But he was so far away and now the time he thought he might have had, was gone. 

Melissa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "This is a good thing, John."

"I know. I know this is the best thing for him. He's out in the world now...but god that makes me so nervous." He admitted.

"Because you're a great father...and you know how Stiles can be. But let's focus on the fact that he's achieving his dreams and doing great things. Even _Lydia Martin_ has to wait a whole other month before she knows if she's in!" Melissa gave him a sly smile. 

The Sheriff slowly returned it and nodded. "Yeah...Yeah! My son is amazing!"

"Yes. Now how about you sign some papers to get your other son out of here and we can all go and make a care-package to send Stiles, hm?"

"Sounds perfect." The Sheriff agreed with a nod. He missed his son like hell, but he was happy for him. 

He had to believe in Melissa's words. 

This was a good thing. 

* * *

 

"Pass the potatoes please." Cora reached for the bowl of mash potatoes as Laura passed them over. 

"How was today's meeting, dear?" Mr. Hale asked his wife.

Talia took a sip from her water before answering, "Very well. Though Natalie couldn't stay too long since Lydia returned from the East Coast and wanted some mother-daughter time. We still had a lot of progress. And there's another meeting on Friday."

"Didn't the Sheriff's boy head to the east coast too?" Aunt Alice asked.

It was their weekly meal with the whole family, so everyone was present, even those who don't live in the big Hale house. At the mention of Stiles, Derek perked up and looked around the room for whoever had any answers. 

"Yes." Was Peter's reply. 

There was an almost silence, with the only noise being the clitter-clatter of people eating and dishes clinking. 

" _Well_?" Derek prompted after a small eternity. 

"Well, what?" Peter echoed, but with the smug smirk he shot Derek, he knew what his nephew was asking.

"Is there any more to share about Stiles?"

"Oh yes." Peter answered but didn't share anymore and just continued eating his steak. 

Derek growled but Laura placed a hand over his, a warning to not rise to the bait. "Has Stiles checked in with anyone since his arrival?" Laura asked.

"No. But he's only just arrived after being gone for a week. I'm sure his dad and Scott are taking up his time and attention. And will for the rest of the week. Stiles doesn't usually leave for that long and we all know how clingy Scott and the Sheriff can be." Cora replied. 

At that, Derek relaxed. She had a point. Stiles _would_ spend the first couple of days back with his family. He'd just have to be patient and wait until he saw him again. He'd be a big boy and reach out to Stiles when it was right. Make a truce and then...well, maybe work on.... _them_. 

So preoccupied with his own thoughts and fantasies, he didn't notice how Talia and Peter shared a look. Brother and sister both being aware of the situation.

* * *

 

"So how was it?" Allison asked Lydia as they sat at the lunch table. 

They hadn't had a chance to speak properly until then. Her mother wanted some mother-daughter bonding time, and any free time she spend Skyping with Stiles and Jemma. 

"Different. Nice different. Everyone understood what I said all of the time." Lydia replied.

"Must have sucked not having the sense of superiority all of the time." Jackson said and was then elbowed by Danny.

"We're glad to have you back." Danny told her.

"Yeah, but where's Stilinski? Didn't think you'd ditch him there." Jackson said.

"I didn't ditch him, Jackson. Stiles wowed them instantaneously that he was accepted into a program. He's attending there from now until he graduates." Lydia told them. 

"..." Everyone at the table was stunned speechless. 

"Yes, Stiles was accepted to a prestigious place that I too applied to, before me." She rolled her eyes.

"You aren't mad?" Danny asked.

"It was an eye opening experience. And I think Stiles really found where he belonged. _Aaaand_.." she lowered her voice and leaned in, and the others followed her example. "He met a really hot guy..."

**_*CRACK*_ **

Everyone there, hell, more than half of the cafeteria turned to source of the sound. Derek, being one of the richer and more popular kids, was used to having things not sold in the cafeteria. Drinking a coke out of glass bottle seemed like a good idea until he decided to eavesdrop on Lydia's conversation. He dusted off his lap and his hands, glaring at anyone who was staring at him. 

Lydia's table slowly went back to their conversation and Danny prompted, "Go on...tell us about Stiles's guy?"

"I don't know much... _yet_. But I will. We're gonna skype later once he's moved into his new place and has a proper schedule." Lydia explained. 

"Wait...so, he's not coming back?" Allison asked. 

"No...not for a long time."

When Derek stormed out of the cafeteria, Lydia wasn't surprised. Part of her almost felt bad, but more than that...she felt relieved. Stiles was her friend, and he was doing just fine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter dropped off the groceries on the counter as he stepped into the Hale House. Even though he had his own apartment, like many of the others from the pack, did his part to keep the Main House stocked and ready for anything. One of his cousins worked as a nurse and helped inform the family of any possible supernatural incidents that may need their attention, and it was his duty was to supply the house with first-aid material. Even if most of them were werewolves, it never hurt to be stocked up on medical supplies. Most was a lot, but not all of them. 

His uncle Greg and his wife Barbra lived just outside of Beacon and ran a farm. They supplied them with fresh chicken farmed eggs, milk bottles that gave him a 50's feel each time he served himself some, and lots of veggies and herbs. 

Their monthly Moonlight runs were opportunities for them to hunt deer, rabbits, and squirrels, so meats were also covered. But there was also stuff that they needed to bring in from the markets. Canned goods, pasta, junk foods, other dairies like ice cream, cheeses, and yogurt.

He listened out for anyone but there were only two heart beats other than his own. One was asleep and the other was whimpering. 

Sighing, he headed upstairs. Passing Derek's room he saw his nephew passed and sprawled out on his bed, and reeking of exhaustion. Across the room was the nursery that's been there since his and Talia's great-great grandparents built the house. A lot of the furniture in there was the original, hand carved stuff that was used by the original Hale pack to settle there and claim Beacon as their territory. 

Peter stepped up to the cradle and peered down at the baby. When she saw someone her whimpering stopped for a bit but then started back up again. Sighing again, he leaned down and picked her up, rocking and shushing until she calmed down. 

He checked to make sure she was dry and when she wasn't he changed her diaper and then headed downstairs to feed her. He hasn't done this since his brother's kid was born over three years ago, so he still knew what to do. 

After being cleaned and fed, he sat down in the living room arm chair and rocked her in a gentle rhythm. 

"I hope you don't think I hate you..." Peter said in a hushed voice. "I don't...Hate you that is. Your mother? Yes, I hate her. Your father? No, I just highly disagree with his taste in women and the life choices he's made recently." He paused as he looked down at her and smiled gently. Wiggling his finger in front of her, she grasped it and gripped it tightly. "Whoa...look at you. You're quite the strong one, aren't you?"

She gurgled and cooed, and Peter smiled a bit wider since there wasn't anyone to witness it. 

"Part of me wishes you could have met Stiles. He would have cared greatly for you...loved you beyond anything in the world. But...I'm also kinda glad he's not here. You see, your Great Uncle Peter isn't what people would call a 'nice guy'. I have my ways and they're quote on quote questionable. But when I was younger I had this amazing friend...no matter what I tried to hide or pretend to be, she saw through that. She saw the real me and it was more than enough...her name was Claudia. But then she got sick...and she's not like us so it didn't end well." The baby whimpered and Peter guessed it was because she was echoing the feelings he was giving off. So he cleared his throat and continued, trying to seem as unphased as possible. "She passed away. Before she did though I promised to look after her little pup...and that pup, was Stiles. So you see...I would have hated seeing him get his heart even more broken by your father, because even if I don't show it...I care about him too. 

"He's hurting right now. He's tired and lost...and he's finally learning. Unfortunately...until he _understands_ , I can't be as nice as I am right now." He was quiet for a while, rocking her and brushing her hair back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as he stood up and walked back to the nursery. Placing her down in her crib, he smiled slightly at her, "But please know...I don't hate you." 

* * *

 "I'm feeling a little betrayed..." Trip commented randomly as they ran their morning laps together.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I befriended you first and yet Ward's got your time and attention." Trip replied with a small pout. 

Laughing and shaking his head Stiles asked, "Jealous?"

"Maybe! Is that wrong?"

"No. It's actually kinda nice. I don't usually get people being jealous because of me." Stiles answered honestly.

"So how about it? Bro's night in my dorm?" Trip asked.

"Video games, junk food, shenanigans?" Stiles inquired.

"Hell yeah!" Trip smirked in reply. 

"I'll be there." Stiles replied as they finished their run. "Come on...if we finish all the courses on time, we may get a break early."

Trip laughed, "The breaks were only for recruitment week. Welcome to the real training...breaks don't come that easy."

"Let's wow 'em and make them give us more breaks." Stiles suggested. 

"Think we can?"

"With you as my partner I'm thinking there is little I can't do." Stiles said confidently.

Trip snickered. "Don't let Ward hear you say that...he's the jealous type." 

Stiles tripped up a bit and Trip ran ahead while throwing his head back, laughing. He blushed, but couldn't fight down the smile if he tried. He jogged to catch up with Trip and bumped his shoulders with the taller man. 

It felt great to have a friend like Trip. 

* * *

"How's the new list of recruits going? I heard Fury had particular interest on someone." Coulson said as he matched Hill's pace down the hall. 

"Yes. Stiles Stilinski. From Beacon Hills, California." Was Hill's answer.

Coulson gave her one of his little smiles before saying, "There's gotta be more than that."

"Probably, but if there is, I'm not privy to it. But I can see why Fury might have his eye on him." Hill said. 

"Considering he's only got one, that's saying something." That earned him a _look_ , but he just shrugged it off. "What have you deduced?"

"He thinks different. He's both book smart and street smart with a team-work mentality that's rare to find in people his age. With proper training and experience...he can probably fill your shoes when you retire." 

"I'm going to assume you think highly of me and that's a compliment." Coulson said. 

Hill rolled her eyes. "You can watch him later during his training. A lot, if not all, of our recruits give it their all and get back up instantaneously when knocked down, but there's something.... _admirable_ when he does it."

"Never knew you rooted for the underdogs that much, Agent Hill." Coulson teased, but it gained him a slap from Hill's clipboard. 

"Just go to his training session. You won't be the only one there, but maybe you'll be the one who makes the right call. Maybe not any day soon, but one day." Hill left him to go and finish up some of her work.

Coulson called out to her, "I know we're usually really cryptic with civilians, but we should work on not being cryptic with co-workers...a lot of misunderstanding can be avoided that way!...I'll file it in the suggestion box then?" He went ignored, looked around, then nodded to himself. "I'll put it in the suggestion box."

* * *

Stiles frowned as he scrolled through his phone.

"I deleted his number."

He looked up in time to see Ward coming to sit next to him. It was lunch time and he was at his usual table. Trip had another class he was attending to, so couldn't be there today. Stiles had been looking through his phone when he found a lot of things missing. Voice mails, texts, and Derek's number.

"What?" Stiles asked, confused.

"You don't remember telling me about him, do you?" Ward more stated than asked. At Stiles shake of his head, no, he explained. "You were tipsy and told me I reminded you of him. Then you told me what the situation at home was. How he would probably use you as a babysitter for the important years and then kick you to the curb once all the hard work was done."

Stiles looked away, embarrassed. But Ward cupped his chin and made Stiles look at him. He then leaned in and kissed him gently. "I deleted his number, his messages, his texts. You came here to clear your head. You accepted to stay here to get a clean slate. To do so, you need to rip off the bandage completely...I'm sorry if it was intrusive, but...I saw you chug vodka like a man praying for a bullet. I'm standing by my decision."

Stiles sighed before leaning in to kiss Ward back. "I'm a little ticked...you could have at least check in with me first. But you're right. Derek was...he's a good guy," Stiles had to argue that. "But...he's not right for me. We were kinda friends once..."

"But then you fell for him, right?" Ward asked, and Stiles nodded. "I'm not saying you can't reach out later. But do it once he's a friend again, and not a one-sided love interest, okay?"

Smiling sadly, but understandably, Stiles nodded. Then he leaned in for another kiss. "I think it'll be easier thanks to you."

Ward smirked and leaned in for another and longer kiss. "Glad to be of service."

"Oh and by the way, I'm hanging with Trip tonight and you can't come." It was Stiles's turn to smirk.

"What? Why?" Ward demanded.

"He's a bit jealous of how you've stolen me." Stiles replied.

"That's so lame...I'm crashing that party." Ward stated.

"It's not a party. Just a bromantic evening." Stiles corrected.

"Still crashing it."

* * *

"Derek! What are you doing here?" Melissa asked as she approached the young wolf who was carrying his baby in his arms.

"Um, well, I was hoping you'd check on her?" Derek asked sheepishly, adjusting the baby every so often.

Melissa took pity on the struggling teen and took the baby from him, and cradled her like an expert.

"Thanks...still learning how she likes to be held." He muttered.

"It'll become natural in time. But what's wrong with her? She seems fine...and I thought she was, uh, like you?"

"She is, and I'm not particularly worried about diseases. But since she's not being breastfed, I was wondering if her diet is alright?" Derek asked.

"Let's move this to one of the rooms, shall we?" She asked after they were getting a few looks.

Derek nodded and readjusted the baby bag over his shoulder and followed Melissa into one of the rooms. He saw as Melissa placed his daughter on one of the scales used for babies and take her weight and measured how long she was. Taking out the stethoscope, she listened to her heart, then checked her temperature, her eyes, ears, and nose for the usual things.

 "Her temperature is a bit higher than normal for human babies, but I'm guessing it's normal for werewolves?" Melissa asked and Derek nodded as he saw what the thermometer said. "Well, other than that...she's the right size and weight for a baby her age. I see nothing that would raise an alarm. Derek, you're a father of a very healthy baby." 

Derek smiled, and it was still sheepish. It then clicked to Melissa. 

"You're not here because of your baby, are you?"

He sighed deeply, "I don't know who else to ask. I feel awkward talking to the Sheriff. I'm not really friends with Stiles's friends, and I figured Scott would tell you everything he knows about Stiles."

"And what makes you think I'd tell you about Stiles? Loyalty is a huge thing between the McCalls and the Stilinski's, and not just the kids." 

" _Please_!" Derek begged. "I know I haven't treated him right, I know I was a jerk, but now I don't even get to say I'm sorry because he left! I just...I want to know if he's alright!"

Melissa sighed deeply as she picked up the baby and handed her back to Derek. She helped him adjust her correctly, and brushed her tuft of hair back.

"He's doing okay, Derek. He's found his own path to follow..."

"But that path doesn't circle back to Beacon, does it?" He asked sadly.

Melissa shook her head, "Not any time soon, I'm afraid."

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here."

Coulson looked towards the Director when he spoke, then looked back down at the training going on. 

"Hill said I should check in. And she was right. He's got what we're looking for alright...and I'm not the only one to see it. I don't supposed I can call dibs now, Sir?"

Fury chuckled, "He's not certified yet, but I'll give you a warning when the time is close."

"You want me to take him, sir?" Coulson asked. 

"I think he'll be a good fit with you." Fury replied.

Coulson sighed, "I'm not looking forward to arguing with Garrett. Out of all the other scouts here, he's the most vocal about wanting him..."

"Not afraid of Garrett, are you?"

"Not afraid, no...I just know it's gonna be annoying."

"Well, don't let him bully you. Stilinski's got the right... _initiative_." And with that note, Fury turned and left Coulson to continue his scouting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are fans of the Divergent series, Stiles's and Lydia's time at the academy is a lot like the initiation part of the Dauntless faction and the Erudite faction respectively. At least that's what I'm envisioning.
> 
> I'll be taking the weekend off. So no updates until Monday morning. Have a nice weekend~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings have changed!
> 
> More explicit sexual content and with visuals. 
> 
> Time skips happen a lot here. The time line and ages may not make that much sense so...don't think too much on them xD
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating. I wasn't able to see Deadpool until Monday, and then Gravity Falls Weirdmageddon part 3 was on...I didn't have time to write. Both were completely awesome, btw.

_***One Year Later*** _

 

" _Fuck_! Right there! _Yes_! Fuck, right there _Grant_!" Stiles cried out as he reached his climax, clenching tightly around Grant's cock. 

"Fuck!" Grant cried out as he came. He pulled out slowly and with a 'pop', watched with satisfaction as he saw his cum drip out of his lover. 

Grant collapsed onto the bed, panting as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. When he reached out and tried to grab Stiles, he groaned in displeasure when Stiles escaped his grasp. 

"What are you doing?" Grant murmured.

Stiles was picking up his clothes from the floor as he looked over. "I have to shower and get going."

" _Nooo_...." Grant whined. 

Stiles smirked, more than happy that the serious, broody, Super Agent extraordinaire Grant Ward could be reduced to an overgrown man-child because of him. Grant stood up, not bothering to pretend to be modest or shy, especially around Stiles. He pulled Stiles towards him, pressing Stiles's back to his chest. 

"What's the point of having your own dorm room if we can't enjoy not having to worry about a roommate coming in?"

"The point is that I worked my fine ass off to get this room. I'm climbing up the ranks and this is one of the things that shows for it...but I still have grunt work to do. And many others who want this room and will look at any opportunity to take it. So..." he leaned up and kissed Gran'ts pout. "No distractions. Plus, don't you have work to do?"

"I just finished my latest mission. I'll be behind a desk for a while...I've got an apartment near by. Or you know, near by enough...you could stay there." Grant tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but Stiles couldn't buy it when he was licking the outer shell of his earlobe like that. 

"We both know if I did that, we'd be fired for failure to report anywhere..." Stiles moaned, not unaffected by Grant's subtle touches. 

"Mmm...if I had it my way, we wouldn't be going anywhere today. In fact..." Grant dropped his voice into a low husky murmur. "I could fuck you into unconsciousness and stay inside all night. Then give you the best wake up call in the morning by dealing with both our morning wood at the same time."

"As tempting as that is...and it _really_ is tempting, I can't. Now come shower with me or I'm gonna kick your ass." Stiles growled as he pulled away and headed to the bathroom. 

Grant sighed, accepting defeat for continuing their morning sexy time and followed behind. 

* * *

  _ ***Three Months Later***_

 _"So you're doing okay?"_ Lydia asked over the phone.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

_"I'm hearing whispers. Nothing too concrete but...something's going on."_

"Lydia...we work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Something is _always_ going on _somewhere_. "

_"Yes, but I'm afraid one day it'll involve you and place you in the field and not me, so I can't be there to save your ass!"_

"I appreciate the concern, I do, but I'm barely a level one. The most I'm allowed to know is the code to the printer...and even _that's_ kinda above my pay-grade as far Linda is concerned by the looks she keeps giving me." Stiles muttered as he went over to his coffee pot and made himself a cup. 

 _"Haven't you moved out?"_ Lydia asked and Stiles could hear the millions of questions in that one. 

He sighed, "I have an assignment...it's how I plan on climbing up in rank. Doing good, getting noticed for doing good. It's nothing serious Lydia. I'll be in New York doing a bit of follow ups on Stark Industries."

_"You're dealing with Tony Stark?"_

Stiles scoffed. "He's a bigger responsibility shirker than Scott was before...you know. The most I'll get to having a meeting with anyone at the top of Stark Industries is the meeting on Tuesday I have with Pepper Potts. Which will only last for about fifteen minutes at the most." 

 _"But you're living in Ward's apartment?"_ She asked, oh so innocently, but it wasn't fooling Stiles.

"If you wanted to know how serious we are, you could have just asked. No need for the cloak and dagger routine." Stiles rolled his eyes.

" _Okay then, what are you and Grant? And for the record, I am very interested in your achievements."_

"Roommates who fuck." Stiles replied plainly to the question of him and Grant, feeling like he's had this conversation with her multiple times already. 

Since staying at S.H.I.E.L.D for training, his and Grant's relationship has grown. But with Grant being one of the hot-shot agents in the agency, he was gone more often than not. Stiles spent Grant's time away training harder, becoming better; improving. Whenever they were in the same place though, they were like two horny bunny rabbits, he wasn't going to deny that. But given their jobs and their abilities, they didn't want to risk becoming anything more, knowing that sooner rather than later, the job was going to get in the way of things. 

Just last week for example, Grant thought he would have more down time that they could actually go out and play 'couple', and the next day he was off for a 6 month mission to Russia. Since becoming an agent, he sleeps and lives at the base where he's stationed. But since he began to have assignments in the city, it was easier to stay in Grant's place. Stiled just doesn't want to read too much into it. He and Grant were in a good place, they both knew that. 

_"And you don't want more?"_

"I'm a secret greedy S.O.B, you know that Lyds. But I also know to be glad for what I got. Grant really has helped me this last year and I'm on the right track to having one hell of a career. But I'm barely entering my 20's. I think I should focus on this and then in a few years if Grant's still available and I'm still available and the spark is still there... _then_ maybe we can make a real go of it. Right now...right now we're good." Stiles explained. 

There was a pause before he heard Lydia sigh, _"Fine...but call your father. He's worried about you."_

"Why does it seem like you talk to him more than I do?"

_"Because our parents dated and my mother keeps me well informed about what happens in Beacon Hills. Now I gotta go. I have some experiments to run. Bye."_

"Bye, Lyds." 

* * *

"Hey Stiles...it's me, again. Just leaving the monthly voice mail to try and reach out. Um...the baby's learned more words. Soon she'll start saying complete sentences, which is kinda surreal. The pack's a bit different again. More people...and there's Malia. _That_ was a mess, but I'm sure Peter's already told you about it. Wish you could have been here for the custody battle...we all do. So, um...well, you have my number and email...I'm also on Facebook, so...you can reach out to me however, okay? Um...okay, bye."

No matter how many time's he's done this, it never get easier. In fact, it gets harder each month, and each month he feels more pathetic. The only thing that makes him feel slightly better is that he's not the only one losing touch with Stiles.

About half a year ago Stiles seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. His social media outlets have vanished, his emails deactivated, and his old phone disconnected. There was a new phone number that Peter got from Cora who got it from Scott who got it from Lydia. 

But Stiles hasn't really...answered. 

Hearing cooing from the play pen, Derek stood up and walked over and picked up his baby girl. "He's okay. He's just...busy. That's all...right?"

Sensing her father's worry, the baby whimpered lightly as she nuzzled into him. Derek kissed the top of her forehead before resting his chin on top of it and holding her closely.

* * *

 

"How's it going?" Aunt Alice asked Laura while they prepped for dinner.

Laura let out a deep sigh, "Tiring..."

"No one said being Alpha Heir was going to be easy." Her father chimed in from his place in front of the stove. He was stir frying some of prepped veggies. 

"No, but we wouldn't normally have so many packs 'leaders' to deal with..." Laura mumbled.

Her dad sighed in agreement, "True. The safety of Beacon Hills has been the Hale's responsibility for generations. But things change...with Scott coming out as a True Alpha, he can't very well join our pack, can he?"

"But he's... _different_. He's got wolves and kitsune and a banshee....it's just so-" Laura looked for a word, but it was hard.

"Untraditional?" Her aunt Alice suggested.

"Yes!"

"Well, times are changing. And Beacon isn't home to just wolves apparently. We can't outright force people out who also call this place home." Her father said.

"Maybe...but we never would have taken them in, just made a truce while making sure they didn't cause trouble." Laura said, reclaiming what she's been learning since it was decided she would become the next Alpha of the Hale pack.

"Well...like I said, things change. Remember sweetie, as much right as we have to hold on to traditions, we cannot be blinded by change. If we don't adapt on some things...we face big trouble." He dad said. 

"GUYS!" Cora cried from the living room, panic in her voice.

Everyone rushed to the living room as Cora turned up the news channel that was showing what should have been a movie, but wasn't. 

" _ **NEW YORK UNDER ATTACK BY ALIENS!"**_

"This...this has to be a prank." Aunt Alice say, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"I thought that too but there are videos all over the web already from civilians and actual credible news stations. So it's not just a FOX News hoax." Peter said as he came in and handed over his tablet to his brother in law. 

"Oh god, what does this mean?" Laura asked, looking around. 

"Wasn't...wasn't Stiles in New York?" Cora asked Peter quietly, but with the super hearing in the room, all eyes zoomed in on her. 

" _What_?" 

Everyone turned to Derek, who came in holding his baby. He eyed his sister and uncle with eyes widened with shock and then when he saw the news the fear appeared clearly. Peter took out his phone and began to call Stiles's phone but it kept going to voice mail. With a growl he hung up and called another person. 

" _I'm a little busy at the moment."_

"Sheriff, I know but...have you heard from Stiles?" 

_"..."_

"Sheriff, please!" Peter begged. 

_"...No. I can't reach him."_

"And he's in New York?" Peter questioned. He ignored how everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as they watched him, and listened in on his conversation. 

 _"...I have to go."_ The Sheriff hung up. 

Peter growled again and dialed a different number. It took a few tries but finally someone answered with an angry, " _What_?"

"Please tell me you know where Stiles is." Peter asked Lydia. 

"..."

" _Lydia_!" Peter pressed. 

Peter and the other Hales heard a deep sigh before Lydia answered. _"Look...I'm not being told anything in particular. And even if was was, I'm not at liberty to say."_

"We're watching the news, Lydia. Granted to say any secret you may have, it's out." 

Lydia scoffed, " _You'd be surprised. Oh wait, Mr. Wolf, no you wouldn't."_

" _Stiles_!" Derek hissed next to him. 

"Right. Look, can you tell us anything about Stiles?"

_"No."_

"Lydia!" Peter exclaimed. 

 _"I can't because I don't know. He was on assignment and when he's on assignment I don't hear from him."_ She said curtly. 

Peter growled, "Fine, but when you hear from him call me immediately." 

 _"I will."_ She promised before hanging up. 

He sighed as he looked at the others and shook his head, though they all heard themselves that there wasn't anything to report. 

* * *

 

_***One Stressful Week Later*** _

"These are the last boxes from sector three." Stiles said as he, and another agent, dropped the crate in it's place. 

"Good." Their supervising agent took down the number on the box. He turned to them and said, "You're dismissed from here. Report to base and see where you'll be working next."

"Yes sir." Both junior agents replied at the same time. 

Stiles and the other walked together in silence, but it wasn't awkward. After all they've been through the last week, there wasn't much that could be said. Finding the words were hard, and Stiles himself was used to seeing unnatural things. But the things he's seen, super or not, were at least from Earth. This was...this was different on a whole new scale. 

When they reported to their Home Base, they were given the night to rest until the next morning. And _finally_ given clearance to call home to loved ones. Stiles didn't even wait until reaching his apartment. He found a secure hallway and called his dad.

The phone picked up on the second ring, " _STILES_?!"

"Dad..."

 _"Oh thank god, you're alright!"_ His dad sounded like he collapsed.

"Dad!?"

_"I'm good, I'm fine...I just...I was worried, kid."_

Stiles wished he could be there to hug the hell out of his dad. He may request a few days off to give into that temptation, but for now a call will have to do. 

"I know...I'm sorry. But I could only just get in contact now. It's crazy out here." Stiles said.

 _"So...you **are** there? New York?"_ His dad questioned.

"Yeah, but I wasn't in any danger. I was guiding people out of the city, I was safe the whole time." Stiles reassured his father. 

He heard the Sheriff give a huge sigh of relief, and Stiles still heard his dad's voice break as he said, " _Still far from home..._ "

"Yeah...I know. But I can't go home soon, clean up work is grunt work, and I'm still a grunt." Stiles himself was getting kinda emotional. 

The Sheriff sniffed and then cleared his throat. " _Right well...um...you'll call me every day from now, right? Visit soon as you get the chance?"_

"Yeah...yeah..."

"Agent Stilinski?"

Stiles turned to the other agent who called his name, "Yes?"

"You're being called to Hill's office." The agent said.

"Right. I'll be there." Stiles replied and the agent nodded, before heading to another direction. 

"Dad, I gotta get going."

_"What?"_

"I have to talk to one of my bosses. Um...tell Scott and Melissa I'm alright, okay? I'm sure they're as bad as you. Love you."

_"Love you too kiddo."_

* * *

 

"Yes, yes...thank you Melissa. See you next week." 

Talia hung up as she ran out of her office and headed downstairs where most of the pack was. Everyone looked up from what they were doing when she came down.

"That was Melissa. She got a call from the Sheriff who got a call from Stiles."

"What?"  
"When?"  
"Is he alright?"

"Stiles called a few hours ago. Yes, he's alright. He wasn't in the area affected and apparently his job was to escort people out of the city. He's _fine_." 

Many let out a sigh of relief, others cheers and high fived, all of them happy to hear the excellent news.

"Any news of when he comes back?" Derek asked.

Talia shook her head. "There's a lot of clean up...so no, there's no telling of when he comes back."

* * *

 

 

"Agent Hill? You wanted to see me?" Stiles asked as he entered her office.

"Yes. I would like to talk to you about your actions during this time. It's been said that you took a lot of initiative and managed to save a lot more people than possible."

Stiles shrugged. "It's part of the job, right? Help people."

"Rightly so. And we do that by making smart decisions. Your decision making in times of chaos and panic...and given the enemies faced...you were quite remarkable. In dealing with the threat, but also in calming down the masses under your care. Something even your senior supervising agent failed at." Hill complimented. 

"Thank you ma'am." 

"Now to the reason I called you here."

"Ma'am?" Stiles inquired.

Hill grabbed something from the file in front of her and passed it over. Stiles reached for it and when he recognized it his eyes widened. He looked at her with widened eyes and she smirked.

"Welcomed to Level 7, Agent Stilinski."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed...I haven't named Derek's baby yet. There's not really any secret reason, I just can't think of a good name. Any recommendations?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said in a previous chapter, don't focus too much on time lines because... I'm not xD People's ages are also kinda loopy, I'm sure you've noticed. Derek and Stiles are only a year apart. Cora in my mind was a freshman in chapter one while Stiles was a junior and Derek was a senior. Peter's about three or so years older than Derek. I haven't decided how old Malia is...so yeah. 
> 
> SHIELD wise...Grant's a good...four-ish years older than Stiles.

"Parrish, I need you to finish up your reports before you go on patrol. I'll be in my office making calls to the city. Oh and keep an eye out for Mrs. Campbell...word is her poor dog escaped her clutches again and she's gonna come by and issue a report....again." The Sheriff said with a tired sigh. 

Before Parrish could reply, another voice spoke up that had the two, plus anyone else within hearing distance, turning to look at with variating expressions of shock and surprise. "If she's still making him wear those dreadful Christmas sweaters, I don't blame the dog for wanting out."

" _Stiles_?!" The Sheriff exclaimed. When Stiles smirked and nodded, his father rushed to him and embraced him in a tight hug. "What are you doing here?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Stiles hugged the hell out of his father, having missed him like crazy. Once they pulled apart he scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Surprise?"

The Sheriff shook his head and chuckled before pulling Stiles into another hug. Then Parrish approached him for a hug of his own. Stiles waved and greeted everyone he saw, having basically grown up with most of the station in his life one way or another. Then he was ushered into the Sheriff's office along with his dad and Parrish. 

"When did you get in?" His dad asked as they all took a seat, similar to their seating when it was decided Stiles should go for his interview. 

"Um...half an hour ago. And I can't stay long." Stiles apologized with a sad smile. 

" _What_? How long can you stay?" His dad asked, disappointment clear in his eyes.

Stiles sighed. "I had to call in a favor to get just two hours."

"Two hours?!" His dad echoed.

"Yeah...I got a new assignment overseas and we're leaving now. But I asked for a chance to stop by first." Stiles answered.

"How long are you going to be overseas?" The Sheriff asked, already Stiles could see the worry seep in. 

"The idea is six months...but depending on the job and other unknown variables, it could be more or it could be less." Stiles replied. 

The Sheriff and Parrish shared the same sad and worried look. Stiles hasn't been home since he was accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D academy. The Sheriff himself was the one who would venture out East for holidays since it was just the two Stilinski men, even if they were both very welcomed and invited into the McCall's residence. 

"Any chance of moving back West any time soon?" Parrish asked.

"I honestly have no idea...I'm young and good at what I do. They apparently like how I can diplomatically handle situations, and I get to see the world this way. So...I don't know if I want to come back...yet." Stiles replied honestly. He missed his family and friends, of course he did, but he also liked his job.

"Just be careful, okay?" His dad asked him. Stiles nodded. " So...anyone special we should know about?" His dad inquired.

"Uh..." Stiles blushed. "Not recently, no."

"But there was someone?" His dad raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe?" Stiles shrugged while avoiding eye contact.

"What's their name?" Parrish asked. Stiles wasn't sure when Parrish became a pseudo big brother to him, but in moments like these, it was clear that he somehow had.

"...Grant. Grant Ward."

* * *

"What did you do, man? The tank was full when I left you. What, did you race circles chasing after a group of geese?" Stiles asked Clint.

"The collective noun for a group of geese on the ground is a gaggle; when in flight, they are called a skein, a team, or a wedge; when flying close together, they are called a plump." Clint was chosen reply.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he turned on his blinker and headed to the gas station. 

"So, did you get to say goodbye to everyone?" Clint asked as he twirled one of his arrows between his fingers. 

Stiles has been around many different weapon wielding agents, that it's no longer a strange sight to see, even if his brain told him that it may bring alarm to civilians. Their black tinted windows of their government car helped not to bring any alarm though. 

Clinton Francis Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye. Being a Level 7 agent, he was given more details about the Avengers Initiative and what actually went down in New York. Stiles was no stranger to the supernatural, his male best friend was a werewolf and his female best friend was a banshee (things that he's still keeping secret from S.H.I.E.L.D mind you), so researching myths and reading about gods was part of his teenage life. Never did he really think however that he'd hear the words "Loki's leading an attack on earth, we partnered with his brother Thor, to stop it." But he did. And that 'we' involved a super genius with a super powered suit, a super soldier legend, a guy with breath taking anger issues, a couple of assassins...and Thor, Norse god of Thunder. 

After the clean up in New York, the Avengers went their separate ways. Stiles heard random tidbits of rumors here and there, but for the most part he's only met Hawkeye, and that was because he was placed on his team for his latest job. 

"I only got to see my dad and my friend Parrish, who's sorta like a big brother." Stiles replied, a pout on his lips. "Wish we had enough time to see Scott, but he's busy..."

"That's a tough break, but we'll get another one soon." Clint tossed him a slight grin.

Stiles scoffed as he pulled up next to the fuel nozzle. "We're about to go undercover for six months."

Clint rolled his eyes, "That's the time stamp for normal agents. Between you and me, we'll be home in...three, maybe four months time."

Getting out of the car, Stiles grinned. "Keeping you to that. Want anything?"

"Coffee, cheesy cheetos, gummy bears, and a Coke."

"One of these days we have to talk about your diet, dude." Stiles deadpanned.

"But not today. Go fetchy...me and the car need fuel."

Stiles closed the door and headed inside. He put down a $20 bill for gas and then headed towards the junk food isle. He grabbed Clint's snacks before grabbing something for himself. It's been too long since he's had some Reese's Cups chocolate. 

"Stiles?!"

Looking over he saw Laura Hale, basket full of bread, milk, and eggs in one hand, while pushing a small stroller with the other. 

"Um...hey. Uh..." He pointed towards the basket. "Doesn't your family get eggs and milk from your uncle's farm?"

"The Hale house, yeah, but I got my own apartment. A semblance of independence for a while." She began to explain but then shook her head. "I didn't know you were back!"

"I'm not. Not officially anyway. I'm actually on my way to the airport."

"What? No! Five minutes, just a quick trip to the house. We haven't seen you since you left..." Laura said a bit sadly.

Once upon a time, there was a vision between the families that Derek and Stiles may actually end up together. When the baby came along things changed and kept on changing. Lines were drawn. While their parents, aunts, and uncles tried to keep from getting involved all together, Laura sided with Derek loyally and kind of blindly. Seeing the situation for the short term and not the long one. While Peter and Cora took Stiles's side, which caused some tension.

When Stiles didn't come back and Derek was left alone after Paige broke up with him, Laura was wrongly pissed with Stiles. She thought Derek was the best thing that could have happened to the human, but she got a reality check soon enough. She was accustomed to certain things, much like Derek. They were privileged and grew up feeling entitled to things.

There was real life outside of the bubble that was the Hale Pack territory, and she needed to recognize that. But like Derek whose arrogance and pride blinded him and kept him from a promising relationship with Stiles, that same arrogance and pride blinded Laura into setting blame on Stiles when it wasn't founded. Derek messed up and he needed to take responsibility for it. To help Laura learn the lesson Derek was learning, Talia gave them an apartment where Laura and Derek could care for the baby and took care of it themselves 24/7. Plus bills and utilities and any other luxuries were things they now needed to work for themselves.

Eventually Derek was allowed to move back, but being Alpha Heir, Laura stayed in that apartment and is learning to care for herself, knowing one day she needed to care for her pack.  

"Sorry, Laura, but I have to get going. The plane's leaving soon and I gotta be on it." Stiles said.

Before Laura said anything else, there was a cooing that distracted both of them. Stiles looked closer at the child in the stroller and his eyes widened as he realized it was Derek's.

"Wow...she got so big!"

"Yeah..." Laura smiled gently as she looked down at her niece.

There was a honk from outside and Stiles saw Clint waving his hand from inside the car. Sighing he turned to Laura and apologized. "Look, I gotta go. It's good seeing you again...and it's good seeing her again too. But I gotta go."

"Wait! Just...a picture, yeah? With her? Please? I know the family will love it!" Laura begged.

Stiles scratched the back of his head uncertainly, before sighing and agreeing with a nod.  It was strange...holding Derek's daughter for the first time in what seems like an eternity. He's held her before...back when she was oh so small. She gurgled and cooed at him and he smiled down at her warmly. And that's when the flash goes off and Laura snaps a pic. He hands the baby over and says his goodbyes, pays for the snacks he collected, and heads out. 

Once in the fueled car, they drive a few miles in silence before Clint asks, "You okay?"

"The sooner we find me some bad guys to beat up, the better I'll be." Stiles replied. 

Clint smirked as he opened his cheetos. "Bet I'll shoot more in under a minute than you can."

Stiles smirked ever so slightly before scoffing, "I'm willing to bet a month's worth of coffee that you can't."

"Oh you're on! You're going down Junior."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Shuddup and open the Reese's Cups for me. We'll see what's what when we get there."

* * *

 

 

_***Seven Months Later*** _

"What are you thinking?" May asked Coulson while the rest of the team was asleep. 

"We're going to need an outside force for our next mission."

"What? Why?" May asked, confused.

"Skye can't go because she's not trained enough...not for these people. Sending her into the field would be too much of a reckless move." Coulson explained.

"Then send me or Ward."

"This isn't something we can fake. Anyone we send will be going in dark and will be for a while. Need to hack into the mainframe to give us remote access and be able to watch their back. All of that and...they have to look the part." Coulson shrugged a bit and sheepishly continued. "You and Ward are great at what you do, but these guys..."

"Can smell a fake in a moment's notice. And there'll be more than one big player at this party. If one of them ignores it by chance, others won't. I see the problem. We need a specialized agent we can trust who knows code and can hold his own...does such an agent even exist?" May asked.

"I doubt I can get my hands on Romanoff, but I think I have the next best thing." Coulson replied as he took out his cell and dialed a number. He smiled pleasantly while he waited for the other to pick up. When he did, he grinned.

"Hello, sir? Can I call dibs yet?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future, in another fic, I'll write Derek and Laura as...not being so douche-y. It wasn't my intention...not really. Derek just made bad choices, and Laura was loyal to her brother. But in this universe, with no great tragedy to scar them...they hold their family and their influence very high to that...'obnoxious rich kid' level.
> 
> I tried to add as much context between the gifs used to not make it seem like I went overboard with them. But I thought some visual aids to Stiles's BAMF-ingness would be a nice touch. All of the Dylan O'Brien gifs used here are from his movies in the Maze Runner franchise. 
> 
> And because a lot of people really wanted to get a feel of Agent Stilinski, this was also added. I couldn't really think of anything else, so there is a heavy element of The Jurassic Park movie's plot in this.

**_ *Half an hour after the gas station* _ **

_"YOU **SAW** HIM!?"_ Derek exclaimed as barged into the Hale house. 

Laura  walked back into the living room after heating up a bottle for the baby. She handed it to Cora who was letting the baby use her leg as a pillow while they watched _Lilo and Stitch_ , which was the baby's favorite movie. When her father barged in, the baby sat up and blinked away any of the sleep that she had with her. 

Cora groaned, " _Derek_! She was _so_ close to falling asleep!" 

Derek ignored her as he held out his phone which displayed the photo Laura had sent him. " _Where_ did you see him?!"

"At the gas station. He was fueling up, I was getting some produce for my apartment." Laura answered. 

"Is he back at his house? Visiting Scott?...maybe I can catch him if I hurry." Derek said as he turned to the mirror hanging on the wall and adjusted his hair. 

"Can I burst his bubble?" Cora asked with a smirk as she helped the baby stand up. 

"Cora..." Laura's tone was warning.

Derek looked between his sisters before asking, "What? What happened?"

"Stiles isn't in Beacon anymore. He was on his way to the airport when Laura ran into him." Cora stated.

" _What_?"

Laura sighed and placed a comforting hand on Derek's arm. "I'm sorry Derek."

"So he's back in town for a bit, _no one_ knows about it...and only  _you_  get to meet him and it's by fucking chance?" Derek exclaimed.

"Hey now! Language, Der. Kid in the room." Cora mocked as she covered the baby's ears. Derek just glared at her, unamused. Cora rolled her eyes before sighing, "Look, if it makes you feel better, Scott didn't get to see him either. Isaac said that Scott only found out about it because Parrish had to accompany another deputy to the hospital after a fight with a drunken bar fly and Parrish chatted with Melissa. Stiles has an assignment overseas and apparently had to cut a deal to stop by. He only had two hours and that was spent at the station with his dad." 

"No, it doesn't particularly make me feel better but...at least he's not avoiding me. I mean..." He looked over to Laura as he asked, "Did he mention me? Like, at all?"

She shook her head, no. "He was in a hurry. I barely got the picture out of him before he dashed away."

"Any idea where he's going or how long he'll be?" He turned to ask Cora. 

Cora shrugged, "No, but I can ask..."

"You will?!" Derek asked hopefully. 

"For the right price." Cora finished with a smirk.

Derek glared. "I could ask them myself."

"Sure Derek, go ahead and ask Stiles's best friend, who is now the Alpha of the wolves that were once under our jurisdiction but aren't anymore because you and Laura were stuck up dicks back when they were just trying to be helpful. I'm sure _that_ can't go wrong at _aaaaaaaall_..." Sarcasm dripped with every word she spoke. 

She was met with unimpressed looks from both Laura and Derek, but underneath it she could smell the shame from both of them. It was kind of clear, even if none of the family spoke about it, that it was Derek and Laura's lack of interest in the younger non-Hale wolves that led them astray the first chance they saw. Sure, Scott wasn't the best option, being new to the whole thing, but in Erica's words _"With Scott at least we don't feel like the rejected roommates who don't have any family to go to during the holidays and were only invited out of pity."_

"Fine..." Derek sighed in defeat. "What do you want?" 

"I want to borrow the Camaro for a week."

"What? No way!" Laura explained.

"Fine." Cora placed the baby on the floor-mat carefully before getting up. She gave her siblings a _look_ , "Maybe _Peter_ will tell you more after he finds out. And you know he'll go straight to Lydia for info if he has to."

Derek turned to Laura with pleading eyes, Laura let out a deep sigh before agreeing. " _Fine_...you can borrow the car for a week... _when_ you give Derek the info he wants, not before."

Cora frowned but nodded. Then she looked down at the baby and wrinkled her nose. "Good news Der. You arrived home in time to change her."

* * *

"So... _where_ are we heading?" Stiles asked as they began go descend. 

They's been flying the Quinjet for hours and all Stiles has seen was different shades of blue, either from the sky or the sea. Some green finally appeared as a few islands came into view and considering their gas, they would have to land there to refuel regardless if it was their destination or not. 

"Costa Rica." Clint replied as he radioed the watch tower about their arrival.

"Do we have jurisdiction here?" Stiles asked. 

Being in S.H.I.E.L.D at first Stiles thought he could go almost anywhere, but that isn't the case. S.H.I.E.L.D is an American branch of government that has strong ties to other places in the world, with different offices stationed globally, but being received in native land isn't always so...welcoming. That coming from places where a S.H.I.E.L.D office is already established. Going in hot into a place where S.H.I.E.L.D isn't welcome is as bad as being in Harris's class times a thousand and adding in intense drills from coach for being late to Lacrosse practice. 

"Nope!" Clint replied enthusiastically while popping the 'P'. When Stiles gave him an unimpressed look, he rolled his eyes and explained, "You see Baby Bird-

"I've asked you to stop calling me that."

"And I rejected your request." Clint said quickly before going back to his previous explanation. "People think life is a race. And when they see that others are ahead of them, they push themselves over the limit, beyond what they're capable of, and in the end just...fuck up royally. Which leads to us getting called in to help!"

" _Who_ fucked up and _what_ exactly did they fuck up?" Stiles asked with a raised brow.

Clint gestured to the islands in front of them and gave Stiles a 'seriously' look. "The Coasta Ricans obviously. But beyond that, I'm not sure. All that I've been informed of is that they have some labs out here where they're given a bit of free reign with the environment for some pretty gnarly experiments."

"Gnarly?" Stiles inquired.

"Stark's words, not mine..." Clint paused before shrugging. "Could be my words though. Sounds like me."

"I'm a bit of a Jack of all Trades when it comes to science, but I'm going to guess our part is more action-y?" Stiles asked as he buckled in as they got closer to the landing strip. 

"We're actually supposed to be working with the team that's already here. A lot of these scientist are all brain, no muscle, so yeah...that's where we come in. Like I said, they use the environment to their full advantage, but some of these egg heads have no idea how to survive an hour out of their labs." Clint explained as they touched down. 

"So...we're here to babysit some lab coats why they collect dirt samples and animal feces?" 

"After New York...I hope so." It was one of the few moments when Clint was more serious than the clever jokester. And wordlessly reminded Stiles that even if they can fool around when it's just them, they had a job to do and an agency to represent to the best of their abilities.

* * *

 

"Shit, shit, shit! Fucking shit!"

                                                                          

* * *

 

Naturally they weren't there to just babysit a bunch of scientist collecting dirt samples and animal feces. 

Stiles wasn't expecting the presidential welcome when they arrived, but he was at least expecting _someone_. A sort of escort to guide them through the permitted areas and make sure they didn't get lost. He knows that Fury and Hill know he has ADHD. As good as an agent as he's become he still get curious and likes to wonder if allowed the time to drift off. Being paired up with someone like Clint, it was encouraged rather than reprimanded.  

Clint and Stiles shared a look as they got off the Quinjet and headed for the tower.

"They answered you, right?"

"I heard an answer but it was muffled and too static-y." Clint's voice was low and what Stiles liked to refer to as 'Agent Mode'. Something was wrong, they both knew it and had to be on alert.

Stiles drew his glock while Clint went his bow and arrow way, but both were armed as they made it to the tower's entrance.

"This...this is normal, right? I mean, we're on the deserted parts of the island...probably only like three employees at most." Stiles tried to rationalize the situation, even if neither of them believed this was normal.

"Month's worth of coffee that something is shit wrong." Clint sent Stiles a smug smirk with that bet.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I was trying to be rational for your benefit, old man."

"Awe, I knew you cared Baby-Bird."

"I thought I told you not to call me tha-" 

**_*BOOM!*_ **

There was an explosion somewhere in the jungle and the force of the explosion threw them off their feet. Stiles lost his glock, but he picked up Clint's bow when it landed near him. He got up and looked around for Clint while his hearing tried to get back to normal instead of the buzzing noise. Stiles spotted Clint a few yards away, a few tears in his clothing and some dust, but otherwise all good. 

"You okay?" Clint yelled. 

Stiles coughed and gave him a thumbs up. He hadn't actually heard Clint, but read his lips. 

Looking where the explosion happened, Stiles wondered what sort of experiments were being done on the island. Before he could come up with any preliminary ideas, the ground beneath them shook. Looking over towards Clint, Stiles saw him vanish as a trap door opened and took Clint wherever it led. Stiles ran to him as fast as he could but when he got there, the trap door had re-closed. 

Stiles tried everything he could think of, but there wasn't any way to open the trap door. Not from his side anyway. He headed towards the tower but didn't find a way in there either. The doors and windows were locked. It being a military science lab, there weren't ordinary doors and windows that Stiles could just pick the lock of. These were steel(or some other intense material) doors and windows...it was like the people inside had barricaded themselves in. 

But from what? 

The thing to do was to head back to the Quinjet and tried to used the radio to reach inside the tower, or call for backup. By the time he made it back to the Quinjet his hearing was mostly back. Stiles decided to do a quick change, wearing cargo pants, combat boots, and a chest holster armed to the teeth with knives and other tools would be more practical than his suit. When he passed their weapons stash he grabbed another two glocks with a few extra clips and a quiver of arrows since he still had Clint's bow. 

Once he was armed, he headed towards the radio and tried to connect with the inside.

"Tower? Come in Tower. This is Quinjet v.A2 requesting assistance. Requesting...confirmation. Come in! Is anyone there!?" Stiles waited but all he got in response was static. 

He sighed before trying twice more. When no one answered him he slumped back into his seat. That's when something caught his eye. In the distance there was another tower...a radio tower that probably kept the place connected. If he went there, chance are the signal in his radio could be enhanced and he could actually reach someone. 

Grabbing a radio set and placing it in one of their travel-packs, he locked up the Quinjet and headed out there. For the most part, it was what he expected from a trudge through the jungle. Dirty, hot, tiring, animal crap to step in, and bug bites. 

As he got closer to the antenna tower, the more he noticed odd structures. It reminded him of the walls used in training back at the academy. Though he couldn't see it, he sensed there was a methodical placement of these walls...but they weren't in use. Not if the vegetation growing on them was any indicator. Or who knew, not Stiles. All he knew was that he was in unknown territory, couldn't reach anyone, and his pilot and friend were missing. 

Stiles was half way there when the ground rumbled again. 

"Horror movies have shown me that...that is _not_ a good sign." Stiles mumbled to himself.

* * *

 

Skip ahead about ten minutes as he running for his life as some sort of weird robot/insect monster chases him, and he knows he's right. 

Running for his life and putting in to practice everything he's learned at SHIELD, as well as the stuff he's learned from being friends with supernatural creatures, Stiles manages to find safety. Or so he thinks. 

He decides on making sharp turned and then using the vegetation that's growing on the sides to help him get to high ground. It works for a while before that...that... _thing_ catches on and beings to chase him, no matter where he went!

Stiles continued to run for his life, using up an entire clip. That thing seemed to be made of very strong material. Regular bullets wouldn't pierce it.  It was closing in and Stiles was running out of places to run.

 

                                                                      

An untrained agent might have ran in circles, or without planning ahead, but not Stiles. 

He took a few steps back before running at full force and leaping off of the edge towards another wall. He was high enough that as he descended, he caught on to some of the lower vines from the wall across from him. But not without crashing into the call and severely bruising and scratching his hands. His grip also wasn't the best, and some of the vines weren't strong enough to hold his weight. Luckily, he managed to grab himself enough to stop the momentum from his previous fall, and due to his training, he knew how to fall so when he landed, though it hurt, he could walk it off. 

But as he looked up and it seemed like that thing was about to jump off to continue the chase, he decided he'd run it off instead. 

Dashing the remaining distance to the tower, Stiles barreled through the door and then finding whatever he could use to barricade the door. 

He tried to regulate his breathing as quickly as possible, but in the moment, his breathing was the only noise he heard. Which did little to calm him down. Eyes on the enemy and you always know what to expect. Lose sight of them...and you can't ever truly rest. 

Staying still wasn't an option though. He readjusted his backpack and fished out a flashlight before beginning to navigate his way inside. 

Climbing through the stairs, he found the radio tower's main control console and tried to turned it on. It took more than a few tries and some tricks he's picked up when his Jeep kept failing him and he didn't have the money to get it properly repaired. He was anything if not creative. But he finally got it working and tried reaching anyone who could answer. 

"Testing...one-two, testing...Is anyone out there? Please reply back if anyone can hear this."

_"Hello? Who is th-"_

_"Give me that! Stiles_!?"

Stiles let out a deep breath of relief when he heard Clint's voice on the other side. He grabbed his radio set and pressed the button, "Hey Papa Bird. Smooth landing?"

 _"You're supposed to say **over** when you finish speaking, Baby Bird. Over."_  

"You fell on your ass, didn't you?" Stiles asked with a slight smirk. 

Clint didn't continue their rambling like he would normally. His voice was very serious as he warned Stiles. _"Listen kid. I've been informed as to why exactly we didn't get a welcome party."_

"Actually...I did get one, and I think it's the reason you've been informed of."

Another voice came through with a question. _"You saw it?"_

"I ran away from it. What _is_ it? And please tell me the American tax payers haven't funded this...this...nightmare from a bad anime nightmare!"

There was a struggle over the coms before Clint could be heard again. _"It was an experiment gone wrong after some samples from New York got into the wrong hands."_ There was some hushed arguing and Clint 'loud whispering' before he corrected himself, with full sarcasm. _"My bad, when it got into some **curious** hands. Look...the team we were supposed to help has been turned to monster chow. We've got five scientist here, a body guard, and me. No real weapons but I'm sure I can make a few things."_

"I got your bow with me, with a quiver of arrows, some knives and a few guns on me...bullets won't work on it though."

 _"But my arrows will. Will getting to the Quinjet be closer to you?"_ Clint asked, and Stiles knew if he could fly the jet over the base he could lower a ladder and they could all climb to safety. 

"I'm no Katniss, dude. And I really don't want to test my luck with that thing. I'll run, I'm good at that. But I think you're closer to me. And don't forget, we need to refuel the jet." Stiles reminded him. 

He heard Clint curse. _"Okay...run towards us. We'll be waiting for you. You'll rest and catch your breath while we get the fuel ready. Then we carry the fuel while you cover our backs."_

"Right. From the Quinjet to the antenna tower I'm in now, it took me approximately 37 minutes. Give or take a few sharp turns."

_"Got it. We'll be waiting for you. Be careful."_

* * *

 

"RUN!"

"HURRY!"  
  
"YOU CAN MAKE IT!"

43 minutes later, Stiles managed to run through the weird, experimented forest and made it towards the base. Though not without being chased by whatever the hell the scientist there created. Stiles lost his backpack along the way and had to use the remaining bullets he had to get away. Clint had forced them to open the door for him, but one of the scientist had initiated a lock up and the doors were closing while the monster was hot on his heel. 

Stiles still had Clint's bow and quiver of arrows that he threw to Clint. The archer grabbed an arrow that slid to a stop next to his foot and one of the scientist handed him his bow that landed near them. Clint shot at the thing just as the door was nearly closed and Stiles slid on the floor and _barely_ made it. There was a loud **_thud_ ** on the other side as the monster crashed into the door.

 

                                                              

Stiles closed his eyes as he let himself relax in knowing that he made it. Then he was being lifted up and inspected by Clint, who was turning his face this way and that, looking for any sort of injury.

"You okay, Baby-Bird?" Clint asked while cupping Stiles's face.

Stiles pushed Clint's hands away. "'m fine...do you guys have the fuel?"

"You're still going to try and make it to your jet?!" Someone asked incredulously.

"I don't plan on spending the rest of my life _here_ , thank you very much." Stiles snipped.

"I only got four arrows before the doors shut." Clint told him.

"But the one you shot hit, and did damage it, I saw. We have that advantage." A brunette woman added.

"But it's not much of one. This thing is a killer!" The same man, an older stout looking man, cried.

"We won't force anyone to follow us." Stiles said. As he looked over the room, when his eyes landed on Clint he continued. "You and me have training. If we can get to the Quinjet we can fire missiles at it...lower a ladder down and get out of here."

"It's you and I." Clint corrected as he tried to lighten the mood, but he nodded. "We've been talking about possible other exists. If we take the vents, there's an exit that'll lead us in the direction of the jet. While we go and refuel, the rest of you need to get to sector C. There's a ceiling hatch that'll open and give us a cover of high ground and give you all the best chance to get into the jet."

"Hey guys!" Someone came out from one of the other doors carrying a gun. "I found one... _and_ amo!"

"Great. Give it to him. I'll carry the fuel, Stiles, you watch my back." Clint ordered as he grabbed some of the cannisters. 

The guy carrying the gun came over and handed it to Stiles. Stiles grabbed the gun and inspected it before loading it and prepping it. He looked around at everyone and said, "Okay people, we got a plan, let's stick to it and succeed. Once we're home we'll celebrate with burgers and beer."

"That sounds like paradise." One of the other scientist said.

"Let's rock and roll!" Clint exclaimed.

* * *

 

Between the two of them they made it to the Quinjet with no problem. They refueled and restocked on weapons. Clint took his seat and started it up and headed towards the assigned meet up. Everything was going alright until the monster experiment broke through the wall. Apparently the reason Stiles and Clint didn't have a problem getting to the jet was because the experiment was forcing it's way through the five thick inches of steel. 

Stiles didn't hesitate as he jumped out of the jet, the gun one of the scientist gave him strapped to his back, and started to fire at will while giving the others time to climb up the rope ladder and into the jet.

"HURRY UP!" Stiles cried to the last two who were scrambling to get whatever they go before climbing up. 

                                                                         

 

"GRAB ON, BABY BIRD!" Clint yelled through the speakers as all the personnel were finally safe. 

Stiles fired the last rounds he had before jumping on the ladder as Clint shot up into the sky, away from grabbing distance. Stiles quickly climbed the rest of the way in, with some help at the top as two others pulled him in completely and then the door was shut.

"Get us to a burger joint, Papa Bird..." Stiles panted. 

* * *

 

 "Hey! Wake up!"

Stiles bolted awake and on reflex grabbed his gun and was ready to shoot. 

Clint had his hands raised with his eyes slightly widened, but a smirk on his face. "Easy there, Baby Bird."

Lowering his gun, he looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're about to land." Clint informed him. 

Stiles groaned, "Please tell me it's not another Jurassic Park wannabe nightmare..."

Clint chuckled. "Nah. Fury's sending some specialized exterminators to deal with that little bug... _we_ , get a break."

Curious, Stiles blinked the last bits of sleep from his eyes and looked out the window. No water, so that was already a plus. He saw a lot of green before his eyes landed on a farm house.

"Um...a farm?"

"My farm." Clint corrected.

Stiles looked at him weirdly. "You have a farm?"

That was so bizarre to think true. 

"Don't sound so surprised." Clint said as the jet landed. He stretched as the door opened and he grabbed his bag and led the way.

Stiles grabbed his own and followed. He's seen some pretty weird things in his life...Clint on a farm was in his top five. But wait, it got weirder. When he opened the door and led Stiles into his really cozy farm house, they were ambushed!...by a golden retriever and two kids.

"DADDY!" They both cried in unison. 

"There they are!" Clint knelt down on one knee as he embraced the two and the dog.

"Clint! I wasn't expecting you." Came a woman's voice. She walked up to him and kissed him as Clint stood up with the little girl in his arms. 

It was all so...weird!

"Uh oh..." Clint muttered.

"Daddy, I think your friend is broken..." The little boy said.

"Who's this?" The woman asked.

"Laura, honey, this is my friend and junior agent, Stiles Stilinski. Baby Bird, meet Momma Bird." Clint replied with a smirk. 

Laura slapped his arm playfully before smiling at Stiles. "Nice to meet you. You boys hungry?"

"Starving. But we should let Baby-Bird here freshen up. It's been a long week." Clint said as he placed the little girl down. 

"Lila, Cooper, take Lucky outside to use the bathroom before dinner, okay?" Laura said. 

"Okay!" Both of the kids said as they ran towards the door and held it open before calling out to their dog.

"Come on Lucky!"  
"Come on, boy!" 

"I'll get dinner started. Hope you like Sloppy Joes, Stiles."

"Love it." Stiles just went along with it. Clint laughed before tugging him in a different direction. Once they were upstairs Stiles _had_ to ask. "So...this is real? Aside from being a kick ass agent you got it all? Beautiful wife, gorgeous boy and girl, and even a dog?"

Clint just smirked smugly, "What can I say? The universe owed me. Pretty sweet deal, dontcha think?"

"Heh...yeah, man. Pretty damn sweet." 

* * *

 

A month living among the Barton clan passed by quick. It was so easy, almost effortlessly to find a place among them that felt natural. 

Stiles's developed a sleeping schedule since joining S.H.I.E.L.D, which hadn't changed since he obtained it. He sleeps less hours so he's only in his new room very little. The rest of the nights he's off by the barn training and honing his skills. He returned by morning to help Laura with breakfast before heading out to do chores with Clint. They make it back for lunch and after that Stiles helps with the kid's homework before inventing some sort of game that they play outside for hours with Lucky until Laura and Clint are free, and then the parents join in. 

"You're the first person since Nat that Clint's brought over." Laura says one night while the kids are in bed and Clint's fixing the tractor. They're doing dishes, she washes, he dries. 

"I feel like I should be out there kicking bad guy ass while being yelled at by a senior agent. This...this is better." Stiles said as he sent her a grin. 

She laughed. "Well, I hope Clint doesn't yell at you too much."

"He doesn't. He's too witty and sarcastic to yell." Stiles said.

"Well, I'm glad he has you to watch his back when you _are_ out there." The was a pause as she stopped everything; moving, washing, even breathing. Then she turned to look at him and genuinely claimed. "He trusts you."

It was a far more loaded statement than meets the eye. She didn't mean that Clint _just_ trusted him to watch his back in the field. Clint trusted him enough to expose his family to him. To bring Stiles to their _home_ and be around the ones he loves the most. 

A lump formed in his throat and he tried to clear it away. "I don't take that lightly." 

"I know. And for the record, Sweetie...I trust you too." 

* * *

 

That trust was rightly earned two and a half weeks later when someone decided they wanted to attack the Barton Farm. 

The family was asleep, including Lucky. All but Stiles that is. 

He'd slept all he could and then got up and began his morning routine. After answering nature's call he made himself some coffee and was deciding what to do to pass the time until breakfast when...he felt it. 

Trusting his gut was something he learned to do young. When he befriended the Hales and then Scott turned into a werewolf and 'instinct training' became a thing, he learned to better trust his instincts. It's come more than handy a couple of times since joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

Stiles grabbed three different sized kitchen knives as well as Clint's bow that was on the counter. He barely took two steps outside before he sensed someone coming at him from different directions. He threw a knife in one direction and heard a cry of pain, but was tackled by the other person. He let his S.H.I.E.L.D training take over and rolled them so he was on top and with his firm grasp he still had on Clint's bow, thwacked his attacker on the head as hard as he could.  

He heard the heavy foot falls of another attacker but before they could land a punch on Stiles, Lucky growled and launched at them, biting them on their lower leg. The attacker cried out in pain and Stiles hit him on the head as well, knocking him unconscious.

"You know...that's _not_ how you use it."

Stiles stun around and saw Clint standing there with a baseball bat. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, in my defense I'm usually the one with the bat. I never really was much of an archer."

Clint looked affronted and took on a horrible fake British accent. "Why I _never_! You'll learn our ways, and by Papa Bird himself!" Clint declared. Then he whistled to Lucky who ran over to him. Clint knelt down and petted Lucky. "Good boy! _Both_ of you...you saved my family, kid."

Stiles shrugged, for some reason feeling sheepish. "Gotta keep the nest safe, right?"

"Right..." Clint's smile was small, but genuine. 

"We should probably call this in." Stiles said. 

"Yeah..."

* * *

 

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked as he opened the door for Natasha.

"I hear your farm gets hit and you expect me not to come?" She gave him an 'are you stupid?' look before rolling her eyes and making her way inside. The kids had gone into town with Laura and Stiles. 

"We're okay. Neither the kids or Laura know and I want to keep it that way." Clint said.

"Understood. Do you know who?" She asked.

"Remember that job we had in Baghdad? Apparently there were some very unhappy friends made there..."

"I hear a junior agent helped?"

"More than helped. He practically stopped it. Lucky helped though." Clint added with a grin.

"This the kid Fury picked out?" Natasha asked.

"Yup."

"And? How is he?"

"He's family." The way Clint said it, was more than enough for Natasha to understand. This kid was going to be important to their lives. She couldn't wait to meet him properly one day. 

* * *

 

** _*Seven Months Later *_ **

 

"I've been called in for another assignment." Stiles said one day over lunch. 

" _What_?" Clint stopped mid bite to stare at Stiles with wide eyes. "Why wasn't I informed of this?!"

"Just heard myself. Apparently my skills are needed." Stiles replied with a shrug.

"Where ya going?" Clint demanded.

"Honestly? No idea. I won't be given any details until I get there. You know...all spy rules and such."

"That's crap."

"Clint..." Laura said in warning. Clint pouted but Laura smiled at Stiles. "Just promise to be careful and to call often."

"Or I'll hunt you down." Clint warned.

Stiles smiled at the two. "Will do." 

"When do you leave?" Laura asked.

"I'll be picked up in three days time." 

* * *

 

"Soooo...you guys hear we're getting a new team mate?" Skye asked in a sing-song voice as she entered the labs. 

Fitz and Simmons were each at their stations while Ward was inspecting one of their newest toys.

"What? Why?" Fitz asked, confused.

"Who?" Simmons asked next. 

Ward just raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Apparently our target is under some serious security and we need some extra help. Coulson's calling in a personal favor from someone high up." Skye reported.

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop, Skye...you'll get in trouble!" Simmons warned.

Skye waved it off, "I'm always in trouble. And this was just too juicy to pass up. I mean, how often to I get to meet other S.H.I.E.L.D agents?!"

"Aren't _we_ enough?" Ward asked teasingly. He handed Fitz back whatever model they had given him, while Fitz handed him a different new toy to examine.

"Yeah...but  _Waaaaard_! _New agent_!" Skye stressed, like it was obvious of how awesomely important this was but they couldn't see it like she could.

Ward just shook his head and began to examine the new, non-lethal weapon the team would use out on the field.

"So, did you get a name?" Simmons asked, intrigued.

"Sorta. You guys ever hear of anyone named Stilinski?"

**_*CRACK*_ **

Everyone's eyes turned to Ward.  The prototype he had in his hands was snapped in half, which caused Fitz's eyes to widened and yell, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Ward's own eyes widened as he placed the pieces on the table. "Um...I...I can fix it." He said lamely.

" _Really_?" Fitz's asked sarcastically angry. 

"Sorry...Fitz." Ward lamented. 

Fitz huffed as he grabbed the pieces and retreated to a different work station. The three watched him go before the girl's eyes went back to Ward.

"So...you _know_ this Stilinski?" Skye pressed, devilishly glee in her eye.

"Um...uh...I..." Ward stammered. 

"I've never seen him stutter before..." Simmons murmured to Skye in awe.

"Me either..." Skye whispered back.

"Wait, Stilinski? _Stiles_ Stilinski?" Simmons asked.

Skye shrugged. "I don't know...why, you know him?"

Simmons thought back to the night way back when she was sharing a room with Lydia Martin and her cute friend broke in. The memory caused her to blush. 

"Ooooh! I smell gossip! _Spill_!" Skye demanded.

"I-if it is him...I mean y-yes, I know him. He broke into my dorm room back at the academy." Simmons stuttered out herself. 

" _What_?!" Cried Skye, Ward, and Fitz who came back when he heard that. Skye was more scandalized shock while Ward and Fitz was more a jealousy, but each for different people.

_"A-hem!"_

The three turned to look at Coulson who was standing there looking subtly amused by the turn of events. "Skye, we really need to have another talk about privacy. But I guess now you all know. Agent Stilinski will be joining us in a few days. He's the one we'll be sending in. FitzSimmons, I need those new coms working by tomorrow and Skye, I need your Trojan Horse ready by that time too."

"Wait, you're sending Stiles in _alone_?" Ward demanded defensively. 

"Oooh! First name basis!" Skye pointed out but everyone ignored her. 

"Sir, these are some of _the_ most dangerous black-market sellers and buyers...surely you're _not_ going to be sending Stiles in _alone_." Simmons stated, and when she too used Stiles's first name, Ward sent her a small side glare which had Skye biting her lip to keep the wide grin down. 

"Everyone has tasks to do. Later we'll have a proper meeting to discuss the new plan. Until then... _behave_." Coulson said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't intend for the Stint bromance/family bond...but I like it. I'm glad it happened, hope you guys are too. 
> 
> Please remember that these are season one FitzSimmons, Skye, and Ward. I'm trying to match their personalities to back then. Skye was kind of a fan girl, for the lack of a better word. I think she was adorbs xD 
> 
> This week my schedule got all sorts of messed up, so I'm making it up by giving you guys a long chapter~
> 
> Enjoy and please comment if you have the time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, we may not hear/see from Beacon Hills for awhile.
> 
> WARNING: Sex in this chapter, near the end of it.

_"Damn it!...Come on!...Damn!"_

Skye followed the small grunts until she made it to the bathroom. Not caring for privacy at the moment she opened the door, which wasn't locked, and peeped inside. What she saw inside was something she never thought she'd see. Ward...fighting with his hair. 

"Um...Whatcha doin'?" Skye asked innocently. 

"This damn cowlick doesn't want to stay down..." Ward muttered as he tried to press said cowlick into place.

"Try hair gel or hairspray?" Skye suggested.

"Don't have hairspray and gel didn't work..." Ward sighed in defeat as he glared at his hair. "Could you get me some scissors...I'll just cut it off."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. You might end up with a bald spot with how weird you're obsessive over this. I didn't think this Stiles person would be so... _impressive_." 

Ward stood up straight and turned to her. "I am _not_ obsessing."

"You've got like _three_ cowlicks, not one." Skye deadpanned. 

Ward spun around, eyes slightly widened, and began inspecting his hair until he caught eyes with Skye's in the mirror and sighed. Damn. 

"So, why are you so... _blahg,_ " She made a 'monster' face with hand claw motions, which had Ward glaring. "-about this Stiles dude?"

"I am no-" Skye gave him a look, but he pressed on. "I knew him. From the academy."

"Yeah, you _and_ Jemma." Skye replied with a smirk.

Ward practically growled, "She didn't! If she had, Stiles would have told me." The way he spoke, with such conviction, would have convinced anyone else. But Skye wasn't just anyone.

"Jealousy is such a weird color on you, Grant Ward." Skye commented.

"I'm _not_ jealous. I'm _not_ obsessing. I am not being... _blagh_! I just know the facts. And the facts are that Simmons _doesn't_ know Stiles. She may know _of_ him, like people know of other agents, but she _doesn't_ know him. Stiles was a great recruit. Personally chosen by Fury himself. If that's not impressive, I don't know what is." 

"How many other Stiles Stilinski's are there in S.H.I.E.L.D?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not many. And even if there were, Stiles is just a nickname, but Simmons wouldn't know that and probably thinks that's his real name because she _doesn't_ know him." Ward stated before turning back to the mirror and trying again to get the cowlick to stay down. 

Skye nodded, feeling awkward, and began to turn away. But then she stopped and turned around, "Seriously though...don't grab any scissors or razors or...I was only joking about the bald spot, but it may not be as funny if it actually happened. For you. I will totally laugh my ass off if it happened and will spare you no mercy." 

* * *

 

"Okay but what did you mean _exactly_ when you said he _broke into your dorm room_?" Fitz was still very frazzled by the information. 

Simmons rolled her eyes as she went from station to station and jotting down the information she gathered. "Well, it was way back when. We were getting promising recruits and I was sharing my room with Lydia. You remember me telling you about her, right? Lydia Martin?"

"The scary, but pretty redhead?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yes. Well _she_ was the one he snuck in to see." When she saw Fitz relax a bit, she continued. "She and Stiles are very close friends...I believed them to be a bit more, actually. They were..." She gave a dreamy sigh. "They were _such_ beautiful people, clever too. It was like....the S.H.I.E.L.D version of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie."

"Oh..." Fitz paused for a moment, before asking. "You think he's attractive?"

"I do." She gave him an amused look, and wouldn't lie.  "He's not like Ward. Not... _obviously_ Operatives, ya know? He's got muscles yes, but leaner. Runner or swimmers build. Fast...and oh so clever. Brilliant..." She let out a dreamy sigh.

The night Stiles broke in was one she'd never forget. And the rest of the week Lydia spent telling her about him. About how he made her realize that she shouldn't be afraid of being brilliant just because she was beautiful, that she could be both. That when the rest of the world was having problems, including himself, he put a complete halt on everything when he saw her in tears and wouldn't leave her side until she was standing strongly on her own two feet. She'd been in an accident and was very shaken by it and the aftermath of it. She felt like she was losing her mind and when Stiles asked her about it she said she wished she had died. Lydia told her how Stiles explained that death didn't happen to you but to the people around you. The people you left standing at your funeral, trying desperately to figure out how they're supposed to continue on without you. 

It was clear that Lydia regretting letting whatever possible romance there was between them pass, but she loved having Stiles in her life no matter what role he played. That week alone was all it took for Jemma to admire and come to develop a crush on him. 

"So he didn't _try_ anything on you?" Fitz brought her out of her thoughts.

"And if he had? Why shouldn't he? Don't I have the right to be 'tried' on by a spectacular agent?" She demanded, becoming a bit agitated. Sure it was a bit endearing to see Fitz a bit jealous, but he had no true right. Stiles was an excellent person and hasn't earned any ill will from them, least of all from someone who didn't even know him. And it wasn't like she and Fitz had an actual _thing_ for him to be this jealous.

"No!"

"Well, I'm sorry you're crossed, but Coulson's invited him already and I for one will be _very_ happy to see him!" She stormed off after that. 

Fitz closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He knew he overstepped and cursed mentally and out loud that he let his jealousy get the best of him. 

* * *

 

"You know...Clint thinks you're dead." Stiles stated in greeting once he saw who it was his new 'boss' was going to be.  

 

"I know." Coulson replied simply.

He had a kind smile on him, but Stiles wasn't one to not know how to read people. He's always been intuitive about people and he's honed those skills in SHIELD. That kind smile hid pain and from the stories Stiles has heard from Clint, he knew where it came from.

It came with the job description. There was a lot that he had to keep from his dad and Scott. He was a government agent and that's as much as they knew. They thought Stiles did work similar to that of an intern while time to time doing something similar to what Agent McCall does. Stiles doesn't correct them, because he can't. 

Sometimes he's allowed to gloat about his achievements, but he's had to tone it down sure, but he shares. But secrecy was a huge part of their lives. Secrets kept them safe, kept their country safe, kept those they loved safe. And things could get complicated so fast. 

Aliens were now a known fact, no longer science fiction. Along with aliens came gods, super soldiers, and geniuses with super suits and money who had a lot of time on their hands. 

Stiles thought it had to be rougher on Coulson. He knew the rules inside and out, just like Clint did. They both knew how this game worked and they still had to play along. It's like...everyone being aware of a secret but even if everyone knew of it, it was never spoken aloud, therefore somehow _still_ a secret. It was confusing and complicated and Stiles sometimes hated it. 

The last couple of months he's spent with Clint in the field, and then the last month or so he's spent at the Barton farm, his connection has grown with the archer. The man before him right now was Clint's handler and close friend. Something Clint didn't have many of. Clint _was_ the joker and an easy enough guy to talk about anything, but he didn't make friends easily. In their line of work, you can count the number of true friends on one hand and still have fingers left over. 

"Is that going to be a problem?" Coulson asked.

"Well, he's adopted me as one of his birdlings, so him trying to pop in and 'randomly happening to be' where I am may happen." Stiles replied honestly.

Coulson blinked, not a huge reaction to most people, but as one of the most well-collected agents, it was a huge reaction for him. "Has he?"

"Lived at his nest the last month. Roomed with Lucky." Stiles knew Coulson knew about the farm. Stories from Clint and Laura, Coulson was one who helped Clint furnish it in the beginning of the marriage. 

"That's impressive. Lucky's not one to share easily." Coulson commented. Inside he was really impressed with how close Stiles has managed to get to Clint. He knew the archer guarded his family fiercely and more than anything else, including his life when in the field. He knew that the only other people who knew about the farm were Fury, Hill, and Black Widow. 

"Well, I gave him some of my bacon every now and then and some really good belly rubs." Stiles smiled before he adjusted his glasses. "So...is this a one person mission, or?"

They met on a bridge. Stiles was picked up by an agent code named Mocking Bird in the outskirts of the town closest to the Barton Farm. Then he was dropped off at the location where he was picked up by Trip. It was great seeing him again but it was a short ride. Following the GPS directions he waited for Coulson by a bridge for about twenty minutes. 

He was expecting more than Coulson, having been told he will be working with a team. 

"My team is made up of six people, myself included. Seven with you." Coulson replied.

"And this is...an interview?" Stiles asked with a confused raised brow. 

"No. I just wanted to speak to you before we go any further. Time is a pressing matter but that doesn't mean we want to put you at risk. The location of the target is some place we don't have jurisdiction over. Not really American allies either. The firewalls and wifi system are very advance and we need to make direct contact. It's a tech savvy sale's auction for black market buyers and sellers. People there _will_ know their stuff but will also have the usual muscle." Coulson began to explain. 

Stiles nodded in understanding, starting to see the game set up. "Usual black markets are repeated and trusted costumers. The occasional new face is allowed but having far too many would only raise suspicion."

"Exactly. We do have a talented hacker but she's not an agent and has no field experience. Our other scientist are...well, they aren't operatives and no field experience either. At least not with this sort of people." Coulson explained.

"Far too dangerous to send them. Asking them to run while barely learning to crawl. I know my way around code and hacking. More then enough to pass as a...what? Black market IT?" Stiles inquired. 

"My hacker is already building you an online profile that'll showcase your activity going a few months back. You'll be going in as an observer. Seeing what's selling hot in hopes of recreating something similar but more effective. Interesting enough to let you in but not too outstanding to make you stand out." Coulson replied. There was a pause before he said, "It's very dangerous. As I said, security is very high tech. You'll be going in dark. Then you'll have to find your way to the main servers and give us remote access from there. If all goes well, it should remain quiet." 

"But knowing the universe's sense of humor, chances of me getting noticed at the door are high. There, at the most I'll get kicked out with a life threat, while being escorted out by a gun. Get caught in a main server room and I'll have bullets aimed at my head." Stiles snipped with sarcasm. 

"I understand if you think it's too dangerous."

"But what _are_ the dangers if I don't?"

"There is a pre-mediated threat we managed to catch on some frequencies. There's a weapon waiting in there to be activated and then sold that could... _nuke_ a few villages in three possible third world countries out of existence as a  _test_ subject." Coulson hissed out the word. 

Some agents were just in it for the thrill of what they do. People like Coulson though, they're in it to make a difference and when some over paid douche can speak about suffering people like they're less than lab rats, it really touches on a nerve. Stiles respected that. And it also made up his mind. 

"Well then, good thing I'm on board."

"Really?" Coulson asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. Can I meet the team now?"

"Of course. Bit of warning though...your arrival...."

"What? My arrival _what_?" Stiles pressed.

"Well...you'll get a welcome. How warm though, I can't say." 

That both intrigued and frightened him. Oh the occupational hazards that came with being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.   

* * *

 " _Jemma_?" Stiles inquired as he saw her in person.

He's kept in touch as best as he could, which wasn't that good since he started going out on missions. But after Lydia was properly accepted into S..H.I.E.L.D after gaining her doctorate, she and Jemma reunited and hung out often. So often that Jemma would be around when Stiles video called, which then led to Stiles getting Jemm'a personal information. When he was just going grunt work, there would be emails, texts, and a phone call every so often. But as he leveled up and was sent overseas, the less time he had for all forms of communications, and emails were the best he could do. And the last one had been months ago, which he feels a little ashamed about. 

She ran up to hug him tightly and he returned the hug. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Lydia's graduation ceremony." She added.

"That was when we last saw each other, but I was actually there when you were given that award for biological advancement research. Congrats, by the way. You totally deserved that. I read your paper on it. It was amazing!" Stiles stated.

" _What_? I didn't know that. Why didn't you say hello?" She asked, ignoring the heated glares that were coming from across the room. Well one was openly heated, coming from Fitz. The other one was more discreet, from Ward. 

Stiles shrugged. "I only landed in the city to drop off some paper work. I snuck into the ceremony when I heard who they were presenting the awards to. I only caught like five minutes before my S.O. was dragging me away."

"Well this is just _awesome_! Hi, I'm Skye, I've heard a lot about you, but I'd like to hear even more...and you know, see what's true and what's not." Skye said as she walked up to Stiles and held out her hand. 

She wasn't really sure what she expected. The way both Simmons and Ward acted, it was really hard to make a mental image. Now that she had Stiles in front of her, she could see the appeal. He was good looking, very. Not in the obnoxious supermodel kind of way, not even in the rugged sort of way either. It was subtle, that's the best way to describe it. 

He shook her hand and offered a small smile. "It's common for us to be referred by our last names, so Agent Stilinski or Stilinski is alright. Stiles is okay too."

"A not so little birdy told me your real name isn't, in fact, Stiles." Skye motioned towards Ward, while trying to see Ward's reaction. 

Ward was back to being that 'cool' agent. He was leaning against one of the walls, looking nonchalant and uninterested, despite that his eyes kept wondering with every move Stiles made. 

"Well, whatever that 'not to little bird' is squawking, holds some truth." Stiles said with a very serious tone. "My real name is a monstrosity on the English language and caused me a lot of pain and suffering as a child. Not just by bullies but with being a hyper active kid with ADHD and not being able to say your own name, led to some pretty troubling times. So I renamed myself Stiles." 

"You're weird." Skye commented.

"Thank you." Stiles smiled proudly. 

Skye eyed him for a moment before patting his shoulder. "....You pass!"

"Okay kids, enough funny business. Agent Stilinski, you already know Agent Simmons and Agent Ward. You've met Skye, she's our hacker. This is Agent May and that's Agent Fitz." Coulson said as he pointed to everyone as he named them. 

Fitz seemed to be about to say something, and by his body language it wasn't going to be nice or pleasant, but May cut him off.

"We can get through pleasantries later. We're on the clock and it's counting down fast."

Stiles nodded, whatever non-threatening vibe he carried with him as he came in, now stood the very definition of an Operation's Agent. Calm and collected, but with an aura that gave out potential threat and danger, someone you don't want to mess with. Like May. 

"Agent Coulson briefed me the basics on the way here. And even they were pretty alarming." Stiles said. 

Coulson motioned them to walk to the lab where the Holo-Table was already projecting the area where the auction was taking place. Pointing the the compound, Coulson began to explain with more detail.

"Some very dangerous tech fell into the wrong hands and has become a very alarming weapon, according to some of our channels listening to terrorist chatter. The weapon is now operational and in less than 36 hours, will be sold to the top bidder."

"Which we can't allow." May spoke, all eyes followed her as she pointed to different points of the blueprints in front of them. "From images we managed to get our hands on, there are very few access points. All of them very heavily guarded. These are the type of people who shoot first, ask questions later. We can't simply crash in and hope to get our hands on the equipment." 

"This island isn't under US jurisdiction and has no extradition treaties. We can't do that, and even if we did, it would be the wrong course of plan. If these people smell any sort of government agency nearing in, they flee, go underground with what they can. And with what they can, it's dangerous enough. More so since it'll be carelessly sold in parts which will cause more war and fighting." Coulson explained. 

"So, I go in, find this weapon and possibly any others that too dangerous to be left behind, make an opening for you guys, we put a stop to this before anything big happens, we all celebrate with champagne and jumbo shrimp with a job well done when it's over." Stiles summarized with a cheeky grin.

 Coulson offered a small smile back, "Let's hope that's how it'll turn out. But...getting in isn't easy."

"I asked around for some sort of entry using my Rising Tides contacts, but even all these hackavist aren't rolling with these guys. Too dangerous. And warned about getting near. It's not worth it." Skye offered.

"Hackivist are more behind the screen type of people. They can easily do damage because all they see are numbers and code, not people. We don't stop these, there'll be a lot of blood spilled, and I don't accept that." Stiles said. But then he looked at Skye and blushed a bit in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't insult you." 

"It'd take more to insult me. And you're right. A lot of these people just see codes and numbers. That's their lives. But not all of them are black hats. Some of them really do want to do good for the sake of helping people." Skye argued.

"If you're here, I know Coulson believes that." Stiles offered sincerely. 

Skye blinked a bit in surprised, a bit stunned by that. She looked between Stiles and Coulson before nodding, feeling a little emotion creep up on her. Coulson decided to take away some of the attention from her and getting back to the task at hand. "As I explained to you before, we have enough credentials to get you through the door. You're to impress them enough while simultaneously not bring too much attention either. Too little attention brings attention with this level of security. Too much...well, it attracts attention. You won't be alone and in the dark the whole time. But this is one of the harder parts. You have to sneak off long enough to find one of the main servers to connect us to. Once there, we can get a better detailed planned from the inside. As well as be in your ear to help as best as we can."

Stiles frowned a bit. "But chances are that there'll be one hell of a fire wall. Even if I got you in and you could guide me, and download enough blueprints and other important info...you'll only have a few moments before the system does some sort of scan and realizes it's been hacked."

"You do know your stuff." Skye said, impressed. 

Stiles smirked, "It's why I'm hired for this. I may not be a certified expert, but I know my way around more than enough of it."

"FitzSimmons and Skye will handle the tech stuff. Getting as much from the servers and then sending in a virus to wiping it clean. Your job, once you connect us to the servers is to find the weapon and either take it with you or destroy it. And you're right...time won't be on your side. But May and Ward will be clearing exits for you on two different points, waiting for you once you're finished." Coulson said. 

Stiles nodded. "Let's do this." 

* * *

  

Stiles dropped down from the air vent and made sure the hallway was clear before heading down to the room where the main servers should be. 

Getting in wasn't as hard, though it wasn't easy. He was very glad for Lydia's friendship and strict desire to talk about the latest things, especially the stuff she hears from Danny. His sweet, amazing, spectacular friend Danny who went off to work for a private security firm as one of their best programmers. Which was a much nicer way of saying Hacker. Danny helped Lydia a lot, and through them, Stiles knew more than he should have about stuff that the general public, or even some very important people, don't know. Which not only got him through the front door, but got him inside the mansion of an outside party. 

He'll have to remember sending them each a gift basket if he doesn't die. 

The person who invited him inside obviously found Stiles attractive and wanted some 'alone time' with him. Stiles was more than fine letting that be the reason that got him inside. Once they were in a room alone, Stiles placed his admirer in a choke hold until he passed out. Making sure his admirer was tied up in case he woke up early, Stiles used the vent system to get through unnoticed. 

It took a lot of crawling, but he finally made it towards the restricted lab areas. So far it was remotely quiet. There were guards every now and then, but most of the noticeable security was outside guarding the important people and the gadgets on display. 

Most of the security leading up to the labs were cameras, motion sensors, and trip laser. Using the vents got him through most of that. The vents also had some security measures every so often, but Stiles got through them with enough of the small gadgets he managed to sneak in with him.  

Stiles was looking through the rooms, but most of them needed key cards to get in. He didn't have anything on him to get into those rooms and he was running into some problems if he couldn't find an access point soon. 

"Hey!"

Stiles spun around when he heard the voice. He saw a fulled armed guard coming his way and he prepared to fight. Except it wasn't needed apparently. One of the doors opened and a redheaded woman came out of the room, jumped over one of the carts in the hallway, and kicked the guard unconscious.

 

 

"Um..." Stiles was stunned, unsure what to make of this. Then he saw the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia on her suit and his eyes widened. "You're S.H.I.E.L.D? I thought I was the only agent here."

"I'm not technically here." The redhead said as she searched the unconscious guard after tying his hands and legs together. When she found the key card, she smirked, stood up, and offered Stiles the card.

Stiles took it hesitantly before asking, "Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?"

"Papa Bird's worried about his youngling." She smirked, clearly amused.

Kick ass female agent, fiery red hair, calm and cool demeanor. The fact that she knew Clint was the only thing keeping the mix up between her and Lydia, but there was no doubt about it. This was Natasha Romanoff, AKA, Black Widow. 

"Clint sent you?" Stiles asked skeptically. The thing was...he more than believed Clint of doing so. But he wasn't sure he'd actually interfere with his new job.

"He wasn't liking the idea of you getting whisked away from his grasp. Especially since he asked around and couldn't get a word anywhere about your new assignment. He was worried and asked me to do a bit of a follow up since he's busy." She told him.

"He got a new case? Is he alright?" Stiles asked, equally worried and concerned about his friend. 

Natasha smile slightly. "He's fine. Compared to this place, he's practically on vacation."

"Okay...and when you say you're not technically here, you mean?" Stiles inquired. 

"It means I'm doing this as a favor to Clint, but no one, not even Hill or Fury, know. And no one _will_ know. We'll get you your access and weapon, and get you out of here in one piece so you can be a hero." Nat said as she led the way down the hall.

"Bit of a hollow victory, isn't it? Since I really didn't do this on my own." Stiles asked as he jogged to catch up. 

"First off, you're working with a team. You're not here alone regardless. Second, you're an agent, sweetie. Agents have secrets. This just happens to be one of them." She winked at him before coming to a stop at a door. "This should be it." 

Stiles slid in the card and went inside. He connected the device Skye gave him to the servers and soon heard their voices.

_"This is taking too long!" (Simmons)_

_"What if he's already dead?"(Fitz)_

_"Don't say that!" (Simmons)  
"Fitz, I swear to god, **shut up**!" (Ward)_

_"He's a trained agent. I'm sure he's fine." (Skye)_

"You guys trust that I'm more than capable of doing this, right?" Stiles spoke up.

 ** _"STILES!"_** Were a multitude of cries at the same time. 

"Love you guys too. You're in, you don't have that much time. Get to work while I go find this weapon." Stiles instructed.

 _"Right. Downloading now."_ Skye said. 

 _"Any idea where you are?"_ Coulson asked.

"Northwest side. If the weapon is near here then I'll probably meet up with Agent May in the north exist since it's closest, but I'll keep you informed." Stiles said.

 _"Understood."_ May answered. 

Stiles muted his com for a moment to thank Widow properly. "Thanks for this. First mission with this team. Wouldn't want to screw it up."

"Not out of the woods yet. Come on."

As they turned the corner, Stiles unmuted the ear piece as he saw what was waiting for them. "Guys...slight change of plans." 

 _"What?"_  
_"What's wrong?"_  
_"Agent Stilinski?"_  
_"Stiles?!"_

 **_*_ ** **_BOOM_ ** **_*_ **

 

* * *

 Stiles groaned as he stepped out of the shower. 

His body ached but given the explosion that happened to their targeted weapon, he knew it could have been much worse. 

Someone else apparently wanted to steal it, but were caught mid theft by the seller. In an attempt to get away by using it, they did something wrong and set it off to explode. Natasha noticed it immediately and pulled Stiles into one of the vaulted rooms. They were tossed painfully against one of the walls with stuff crashing into them, but other than some intense bruises, they made it out alive. 

The team's hacking was found out and alarms started going off like crazy. Stiles and Natasha made a run for the exits and managed to at least make it up to the party, which was in chaos. Buyers and their handlers and bodyguards scrambling about, either wanting to get out or grab something. Nat told Stiles she'll be leaving since she wasn't technically there, and used the commotion as a cover. Stiles made a run to the extraction point where he met May, but also Ward, who when he heard the explosion, headed toward May when his side was compromised. 

It wasn't the cleanest get away, and they failed to get the weapon, but it wasn't a complete failure. Skye managed to download a lot of valuable stuff before totally ruining any information there. 

Stiles would take that win. 

With the Bus being refueled and restocked, they were placed in a hotel for the night. Stiles took a long, invigorating shower, and planned on sleeping in for as long as he was allowed.

That was, until he heard a knock on his door. 

Securing the towel around his waist, he opened the door and saw Grant standing there. He smirked lightly, "I thought you were going to keep pretending not to-"

Grant didn't let him finish as he cupped Stiles's face and pulled him in for a heated make out session. Kicking the door behind them, Grant guided them to the bed. He pulled Stiles's towel away before gently pushing onto the bed and then pulling his shirt off and tossing it across the room. 

Grant shed himself of his shoes and jeans in swift movements. When he was fully naked he gave his cock a few strokes which Stiles followed the movements of greedily. Grant smirked smugly before approaching the bed. 

"Hands and knees." he ordered. 

Stiles bit his lip as his own cock began to hardened at the lustful gaze Grant sent him. Ass up, face down, Stiles was completely exposed for Grant. The bed dipped with Grant's weight and Stiles turned in time to see as Grant lowered his head and licked between his ass cheeks. 

He bit his lip as Grant parted his cheeks and began to lap lazily at his hole. Once the ring of muscle opened up a bit, Grant darted his tongue inside. Stiles gripped the sheets and pillows, anything he could grab as he thrusted backwards, wanting more. Grant twisted and twirled his tongue, thrusted it in and out.

"Grraaaannntt..." Stiles moaned out. 

Pulling back and reaching towards the stand next to the bed and grabbing a traveling size tube of lube, Grant made quick work of coating his cock. Lining up to Stiles's entrance and pushed in at the same time as Stiles pushed back. Both moaned as Grant fully pushed inside. The older agent pulled the younger agent up and had Stiles's back pressed to his chest. While they waited for Stiles to adjust, Grant nipped and kissed Stiles's neck, mindful to not leave any marks. As much as he wanted everyone to know they were together, he had to be mindful of their situation. 

One of Grant's hands played with Stiles's nipples while the other one lazily stroked Stiles's own cock. When Stiles rolled his hips, telling Grant he was ready, Stiles got onto his hands and knees. 

Placing his hands on Stiles's hips Grant pulled out until it was just his cockhead before thrusting back in. He repeated until he had a good pace going. The bed rocked, the skin to skin contact echoed through the room along with the mewls, moans, and groans as Grant thrusted harder and faster. 

Stiles came first with the cry of Grant's name in pleasure. He clenched around Grant's cock which was what drove Grant over the edge and he unloaded his spunk inside of his lover. 

They collapsed panting onto the bed. Grant remained inside and pulled Stiles close to him, nuzzling into his neck enjoying how their scent of mating mixed together. They both fell into a relaxed sleep for a few hours.

* * *

  

A few hours later, Stiles woke up to Grant idly stroking him. He moaned as he blinked his vision into focus. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Maybe..." Grant replied lazily.

Stiles chuckled. "This is a pretty good reward for not dying."

Grant sighed as he pulled Stiles closer. "You're not allowed to die. Or scare me into thinking you have. I mean it."

Stiles smiled as he leaned up to kiss Grant. He returned the kiss and soon they were in a make out session that was going to lead to more, soon. 

 

 

_*knock, knock, knock*_

Grant groaned quietly. Stiles smirked and told him to 'shh'.

"Yes?" Stiles called.

"Agent Stilinski, are you awake yet?" Coulson asked from the other side of the door. 

"Thought I'd let myself sleep in since I nearly died yesterday...why, am I needed?" Stiles asked as he sat up. As he did, Grant pouted childishly and pulled Stiles by his middle, so Stiles's back was to Grant's chest. Stiles smacked Grant playfully. 

"You deserve your rest after a job well done. Which is something I'd like to talk to you about actually. You worked well and have something very special I'd like to further see. I was hoping we could talk about you maybe permanently joining my team?"

Stiles felt Grant tense at the words and Stiles wasn't sure if it was uncertainty or anticipation, but he'll find out later. 

"How about we discuss this over waffles? Give me ten minutes to look presentable and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"I'll be waiting." 

Stiles and Grant waited as they heard the footsteps echo from down the hall. Once they were sure he was gone, Stiles turned to Grant. "So..."

Grant leaned in to kiss Stiles, "We'll have to tell him."

Stiles blinked in surprise. "You want to...come out, about our relationship?"

"He gets to call dibs on you professionally. I get to do so romantically. You're _mine!_ " Grant growled the last part out.

"Is this because of Jemma?" Stiles asked as he rolled his eyes.

"So she _was_ the one you broke in to see?" Grant asked. Stiles always found it amusing that in moments like these, Grant could seem so... _human_. He was always so...Mr. Perfect Agent. 

"That was my friend Lydia, who Jemma was dorming with. They stayed friends and I became friends through her. And don't be jealous, okay? I'm _your_ boyfriend, not hers, right?"

Grant was frowning until Stiles called himself Grant's boyfriend. He smiled smugly before nodding. "That's _very_ right." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've caught a cold due to all this insane weather changing. 
> 
> But we got to see some fun season one characters, back when they were carefree and not tormented souls...I'm sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to update since it's sorta been forever. 
> 
> Fitz's feelings about Stiles will evolve as the story goes on and since I plan for him to get bitten in the future too, it'll totally make things more interesting. Right now he's dealing with a lot of insecurities, coming out of his shell, and doing some personal growth as a human. I'm really trying to keep them all in character and I hope I am...given the situation and the timeline.
> 
> I love hearing what you guys think, so if you have time please comment. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Leap Day!
> 
> We'll start off this chapter from the previous chapter but from Grant's POV.

" _Jemma_?"

Jealousy flared in Ward when _she_ was the first one Stiles noticed and addressed. He'd deny it if anyone asked, but he himself knew he was brooding with jealousy from his place near the back. Seeing and hearing Stiles... _his_ Stiles after what seemed forever, was like a dream. But considering everyone else was present made it obvious it _wasn't_ a dream. 

 "I haven't seen you since..." Stiles began.

"Lydia's graduation ceremony." She said.

"That was when we last saw each other, but I was actually there when you were given that award for biological advancement research. Congrats, by the way. You totally deserved that. I read your paper on it. It was amazing!" Stiles stated.

" _What_? I didn't know that. Why didn't you say hello?" She asked, ignoring the heated glares that were coming from across the room.

Being discreet, he took a moment to observe Fitz. Part of him felt slightly better that he wasn't the only one acting...' _blargg_ ' as Skye put it, but he still didn't like _why_ Fitz was being weird. Fitz was jealous of Stiles, and as understandable as that was, he shouldn't be. Fitz's little crush on Simmons was as clear as the sky was blue. Everyone was sure she liked him back it was just...a geeky romance that'll take it's time to come into fruition. Stiles on the other hand, had no interest in Simmons. Nothing romantic anyway, not when Ward was in the room...even if it seems like Stiles hasn't noticed him yet. 

"I only landed in the city to drop off some paper work. I snuck into the ceremony when I heard who they were presenting the awards to. I only caught like five minutes before my S.O. was dragging me away."

"Well this is just _awesome_! Hi, I'm Skye, I've heard a lot about you, but I'd like to hear even more...and you know, see what's true and what's not." 

"It's common for us to be referred by our last names, so Agent Stilinski or Stilinski is alright. Stiles is okay too."

Ward watched as Skye and Stiles became acquainted. Being very well aware of how he and Skye were beginning to have feelings for each other, he was surprised the kind of influence Stiles had on him. Or rather, how much their relationship actually meant. They never labeled themselves when they were together at the academy or some time after that. They just loved to enjoy each other's company. It wasn't ever stated or made into a rule, but whenever he was with Stiles, Ward didn't even look at anyone else. And he was sure Stiles didn't either.

Whatever feelings may have been blossoming for Skye, all disappeared as he took in every inch of Stiles that he could. He allowed himself to get distracted by Stiles...he's still Stiles, but he's changed. Grown. Stronger physically, but also in other ways. His eyes held more of a serious weight that they didn't before. Ward wonders what Stiles has been through since the last time they've seen each other... 

"A not so little birdy told me your real name isn't, in fact, Stiles." Skye motioned towards Ward, while trying to see Ward's reaction. 

Ward was back to being that 'cool' agent. He was leaning against one of the walls, looking nonchalant and uninterested, despite that his eyes kept wondering with every move Stiles made. Every fiber in Ward's being wanted nothing more than to run up to Stiles, but Ops agents had more control than that. Or at least, he had to have more control when around Stiles. 

"Well, whatever that 'not to little bird' is squawking, holds some truth." Stiles said with a very serious tone. "My real name is a monstrosity on the English language and caused me a lot of pain and suffering as a child. Not just by bullies but with being a hyper active kid with ADHD and not being able to say your own name, led to some pretty troubling times. So I renamed myself Stiles." 

"You're weird." Skye commented.

"Thank you." Stiles smiled proudly. 

Ward's lips twitched upwards in a small smile. When he first met Stiles, that might not have been possible with how bad his self esteem had been shattered. Now he embraces his weirdness and Ward took pride in being one of the people to help him do so. 

Skye eyed Stiles for a moment before patting his shoulder. "....You pass!"

"Okay kids, enough funny business. Agent Stilinski, you already know Agent Simmons and Agent Ward. You've met Skye, she's our hacker. This is Agent May and that's Agent Fitz." Coulson said as he pointed to everyone as he named them. 

Fitz seemed to be about to say something, and by his body language it wasn't going to be nice or pleasant, but May cut him off. Ward was glad, he didn't think Coulson would appreciate Ward's pettiness. 

"We can get through pleasantries later. We're on the clock and it's counting down fast."

Stiles nodded, whatever non-threatening vibe he carried with him as he came in, now stood the very definition of an Operation's Agent. Calm and collected, but with an aura that gave out potential threat and danger, someone you don't want to mess with. Ward was very turned on by the subtle transformation.

"Agent Coulson briefed me the basics on the way here. And even they were pretty alarming." Stiles said. 

Coulson motioned them to walk to the lab where the Holo-Table was already projecting the area where the auction was taking place. Pointing the the compound, Coulson began to explain with more detail.

"Some very dangerous tech fell into the wrong hands and has become a very alarming weapon, according to some of our channels listening to terrorist chatter. The weapon is now operational and in less than 36 hours, will be sold to the top bidder."

"Which we can't allow." May spoke, all eyes followed her as she pointed to different points of the blueprints in front of them. "From images we managed to get our hands on, there are very few access points. All of them very heavily guarded. These are the type of people who shoot first, ask questions later. We can't simply crash in and hope to get our hands on the equipment." 

"This island isn't under U.S. jurisdiction and has no extradition treaties. We can't do that, and even if we did, it would be the wrong course of plan. If these people smell any sort of government agency nearing in, they flee, go underground with what they can. And with what they can, it's dangerous enough. More so since it'll be carelessly sold in parts which will cause more war and fighting." Coulson explained. 

"So, I go in, find this weapon and possibly any others that too dangerous to be left behind, make an opening for you guys, we put a stop to this before anything big happens, we all celebrate with champagne and jumbo shrimp with a job well done when it's over." Stiles summarized with a cheeky grin.

 Coulson offered a small smile back, "Let's hope that's how it'll turn out. But...getting in isn't easy."

"I asked around for some sort of entry using my Rising Tides contacts, but even all these hackavist aren't rolling with these guys. Too dangerous. And warned about getting near. It's not worth it." Skye offered.

"Hackivists are more 'behind the screen' type of people. They can easily do damage because all they see are numbers and code, not people. We don't stop these, there'll be a lot of blood spilled, and I don't accept that." Stiles said. It was that passion in him that Ward knew attracted attention from Hill and other higher ups. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't insult you." 

"It'd take more to insult me. And you're right. A lot of these people just see codes and numbers. That's their lives. But not all of them are black hats. Some of them really do want to do good for the sake of helping people." Skye argued.

"If you're here, I know Coulson believes that." Stiles offered sincerely. 

Ward saw how stunned Skye was about that. She tried to hide her emotions to an extent. Not like himself or May, or even Coulson, but she tried. She had to be fierce and strong in the world that constantly called her a trouble maker and didn't see the good she wanted done. Stiles was always an amazing judge of character, so Ward wasn't surprise that he could pick up on Skye like that immediately. 

"As I explained to you before, we have enough credentials to get you through the door. You're to impress them enough while simultaneously not bring too much attention either. Too little attention brings attention with this level of security. Too much...well, it attracts attention. You won't be alone and in the dark the whole time. But this is one of the harder parts. You have to sneak off long enough to find one of the main servers to connect us to. Once there, we can get a better detailed planned from the inside. As well as be in your ear to help as best as we can."

Stiles frowned a bit. Ward frowned deeper. The more he learned about these guys and the type of security and heat that will be in there, for Stiles to face against alone, the more he hated it.

"But chances are that there'll be one hell of a fire wall. Even if I got you in and you could guide me, and download enough blueprints and other important info...you'll only have a few moments before the system does some sort of scan and realizes it's been hacked."

"You do know your stuff." Skye said, impressed. 

Stiles smirked, "It's why I'm hired for this. I may not be a certified expert, but I know my way around more than enough of it."

"FitzSimmons and Skye will handle the tech stuff. Getting as much from the servers and then sending in a virus to wiping it clean. Your job, once you connect us to the servers is to find the weapon and either take it with you or destroy it. And you're right...time won't be on your side. But May and Ward will be clearing exits for you on two different points, waiting for you once you're finished." Coulson said. 

Stiles nodded. "Let's do this." 

* * *

 

"You don't have to worry about him. He's a trained agent." May told him as they prepped for their part as the extraction.

Ward paused mid-loading his magazine clips to look over at her. He knew he was lying through his teeth as he said, "I'm not worried."

May scoffed, "You're good Ward, but not that good. Or at least, when it comes to Agent Stilinski you're far more... _open_ , about your passion."

"You should get your eyes checked, May. You're seeing things." Ward said as he cocked his gun and strapped it on.

Once he was ready, he left to join the others. Mostly to get away from May and her prying eyes. He never had a problem making advances on Stiles when they were in the academy, but it was a 'them' thing. Were others aware of it? Maybe, but it was a 'mind your own business' sort of thing. With everyone wanting to make something of themselves, they really did mind their business. 

But this was a smaller team. Sure Coulson and May would be adult about it, but not the rest of the team and Ward just wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Stiles was staying after this mission was over. 

* * *

 

"Alright...Agent Stilinski should have been allowed entry by now. Assuming he got through without a hitch, we're on the clock people. Is everyone in position?" Coulson asked the rest of the team. Skye was managing over the Holo-Table with Fits and Simmons around her, taking care of whatever they were in charge of. 

 _"I'm stationed in the north. Security is cleared._ " May radioed in.

 _"South side also secured."_ Ward chimed in.

"Good. We wait for Agent Stiliski to make contact." Coulson stated. 

* * *

 

Ward _really_ hated this part. He was a guy of action! All this waiting was driving him insane. He knew the sort of people that were on the other side of the compound. They were dangerous, lethal, and merciless. Ward knew that Stiles was more than properly trained for this job, or Coulson wouldn't have allowed him to go, but he was still worried. What if Stiles got outnumbered?  Even if he was properly trained by the best of the best, if there were just too many people...

 _"No. Stiles is clever. He's also strong and fast and...and he'll come back."_ He told himself. He wished he could just think it with a little more conviction. 

* * *

 

Grant woke up before Stiles. He smiled a small smile at the feeling around his cock. Stiles was the only person he's ever stayed inside of overnight. It was a form of intimacy that he's never experienced with anyone else. 

After the scare of not knowing what the hell was happening inside, then the explosion, and then the chaos afterward...he didn't think he'd be able to keep calm and in control. When he finally saw Stiles he was mixed with so many emotions, as much as he wanted to run up to him like Simmons and Skye and hug the hell out of him, he froze. 

Grant wondered around for a while, letting himself get lost in the crowds of the city they landed in. That was, until he snapped out of his thoughts and realized where he was. When he knocked on Stiles's door, the initial plan was to just talk to him. 

But when he saw Stiles there in nothing but a towel, he let his instincts take over and he attacked. 

Now that they  were laying there, Grant too the time to think about a lot of things. For a while now the only thing that really mattered in his life was his career. To make it as far as he could up the ladder and be recognized by everyone. To be looked up to and admired, respected and honored. 

But thinking that Stiles nearly died, he realized how none of those things that used to be his top priority would matter if Stiles wasn't alive to share those moments with. He held on a little tighter to Stiles, afraid if he let him go, he'd disappear and truly be gone from his life. That was...that was just unacceptable. 

Stiles woke up to Grant idly stroking him, he moaned as he blinked his vision into focus. "Shouldn't you be in your room?"

"Maybe..." Grant replied lazily.

Stiles chuckled. "This is a pretty good reward for not dying."

Grant sighed as he pulled Stiles closer still. "You're not allowed to die. Or scare me into thinking you have. I mean it."

Stiles smiled as he leaned up to kiss Grant. He returned the kiss and soon they were in a make out session that was going to lead to more, soon. 

_*knock, knock, knock*_

Grant groaned quietly. Stiles smirked and told him to 'shh'.

"Yes?" Stiles called.

"Agent Stilinski, are you awake yet?" Coulson asked from the other side of the door. 

"Thought I'd let myself sleep in since I nearly died yesterday...why, am I needed?" Stiles asked as he sat up. As he did, Grant pouted childishly and pulled Stiles by his middle, so Stiles's back was to Grant's chest. Stiles smacked Grant playfully. 

"You deserve your rest after a job well done. Which is something I'd like to talk to you about actually. You worked well and have something very special I'd like to further see. I was hoping we could talk about you maybe permanently joining my team?"

Stiles felt Grant tense at the words and Stiles wasn't sure if it was uncertainty or anticipation, but he'll find out later. 

"How about we discuss this over waffles? Give me ten minutes to look presentable and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"I'll be waiting." 

Stiles and Grant waited as they heard the footsteps echo from down the hall. Once they were sure he was gone, Stiles turned to Grant. "So..."

Grant leaned in to kiss Stiles, "We'll have to tell him."

Stiles blinked in surprise. "You want to...come out, about our relationship?"

"He gets to call dibs on you professionally. I get to do so romantically. You're _mine!_ " Grant growled the last part out.

"Is this because of Jemma?" Stiles asked as he rolled his eyes.

"So she _was_ the one you broke in to see?" Grant asked. Stiles always found it amusing that in moments like these, Grant could seem so... _human_. He was always so...Mr. Perfect Agent. 

"That was my friend Lydia, who Jemma was dorming with. They stayed friends and I became friends through her. And don't be jealous, okay? I'm _your_ boyfriend, not hers, right?"

Grant was frowning until Stiles called himself Grant's boyfriend. He smiled smugly before nodding. "That's _very_ right." 

* * *

 "Agent Ward...why are you here?" Coulson asked as Ward took a seat next to Stiles, and cross from him. 

"You want to talk to Stiles about staying on the team. If that's so I think I need to be present." Ward replied easily enough with a small shrug.

"And why is that, exactly?" Coulson asked.

Ward shared a look with Stiles before nodding slightly at each other. Turning to face Coulson again, Ward said the words that he didn't think he'd ever say to a superior. "I'm in a relationship. With Stiles."

"And by relationship..." Coulson inquired.

"I was in his bed when you knocked on the door, sir." Ward answered shamelessly. 

Coulson coughed a bit before clearing his throat. "I see."

"Does that affect my chances of being allowed on the team?" Stiles asked.

"No. You're a great agent. You both are. Of course there are rules about this sort of thing. We'll have to abide by them. All of us." Coulson said strictly. 

Stiles and Ward nodded. 

"I'm like to know the terms of my contract, sir." Stiles asked.

"My team is a specialized team that works under the orders of a few others other than myself. We go around investigating mostly 0-8-4's." Coulson explained. 

"0-8-4's?" Stiles asked.

"Objects of unknown origin. We find them, determined their purpose and threat. After what happened in New York you can understand why we're needed. An agent of your skill set will be very helpful in future missions." Coulson explained. 

"Alright." Stiles nodded.

"As for sleeping arrangements...Agent Stilinski will be assigned his own bunk where his things will be placed in. Should you two find it necessary to share a bunk...well, we're all adults here. Just make sure you lock the doors and leave a tie or a sock on the handle. You both understand professionalism so I'm sure you won't allow your personal lives to interfere with your work lives, will you? Above all else, you two are some of the best S.H.I.E.L.D agents we have, and are expected to act as such." 

"We'll behave, sir." Ward promised as he wrapped an arm around Stiles's back. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at Ward. He had such an Alpha Male personality, that this show of dominance wasn't surprising. Stiles will have to make sure it's leveled out. That it stays endearing and doesn't become possessive.

"I was promised waffles. How about we order some?" Stiles asked. 

"Agreed. The rest of the team is waiting for us at Denny's. At the very least Fitz should feel a little better, so there's that." Coulson said as he stood. 

Ward and Stiles stood too and followed, Ward's arm still wrapped around Stiles. 

Stiles furrowed his brow, "Was something wrong before?"

"Simmons is a huge part of Fitz's life. He had no idea who you were so..." Ward left if there and implied the rest with another shrug. 

"Ah...well, okay then." Stiles replied. He'd been so focused on the mission at hand, and seeing Ward again, he didn't really think much on the blond engineer. 

"I wouldn't worry. You're very likable, Agent Stilinski. And now that you and Ward are a thing, everything should smooth out." Coulson said.

" _Should_ being the operative word." Stiles didn't want to jinx himself, but he knew that sometimes Life's sense of humor wasn't all that funny. 

* * *

  _ ***In Ward's Bunk Later that Night***_

Burn marks, stab wounds, and other scars littered his body. 

Stiles opened his eyes when Grant attacked his mouth with his. They fell backwards onto the bed. Stiles laid there, resting and enjoying as Grant kissed his way down Stiles's body. From his lips down his jaw to his neck. From his neck Grant kissed, licked, and suck on the skin available to him. He caressed the scars and kissed them as well. He took his time with all of them, making memory to question Stiles about each one at a later date. He also played with Stiles's nipples, sucking the nubs until they were hard. Then he trailed kisses and licks down his toned stomach until he reached his member. 

Grant stroked the base as he gave the head a few licks. He swirled his tongue around it, then licked along the vein down to his ball sack. He kissed and sucked one side into his mouth and sucked harder before repeating the action on the other side. Stiles arched his back some as he gripped at Grant's hair. Grant licked his way back up Stiles's shaft and licked around the head again before taking it into his mouth. He sucked for a moment before beginning to take Stiles in inch by inch. 

Once Stiles was fully hard, Grant's mouth left his dick and turned him over. He let his hands caress Stiles's back which was far more littered with scars than anywhere else. The older agent kissed his way down from Stiles's neck, down his spine and down to his ass. Parting his cheeks, Grant began to open Stiles's hole with his tongue. 

Stiles gripped the bed sheets tightly as Grant rimmed his asshole. Stiles had his eyes closed, mostly because he didn't like seeing his scarred body and being reminded of how exactly he got each scar. He also figured that since he wasn't facing Grant, there was no reason for him not to rest his ever tiring eyes. So he closed his eyes and relied a lot on his other senses, mostly hearing. He heard a cap being flipped own, heard and envision Grant lube up his finger, heard the cap shutting close. He felt the burn of the penetration and tensed up. Grant whispered sweet nothings in his ear and rubbed his back soothingly until he relaxed and then began to work him open with his fingers. Starting with one and all the way to four before Stiles heard the tube of lube being opened again. Soon Grant had his own cock lined up at Stiles's entrance. He reached to interlocked his fingers with Stiles's and began to push in until he was fully sheathed inside. 

"Ahh~" Stiles moaned, arching his back.

He waited until Stiles adjusted, and as they waited he whispered sweet nothings and dirty things into Stiles's ear.

The younger man gave a nod and Grant began to thrust in and out. When Grant hit his prostate he opened his eyes wide and let out a loud moan. He turned his head enough to meet Grant in a kiss. There was panting, kisses, caresses, skin to skin echoes against the walls.

They continued until they reached their completion. Like before, Grant remained inside, pulling Stiles closer to him as they readjusted into a comfortable sleeping position. 

* * *

 

"You're getting soft in your old age..." Cora commented as she entered the living room of the Hale house. "Where is everyone?"

Peter rolled his eyes as he balanced the toddler in his lap. "Talia needed some file regarding the north territory. Told him I'd watch Morgana and in exchange he's bringing over Chinese take out."

"Fortune cookies!" Malia came running in with her coloring book. 

Peter smiled at his daughter and nodded, but then warned, "But you'll have to eat something before getting them." 

She pouted but then bargained, "Since Morgana can't read, can I have hers?"

"You're going to have to talk to Derek about that." Peter said. 

"What about Laura?" Cora asked as she sat on the floor where Malia had the rest of her art supplies set out. 

"Sweetie?" Peter allowed Malia to answer as he held out Morgana's favorite toy to her, a stuffed pig.

"Lauwra saids she was gonna talk with Floofy!" Malia recited happily, then frowned in confusion. "I don't know how someone can talk with a floof...wha'sa floof, daddy?"

" _Fluffy_ , sweetheart. It's what Laura called Scott...the other Alpha, remember?" Peter reminded her. 

Cora raised an eyebrow at Peter, "Why would Laura go see Scott?"

"Lydia's coming home for a few months. If she's coming home..." Peter shrugged. Stiles hasn't been home in a long time. The way things are going it seems like he had no interest in returning. 

Peter didn't think it would hurt so much, but it does. He's still happy that Stiles is out there living his dreams and seeing the world, but he misses him terribly and is worried just as much. Ever since he took custody of Malia, and his parental instincts have gone insane and they've latched on to his worry about Stiles. 

"When's the last time you've talked with him?" Cora asked. 

"It's been a while..." Peter answered. He readjusted Morgana before letting her on the floor where she began to crawl towards Malia. The young Were-Coyote allowed the young baby one of her crayons and an empty page on one of her sketch books where she went crazy. 

Cora was about to say something when the baby sneezed and one of the sofa's cushion pillows exploded, feathers just about everywhere!

Peter and Cora's eyes widened in shock while Malia squealed with glee and chanted, "Again! Again! Again!" 

"What the hell was that?" Cora asked, dumbstruck. 

"Looks like mommy dearest left her something after all..." Peter said cryptically. 

* * *

 

"We're getting called in for animal attacks?" May asked Coulson as she read over the reports. 

While the Bus was on auto pilot and the rest of the team was sleeping, Coulson went over reports and cases, and share possible future tasks with May, to get her opinion. 

"I know. I first I didn't get it either, but as more and more reports came in it started to get to the point that we couldn't ignore it anymore. After what happened in New York, and from some of the stuff Fury and Hill have sent of about what some labs all over the world have been experimenting with...it's no longer far fetched that something  _more_ than animal was created, possibly with alien DNA, and it's causing chaos..."

May frowned, but didn't argue with him. Not when some of the orders were coming from Fury himself. "So where do we even start?"

"We'll be heading to France, that's where the latest reports came from. There are other claims coming from all over Europe. We may split up into smaller teams and just dig around." Coulson suggested.

"Good idea. I'll take Skye and Simmons, Ward can take Stilinski and Fitz." May stated.

"Girls vs boys?" Coulson inquired, amused slightly.

"Not exactly. But Fitz still needs to learn how to work a bit better with Stilinski and Ward with Fitz. It'll be good for them." May explained.

"Alright. I can see that. Okay, well, we'll inform the team in the morning. For now, change the Bus's course towards France...hey, do you think I can pull off a beret?" Coulson asked randomly. 

May looked at him with a deadpanned look before heading into the cockpit to direct the plane. 

Coulson sighed, "Some people are hat people...I am not. But I was thinking maybe a beret...I'll see when I get there." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided on a name. Like many pointed out, since Jennifer had the baby without Derek knowing, she would decide the name. In today's time I don't think you can leave the hospital until a name is decided. Morgana is one of the most powerful magic users in just about any mythology. And though her name varies from myth to myth, I'm going with Morgana to keep up with the Hale tradition of the girl's names ending with an 'A'.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't fall behind, Fitz. Stiles is the one who's supposed to bring up the rear." Ward said, his voice slightly condescending in that teasing way of his. 

"Just because you have a dick, Ward, doesn't mean you have to be one. Fitz is a scientist and he's out of his comfort zone. He's trying, therefore you have no right to criticize him." Stiles chided his lover. 

"I can take care of myself!" Fitz panted as he tried to catch up to where he's supposed to be. 

They're been trekking for over an hour now. The terrain was unstable, he was sweating, tired, hungry, thirsty, and not in the best mood. He knew that this was an exercise to help him bond and get better along with both Ward and Stilinski but Fitz was having a hard time. His jealousy about Jemma's crush on Stilinski, even if Ward was dating him now, still bothered him. 

"I know you can, Fitz. But this is a team building exercise as well as practice for you to be out in the field." Stiles said before speaking louder so Ward could hear, "Also for Ward to learn how to work as a team in the field."

"I know how to work as a team in the field." Ward protested childishly.

"No, you know how to do your best in the field while being used to being surrounded by other Operations agents. I see how you act around the team sometimes. And I know you're used to working solo before this. The transition isn't easy. You go out there acting like a gym teacher yelling at his students to run while they've barely analyzed the course." Stiles explained to Ward who was still up ahead before turning to Fitz who was next to him. "It's not about pride or who is stronger or faster...it's about working together and becoming better with each other's help."

"Did you used to work for Hall Mark?" Fitz asked, but felt slightly better. He supposed he could try to make things easier for Stilinski who _was_ trying to be his friend.  

Stiles chuckled as he readjusted the gun in his hands. It was similar to a riffle but it was a FitzSimmons invention. So though it took down any possible target, it wasn't a lethal weapon. It still had some kinks, but this was a perfect chance to see them in action with little danger to their lives. "My best friend and his mom make me care packages and they send me these calenders from the vet shop where he works. They come with very zen and philosophical phrases."

Before Fitz could reply to that there was a loud rustling a few yards ahead. All three froze with Ward and Stiles raising their weapons, ready to fire, while Fitz tried to get in touch with the others. 

Ward held his hand in a fist, signaling them to stay still and wait for his order. He took a few steps forward then signaled the two to follow behind him. Stiles let Fitz in front of him until he was a foot behind Ward and in front of him.

"What sort of animals could we be dealing with?" Ward asked quietly. 

"Well...spring is nearing. Could be bears who came out of hibernation earlier than usual." Stiles said. 

"Possibly." Fitz added, typing away on his tablet. 

"We only got a few hours left of sun light. Let's see if we can find a den or something to report back." Ward ordered. 

* * *

  

_"Fitz!? Fitz, can you hear me?!"_

"Jemma! Yes, yes! I can now."

" _Oh thank god! Are you all alright?"_

"Um...Stilinski and I are together. Ward had to head in a different direction though."

_"Can you tell where you are?"_

"Um..." Fitz looked over to Stiles for an answer. 

Stiles reached out for the walkie-talkie and Fitz passed it over. "From where our last GPS location, we're twenty clicks north and about 30 east."

 _"Alright. Stay safe. May and Skye are heading out to look for Ward in his direction. Simmons and I are on our way to you."_ Coulson said.

"Copy that." Stiles answered. 

Once the message was sent, Stiles helped Fitz pack his equipment up. He took out his canteen and drank from it, before offering some to Fitz. The engineer took it and drank before passing it over. Fitz was quiet for a moment before exclaiming, "I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Stiles asked, startled. Though he could guess that Fitz felt a little guilty about the situation.

"If I hadn't tripped and yelled, the bears wouldn't have forced us to separate. Ward would still be here with us. We wouldn't be lost..." He sighed dejectedly. "I'm a horrible field agent..."

"Fitz...things happen. Not every mission is going to go smoothly. And any mission where we're not being shot at is a good one. I mean sure, bears and any other wild animal isn't the most ideal situation, but believe it or not...we're trained in this." Stiles tried to reassure the other.

"You are?" Fitz asked, skeptically.

"Not in this _exact_ situation...but we're trained to survive extreme elements. We made it, we're a bit banged up, but we're going to see this through. Ward will too. He has to..." He said the last part quietly, but Fitz still heard it. 

"How long do you think it'll take them to find us?" Fitz asked.

"Hour? Maybe more or less, but around that ball park if they're using the Bus or one of the Quinjets." Stiles replied. 

"Should we make a fire? Or something to signal them?" Fitz asked.

"Hmmm...a fire may attract animals." But then a shiver went up his spine, "But it is getting cold. A small one should be alright, but we'll have to be vigilant." 

Fitz nodded and then followed Stiles's orders on what to collect to build a fire, and watched carefully as Stiles built one from scratch without the use of any technology. He even started a flame by creating friction on two sticks.

"I thought that was just part of scout boys myths." Fitz commented.

Stiles and Fitz sat around the fire, warming up their hands. Stiles chuckled before replying. "I lived near wooded areas. Camping was a common thing. After the hospital bills my mother's disease racked up, my dad didn't have as much money to spend on far away trips...and being a single parent, didn't have the motivation either. But camping trip with me and my best friend Scott, who my dad was a father figure for, was a great bonding experience. And Scott and I loved playing in the woods too. Reenacting Indiana Jones scenes, Jurassic Park...plus it was a great way to practice lacrosse. The woods were just part of our lives and my dad made sure we both had the basic knowledge of survival in case we ever get lost."

"Like making a signal fire that'll lead me right to you."

Stiles stood up when he heard Grant's voice. When he saw his outline come out of the shadows Stiles didn't let his professionalism get in the way and he tackled Ward into a tight embrace. Ward spun him around once and then cupped his face and kissed him.

"Worried about me?" Ward asked with a cheeky smirk.

"Who me?" Stiles asked, just as cheekily. 

"Um...we should probably radio that Ward's with us?" Fitz said awkward from his place. 

"He's right. May and Skye are looking for you in the direction you went." Stiles informed Ward.

"I didn't hear anything, but I tried to circle back as soon as possible." Ward said before motioning to Fitz. "Where are the coms?"

Fitz took out the coms and passed them over. "We had to find high ground before we got any reception."

"Right...well, I'll try to find a good tree." Ward gave them a nod before heading off. 

Stiles and Fitz watched his silhouette until the darkness of the forest shadows made it impossible to see.

Keeping an ear out, Stiles heard the quiet words from Ward as he finally reached someone and began to explain where he was. Everything was going fine until Stiles realized something he probably should have realized a while ago.

"It's quiet..."

"We're surrounded by nature, what else do you expect to hear?" Fitz asked.

" _Nature_! Listen..." Stiles said pointedly. 

Fitz turned to Stiles but made a thinking face as he listened. Then he shook his head, "I don't hear anything."

" _Exactly_. No birds chirping, no owls hooting, no scurrying...nature's gone _silent_ in the _forest_!" Stiles stressed.

"What....what does that mean exactly?" Fitz asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"If I had to guess?...Ward didn't escape his predator...he led it back to us."

"What? That sounds-"

"Too smart for the average bear? Yeah..." Stiles said as he began to stop out the fire.

"What are you doing?" Fitz hissed, suddenly feeling like he was making too much noise.

"We need to get to Ward and to higher ground, _fast_." Stiles said but as soon as they were engulfed into darkness and he grabbed Fitz's hand to lead him away, he heard it. 

**_*Gggggrrrrrrrr*_ **

"What was _that_?" Fitz mumbled, _fear_ was in his voice now. 

"Come on!" Stiles hissed as he began to lead them towards where Ward went to. 

"AH!" Fitz screamed.

"FITZ!" Stiles cried when Fitz's hand was ripped away from his.

"STILES!?" Ward's voice came from the distance. 

Stiles grabbed for his night vision goggles and strapped them onto his head. He saw the outline of what he was now _very_ sure was werewolf. The wolf had thrown Fitz and was now prowling towards him. Stiles didn't even stop to think as he launched himself on the werewolf's back. The wolf growled and howled as he tried to throw Stiles off of him. But Stiles held on with all his might and got the beast away from the engineer. 

"STILES!" Ward was getting closer and Stiles was afraid for him. The last thing he wanted was for Ward to get hurt. 

He took out one of his knives and stabbed it into the wolf, slashing as best as he could. The beast howled in pain and thrashed until Stiles went flying...then it pounced!

* * *

 

"FITZ! STILES! WARD!" Simmons screamed as she and Coulson trudged through, Skye and May a couple of yards behind them. 

"H...here..." 

"Oh my god, Fitz! Are you okay? Are you hurt!?" Simmons fussed as she flashed her flashlight over all of fits. She saw dirt and blood and was panicking because this was Fitz and he needed to be in a lab, not outside!

Fitz pushed away her hands before his eyes widened. He'd just woken up. Or rather, regained consciousness. He'd hit his head and lost consciousness at the force, but he remembered why. 

"Monster...beast...where's Stilinski?!" He asked with a rising panic.

"Oh my god!" That was Skye.

"Coulson! We need medical, _now_!" May's voice was like steel, cutting through with urgency.

Fitz, Simmons, and Coulson headed their way and what they saw...

"Stiles, baby, _come on_....hang on. _Please_ hang on. Don't...you can't leave me, you can't! Please babe, _please_ don't leave me! Please just hang on..." Ward begged in a hush tone as he tried to put pressure on Stiles's biggest wounds. But there was so much. Even in the dark a lot of the wounds were clear and the scent of blood was obvious. 

"I'll radio a hospital, tell them to stand by and be ready for our arrival. Simmons, you and May get to work on keeping him stable while Skye, Fitz and I get to the Bus." Coulson ordered but it wasn't until he cried out, "NOW!" that everyone scrambled with their orders. 

May struck an impromptu light to allow Simmons to see the injuries...and they were worse with proper lighting. She took a moment to steel herself but then she was in doctor mode and ordered Ward to put pressure on the right wounds. It was so bizarre to be ordering Ward like that, but even more to see him comply with no form of argument, teasing or serious. 

It seemed like forever before they got Stiles into the Bus but they did. Being surrounded by machines, proper equipment, medicine, and knowing they were heading for help, made Simmons feel better. Somehow, she went into this auto pilot state, but she got Stiles stable enough until they reached a French hospital. 

May and Skye helped guide her towards the ladies room where she changed into some clean clothes and washed off the blood. Coulson helped Ward and Fitz do the same. 

Even if that seemed to take an eternity in itself, the waiting they had to do afterwards was worse. 

* * *

 

"Hey...how ya doin'?"

Simmons looked up when she heard Skye's question. Skye had gone to fetch some coffee with Coulson and brought some back for everyone. Simmons did her best to smile back reassuringly, but it fell flat. She looked over to the others and when her eyes landed on Ward, her eyer weld up with tears.

"I've never seen him break down like that..."

"I know...Seemed weird, seeing him emotional." Skye commented.

And it was weird. Ward was like...the text book example of bravery and heroism. Something so super that you didn't really think him human. Until he was kneeling over Stiles's body, covered in his lover's blood, begging him not to die and leave him alone. 

"Maybe you should talk with Fitz?" Skye asked quietly. 

Simmons looked at her with widened eyes, "Why me?"

"Well...you two share a connection. And I think he needs to talk with someone. You're the best option." Skye answered.

"Okay...maybe Ward doesn't need to talk about it, but maybe you should go sit with him?" Simmons asked as she stood and headed towards Fitz. 

Skye watched her go before standing and doing what she asked. She was right. There was nothing she could say to Ward right now. He wasn't a religious man, and even though he wasn't a scientific guy either, he believed in facts. And until there was anything new to tell him, he wasn't making conversation. So she sat next to him and gave him silent moral support. 

He didn't look away from the doors where Stiles had disappeared to, but he knew Skye was next to him.

* * *

 

"It's all my fault..." Were the first words out of Fitz's mouth.

Simmons grabbed his hand and shook her head, "No, Fitz..."

"It should have been me!"

She squeezed his hand tighter, " _No_! It was an animal attack, Fitz...no one can be blamed."

"It attacked _me_! Stilinski...he lured it away by tackling it. Head on. No fear! He just...he saved my life. But it shouldn't have caused him his..." 

"It didn't! We don't know what happened. So don't give up on him. He's strong...like you are." She hugged him then, and he gave into the embrace. He buried his face in her neck and began to cry. Fear and guilt eating away at him. 

* * *

 

"This is my fault..."

"Ward and Fitz are doing more than their fair share of the blame game. Don't join in." May warned.

"What are we even doing here, May? Animal attacks? That's not us! I get that we deal with danger, but our team wasn't made for this! We shouldn't have been out there!" Coulson exclaimed. 

"We were asked by  a higher level to look into this. It seemed low risk. But things took a turn for the worst. It _happens_. You know it does. But he's with the people who can help him best. He's a fighter. He'll make it." May told him with such conviction that he _had_ to believe it. 

"You're right. Sorry, I just..."

"This is the first time you've come close to losing an agent under your own team. I know." May said. 

"Come on...let's get some more bad coffee." Coulson said after a moment. 

* * *

 

Hours later that seemed like years, a doctor finally came out of those doors and called out, "Stilinski?"

The whole team stood up and stepped closer.

"There was a lot of blood loss and tissue damage. It'll take time, dedication, serious rest, and rehabilitation...but he'll make it."

Ward fell to his feet and he nearly threw up with relief. Skye and May were helping him up while Simmons hugged Fitz in happiness.

"Can we see him?"

"He's in critical condition. It's best to keep any excitement to a low. I'm afraid at this point only family can join him." 

Ward looked at Coulson with so much emotion in his eyes that it was impossible not to do everything in his power. "We'll all stay down here, but Agent Ward goes in."

The doctor looked like he was about to argue, but glares from _everyone_ , with different level of scary, he cleared his throat. "Follow me, Mr. Ward." 

"Thank you." Ward said to Coulson, as sincerely as he could, even shaking his hand with both of his. He then followed the doctor to Stiles. 

* * *

 

When Ward laid eyes on Stiles, he wanted to collapse and cry again, but he held himself together. The heart monitor connected to Stiles that was beeping helped him remain in control. In fact, he used it to keep in complete control. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, Ward allowed himself to grab onto Stiles's hand, being mindful of his injuries before leaning down to kiss it gently. 

"I'm so sorry...It followed me. I led it to you...gods, Stiles, I'm _so_ sorry!" 

The only reply he got was the beeping of the machines, which given the alternative, he found reassuring. 

Stiles would need a lot of care these coming months. Ward was already making mental plans on where they go, what needed to be done, and placing everything in order. 

"I'm not gonna fail you anymore. I _promise_."

* * *

 

Hours passed and Ward had fallen asleep, but only for a moment. He blinked himself awake and when he looked down he began to panic.

Stiles was missing. 

"Stiles?! Stiles!?"

Ward shot up from his chair and searched all over the room. When he didn't find him, he went into the hallway. It was a few hours before sunrise so it was very dark outside, but the hospital had florescent lighting that kind of hurt the eyes. Ward went around trying to find traces of Stiles or of any nurse or hospital staff that couple help him. But since they arrived at the closest hospital, it also being a private one, it wasn't as busy as the public one might be. 

"Hello?" he called out.

He was about to reach for his phone when movement caught the corner of his eye. He followed on instinct. The person walked towards a dead end. At first, Ward thought it was another patient seeing at how freely they were moving, but as he got closer...

No...that's not right. 

" _Stiles_?"

The figure turned around and...for all intents and purposed it _was_ Stiles. But Ward's brain told him of all the injuries he saw inflicted on Stiles. The figure who stood before him wasn't injured...but he held Stiles's face. Another thing that tripped him up where his eyes. They weren't Stiles's whiskey amber colored eyes. They also were any normal color eyes either. They seemed to glow...they seemed to glow this supernatural _blue_. But then he blinked and they _were_ Stiles's whiskey colored eyes.

"Stiles...?" he asked again, so unsure and confused right now.

Stiles smiled at him sadly. His hands were behind his back as he stepped closer, tears coming out of his eyes. Ward was suddenly hugged by Stiles and so over come with emotion, he quickly returned the embrace. 

"I'm so sorry..." Stiles whispered in his ear.

Before he could ask why, he felt the needle penetrating his skin and his vision began to blur. The last thing he saw was Stiles breaking through the glass window. 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Should you be out of bed?" Simmons asked, voice full of worry, as Ward came into the room where she, Fitz, Coulson, and May were discussing matters.

"Has Stiles been brought back?" Ward asked as he took a seat.

"No." Simmons replied dejectedly.

"Then I've rested more than enough." Ward stated coldly before locking eyes with Coulson. "What's being done?"

"There's a perimeter search and we're keeping tabs on all of his devices. We'll find him." Coulson told him.

Ward wished he could believe Coulson, but he knew Stiles. Something was wrong and if Stiles wanted to disappear...like any other well trained agent, he can disappear. Not forever, but for a time. And god knows what will happen in that time. 

"Guys..." Skye came rushing towards them. She skidded to a stop when she saw Ward, "You should be resting."

"Would you?" Ward countered. 

"Fair enough. Anyway, I have something to show you guys..." she looked around with shifty eyes. "Can we go to the Bus?"

"What is it?" Coulson asked.

"Look, we need somewhere secure." Skye insisted.

"We're in a hospital that's got S.H.I.E.L.D approval, protocols, and protection." Fitz stated quietly. He was still feeling guilty, and the way Ward couldn't even look at him, even when he tried to apologize, hurt. Ward was also looking scarier than May and that was saying something. 

"I know. But I'm not an agent, I'm paranoid, and...we should _really_ go to the Bus." Skye stated.

"Is this about Stiles?" Ward asked, already standing.

Skye just nodded once. 

"Alright. Everyone to the Bus." Coulson ordered. 

* * *

 

"Okay, since the hospital only runs by S.H.I.E.L.D protocols but isn't an actual S.H.I.E.L.D building, I managed to get my hands on the security footage before anyone else. I made myself a copy and erased theirs." Skye said. 

"Um Skye...that's illegal." Coulson chimed in. 

Skye typed onto her tablet and brought up the footage to the screen so everyone could see. Ward stiffened as he watched the last time he saw Stiles. Even if it was only a few hours ago, it felt like an eternity. 

"Wait a moment..." Simmons muttered as she stepped closer. "That can't be right."

"It is." Skye nodded to her. 

"But..."

"He's healed." Coulson stated as he too stepped closer to the screen. He turned to Skye and asked, "How?"

Skye shrugged. "I can't tell exactly, but I do have some theories."

"Well?" May pressed.

"Werewolves." Skye said plainly.

" _What_?" Simmons, Fitz, and Coulson asked at the same time while Ward and May just looked at her unamused.

"Not in the actual mythological sense..." She paused before muttering, "Although, seeing as _Thor_ is an actual being that Coulson has met before..."

"Skye, _Stiles_ details, please." Coulson reminded her to keep focus. 

"Right." She fiddled with the tablet and another picture came up on the screen. It wasn't Stiles, but it was a generic male figure that showed Stiles's injuries. Next to that picture was Stiles as he stared Ward down. "The angle wasn't the best but it's clear to tell that Stiles isn't wounded."

"The way he holds himself...I _saw_ his injuries. And I have worked with Stilinksi. He's strong, yes, but too young to have developed that sense of nonchalance for those type of injuries." May said. 

"Okay, so we all agree he's healed... _how_?" Simmons asked, bewildered. 

Skye typed a few things into her tablet and the pictures of Stiles became blocked by reports, spreadsheets, and articles appearing on the screen. "Not being so good at sitting still while a dear friend is in need of help and I can't help them...I did some digging. Coulson said that we were supposed to investigate animal attacks. Given what our team does I found it strange, but since so did everyone else and these orders came from above, we didn't question it much more than that. At least not until we saw anything that would lead us to more questions.  
  
"At first I thought that there would be some sort of...I dunno, bio hazard. A lake that was polluted, and through the order of nature and the food chain, it began to affect all the animals. Not seeing too much out of the ordinary until it hit a species that could..." Skye searched for a word.

" _Evolve_ , in a sense?" Simmons suggested.

"Yeah. And that's not too far off, actually." Skye said. When the others gave her looks to continue explaining, she pulled up different articles of different companies. "I have been doing a lot of research in the last couple of hours. I even asked around in the Rising Tide community to see what was going on with these companies that pulled my interest. I guess it's really not all that surprising that no one has stopped trying to make the serum that created Captain America."

Coulson frowned as he said. "No. The Hulk is one of the...more _interesting_ results of trying to recreate it. How does this fit in with Stiles?"

"The Hulk is a debatable result. Some call it a success, others call it a failure, right?" Skye asked.

"All depending on who you ask." May answered. "Some scientist would claim that success was reached. But government officials would claim it was a failure since they can't control the Hulk."

"Right. So what if they wanted to perfect any new serum as best as they could before trying it on human subjects? How do we test any other kind of product or medicine or...whatever, before introducing it to humans?" Skye asked.

"Animals." Fitz replied.

Skye nodded to him. "Right. And actually, Stiles isn't a stranger to this. Though I'm sure he's not aware of it."

"What do you mean?" Ward asked, brows furrowed.

"Before joining our team, Stiles worked with various agents an groups going to different labs ran originally by S.H.I.E.L.D all over the globe. He worked as part of the extraction team. Some pretty gnarly stuff was going on in those labs that required the staff to be rescued. Stiles didn't know what was going on, but he's ran into some of the... _experiments_. At least once or twice."

"I never knew that." Ward said.

"Because that's classified." Coulson said strictly. He sent Skye a chiding look. "This is serious, Skye." 

"So is getting to Stiles before anyone realizes there's another... _success_ , on the loose." She pulled up some of the experiments from Stiles's previous jobs. "At first I didn't see anything worth connecting until I saw these things. First reactions...'this is something out of a sci-fi movie'. And then of course I remember that New York suffered from something that resembled a sci-fi movie."

"You think someone got access to alien DNA and started experimenting?" Simmons asked. "You think _S.H.I.E.L.D_ is experimenting with alien DNA?"

"Before all this I could have put that to my cooky-conspirator side, but New York changed everything." Skye answered seriously.

"Okay, so these scientists have been playing god..." Ward sounded exhausted and exasperated at the same time. "What does this have to do with _Stiles_?" 

"From the medical report, Stiles was bit and clawed into..." She winced slightly when she saw Ward flinch at the memory, but pressed on. "The reason we may not hear of other Captain America wanna-bes or Hulks on the loose, maybe because the subjects just don't have the exact components needed to equal a success. Even the reports based on the accident that caused the Hulk that I read... It _should_ have killed anyone, but there was something about Dr. Banner that...made him the exception.

"Look...I don't know, for sure. But maybe all these extradition missions Stiles went on exposed him to different environments and atmospheres that allowed his DNA to adapt. Or he could have been born with a specific genetic mutation that allowed this to happen.  Enough of a difference that, without knowing, he gained the correct elements that when he was bitten, then like with the werewolf mythology, this beast passed along it's _venom_ when it bit Stiles." Skye did her best to explain.

"If these scientist _were_ trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum, and _were_ testing it on animals...wolves _do_ have a pack mentality that military forces do use. They would be a possible animal specimen to look into to control, manipulate, and develop the serum. If there was any form of success then the serum _would_ be in it's blood and saliva. So when it bit into Stiles, the serum, or venom if we are categorizing these things as more than wolves, transfered into Stiles's blood... _theoretically_ , giving him a Super Soldier metabolism." Simmons chimed in. 

"Wait...are we really saying that scientist have _created_ werewolves?" Coulson asked, trying to wrap his head about this whole thing. 

"Guys..." Fitz called, gaining all of their attention. "Animal testing only goes so far though. And...I doubt any of us can forget that this _thing_ that attacked us was _feral_." 

"What are you saying, Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"There may be pros to this...Stiles being healed. But what are the cons? If this _is_ like with the Hulk...what will happen to Stiles? And why did Stiles run?" The engineer asked.

Coulson sighed and all eyes landed on him. "The same reason Dr. Banner runs. There's no government agency that wouldn't put him in a lab and extract blood and other bodily fluids, place him through every plausible experiment and test to see how far they can push. All to help mass produce Steve Roger levels of success...I'm hoping no one in S.H.I.E.L.D is that deranged but at some point, SHIELD or not, animal or human, some scientist don't care so long as their experiments come to something."

"What are you saying exactly?" May asked.

"I'm reporting this to Fury...he'll decide what to do. If we're asked to stay on, then we will. If not...we have to move on." Coulson replied, even though it was clear he hated that option.

" _What_?!" Skye, Ward, and Simmons asked at the same time. 

"Stiles is a skilled agent!" Coulson cried out. It stunned the others and he rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "He's fast and he's clever. He knows how to blend in...he won't want to risk us or his loved ones. But he also won't allow himself to be a lab rat...if we chase him...and catch up to him..." 

"We'll have to turn him in." Simmon said. "Medical examinations are crucial to any agency, but especially SHIELD."

"Skye may have delayed anything by taking the footage, but...the blood work may be odd and already on the way to someone higher up." Coulson said seriously.

They were all silent before Ward stormed away to his bunk. 

Skye made a motion to follow but Coulson grabbed her hand. "Give him some time, Skye."

* * *

_"If you're watching this...I'd like to apologize. I know it may not mean much but I really did come to like this team. The family we created...it was almost everything I wanted._

_This is, before Stiles. I'm going after him._

_I understand what that means. For both him and me. I did a lot of thinking and I want to...I...I want to **help**! The information I'm about to share with you will be shocking. I'm sure you won't want to believe it, but I assure you...it's the truth._

_You see, sir, H.Y.D.R.A never fell. Not completely. It remained alive and has worked it's way into a lot of powerful places. Governments, parliaments...even SHIELD. You have H.Y.D.R.A among you, sir. I...I was one.  One of the best. I was hand picked up by Garrett, trained to be his perfect soldier. This is a confession of sorts to that. And I am of able body and sound of mind, I know what I'm talking about. I don't plan to be caught...but I know this sort of treason isn't taken lightly. On this drive I have list of names of people, locations, operations, and anything else I was given access to. All involving H.Y.D.R.A._

_Other than me, you don't have to worry about the rest of the team. They're all clean. Actually...they're some of the best, most genuine agents I've ever met. Which is why I'm giving this information to you. I know you'll decide how to proceed...maybe save the world from some serious trouble. All I ask is...let me find Stiles. And leave us alone."_

 

The video ended and the screen went black. 

"What do we do now?" May asked Coulson, voice low. 

They were watching it in privet, the remaining members of their team asleep...or at least in their bunks. Coulson had gone to check up on Ward, but he found his bunk empty...tablet on the center of the bed, video ready to play, and a note taped on it saying 'play me'.

He watched it once alone, and then again with May. 

"We go to Fury."

"And Ward?" May asked.

"If this turns out to be true, Ward is the least of our worries." Coulson replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of people guessing things correctly in 'joking' but actually being right xD Which is what we see here. Can you imagine their faces when they realize that werewolves are actually really real?


	13. Chapter 13

_***Three Months Later*** _

"Well, that was a bust..." Tony grumbled as he headed straight for his bar after arriving at the Tower. 

"It's another H.Y.D.R.A based taken down. I don't think I'd call that a bust." Steve stated. 

"All I'm saying is that we're all really powerful people alone-"

"Some of us are even debatable on that _people_ front." Bruce cut in.

Tony gave him a finger gun point in acknowledgment.  "And the stuff we're doing right now seems...like _grunt_ work."

"This is H.Y.D.R.A we're talking about, Tony. Not something to take lightly." Steve chided. 

"And I'm not taking it lightly. I'd just prefer the next time we're called to deal with them we're dealing someone or something actually worth my time. And I'll remind you, Cap, I'm a billionaire. Small bases with computer systems from the Jurassic Park era are _not_ worth the Avenger's time. And you have to agree with me to some degree."

Steve sighed, but rather than get into an argument with Tony, which is usually where this leads, Steve decided to head to the training room. 

As he neared the room he heard voices, Natasha's and Clint's to be exact. I took him a second to catch on to what they were saying. Part of him told him he should turn around and give them their privacy, but another part of him, due to recent events, made him listen in.  

* * *

 

"So he wasn't there. It's _good_ news, Clint." Natasha tried to reassure her friend. 

" _Still_! It's been three months without a peep. I would think we'd at least find a trail worth chasing." Clint grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

The childish act was used to mask his worry and fear about what couple be happening with Stiles. When Fury hired all of the best SHIELD agents he could gather for one of _the_ most shocking revelation missions to date, all hell broke loose afterwards. 

They took down some major players, disrupted huge evil plots, and tested the very foundation of SHIELD. The Triskelion itself took some major damage and S.H.I.E.L.D has taken a backseat. 

Though they hit HYDRA had and fast,  their damn mantra rang through all their minds. 'Cut off one head and another two grows in it's place.' From what they could tell, many who worked under H.Y.D.R.A's orders escaped and scattered. With their latest missions it was clear that H.Y.D.R.A has been very busy during it's time in the shadows.

"You know how this looks, Clint." Natasha reminded him with a serious tone. 

Clint sighed before he looked at her and said very seriously. "Stiles is _not_ HYDRA."

"I know that." Natasha said simply.

" _Do_ you? Do you really  believe or are you just going with it because we're friends?" Clint asked, a bit hostile.

"Whoa! You think I'd let anyone near you or your family without checking them out on my own? All those we've worked with that turned out to be HYDRA left something in my mind that made them off but I never knew what exactly. I put it to possible past situations that were similar to mine. But I know Stiles and he never gave me that feeling. I trust you too, and the decisions you make. But you have to know how this looks like!"

"I know...I'm sorry." Clint muttered. 

"We have to be careful with this Clint. You can't just go off looking for him."

"What? Why not? I should have done so the moment I realized he was missing!" Clint cried.

" _Clint_." Natasha said fiercely. "S.H.I.E.L.D is under _a lot_ of scrutiny. While a lot of us know how dire and evil the threat of H.Y.D.R.A is, the public who has gone a generation without it don't see it as a problem. All that's happened, all the chaos, fall on to _us_. With Fury having to take a step back from his position as Director...while S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't technically _exist_ anymore...anyone who isn't accounted for is seen as dead or secretly H.Y.D.R.A who caught wind in time and disappeared into the wind."

"But Stiles-"

"Was hand picked by Fury. Some could argue that would make him impossible to be HYDRA. Others will think it's the perfect laugh H.Y.D.R.A could do by tricking their Director to pick someone whose been trained to one day over rule them. It's a very hard place. People are looking for scape goats and since the details of Stiles's disappearance aren't known...no one else knows what to think." 

"Which is why I have to find him and help him clear his name!" Clint stressed.

"We need all the reliable agents we got right now." She reminded him. "And if anyone notices your absence, they're tail you. If you find Stiles..."

"I could be risking his freedom." Clint finished for her, then cursed. He hated this. God did he hate this. 

"We'll find him." Natasha promised, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "We just need to have a proper plan, and a back up plan."

"And a back up plan for the back up plan. Yeah...I know. It just sucks...the waiting and not knowing." 

All Natasha could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

_"So you've heard nothing new?"_

"No, I'm afraid not. Unfortunately we've been rather busy..."

_"I understand. Trust me, we've all been rocked a new one."_

"Still...must be nice working from home." 

 _"Yes, in some ways. In times like these it's always nice to be around family and a place like home to give a semblance of security and safety..."_ Lydia said over the Skype call. She paused before smiling sadly. " _My mother's happy I'm back..."_

"Lydia..."

 _"Sorry, sorry..."_ The redhead over the screen shook her head. She dabbed under her eyes with a tissue and sniffed to stop from crying. _"It's just...it's **his** home too, ya know?  Easter will be soon and he always helped me plan everything out...he'd win the chocolate bunny and share it with me and Scott."_

"I promise you, Lydia. All the extra hours that aren't spent on mandatory work are being spent on locating Stiles." Jemma promised. 

Lydia smiled and sniffed one more time. _"Alright. Enough of that. How is everyone else on your team?"_

Jemma smiled slightly. "As...as good as we can be, I suppose. Skye has taken her training under May very seriously. Once Fitz was stable enough he started to train too. Not at _their_ level of course, but he can handle a gun properly now...A real gun. With bullets. It scares me as much as it reassures me." 

 _"It's not easy...especially for us who were meant to be in a lab. But knowing we'll more likely than not be in a dangerous situation, having information is always the best route. Knowing how to properly use a gun is safer than trying to wing it."_ Lydia said, knowing the feeling Jemma was feeling all too well. 

"I know...how's the Sheriff?" Jemma asked. 

Since Stiles disappearing, the attack on HYDRA and the fall of SHIELD...things have been hell. Ward betraying HYDRA pissed Garrett off to no end and wanted to kill the remaining of the team personally, knowing how much they've come to mean to Ward. She and Fitz were dropped in a container to the bottom of the ocean. Fitz suffered some brain damage that made her feel guilty and sad and many other ill things. She always thought she'd never be happy at knowing someone died, but when she learned that Coulson killed Garrett...she was happy. She was happy and slept better. 

Well, as best as she could. 

Ward and Stiles were still MIA. They knew Ward was after Stiles, but they had no idea of knowing if they were together. With the mess that happened afterward in Puerto Rico, Skye's evolution and the process she's going through now. Fitz still not being at one hundred percent...

Jemma took as much interest outside of their lives as possible. Keeping up with a heartbroken father of Stiles may not be the healthiest distraction, but she hoped it would make her useful. 

She helped modify a phone for Stiles's father. Coulson had met him when he had free time after HYDRA was exposed, to explain the situation. As much as they knew Stiles would avoid going home for the safety of his father, the temptation was too big. Coulson managed to convince the Sheriff that they were only after Stiles's well being and if he checked in, to call them. The Sheriff and his house were being watched, and if Stiles made contact, other governments would come to lock Stiles away for treason. Coulson could prevent that. 

_"He's the same as he was yesterday...and the day before that...and the day before that."_

"Do you think he'll call us if he hears from Stiles?"

_"I think he will. We've talked. He knows Stiles's best chances are with you guys."_

"Thank you...I have to go. I'll call if there's anything."

_"Same here. Take care."_

"You too." 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Cap. Can I help you?" Clint asked as he opened his door when he heard a knock.

"May I come in?" Steve asked.

"Kinda busy...can it wait?" Clint asked in turn.

"I'd rather speak with you before you leave and embark into the unknown." Steve deadpanned.

" _What_? I'm not...I mean, I'll probably go out for hot dogs but-"

"Clint, I overheard you and Natasha speaking." Steve said plainly. 

Clint deflated a bit before sighing. "Didn't take you as an eavesdropper, Cap."

"I've gained a goody-two shoes rep, but trust me...I'm quite the delinquent."

Clint scoffed, "I doubt there's anyone to vouch for you."

"Actually there is...which is why I'm here. May I come in?" Steve repeated.

Looking at him with a skeptical gaze, Clint took a moment before letting Steve into his room. It was surprisingly neat and tidy. All except for the bed which was undone, with a duffel on it being packed. 

"So...what's this about, Cap?"

"Natasha is right, Clint. You _can't_ just go off without a plan. Or without a team _and_ without a plan. You should have one or the other." Steve said. When Clint just looked at him expectantly, Steve continued. "I have a friend who is in a similar boat as you. Except...well, he actually _was_ HYDRA."

Clint's eyes widened, " _WHAT_?!"

Steve raised his hands in a placating manner. "He was drugged, indoctrinated, brainwashed...Similar to what Loki did to you magically, they've done to him scientifically."

The archer eyed Steve with hard eyes before asking, "Who is this friend?"

"Bucky..."

Clint scoffed. "Cap, no offense...but Bucky... _your_ Bucky, _died_ a long time ago. You being here, in your top game and current age was because of a Serum that you're the only success of and a shit ton of ice."

"Bucky was experimented on too. By the scientist who nearly duplicated the serum that was used on me. And along the way with more. And HYDRA had their own freezer that they've used to keep Bucky relatively the same age...he's out there. HYDRA has fallen and he's alone. Confused. Scared out of his mind with fake or no memories of who he used to be other than the assassin they made him. Nat, Sam, and I fought him...and broke through to him some, but...he needs me to help him through all of it. I need to find him. And I plan to. But my resources and intel aren't as good as say...an archer whose been with SHIELD for more than a decade?"

Listening to the whole story, Clint managed to fill in some blanks from Natasha's life that were missing. He also listened to how Steve spoke of his friend and the need to get him back. And he would.

"His name is Stiles. He's a good kid. Brave. Smart. Clever. He's like my son..."

"Then how about we go find our boys? Anyone asks...you're on a mission with Captain America."

"Thanks Cap." Clint said genuinely. Actively looking for Stiles from now on would be better than looking for him on his spare time like he was doing. "When do we start?"

"You all packed?" Steve asked, motioning to the duffel.

Clint stuffed the rest of his things in there and zipped it up, "Yep."

"Then we head out now." 

* * *

  _"Are you sure we shouldn't inform Scott or the Hales?"_ Allison asked over the feed.

"Not anymore than we should inform Satomi Ito. " Lydia replied with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, we don't even know if it's official."

_"True... **still** , I hate lying." _

"Have you lied?" Lydia asked.

_"...not exactly."_

"Then don't feel bad!"

_"But Lydia! We have information on Stiles and I get we can't share it with his team but-"_

"But Stiles was possibly bitten by a werewolf in France. Yes I know. But it's not like when Scott was bitten by the rouge Alpha. Stiles is part of SHIELD...or was. His team has footage of him being fully healed after mere hours after a severe animal attack. Luckily the Super Soldier Serum was enough of a link that that's what they're putting it towards but that doesn't mean the government isn't still looking for Stiles. If they find him..."

 _"Labs, experiments, threat to supernatural families everywhere. Not just Were-Creatures but families like mine too."_ Allison replied dejectedly.

"Exactly. Look. Until there's anything concrete to report, it'll just be between you, me, and your dad. If anyone starts prying as to why you're staying...just mention your break up with Scott. It'll get awkward and no one will want to keep asking! No one has to know that you and Chris are actually out there looking for a possible Werewolf Stiles."

 _"What do we do if that is the case?"_ Allison asked.

"You see how well his control is. But seeing as he was the one who helped Scott learn his, if it happened, I'm sure he'll have it down pat. I'm sure your dad will be able to get him the fake documents he needs to be brought back to the States and then we can keep him here. A part of the pack but...he'll have to keep a low profile."

 _"Pack secret that we all share?"_ Allison asked mockingly.

"And cherish and protect."

_"Right. Well I got to go. We're having a meeting with two other families today. Long drives ahead."_

"Anything promising?" Lydia asked quickly.

_"There have been reports of wild animal attacks. But after the whole thing with New York and then London and Puerto Rico...a lot of animal habitats have been disturb and animal attacks have been on the rise. We've been going to hospitals and hospitals, reading news papers, and any other leads to see if there's possible evidence of werewolves."_

"And?"

_"We have a few leads we're going to look into."_

"Alright. Well, keep me posted."

_"Will do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep a lot of things canon, just making slight changes. 
> 
> Allison and Scott break up, which allows Kira to be part of the scene. Since Allison and Chris are French, they have some connection. Jemma and Lydia remained friends so when Jemma recounted the story to Lydia, Lydia was able to piece two and two together. She confided in Chris and Allison and swore them to secrecy and asked for their help. Which we will see more on that in the next chapter. 
> 
> Any questions please ask, I'll try to clear them up. Even if it's just commenting, I appreciate it :) It fuels me to write~


	14. Chapter 14

 

**_ *One Month After Being Bitten* _ **

**_ (Morning After the Full Moon) _ **

 

                                                                    

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** _

Stiles tore his eyes away from his reflection to look at the door. 

_"HEY! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! YOU WILL PAY AND LEAVE, OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"_

Stiles's French wasn't perfected yet but he grasped enough words to guess what was being yelled. The manager's tone was another red flag, but it was really the _anger_ that was coming from the other side of the door that had Stiles reeling. He felt his eyes burn as they flashed supernatural blue. 

Looking around the wrecked roomed, Stiles knew he still had some way to go before he had control. He managed to fool himself that some chains and a radiator would be enough, but...

He caught sight of his reflection again and knew he was wrong. 

_***BANG*** _

_"OI!"_

Stiles scrambled to gather any of his things that he could salvage and thrust them all into his backpack. He was glad he had a room whose view was blocked by the factory next door. The motel wasn't too tall, but Stiles didn't head down. When he snuck out the window, he climbed to the roof before jumping to the building next door and using the side fire escape ladders to get down. 

He was stuck in Europe, a newly turned werewolf, with no means or ways to communicate back home. Any money and basic supplies he had on him were nicked. He wasn't proud of that but he was desperate.

As much as he would want nothing more than to hide out in the woods until he had complete control, he knew that wasn't an option. All the animal attacks that Coulson informed him of may not be animal attacks at all. They could be anything from newly turned werewolf on a rampage, pack territory wars, to something Stiles wasn't aware of. There was also the threat of hunters. Stiles's mind immediately flashed him an image of Allison. He knew the roots of her family and even if she and Chris had stopped hunting, doesn't mean there aren't any native born Argents maintaining the family legacy over seas. Or worse...professional hunter families _without_ a Code.

He also couldn't risk running into any other S.H.I.E.L.D team or government agency. Stiles was well aware of the technology available now, and a lot of it was designed to withstand the Hulk. Though that remains to be tested possible...Stiles was going to guess holding down a werewolf _was_ possible. 

The best thing for him was to gain control. 

When the full moon came back around...he'll just have to find someplace to lock himself up. Without attracting any attention that'll render him a sitting duck. 

* * *

_***Second Month After Being Bitten*** _

_**(Three Days Before the Full Moon)** _

"Had I known you were _this_ into the kinky life, I would have tried harder."

"What are you doing here, Ward?" Stiles asked, panicked as he entered his hotel suite to find Grant on the bed, examining the strongest set of chains he could find. 

Grant set the chains aside, stood up, and advanced on Stiles. Nervous at seeing Grant for the first time since he was bitten, Stiles walked backwards until he hit the wall. Grant loomed over him while resting one hand on the wall next to Stiles's head. "Ward? I'm _Ward_ now, am I?"

Stiles closed his eyes and ducked his head, but Grant wasn't letting that happen. He cupped Stiles's chin and forced him to look up as he pressed their bodies together. "Was I _Ward_ when I had you on your knees blowing me? Was I _Ward_ when you were on your back with my cock in you?"

" _Please_..." Stiles begged, trying to move his head. He knew he could if he really wanted to but he didn't want the beast to be unleashed. He didn't want to lose control in front of Grant. But with the full moon only three days away it wasn't easy. 

"Oh, so you remember _that_ word huh? Normally you beg with that word when I'm balls deep inside your ass. What's the matter Stiles? Have I bored you? Have I done something wrong? _Answer_ me, damn it!" Grant hissed.

"Let me go..."Stiles whispered, trying to get out of Grant's space, but Grant grabbed his arms and pinned them over Stiles's head. 

"Not until you answer me! _What the fuck_ , Stiles?! I've been chasing you for nearly two months! I saw you get torn apart! I thought I lost you!"

"I'm fine..." Stiles said in a low voice, eyes not looking at Grant. "But you have to let me go..."

"Let you go? Let you _GO_?!" Grant demanded as his grip on Stiles tightened.

"I'm serious, Grant!" Stiles yelled, but still refusing to look up, he could feel his eyes burning with the shift. 

"Oh, so now I'm _Grant_?" Grant laughed slightly hysterically. "Which is it, Stiles!?"

"I...said...let...me...GOOOO- _ ***GROOOOOWL***_ " Stiles shoved Grant away with some force, eyes flashing blue, fangs and claws extending, and growling. But seeing Grant's shocked expression, Stiles's own eyes widened and he forced himself back into control. He covered his eyes with his hand and tried to head into the bathroom. 

"Stiles-"

"Go away, Grant. _Please_...And forget this ever happened." Stiles said in a low voice. 

"No...No way." Grant shook his head to clear his thoughts before stepping forward and grabbing Stiles's wrist, gentler this time. He cupped Stiles's face, who was still refusing to look up, but Grant made him. When they finally locked eyes, Grant smiled gently, "I've missed you...I'll admit. I'm angry, I'm confused, I'm many things but Stiles...I'm still in love with you."

Stiles eyes widened, " _What_?"

"I...love you." Grant admitted slowly, realizing it was the first time he's actually said the words out loud. But he knew he meant them. 

And Stiles knew he did too, because his heart didn't skip a beat. That frightened him and excited him. 

"Grant I-" Stiles began but then he looked down at himself and took a step back. 

"I don't care- I mean I do, I care about what happened, but I'm not going to let that stop us... _please_..." Grant begged, stepping closer to Stiles. 

"I have claws, and fangs, and can tear you apart..."Stiles paused as Grant pulled him into an embrace, resting his chin on top of Stiles's head. Stiles struggled a bit, but after going so long on his own, missing human contact like nothing he's ever experienced before, he gave in and leaned into the comfort Grant provided. But he continued to explain. "I can't control myself completely...When I feel angry, or scared, or excited..."

"You go Hulk?" Grant inquired.

"Not...as Green or as big, but yes." Stiles replied honestly. 

"I want to help..." Grant whispered as he ran his hands up and down Stiles's back, comfortingly. 

"I'm dangerous..." Stiles replied, voice monotone. 

"So am I. But I'm also selfish. And you said you were mine." Grant paused for a moment. "Did you mean it?"

Stiles took a moment before he answered, all the while Grant froze, even held his breath. "Yes..."

Grant let that breath out and smiled. He pulled back from his embrace to kiss Stiles nice, long, and tenderly. Stiles was craving the gentle attention, he easily gave in. Kind and sweet soon turned into hot and heavy, with Grant guiding them backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and they were falling over, Stiles landing on top of Grant. They chuckled in anticipation before locking lips again and continuing their make out session. 

Just as Grant was going to reach to pull Stiles's shirt off of him, their groins rubbed against each other. While Grant moaned, Stiles gasped, and not in the good way. He pulled back completely, jumping off of the bed and turning around.

"Stiles?" Grant asked, breathlessly. 

 _" **Give me a moment...** "  _Stiles's voice came out as a low growl. 

Grant stood up and walked over to Stiles, approaching carefully. "Stiles?"

"I told you..." Stiles's voice was back to being his. "I lose control when I'm... _excited_."

"So we can't have sex?" Grant asked.

"Depends if that's the way you want to go." Stiles deadpanned. 

"Not the worst way..." Grant muttered, trying to lighten the mood.

The was a pause and Grant reached over and grabbed Stiles's hand. Stiles slowly turned back to face the older man and they walked back to the bed. They sat side by side in silence for a while, until Grant reached for the chains. 

"So...what _exactly_ are these for?" He asked as he brought the chains onto his lap. 

Stiles sighed. "For me in three day's time."

"Three days? What happens in three days?" Grant asked. 

"Full moon..." 

When Grant looked at Stiles expectantly, Stiles looked right back. Grant's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Holy crap, Skye was right..."

"Skye knows I'm a werewolf?" Stiles questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not...not in the supernatural sense. Genetically enhanced by an experiment trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum." Grant explained. 

"Oh. Well...um, that's a good cover story, actually." Stiles replied thoughtfully. "But um...werewolves are real, Grant. Have been. For a long, long time."

At first, Grant scoffed, but at the seriousness in Stiles's face, he froze.

"I know it's hard to take in but after the Avengers, New York, the Hulk...I'm hoping that would open up your mind." Stiles said gently.

Grant reached over to grab Stiles's hand and bring it up to his lips to kiss the knuckles. "It's hard to argue with facts. How do you..."

"It's a long story. Once I'd rather not delve into right now." Stiles said quietly. 

"Alright." Grant set the chains on the floor before moving to lie on the bed and pulling Stiles with him. 

"How did you find me?" Stiles asked as he settled into the bed and nuzzled into Ward. 

He hadn't realized just how much he _needed_ someone until this moment. Scent marking Grant with his own scent, calmed him down like nothing these last two months. Though he shouldn't be surprised. He studied werewolf mythology and dynamics from the Hales and then with Scott. He knew the lure of wanting a pack, of being a part of something more. Lone wolves don't have a reputation of surviving long. He wasn't sure if he classified as an omega _yet_ , but the longer he went without a pack the higher the chances...and the more feral he'd become. 

"Well, I kept tabs on your devices but then I remembered that whatever wasn't in bags at the hospital was on the Bus. Besides, you would have ditched your phone and gotten a disposable one if needed. You were on foot but I knew you wanted to get out. I kept tabs on reports of stolen cars. There were a few and it took sometime but I found the right lead." Grant began to explain.

"How?" Stiles asked.

"I listened carefully to everything Skye found. I also took into account everything I know we were taught and tried to pin point it to you specifically. I followed the trail until I came to this town. At first I thought...motels and half way houses, but that was very much something you'd do. You wanted space and not to be tracked down. And you _did_ kinda brag about being able to do _enough_ code. You weren't the only one who leaned a trick or two. I hacked each hotel and tracked down which rooms were empty, only to be suddenly reserved by a fake user. It'd take hotel managers days to figure out the truth, but you only needed a room for a day, two max." 

"Mmm...so clever. Sexy clever." Stiles murmured as he leaned in and kissed Grant. He didn't let it last too long, not wanting his control to snap. 

"We seriously can't have sex?" Grant asked with a pout. 

Stiles smirked. "It's too dangerous right now...I...I need to gain control."

"Okay." Grant smiled gently and Stiles returned it. "Okay. I'll help you."

"What? Grant-"

"I found you. I confessed my feelings for you. Do you really think I'm going to leave you? For _any_ reason?" Grant cupped his face and begged Stiles to understand. 

Stiles was conflicted before sighing in defeat. "It won't be easy. It'll be frightening...and dangerous. You _have_ to do what I say. Alright?"

Ward nodded, sealing Stiles's lips with his own. 

* * *

_***Night of the Full Moon*** _

  
"Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?" Grant asked as he secured the last shackle on Stiles. 

"Yes. Look...can I eventually gain enough control not to need these babies? Yeah, I've helped do it for someone else before. But this is my second month. And with all the running I've had to do, there wasn't as much time to train and practice. I don't have it down pat, and it's in everyone's best interest if I'm secured." 

"I still don't like this." Grant grumbled.

Stiles smiled slightly up at his boyfriend, and he was still very surprised he had a boyfriend. After getting bitten he thought he'd have to kiss every element of his new life goodbye. He would eventually make it back to America, maybe stow away on a cargo ship and depending on which coast he landed in, hitch hike back home where he'd present himself to Scott and live life as a shadow. 

That may still be the plan, but different. Grant was still in his life and they're have to see how to go from there. 

There was still plenty of things Stiles needed to tell Grant, and he sensed there were things Grant wanted to tell him. 

"It's for my own good, as well as your own, and everyone else. Now go." 

Grant looked at Stiles with a hard stare before leaning in and stealing a kiss. "I'll be back for you in the morning."

"I'm serious Grant, go some distance from here. In case I break out, you can't be near me. I won't recognize you. I can hurt you." Stiles warned seriously. 

"I know, I know." Grant nodded as he left the abandoned cellar and closed it behind him. 

But he didn't go far. He double checked his gun before he stationed himself to be a look out. Stiles wouldn't be getting out, but no one would be getting in, either. 

* * *

 

 _"Lower your weapon."_ The hunter in front of him ordered in French.

  _"I've taken down all of your men. You're in no position to give me orders."_ Grant replied in the man's native language. 

 _"You fool, do you even realize what you're protecting in there? Whoever that used to be, they aren't anymore. Now be a good boy and hand over the wolf!"_  

"Not gonna happen." Grant hissed, reverting back to English. 

The hunter smirked devilishly as he took a step forward, Grant did too, not going to let him get closer to Stiles. 

"You're going to step aside and let me have that mutt..." The hunter growled.

Grant scoffed, "Why's that?"

"Because I know who you are, Grant Ward. And we wouldn't want Garrett to hear of this, hm?" The hunter asked smugly.

Grant actually did freeze for a moment, but his gun didn't lower at all. The hunter though saw the hesitation and smirked wider. Just as he was about to say another word, Grant fired. 

And fired again, and again, and then another four times. 

The hunter was gasping for breath as he was drowning in his own blood. Grant stood over him and glared. 

"I'm not Garrett's puppet anymore." 

* * *

 

The next morning everything passed in a blur. Stiles felt incredibly tired and was very thankful to Grant, who took most of his weight as he walked. His senses were duller than the previous night but he still got a good sense of what was going on around him. He kept his mouth shut until later though. 

They didn't head back to the hotel. They basically ditched everything they had. Grant booked them a motel where Stiles slept for an hour and a half while Grant fetched the basics for the next couple of days. Indistinguishable clothing, disposable phones, a borrowed car, and a bit of dirty money. Stiles didn't question any of it since the clean clothes felt good, and resting in the passenger's seat as Grant drove made him feel secure, something he hadn't felt in too long. 

Eventually though, he had to ask. "What happened last night?" 

Grant didn't answer for a couple minutes, Stiles thought he'd ignore the question completely, but then he replied. "I think we need to find a secure place where we can talk freely. And I think it's going to be a very long conversation...from both sides." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the updates starting late this week. Things have become rather busy and I've little time to write.

"Normally when couples have a 'we need to talk' moment...it's a different sort of seriousness." Stiles mentioned as he sat down on the couch. 

They were in a cabin in the woods. Along the way they switched cars and once inside Ward and Stiles split up sections to make sure it was clear(though Stiles didn't hear any heart beats other than their own) and set up security measures. After that they took inventory of their supplies, weapons, food and water.

Once they knew what they had and what they'll need to get soon, Stiles plopped onto the couch and Ward joined him soon. Stiles cuddled up to Grant and leaned in to kiss him. Being alone for about a month as a wolf had him being very clingy at the moment. Grant didn't seem to mind, and seemed just as clingy.

"We've never been normal. Let alone these last few months." Grant responded.

Stiles 'Hm'ed' and then settled into a silence.

"So...werewolves?" Grant asked after a minute. There was amusement in his voice with also a bit of skepticism.

Stiles held out his hand in front of him and let his claws extend. Grant's breath hitched a bit and if Stiles hadn't been a werewolf, he might have missed it. But he _was_ a werewolf and to be honest, that was _still_ a very hard thing to believe sometimes. 

He's always been Stiles, the _human_!  The boy who ran with wolves, befriended banshees, and on occasion, tutored kitsunes. His humanity was something he learned to embrace and love and rely on, because werewolves _weren't_ invincible. They were very much mortal. And they had enemies!

But now he had the same weakness as they did, had the same enemies too. 

And he was about to share that with Grant. 

"Well...Thor and aliens aside, there are some things you share with werewolves and other monsters." Stiles began.

Grant grinned self-condescendingly, "Blood lust?"

Stiles swatted his arm. "Being an Earthling, dumb ass."

"Different places and faiths have different believes on how a werewolf was created. So far I've only seen and met the kind I am. But there are different myths like the kind of Lycaon and Fenrir, who paved the path to other werewolves. And for centuries werewolves have lived alongside humanity, doing their best to fit in. Some wish normality, others wish to rise and become protectors against what is really out there, and others want to simply give into the blood lust."

Grant frowned. "So...there are actual werewolves with a S.H.I.E.L.D mentality?" 

"Not as widespread. Doing so would require resources that would bring too much attention. And secrecy is a _huge_ deal. The public isn't ready to know. But if wolves form a decent enough pack, claim a territory, they do the best they can to protect it."

"I'm guessing there was a pack in Beacon that allowed you go gain all of this information?" Grant asked. 

Stiles nodded slowly. Even if he was admitting to knowing everything he could about werewolves to Grant, he knew from experience as a SHIELD agent to keep the names of others like him to himself. He'll answer any questions regarding werewolf behavior, mentality, or whatever else, but the Hales, the Ito's, and now the McCalls...it wasn't his place to out them. 

"Yes." Stiles answered simply enough.

"But you weren't part of it?" Grant inquired.

"Not technically, no. I knew of them. My dad was the sheriff of Beacon, which you knew. The cases he would bring home...well, I was a curious little bugger, and I would sneak peaks. I had my own radio that I'd listen to in coming calls and dispatch, and my friend worked at the vet clinic and far too many 'animal attacks' would be asked about that it was hard _not_ to put the pieces together."

"Werewolves were a logical option?" Grant asked, amused. 

Stiles chuckled, "Not at first. I mean, I tried to reason it out. But the bite marks and claims people were making hinted to a wolf, but there hadn't been wolves in California in decades. And even if one had ventured in, it couldn't be responsible for _all_ that damage. Animals kill for a reason. Food, protection, dominance. But they don't leave behind as much as what was being left. Werewolves are part animals, but also part human...and humans-"

"Are the only animals that kill for sport." Grant finished off.

Stiles nodded. "Being the sheriff's kid and a nosy and observant just...helped."

"So what attacked us in the forest...?"

"From what I could tell, the werewolf was a recent Alpha. I didn't leave that area for a few days. I could feel them calling to me..." Stiles muttered that last part and his eyes became distant. He got flashbacks to when Scott was bitten and went through a similar experience. 

"Calling to you?" 

"Hm? Oh uh...well, he bit me. He's my sire...my Alpha." Stiles answered.

"Does that mean you're part of his pack? Will you go to him?"

"Could be a woman too. I'm not sure...but no. I won't. Normally that's what would happen, but no...the malice and anger I sensed from it the days after as I tried to hide and get my wits about me...it's not the type of pack I need."

"Do you need one though? A pack, I mean." Grant clarified.

"Yes. Typically a wolf tries to find others. If not the one who bit them, then an established pack to take them in."

"Are there any lone wolves?"

"Omegas...that's what they become. Not ideal. Wolves are social creatures. The more to a pack, the stronger each member is. But even those with the best control are affected by nature and if there's no order, nothing to bind you to your humanity...it does things to your mind and soul, Grant. You become feral. Stuck in a form of purgatory. Neither man, nor wolf, but also not a werewolf. Just this... _beast_."

Grant wrapped his arm around Stiles and brought him closer. He was worried and a bit afraid. Not of Stiles, but for him. "And...will that happen? To you?"

"Would have. But a pack isn't just...wolves. It's the mentality. And thanks to a stubborn S.O.B, my mind's a bit clearer." Stiles replied as he grinned softly at the older man. 

Grant smiled in return. "Me being with you, helps?"

Stiles nodded. "I care a lot about you, Grant. And you remind me of all the good stuff. My friends, my family. I don't want them to see me as a monster. And I don't want to hurt them, or you. You give me an extra push to maintain control. If it were just me...I'd probably be more willing to let loose, which would just tap in too much into my wild side...I'd get lost so fast..."

Grant looked at Stiles critically, analyzing every word the other spoke, and with each sentence he felt...more important then ever. 

He remembered the situation in which Garrett found him in, the reasons why he was so willing to join the man and his organization. In the back of his mind, Grant knew Garrett never cared about him, not really. He only cared about what Grant could do for him. Once Grant was no longer useful, Garrett would have no trouble getting side of him. 

Now here was Stiles. His strong and gorgeous Stiles, who was now even stronger and by logical reasonings, didn't _need_ Grant. Not for the reasons Grant used to think himself valuable. But Stiles _wanted_ him on this journey. And as he learned a bit more, he _needed_ Grant to keep him safe and sane, but in different regards. 

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Grant promised. 

"Yeah...I got that." The way Stiles said that, had Grant looking at him funny. Stiles sighed before explaining. "My sense of smell is _really_ good, Grant. I know I didn't leave that cellar but I still smelled a lot of blood. Hunters came after me, didn't they? And you killed them?"

Grant furrowed his eyebrows but replied honestly. "I did kill the people there. They knew what you were, but not who. So that's always a plus. But I got a feeling that when you say Hunters, you don't mean the average poachers."

Stiles shook his head. "For as long as there has been monsters, there have been those who hunt them. Grant, I have to stress that not all creatures are monsters."

"Just like some humans aren't humane. Stiles, no matter what you tell me, I'm not going to think any less of you." Grant assured him. Trying to ease Stiles by cupping his cheek and smiling at him.

But Stiles didn't think Grant and him were on the same page. Sighing, Stiles said. "I don't want you to be blinded. I'm not in full control. I may need you to do things for me-"

"And I _will_." Grant promised with all the conviction he had.

"And that will include _not_ killing, even if it means those who would be willing to kill me!"

"Stiles-"

" _No_! It's a slippery slope, Grant. I know it. You know it. Trying to find reasons to justify it only makes us more monstrous." Stiles took a breath before grabbing Grant's hands in his and saying. "You've entered a world where things aren't just human anymore. It'll be tempting and it'll seem like the rules have changed, but Grant...we can't go around playing God. The same rules as before apply." Stiles said seriously. 

It was Grant's turn to sigh. Running a hand over his face, he let out a breath. "Alright, alright...so, these Hunters. Should we worry about them?"

"Yes. But nothing to obsess over. I just have to be slightly more careful during the full moon. Control's much harder then and anyone who is a Hunter will be looking for more signs around that time. But to explain Hunter's in a more technical sense...they study what they hunt. They know weaknesses and know what to look for in people they suspect. Sensitivity to extreme odors and sounds for example. They also have weapons especially forged to fight."

"Like silver." Grant stated.

"That's actually a funny story. Yes that metal does a bit more damage to our healing than regular bullets, but not by much. It's the ones laced with wolves bane that are killers." Stiles explained.

Grant gave him a confused look but then shrugged. "I guess this is where the mythology of it mixes in with the reality?"

Stiles nods. "There was actually a very powerful family of werewolf hunters that started that myth. Their last name being Argent. Which is Latin for-"

"Silver. So it wasn't the metal that was killing wolves..."

"It was the family. Yes."

"Are they still...in practice?" Grant asked.

"Um...yeah. I heard rumors of it while in the academy. Not as strong as in the 1700's where a lot of more stuff was easily blamed on supernatural junk. But the family is broken up in different parts of the world. Still doing what they do."

"Wait? You were keeping tabs on the supernatural while with SHIELD? Did you...did you ever tamper?"

Stiles looked away sheepishly and that answered it for Grant, but he wasn't mad at Stiles. Considering _his_ secret, he couldn't be. "Hey..." he said gently as he reached over and made Stiles look at him.

"The world wasn't ready to know it was made up of creatures as much as humans! I just...I...I deleted a few files. Discredited a few claims..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand. You did it for the good of...a lot of people, I imagine." Grant said gently. 

Stiles leaned into him and Grant rested his chin on top of Stiles's head. "You're too good to me. I don't think anyone else would have been so understanding...."

Guilt began to bloom in Grant. Stiles was placing so much faith and trust in him, to the point he thought Grant was blinded by love and loyalty...and he was. But he was also a previous undercover agent for HYDRA and he wasn't sure if Stiles would forgive that. 

"You underestimate how much someone can love you, and how much they're willing to do. If I could, I'd give you the world." Grant replied.

"You're giving me a sense of humanity and order. That means more than I can explain."

They held each other for a long while before Grant broke the silence with a serious question. "Is there any form of a plan beyond this?"

"Getting back to the States without drawing any sort of attention from any form of government. There are some packs near home that'll take me in."

Grant stiffened. "You want to join a pack?"

"I think it's best. But don't worry, they'll accept you too." Stiles reassured him. "I told you, packs aren't just made of wolves. There are humans too. Some born and some added as mates." Stiles explained.

"Mates?" Grant asked with an amused smirk.

Stiles elbowed him lightly. "Shuddup. But yeah, that's what I'd introduce you as. And they'd let you in. And if not, it's not the middleages anymore. It's not like we'll live in a den. We'll need new identities. Jobs that'll not gain us much attention, maybe work from home...or in a factory or whatever. But we'd have our own place. We'd go to pack meetings, or I will. And do my duties like patrol or recon or whatever is needed depending on the territory."

"And you're sure of this?" Grant asked, sounding very unsure himself.

Stiles nodded. "Look...at the moment I can't tell you every single detail. I know it can be confusing not having all the facts. But I _will_ tell you everything, once I'm allowed. I promise."

Grant just reached over and kissed him. 

* * *

 

_***A Month After SHIELD fell & HYDRA was exposed*** _

"Will you please stop pacing? You're making me nauseous."

Talia stopped in her pacing and turned to glare at her brother. "The Avengers, who have brought forth the fact that other beings other than humans exist, worked for or at least allied themselves to an agency where two of this town have gone off to work with. A month ago, all of that fell apart. The supernatural world is in chaos from all sides. And we have not heard a peep out of _anyone_! Excuse me for being nervous!" 

"Need I remind you that you're the Alpha, dear sister? Your unease can be felt through out all members." Peter reminded without looking up from the newspaper he was reading. 

"Which is why the other members aren't present. I don't know why're you're here, Peter." Mr. Hale deadpanned. 

Peter lowered his paper to his lap and gave his brother-in-law a dry look. "I grew up learning these pack politics. With how angsty Talia's being, I figured a clear head would be welcomed."

"If the other Alpha we're meeting wasn't a bitten wolf who knows nothing of the politics you speak of, then maybe. We're meeting with Scott, not Satomi or others like Deucalion or Ennis." Mr. Hale said.

"Thank god for that." Peter muttered before turning his attention to Talia. "What exactly do you expect to get out of Scott that you already don't know?"

"We've all underestimated Scott since the beginning. For being a bitten wolf, and also for thinking his relationship with a hunter could work out." Talia began.

"It failed, so I don't think we get points taken off." Peter stated.

"But it had nothing to do with what they were other than typical relationship stuff that all teenagers go through when faced with graduation." Mr. Hale added. 

"He's far more clever and hasn't experience the prejudice we've all seen or experienced or have had pushed into our minds from the beginning. He looks to the world and the future and sees a lot of possibilities with good outcomes. And look! He's gained himself a powerful pack, he's a True Alpha, and well...we have to stop pretending he's not a real Alpha. He's got as much power and credit as I do. And in times like these...it's his pack members, because that's what Lydia and Stiles are, McCall Pack members...they have a better footing in this than we do."

Before Peter could make some sort of remark, Mr. Hale perked up. "He's here."

* * *

 

"What's a Stiles?" Malia asked as she made faces at Morgana who laughed at them and tried to match them. Malia crossed her eyes and Morgana tried to do it too, but got dizzy and shook her head. Malia giggled happily and then so did Morgana. 

Derek tensed. "Where did you hear that name from?"

He was watching over Malia at the Hale House while Peter went somewhere with his mother and father. As much as he's grown as an adult and taken on more responsibilities, even getting a job as a mechanic since he has an affinity for cars, he's still not allowed in some 'adult meetings'.

"Daddy was talkin' on da phone with someone and askeded about a Stiles." Malia shrugged, it was clear since they got her that she had difficulty understanding social norms. A lot of things confused her. Like emotions. "He seemed sad. Smelled it."

Derek smiled sadly as he answered her. "Stiles isn't a what. It's a who. He's a friend...he was special."

"Oh...where is he now? How comes I never seens him?" Malia asked, as serious as a kid can be.

"Well...he got his dream job and he's been gone ever since." Derek replied with a forced smile. On the inside he was breaking with the horrible feelings that always crept up on him when he thought of Stiles. More so when he let himself picture what sort of life he could be leading with Stiles by his side. Both of them, together and happy, raising Morgana. Picking out schools, holidays and other events as a family. Derek returning all the love and affection Stiles gave him by the spades. Proving himself to be a good mate and providing Stiles with everything he wanted like he should have done from the beginning.

"Der Bear?" Malia asked as she poked his side. She noticed how _sad_ Derek got and it made her sad too. "Was Stiles your friend too?"

"I...he tried to be. But...I didn't let him." Derek looked down, ashamed.

"How come?" Malia was confused. 

"Stiles loved me. Wanted to help me raise Morgana as the other daddy." Derek began.

"That sounds good. Another person to love 'Gana. Why didn't it happen? No job could be more important than love!"

Derek smiled sadly again and ruffled Malia's already wild and unruly hair. "Stiles was ready to drop everything for the chance. But I didn't give him that chance. I gave it to someone who...who couldn't love me anymore. And didn't love Morgana either. I messed up. But when I realized it...it was too late."

Malia frowned. She understood after Derek explained, but couldn't think of a way to fix it. Not without Stiles coming back and asking him to be part of their family. She hugged Derek around the middle and apologized. "I'm sorry Der Bear...I'll help cares for 'Gana with you!" 

Derek smiled at the young Were-Coyote. "Thanks cub. You've got the right pack mentality." 

Malia smiled brightly. 

Morgana, sensing the happiness radiating off of the other two squealed in delight herself and the vase on the counter floated into the air before crashing onto the ground. 

Malia covered hear ears and then pouted, "Loud..."

"Yeah..." He sighed. Ever since Morgana began to experience accidental burst of magic, they've been happening more and more. Derek wasn't sure what to do. Wolf stuff he could handle. Spontaneously sharp claws and fangs? No problem, to be expected. A baby with sideburns and no eyebrows and very furry? Also to be expect. Fast moving and stronger than a normal baby? All things he's been warned about.

But this magic...

He picked up his baby and gave her a stern look. "No Morgana..." He now knew how ironic the name was. And he also hated himself to trying to discourage or suppress any of her abilities. She _was_ part magic. But he had no idea of what to do with that part. He didn't know any magic users either. And he _refused_ to reach out to Jennifer! She chose to leave them, he wasn't going to let her be in their lives again! 

Morgana just looked at her father, confused, but she understood his tone and began to whimper. Derek sighed. He hated seeing his baby unhappy. "Shh...shh...I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry. Just...no more breaking things, okay?"

"Yeah, 'Gana, you have to smash!"

Malia grabbed the vase holding the flowers Cora brought in the day before yesterday and threw it on the floor where it wen _**SMASH**_!

And there went _another_ vase.

* * *

 

"So there's no word from Stiles? At all?" Peter asked after Scott finished telling them all he knew.

The True Alpha shook his head. "Lydia barely managed to find a way to reach out and find a way here. With the airlines shutting down, security being tripled, and all SHIELD agents either being arrested, going under ground, or being turned over to the government...it's been hell for her. Can't even imagine what Stiles is going through. At least Lydia was in the States."

"Do you think he's alright?" Mr. Hale asked, but hated it a moment later. 

Scott's face fell and the devastation was clear. But he picked himself up and steeled his resolve. Talia was right, he wasn't one to be underestimated.  

 "I have faith in Stiles. And from what Lydia's told me, he's become much stronger than the last time he was here. I'm sure he's just laying low, trying to find the best way to make contact without getting anyone in trouble."

"What will happen to Lydia now?" Talia asked.

"She's home. The Whittemore's are offering their best legal advice but she's going to be debriefed by the government. She won't go work with them, but she doesn't want to be a fugitive either. It'll take some time, but for the time being...she's home." Scott replied. 

"Good...It's progress." Talia said. "When you see her, will you tell her we'd like to speak with her when possible? No rush but...we have concerns as well as questions."

Scott nodded. "Of course. But if I have to make a guess...there _are_ packs and creatures who think the time has come to go public. Of course that's more a problem than it is a solution. As an Alpha, I've ordered my pack to keep low profiles. We've got enough of an eye on us already...we don't need any extra hardships. If we want to remain free and without having to look over our shoulders every moment...I think we should keep things as is. It's bad enough to deal with Hunters. If this gets out..."

"Mass chaos and panic. The likes that lead to worlds like that of the Hunger Games." Peter said.

"Agreed. And we agree with you too, Scott. Beacon Hills will be a safe haven, but creatures who enter will have to abide by our rules. And secrecy at the moment, is top priority." Talia stated and the others nodded.

* * *

 

"Stiles.... _Stiles_...come on, please, slow down!" Grant begged.

Stiles paused from his spazzed packing and stared at him incredulously. "Did you _NOT_ see the news?  We're already three weeks late in the know-how because we were living like hermits! S.H.I.E.L.D _fell_! H.Y.D.R.A is _back_!"

"And you're a _werewolf_!" Grant cried back with as much fierceness as Stiles. "You're the one who is constantly reminding me that your control needs to be better before we go anywhere near the people we care about!"

"That was _before_! Our friends need us! God knows if they're still _alive_!" 

"They are." Grant said reassuringly.

"How do you _know_!?"

"Because Coulson wouldn't let anything happen to them!" Grant insisted.

"I bet Coulson didn't see this coming until it was too late!  _No one_ could have seen it coming. _H.Y.D.R.A_? They were supposed to be _long_ dead! I mean, I can't believe this even happened!" Stiles rambled as he went back to packing. 

"He did..." Grant said quietly. 

So quietly it actually grabbed Stiles's attention. It was too out of character. Stopping in his packing, he turned to face Grant. His shoulders were stiffed, head down, expression unreadable. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked quietly. 

"He did know. About HYDRA."

"...Was he allowed this information because he's a higher level?" Stiles asked, though his gut was telling him something was going to be said that he was going to hate.

"No. I....I..." Grant took in a shuddering breath before letting it out. "When Skye told us what she found...what that _meant_...you being another Hulk. If we chased...we'd have to turn you in, and I couldn't let that happen. So I had to go on my own but I couldn't. I had...I had too many strings attached to me. So...I cut them. I...I gave them something bigger to chase."

Stiles felt like he was just sucker punched in his lungs, and no more air was allowed in. He took a step back as tears filled his eyes. 

Grant took a step forward, but Stiles took another back.

"I did this for _you_...for _us_!" Grant stated desperately. 

The tears slipped out, his mind went from racing a thousand miles per minute to a screeching halt. His chest ached and he felt sick to his stomach. "Y-you...you're...y-you're H.Y.D.R.A?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated a bit on the reaction from Stiles. Understand the situation at hand. They're both on the run, but their circumstances are different. Stiles has become something more, something like that of the Hulk but not as invincible, but still something any government would like to experiment with. And for those who have noticed, Stiles's werewolf eyes are blue, which according to TW canon, are the eyes of a wolf who has taken an innocent life. (Which will be brought up later in the story)  
> But it's still somehow a bit more 'innocent' than Ward being HYDRA's secret agent. But we'll see more of this in the next chapter. Please comment if you have the time~


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize for this week not having as many updates. I've been having internet connection issues, which have been extremely annoying! 
> 
> The picture used was an edit made by a friend of mine "PolarisTheYoungWolf" and they allowed me to use it, so thank you to them! :D 
> 
> Sorry for any errors. I just wanted to update!

** _*Previously on Querencia*_ **

 

_"Stiles.... **Stiles**...come on, please, slow down!" Grant begged._

_Stiles paused from his spazzed packing and stared at him incredulously. "Did you **NOT** see the news?  We're already three weeks late in the know-how because we were living like hermits! S.H.I.E.L.D **fell**! H.Y.D.R.A is **back**!"_

_"And you're a **werewolf**!" Grant cried back with as much fierceness as Stiles. "You're the one who is constantly reminding me that your control needs to be better before we go anywhere near the people we care about!"_

_"That was **before**! Our friends need us! God knows if they're still **alive**!" _

_"They are." Grant said reassuringly._

_"How do you **know**!?"_

_"Because Coulson wouldn't let anything happen to them!" Grant insisted._

_"I bet Coulson didn't see this coming until it was too late! **No one** could have seen it coming. **H.Y.D.R.A**? They were supposed to be **long** dead! I mean, I can't believe this even happened!" Stiles rambled as he went back to packing. _

_"He did..." Grant said quietly._

_So quietly it actually grabbed Stiles's attention. It was too out of character. Stopping in his packing, he turned to face Grant. His shoulders were stiffed, head down, expression unreadable._

_"What do you mean?" Stiles asked quietly._

_"He did know. About HYDRA."_

_"...Was he allowed this information because he's a higher level?" Stiles asked, though his gut was telling him something was going to be said that he was going to hate._

_"No. I....I..." Grant took in a shuddering breath before letting it out. "When Skye told us what she found...what that **meant**...you being another Hulk. If we chased...we'd have to turn you in, and I couldn't let that happen. So I had to go on my own but I couldn't. I had...I had too many strings attached to me. So...I cut them. I...I gave them something bigger to chase."_

_Stiles felt like he was just sucker punched in his lungs, and no more air was allowed in. He took a step back as tears filled his eyes._

_Grant took a step forward, but Stiles took another back._

_"I did this for **you**...for **us**!" Grant stated desperately. _

_The tears slipped out, his mind went from racing a thousand miles per minute to a screeching halt. His chest ached and he felt sick to his stomach. "Y-you...you're...y-you're H.Y.D.R.A?"_

* * *

 

 

" _Stiles_..." That one word, that name alone, held so much emotion and desperation. Grant was begging Stiles to understand his side of things. 

Stiles just stared at him as silent tears fell from his eyes. 

"I know...I know it's hard to understand but please! It's not who I am. I'm not..."

"You're not what?" Stiles demanded, cutting him off. "Tell me you're not some Hitler-wanna-be agent!"

"I'm not a Nazi!"

"But you are HYDRA!" Stiles accused, and even if Grant couldn't see, Stiles was _very_ close to losing control. He was too angry and hurt to not let the beast out. 

"No, I'm not!" Grant cried.

"Liar! You know, I was trying to ease you into this whole werewolf business. Tell you things a bit at a time to not overwhelm you. You wanna know what I can do? I can hear your heart perfectly! And each time someone lies, their heart skips a beat...and yours just told me you're lying to my face!" 

"Okay! Okay..." Grant raised his hands in a placating matter, trying to take a step closer but stopped when Stiles's eyes flashed blue. That made him stop and part of him wanted to take a step back but he held his ground. "Let's talk...calmly. Rationally. Alright?"

" _Calmly_?" Stiles spat. "The friends I've made while in S.H.I.E.L.D are either liars and undercover spies or in danger! Some may be _dead_ or _stranded_ or _imprisoned_! And you want to talk about this _calmly_!?" 

"As much as possible, _yes_!" Grant exclaimed. "Look...technically... _technically_ , I was HYDRA." Stiles scoffed and turned away.

Any other time he wouldn't have taken his eyes off of the enemy, but this was _Grant_. And it hurt like hell to think of him as the enemy. But he couldn't look at him anymore. Thankfully, his werewolf powers allowed him to look away while still knowing what Grant was doing.

"But I wasn't loyal to _them_! I was loyal to Garrett. John Garrett. Stiles, _please_ look at me...let me explain." Grant begged. When Stiles didn't turn around to look at him, Grant felt his heart sink a little more, but when he didn't move either, he took it as a sign to continue. "Look. My family was horrible to me. Abusive and manipulating-"

"I see why H.Y.D.R.A would want to recruit you then." Stiles commented darkly. 

Grant ignored him and continued. "I suffered at lot with them. And they made me...yes, they made me a bit more monstrous. My older brother Christian, my parent's favorite, would make me torture my little brother if I wanted to escape his wrath. I know...I know I'm not a balanced person. I know I'm not good. But please understand...when John Garrett came and promised me an out and to get me away from my family...I jumped at the chance. He was the strong father figure I've always wanted to make proud when I could never do so with my own father. He made me strong after a life-time of feeling weak! I owed him my strength, my life, my future...

"I was loyal to him. I didn't care if he was HYDRA or SHIELD...I just cared that he praised me for the good I could do. Right and wrong just...just melted away."

"If you..." Stiles began quietly before he turned around to face Grant. "If you admired him so much...Why? Why tell Coulson? Why ruin everything the man who saved you invested in?"

"Because I love you." Grant replied without pause. And Stiles didn't hear a lie. 

Stiles shook his head, it was all too much. He laughed hysterically before demanding. "And that's _enough_?"

"It's everything." Again, Grant didn't have to pause to think. He knew. "I never had love. I wanted it. Craved it. Imagined every moment of my spare time what it could be like. Did everything I could but never achieved it...and then I met you. And it _just_ happened." Grant's voice held wonder and amazement as he took a step forward. This time Stiles didn't move away, which encouraged Grant. "For so long I thought I have to sacrifice a lot just to get a bit. But then you taught me that's not how love works. Love was natural. It was instinct. It..." Grant licked his lips as he was bombarded with different memories. "I believed more that love was a weakness than an asset. But then I knew I fell in love with you and I could be stronger. Faster. I always found a solution when out in the field because I wanted-- _needed_ \-- to get back to the one I loved. And you didn't want me for my rank or what I could offer you or the connections I had that could help your career. Everything you earned...you did so _without_ my help. It was all _you_. You didn't want to use me to rise, you just wanted me _there_ to celebrate your triumphs and console you on the failures. It was wonderful...

"It was more than enough. I'm not SHIELD. But I'm not HYDRA either...or Garrett's. I'm yours." 

Stiles managed to calm down slightly as he listened to Grant talk. His heartbeats got faster when Grant talked about _them_. He felt the betrayal deep in his gut but at the same time he still felt the love he had for Grant. It was a raging battle between the two. 

"I can't just ignore this Grant..." Stiles said miserably. Part of him was telling him he wasn't being totally fair. He had shown Grant this inner monster and he didn't run away. He stayed and wants to stay and help. He wants to protect Stiles in the way that Stiles used to protect Scott. But it was still hard. He grew up learning about WWII and Captain America's rise and fight against HYDRA. Even though the supernatural was part of his life, until recently it hadn't consumed him like it might have with Scott, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac who were werewolves back when he was still human. Being a pack meant settling down, claiming territory, fighting for it and those within it. Stiles never had that sense of duty until he joined SHIELD. When he finally got to be out in the field, he finally felt that sense of patriotism that the founders of SHIELD had when they first rose. 

Stiles went from being a weak and defenseless human to a powerful and competent soldier. He owed a lot to SHIELD. More than just the confidence and sense of pride he's gained, but the skills and knowledge, the friendships and allies, the sense of purpose he saw in everyone who was a wolf back home. 

And now it was all gone. 

He didn't know who he could trust from SHIELD, who might have been HYDRA in disguise. 

SHIELD was gone now, there wasn't anyone to stand with to protect. 

Once seen as heroes and protectors, they were now fugitives and untrustworthy liars. 

And Grant had been part of that. 

"I need to go..." Stiles said quietly. 

Grant tries to say something but Stiles is already dodging him and heading to the door. Duffel bag forgotten, Stiles doesn't care. All he needs to do is get to a phone and call Skye or Simmons or Lydia. He just needs to make sure they're all okay. Anything that was in that bag was easily obtained anyway.

But the moment he reaches for the doorknob he's thrusted back a bit. Stiles's eyes widened a bit as he reaches out but finds he can't get through.

"Stiles..."

Stiles spins around and his eyes flash blue and he growls in anger. "I told you about Mountain Ash so you could help me against it! **Not use it on me!"**

He was losing control, and fast. 

When he looked back at Grant, gone was the sheepish, scared, and guilt ridden lover who knew he was in trouble. There stood a stubborn man with an iron clad resolve. 

"I was worried this would be the outcome. I can't let you leave, Stiles." Grant said evenly. 

Stiles let out a low growl. " _You're keeping me hostage now?_ "

"You're thinking irrationally at the moment. I know you're hurt, and hurt badly." Grant stated calmly. "Maybe if it were any other week I would dare to let you seek any of them out, but we're only two days away from the full moon. You told me you get really cranky and rude and...werewolfy- your words, not mine- the days leading up to the Full Moon. So you're not going anywhere."

Stiles roared as his control finally snapped and he jumped at Grant, but Grant was expecting that. He used Stiles's momentum against him and swung him towards the other side of the room until he crashed against the wall. Stiles was disoriented since he hit his head rather hard, which gave Grant his opportunity. As much as he didn't want it to come to this, he had foreseen this outcome and was prepared for it. The chains he used last month to secure Stiles were hidden in a place near by. While Stiles was still getting his wits about him, Grant snapped the shackles in place.

" _ **GRANT**_!" 

"I'm sorry, Stiles." 

 _"You don't sound very sorry._ " Stiles growled.

"Until the Full Moon passes and you have a clearer head, then these come off. Until then...I'm sorry." Grant tugged on a chain and forced Stiles onto his knees. 

Stiles roared and tried to lunge at Grant but the shackles limited his reach and they were firmly in place at the other end. 

It broke Grant's heart to have to do this, knowing it would only make things harder but Stiles was letting the anger and hurt consume him and letting the beast have most of the control. 

"I'm doing this  _for_  us...I'm doing this for  _us_...I'm doing this... _for us_...." He kept repeating the mantra, if only to keep his resolve as strong as steel. 

* * *

 

"You'd think it's be easy to find one of them with all of us working together..." Sam muttered as he let Clint have his turn driving the Quinnjet. 

In the back, but still close enough for Clint to hear and be part of the conversation, Sam joined Steve and Natasha who were going over whatever evidence they managed to find. In Sam's opinion, there should have been more. What with two super spy agents, Captain America, and a military guy with pretty good connections if he said so himself. 

So the lack of findings was...discouraging. 

"Bucky's been turned into a super weapon." Steve said.

"One whose been taught to not just _remain_ in the shadows, but to _be_ the shadows." Natasha added. 

"Still. With how many people out there looking for him, we should have heard more noise on him. There's barely been any whispers." Sam complained.

"They didn't call him a ghost for nothing, Bird Brain." Clint chimed in.

Sam sent him a small glare. "I don't think you can talk _Hawk_ eye. Besides, Bucky...okay, _he's_ got the cred to hide as well as he has without _any_ of us hearing a peep. But what about your friend?"

Clint didn't like that tone and set the Quinnject on autopilot before turning to march up to Sam's personal space. "At least _my_ friend was never HYDRA!" 

"How do you know? From what I've heard, if you're not accounted for you're either dead or a Nazi."

"Boys! You've both got pretty feathers. Stop peacocking." Natasha said calmly, but there was a fierceness in her voice that had both Clint and Sam backing down. 

Clint collapsed into one of the chairs and sighed. After running a hand through his hair he looked at Sam and apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm just...I was the kid's S.O." Clint let out another sigh as he rummaged through whatever pictures they managed to get. The only one of Stiles recently had him all sort of confused. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something was off. "I had his back when he was first really placed in the field..." he scoffed out a laugh as he smirked fondly, "Hell...he covered my back more since I was always running in head first into the crazy plans. _He_ was the responsible one." He dropped his smirk and his lip thinned out into a fine line. "He's an only child. Mom passed from cancer...his dad's the sheriff of his hometown and just wanted to make him proud."

This was probably the most serious they've seen Clint. The archer's usual personal was the wise cracking, joking, laid back idiot who was an amazing shot, so this was sobering. Clint looked at them all with a pair of very tired, and rather aged, pair of eyes before stating. "I refuse to believe that was a lie. I refuse to believe he wasn't the hero Fury believes in and wants to see protect the world. And more than that...I want to bring him home."

"And you will." Steve promised. There was a pause before he spoke to all of them there. "The world is changing and as much as we'd all like the proper time to ease into it...well, you're all getting the Modern Day Captain America experience. The world's totally different now. We have to find those we know we can trust and rely on...that's the mission. Let's make it happen."

"Alright...how? We've exhausted just about every lead we have. All of us. We need a new strategy." Sam said. 

_*Ping*_

They all looked towards Natasha who pulled out her phone. Looking at her expectantly she finally raised her eyes to meet the other's. 

"I got some hospital reports. According to these, there was an increasingly large spike in animal attacks in Europe. The team Stiles was assigned to after working with Clint had part to do with it. This was two weeks after the H.Y.D.R.A discovery. According to these files...that were sealed. Only because security has really gone down that I've managed to get them."

"You're awesome and sneaky and we love you for it, you're the definition of a spy." Clint rushed out in a deadpanned voice. Then he begged. "What about Stiles?"

"From the files...oh." Natasha's face grew obviously serious, and considering how amazing her poker face was, this was something big.

"Oh? _Oh_? What oh!?" Clint demanded. He could feel himself becoming more grey haired with each passing moment. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a heart attack from the suspense. Hell, only the stubbornness at the fact that they still need to find Stiles was probably the thing keeping it from happening.

"The attacks were possibly caused by animals that were tested on by labs. Some that used to be under S.H.I.E.L.D employment but others were private contracts." Natasha replied.

"What's that got to do with Stiles?" Steve asked.

"We have experience with these...experiments." Clint said in a low voice. He shuddered at the memory of that bug/alien thing he and Stiles had to deal with. When he felt eyes on him he looked up and shrugged. "After New York...pieces of alien residue were sent all over for analysis and experimentation. Stiles and I faced something resembling the Chitari in Costa Rica."

"Well that may explain why they asked him and his team to check out these animal attacks." Natasha said before locking eyes on Steve.

" _What_?" He finally asked after a pause of silence.

"Stiles was mortally wounded by whatever animal they were experimented on. Clawed and bit all over and suffered great blood loss."

"Are you...are you saying Stiles-" Clint gulped and slammed his mouth shut, unable to say the words.

"They got him to a hospital in time but it was a 50/50 shot, and yet...they have video image of Stiles standing and walking mere hours after the incident. Wound free." Natasha finished. 

Sam and Clint shared similar confused looks but Steve understood what Natasha was trying to imply. 

"The Super Soldier Serum...they're still working on it." Steve stated. 

Natasha nodded. "It's believed Stiles, unwillingly and unknowingly, became the first human test of a new serum. No one knows which lab conducted these test, and what were the initial subjects. They've tested areas and all animals from mammals to reptiles, to insects...nothing. Whatever bit Stiles is gone. And so is Stiles."

They were all lost in their own thoughts, except for Sam who was grinning at Clint. 

"What?" The archer demanded, slightly irritated.

"Your boy's not HYDRA. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry." Sam said sincerely. When Clint looked at him weirdly, Sam elaborated. "Cap's been filling me in on the Avengers stuff. The Hulk being an interesting talk. How what created the Hulk was an attempt to make another Captain. Steve's told me about what Dr. Banner has had to go through...I'm guessing that's what Stiles is going through too. It's not ideal, but he's not guilty."

"He just wants to be free." Steve finished. 

Clint caught on and even though he never believed Stiles to be H.Y.D.R.A, now that he knew for _sure_ and had an answer as to why Stiles was running, he felt sick with relief. Once he collected himself, he asked. "But how do we find him? Or Bucky? We're still at square one!"

"Not exactly." Natasha said. They allowed at her as she grabbed a tablet and typed a few things into it. "Since footage of Stiles has reached some governments, there have been searches on the scientist who created this new serum. There are some leads...If Stiles hasn't tried to go home yet, he may try to get a hold of the guys who did this to him to better understand what's happened to him. Or..."

"The people who made him are surely to find out sooner or later that there's a success on the loose. They're looking for him. We should pay these guys a visit and see if they have something they'd like to share." Steve stated. He grabbed the tablet from Natasha before passing it over to Clint to show him the location of their next stop. 

* * *

 "Staring at it won't change what's on it."

Allison looked up from the photograph in her hands to look at her father's sympathetic gaze. She flipped the image of Stiles over and set it on the table. It was of him in the field taken by a night vision camera. His eyes were glowing which meant only one thing. Leaning back into her chair, she grabbed another arrow and began to sharpen the tip.

"Allison..."

"It's not fair, okay?!" Allison exclaimed as she let her arrow drop to the table as she tossed her hands in the air in exasperation. "Stiles was _human_! He was _okay_ with being human! He...he..."

"He did his best to keep people safe. He had his role and it worked as a team dynamic." Chris added. 

Allison nodded. "We could have made an incredible team. If...if we were given the chance we could have made our own Great Family! Made of bond instead of blood! Those who protected those who needed protecting! But _this_..." She paused as she bit her lip to keep from crying. "We should have _been_ there!"

"Allison-"

" _No_! We should have! If he suspected he was dealing with werewolves he should have called us in and we would have came and had his back!" Allison cried.

"You know it's not that simple. Not when he's working- was working- with an agency like SHIELD. We have hunters on the force and in the FBI but since our family migrated to the States, that's as far as our connections go. And we only use them to send cases to our attention. They can't do anything beyond that. Stiles had his hands tied. And I think we should appreciate the sole fact that he's _still_ alive. Focus on that, okay?"

She sighed, knowing he was right. "I still think we should let Scott know. Or at leas the Sheriff."

Chris looked torn himself, but he steeled his nerves and shook his head. "No. Not until we have concrete evidence."

Allison rose the picture and gave him a deadpanned look.

"More than a photo. All that'll do it cause panic and hurt. We find Stiles. Get him to the States, to Beacon...then we tell the Sheriff and Scott that Stiles isn't human anymore. But not before then."

"Alright. But what next?" Allison inquired.

"I've been asking around. There seems to be a packless Alpha around this area." Chris said as he picked up one of the maps laying around the tables. "Since we've investigated and none of the other established packs have any new members or have seen an American werewolf, we're going to assume for the time being that this is the one who bit Stiles."

"And we're going after him?" Allison asked, already guessing the answer. 

Chris nodded. "I figured it's a great way to teach you a few interrogation techniques." 

Allison smirked at her father. "I'm in."

* * *

"I really wish you wouldn't be going." Simmons stated with a deep frown as she watched Fitz gear up. 

"Yeah, well, I really wish HYDRA weren't still alive, I really wish Stilinski never got attacked, I really wish things could be like they were before." Fitz spat angrily before slamming his locker shut. 

Simmons flinched at the harshness and Fitz sighed. "I'm sorry...I j-just...we've been t-through so much. I'm only...o-only ever usef-ful anymore when in searching f-for Stilinski and Ward. The only r-real research I'm actually allowed to do with...w-without supervision. And don't think I don't know it's b-because a lot of you think it's a lost cause!"

"But it's not. This proves it. More of those animal attacks are present in this area and we're going to find something and then use that to find Stiles and Ward. And it'll be thanks to you...but we can send the Dwafts to search. You don't have to go!" Simmons stressed, worry clear in her voice.

"But I do!" Fitz turned to her with his emotional expression. "I was the weak link that lead to the attack! I broke up the team! It's _my_ fault!"

"Oh Fitz..." Simmons pulled him into a hug.

Fitz returned the hug. It lasted a long moment before they pulled away. Fitz held Simmons at arm's length and looked into her eyes. "I have to do this. To be there, knowing the moment something happens, and be a step closer to bringing them home..."

"Alright, Fitz. If you're sure. Just...be careful, okay?"

Fitz managed a small smile. "Mack and Hunter will be out there with me. I'll be fine."

* * *

 

"FITZ!" Mack yelled.

"Oh shite...Simmons is gonna kill us." Hunter ran next to Mack as they shot at whatever the hell the thing that attacked Fitz's was. 

It roared before running off and disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Even though the full moon provided a lot of light, the trees in the forest they were in were dense. Hunter and Mack got to Fitz and began to apply pressure to the wounds. 

"There's a lot of blood." Mack stated in a voice that was seemingly both calm and panicked at the same time. 

"Really? Hadn't noticed. Thought that ole big bad just left Fitz covered in glitter." Hunter said sarcastically, gaining him a glare. He shrugged it off before looking down at Fitz. "Hang on, mate. Helps on the way." He looked up at Mack. "Right?"

"Where's your com?" Mack asked.

"I got tired of listening Coulson, May, Bobbi, and you nagging in my ear so I accidentally lost it on purpose." Hunter replied shamelessly.

" _FITZ_!" Came the collected yells of Simmons, Skye, and Coulson. 

Mack saved whatever lecture he had for Hunter on teamwork for later. As the others arrived he explained as best as he could the injuries he saw on Fitz. They got him into the Quinnjet and applied basic first aid, enough to keep him stable before rushing him to the closest hospital. 

While Bobbie, Mack, and Hunter tried to be positive and supportive; Skye, Simmons, Coulson, and May had an unsettling sense of Deja vu.


	17. Chapter 17

_***RRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR*** _

_***GGGGRRRRRROOOOWWWLLLLL*** _

_**"AAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** _

Grant winced with each growl, howl, and roar. Stiles stopped yelling actual words a day ago and now it more beast than man. He secured the room as much as he could. To keep Stiles safe from himself and from any passersby who may hear him and think the worse. There were motion sensors, trip wires, cameras, and lasers all set in place. 

No one would get a foot near their cabin before Grant being alerted with more than enough time to secure the threat. 

Stiles's chains broke once when night fell and the moon was nearly full, giving Stiles just a bit more juice. Grant got a nasty scratch on his left arm, but he was slightly thankful for it. It helped with the guilt and it also gave him something to do. 

After he wrapped it up, he practice drawing his weapon with his wounded arm and how the weight and aim of it was different, just to make sure he was prepared for anything. He did inventory of their supplies, made a list of things to restock, and even cleaned out one of his gun. He still had others prepped and ready for the moment's notice. 

Grant expected for hunters to drop by any moment. He didn't want to tell Stiles but since he's been told about hunters, and HYDRA fell, more and more HYDRA Hunters have been coming after him. 

It was insane to think that a secret organization that was keeping quiet, had another secret organization within it! Grant knew that some of the older HYDRA members in powers believed in the things the Red Skull gave out, but for the most part the HYDRA he was introduced to was nothing but power hungry billionaires that would do anything to remain in the 1%. 

To know there were HYDRA agents who actually knew the existence of the supernatural...Grant shuddered to think of any labs that may be run by them. He wasn't a religious man, but even he sent out a prayer to the poor souls in their grasp. 

That image alone made him swear that even if Stiles left him, though he'd do everything to keep that from happening, he'd follow and make sure Stiles never ends up there. 

After checking his gun for the fifth time in that same hour, Grant sighed and took out his laptop. Like Stiles, he too was keeping tabs on their team in his own way. Better really, since Stiles didn't have an idea of how to do so without being caught. Luckily, he knew what to do from his training with HYDRA. 

After months of nothing, Grant expected it to remain like that until...until he typed a few things and there was an immediate _bing_.

"Oh Fitz..." He muttered.

**_GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAARHGHHHHHG!_ **

Grant winced again and tried to fathom how to proceed. If this was what he thought it was...he may have to expose their location.

That was the last thing he wanted. Deep down, he was sure it was the last thing Stiles wanted too. His control wasn't complete and given the bombshell Grant dropped on him, he might have wiped any progress Stiles had made.

But if Fitz was bitten by a werewolf too...then he needed Stiles.

He needed Stiles go guide and explain the new world he was thrusted into...before he shifts and kills someone.  

* * *

_"HE'S CONVULSING!"_

_"BP'S DROPPING!"_

_"PADDLES!"_

As Coulson watched through the window as Fitz's body spasmed and seized, he didn't look away, even if his heart clenched and stomach knotted with guilt at the sight. He wished he didn't understand French as well as he did, but he supposed even if he didn't, he understood the tone and the actions he was witnessing.

"Phil..."

"That's two...two agents. Same reason."

"You can't-"

"Blame myself?" He scoffed as he spared her a side glance. "The definition of insanity is doing the same things over and over again and trying for different results. But here were are...same results."

"We're not insane, Phil. We're agents. Each and everyone of us knows what we've got ourselves into."

"But that's just it, May! We avoided greater disaster, yes, but S.H.I.E.L.D isn't what it was. We're not...we're not really agents! Not anymore. So tell me again... _why_ are we doing this?!" Coulson demanded.

"Because now more than ever, the presence of evil exists in our world. S.H.I.E.L.D was pushed into the shadows and innocent lives are in the most danger since the attack on London with Thor. We're _needed_."

_"He's stabilized..."_

May and Coulson looked back at the doctors treating Fitz, both letting out silent breaths of relief. 

They were quiet for a while before Coulson whispered, "Thank you."

"Any time, sir." May replied dutifully. 

"Um...Coulson?"

Coulson and May turned around to look at Skye who seemed rather ruffled. 

"What is it Skye?" Coulson prompted.

"Uh...Captain America is here." She said in slight disbelief.

"What?!"

"Yes! And he's not alone. He's with the Falcon, Black Widow, and Hawkeye."

" _What_?!"

"And he's asking for Stiles." 

"Let's just go see what this is about before you pass out for saying ' _what_ '." May instructed.

Coulson cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and nodded. "Right..."

* * *

 

 

"Clint, calm down." Natasha said in a cold and steel like voice as she stared at the agent in front of her.

Clint snapped his head in her direction, momentarily stopping his manic pacing, and just... _glared_. 

"Calm down? Calm _DOWN_?! He's _ALIVE_! We thought he _DIED_! We thought Loki fucking killed him and he's the reason the damn Avengers got together and kicked ass, for _his_ honor!"

"Agent Barto-"

" _No_!" Clint turned to Coulson, eyes full of hurt and betrayal and anger. "I get if you didn't call Stark or even Rogers, but me and Nat? You were our handler! You were our _friend_!"

"Clint-"

"And it doesn't stop there! You had Stiles on your team! Oh and by the way, thanks again for the email, text, voicemail that apparently got lost about any of that! But Stiles was on your team and he got hurt on your watch and have no idea where he is!?"

Coulson looked down in shame, not being able to take much more of the archer's chiding. Considering Coulson, super spy who could give lectures of schooling your features, it was really riling up the others who could only stand on the sidelines and watch. 

May, unable to sit back and do nothing anymore, stepped up. "That's enough."

Before Clint can open his mouth to say something else, Steve stepped in. " _Hawkeye_. We need to focus. We're on the clock." 

Steve's authoritative voice held Clint back. He may not be the standard agent who does things without questioning things, but he was still an agent. And Steve was his superior and commander. 

Plus he had a point. 

Coulson raised his head at that. "Have you found Stiles?"

"Not exactly but we believe we're close." Steve replied. He turned to Natasha who passed over a tablet. "We've all been using our contacts to try to find any sort of information. For a while it's all been quiet on our front. Widow received Stiles's medical file from that attack. From there we started asking different questions to our contacts. A little while ago, Falcon received a reply from one of his contacts."

Steve passed over the tablet so Coulson could see, May and Skye were on either side of him trying to see what was on it. 

"What is this facility?" Skye asked.

"On the outside and on paper it's a medical supplier. They stock up all the local, privet and public hospitals and clinics in the area. Even some places overseas." Sam replied.

"But in reality?" May inquired.

"We're not fully sure. But we manage to hack into their systems and they have an oddly large number case files regarding animal attacks." Natasha answered. 

"That's what we're here to check out, but we also wanted to come question the staff who treated Stiles." Clint muttered. He had his arms crossed and not making eye contact. 

"What are you guys doing here exactly?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

May, Coulson, and Skye shared the same worried expression before Coulson turned to Cap's team. "We've been going about our business as much as we can to not draw suspicion. Trust us, we wanted Stiles back very badly. But when we realized his healing factor probably meant he was an accidental success of some sort of experiment..."

"We couldn't actively search for him without drawing more attention than there already is." Skye continued on. "We've been searching through back channels and under the radar. We figured if someone was doing these experiments...if we followed it to the source, maybe we can find a way to find Stiles. It wasn't the best lead, but it was the only one."

"Same as us." Sam said.

"Still doesn't answer why you're in the hospital." Steve stated.

"We were out in the forest. A complete hundred yards from where Stiles was attacked, but another one of my agents was attacked too. He's being treated." Coulson answered.

Cap's team shared a glance before Steve asked. "Exactly the same as Stiles?"

"Well...something attacked my team. What? We're not sure. But it was huge and very hostile." Coulson replied.

"Theories?" Steve prompted.

"Human testing is dangerous and far more noticeable than animal testing. We've come to the conclusion that they're trying to recreate the Serum that made you, Captain." May began to explain.  

"Yeah, we came to the same conclusion." Clint said.

"We also think they started their way up the food-chain at first. Not too sure of that since there isn't really any evidence. But then these animal attacks. If someone is trying to recreate the serum, they may be trying it on strong, fierce, intelligent animals who have a pack mentality. These animals either escaped or were let loose." Skye added.

"Oh it could have been a H.Y.D.R.A run base that got evacuated and the animals were left behind." Coulson muttered. 

"The point is...this serum is now like a virus. I've nicked named it the Lycaon-Syndrome." Skye stated, rather proudly.

"Lycaon? As in...Lycanthropy?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The serum is in the DNA, being transfered through a bite. Seemed fitting." She replied with a shrug.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "What about the man that was brought in?"

"Leo Fitz. Engineer." Coulson supplied.

"What was he doing in the field?" Sam asked curiously. As far as he understood, they were looking for creatures who could have bit Stiles. Not something an engineer usually heads in the field for. 

"My team consisted of six other members other than myself, Stiles included. We were tasked to look into these attacks. Fitz needed experience in the field. At the time it seemed...like a standard mission. Letting him get a grasp of the effort and strength put into a day of marching through a field. It wasn't supposed to end badly." Coulson began. There was a pause, and his guilt was obvious. "He blamed himself for Stiles getting hurt. He hasn't forgiven himself for it and has pushed himself ever since. Every time something pops up with a chance of getting Stiles back he volunteers. This time was no different."

"Was he infected with this...um...Lycaon-Syndrome?" Natasha inquired.

"We don't know...we haven't really heard much from him since he was taken into surgery. May and I were over looking it when we heard of your arrival." Coulson said.

Steve nodded. "What precautions have you taken?"

"Precautions?" Skye tilted her head in confusion. 

"We've got the perimeter surrounded. I've got agents at all possible exists and a Quinnjet int he air as well as the Bus." Coulson replied. Then he spared Skye a look and smiled gently at her. "Stiles ran because he was frightened. If Fitz wants to run off too, we'll catch him. We'll help him." There was so much promise in that, that Skye nodded. She believed him. 

* * *

 "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Simmons looked over to Skye as she joined her at staring out the widow. "It'll be full tomorrow."

"Kinda weird. You think Captain Rogers finds comfort in it?" Skye asked randomly.

Simmons looked over at her with a curious gaze. Skye felt the set of eyes on her and when she looked over, she jumped a bit. "Oh! I mean...well. The world's changed. Hell, the early 2000's is an entirely different world than what it is now...but I mean, the moon...it was still the moon back when he was just Steve."

"It's been visited since then though...he missed that." Simmons reminded Skye.

"True..."

They were lulled into a silence that wasn't awkward of suffocating, it was almost comforting if Fitz wasn't still in possible danger.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Simmons asked after a while.

"Bobbi and Hunter are manning the Quinnjet. Which I think is also code for Bobbi's babysitting Hunter." Skye added to try and lighten the mood a bit. "May went back to Bus and Black Widow joined her. They're going to be comparing information. Coulson's in the waiting room outside of Fitz's operation room."

"And Mack?" She questioned.

She knew how close Mack and Fitz became after his accident. Mack was the one who had the patience to help Fitz deal with his new way his mind processes things. He didn't baby Fitz or pity him the way a lot of them did because they didn't really have the knowledge to do otherwise. The first few hours after Fitz was brought in, it was impossible to make Mack budge.

"Cap's team came here to asks the staff questions regarding Stiles. They talked to Coulson instead. They apparently had a bit of a lead. Since we're getting Widow for intel, they get Mack as muscle." Skye answered.

"Lead? What lead?" Simmons asked, more alert.

"They may have found those who created the serum that the creature who bit Stiles, and possibly Fitz, was carrying."

"When did they leave?" Simmons demanded.

"Hour ago? They're supposed to be checking in soon."

"Keep me updated alright?" Simmons said as she started to head down the hall.

"Where you going?" Skye called out.

"I have to make a call!"

* * *

 

 _"Anything to report, mate?"_ Hunter asked over the coms.

"Negative." Mack answered. "The compound turned out to be much bigger with underground levels. Simmons sent over the Dwarfs to do a preliminary test of life, but we're still doing a man search. There's a lot of damage but there are still plenty of computers and machines we're getting access to so Skye can check it out. Anything new with Fitz?"

 _"He's stabilized and all patched up. Being moved to his own room."_ Bobbi answered.

"Any signs of rapid healing?" Mack asked. 

 _"Nope."_ Hunter answered, dragging out the 'P' sound. 

 _"We're keeping a careful eye though. You guys coming back for lunch?"_ Bobbi asked, then mentioned. _"It's passed noon."_

"I don't think so. There are still a lot of stones to turn over. I don't want to waste any time."

 _"Keep up your strengths isn't a waste of time."_ Bobbi argued.

 _"Well, if he doesn't want to come to food, food will go to him. I'm getting tired of sitting on my fine ass. I'm a man of action. While Bob here mans down the jet, I'll play delivery boy and bring you lot some grub."_ Hunter announced.

"I'll take orders and get back to you."

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked as he landed on the ground, after doing surveillance on a higher level. 

The structure of the building has suffered damage, so they were all being very careful not to cause any disturbance that'll case a cave in. Sam decided to use his wings and search the higher levels without even touching the ground. 

"Lunch. So think about what you'd like and Hunter'll bring it over." Mack replied before asking. "Anything?"

"Clint's shooting his USB arrows to any computer or machine he thinks may hold valuable information but it's a lot of information to process. Which is up to your girl on her end. What's left for us is to keep looking to see if there's anything worth bringing back." Sam replied.

They've been searching since the previous night and haven't stopped since. They were tired, but none of them was heading back soon. This was the first real lead they had to Stiles, and now that Fitz might be in the same boat, they needed to find _something_. What that something was yet...neither Sam nor Mack knew. And they doubted anyone else knew too. 

* * *

 

 

 

"Cap, I think it's time we called it a night." Sam told the blond.

They've been searching all day and they still had more to search, but Sam was right. Steve sighed deeply but pressed his hand to his ear com. "Alright team...time to regroup back to the Bus for a night's sleep. We start again at dawn."

 _"Copy that._ " Mack replied.

"Hawkeye?" Steve called out. There was no response. "Hawkeye? _Clint!"_

_"Cap, I think there's something here...something alive."_

Steve exchanged a look with Sam before demanding over the coms, "Where are you?"

_"I followed a secret tunnel. I'm about three miles outside on the west side. I got movement."_

"Find cover and hold your position. We're heading to you."

_"Roger that."_

"Falcon, head out faster to make sure he's covered. Mack and I will get there when we get there." Steve ordered.

Sam nodded before activating his wings and soaring towards Clint. Steve adjusted his shield on his back before beginning to run in that direction. He almost reached the door when he was tackled. Steve rolled with it and kicked his attacker as far away as possible and getting into an attack position. When he got his eyes to focus on his attacker, they widened when he realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bucky!?"

 _"Cap?...I think we found Lycaon."_ Clint said over the coms.  

* * *

 

Jemma came back from leaving another voice message to Lydia when she saw the staff and security fussing about. She soon found Coulson and Skye who were discussing something in a huddled circle with May and Bobbi.

"What's going on?" She asked as she approached them.

They all shared looks with one another, but no one seemed to want to say anything. Jemma feared the worst and her eyes began to water. "Oh god...is Fitz...?"

"No!" Skye hurried to clarify. 

Jemma sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose. "Then what's going on?"

The team shared another look before Coulson nodded to Skye. The Hacker stepped up to Jemma and placed a hand on her arm, "Fitz woke up. He's alive...and he's healed."

Jemma's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yeah. He was affected like Stiles was." Skye answered.

"What...wha-?" She wasn't sure what was going on or where this was going.

"He pulled a Hulk." Bobbi blurted out, sensing that otherwise this was going to take forever. "Well, not _exactly_ a Hulk but...he busted out of here. Literally. And no one could stop him."

"He...seemingly has gone through a _transformation_." May added.

Jemma was looking around them all, a lot of them looking at Skye. Then Jemma caught on. "You mean...this is an _Inhuman_ thing? Fitz is like Skye now?" 

"Possibly." Coulson stated. 

"Wait, wait, wait! Fitz is gone!? I thought the Quinnjet and Bus were on look out!" Jemma exclaimed.

"They were. Are. Or at least Hunter's searching with the Quinnjet. He's seemingly heading close to the location Cap and his team are currently at." Skye told her. 

"Then what are we doing here?" Jemma demanded.

"Waiting for me."

Jemma turned around at the voice. With a shaky voice she said his name even though she couldn't believe he was standing there. "W-Ward?"  


	18. Chapter 18

**_ *Previously on Querencia* _ **

_"He pulled a Hulk." Bobbi blurted out, sensing that otherwise this was going to take forever. "Well, not **exactly** a Hulk but...he busted out of here. Literally. And no one could stop him."_

_"He...seemingly has gone through a **transformation**." May added._

_Jemma was looking around them all, a lot of them looking at Skye. Then Jemma caught on. "You mean...this is an **Inhuman** thing? Fitz is like Skye now?" _

_"Possibly." Coulson stated._

_"Wait, wait, wait! Fitz is gone!? I thought the Quinnjet and Bus were on look out!" Jemma exclaimed._

_"They were. Are. Or at least Hunter's searching with the Quinnjet. He's seemingly heading close to the location Cap and his team are currently at." Skye told her._

_"Then what are we doing here?" Jemma demanded._

_"Waiting for me."_

_Jemma turned around at the voice. With a shaky voice she said his name even though she couldn't believe he was standing there. "W-Ward?"_

* * *

 

 

"W-what are you...what are you doing here?" Jemma asked as her eyes darted between the missing agent and her team. 

"Stiles and I figured you might want some help with Fitz." Grant replied coolly with a nonchalant shrug. Though he acted calm on the outside, the senior agents who knew how to read people very well like Coulson, May, and Bobbi, took noticed of how stiff and tense Grant really was. 

"Wait, _Stiles_? You found him?" Skye asked with widened eyes. 

"Took me about two months of non-stop searching, but yes." Grant replied with a nod.

"Where is he?" Coulson asked, voice full of hope. That alone had May's lips twitching slightly upward. Even if she knew what Grant really was. Coulson sent her a quick glance and they had a quick, silent conversation. Other than Director Fury and Agent Hill, they were the only two of SHIELD who knew that it had been Grant who gave up HYDRA. 

"At the moment? Searching for Fitz." Grant answered with a lot of tension. 

"Why...why don't I like how you just said that?" Skye asked. 

Grant sighed, "Because...if you thought Gods, Aliens, and HYDRA were already much...you're about to enter another new reality. One that holds a tight grip on Stiles and Fitz. But that's for later. We really need to get going. Stiles will need our help with Fitz."

"The Bus is ready." May stated and they all headed out. 

* * *

 

  
Clint fired off an arrow when he saw movement. For all intents and purposes he _hit_ whatever was out there. But it didn't seem to slow it down. He prepared another arrow when in a flash, something was charging at him. Something way too fast for him to react in time. Luckily, Falcon had arrived in time to swoop him out of the tackle. 

"Thanks, man." Clint said as he landed, followed by Sam who took out his gun and cocked it.

"Don't mention it, but feel free to tell me what _that_ was!" 

"Got me. All I know it's big and angry...but not green so I don't think it's Banner." Clint commented. He prepared his bow again and looked around the darkened area. "Too quiet. And too dark. Where are Mack and Cap?"

"On the way, I was told." Sam replied. 

"I don't like this..."

"Ditto..."

_**"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"** _

"Scratch that. I _hate_ this." Clint groaned as he furrowed his brow in concentration and tried to look harder into the dark.

"Ditto." Sam's tone matched the intensity of Clint's concentration as he took kept his eyes peeled. 

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"** _

"Uh...hey, Falcon, did that howl sound like it was coming from a _different_ monster? Or is it just too dark I'm hearing wrong?" Clint asked with his usual brand of snark.

"I don't know how that made sense, but it did and I think we've spent too much time together. But you're not wrong..." Sam told him. Then he pressed his hand to his ear com. "Cap? Requesting back up. There are _two_...uh... _things_ out here." 

There wasn't any quick response, which had Sam and Clint share a concerned look. Sam tried to reach Steve again. "Cap?"

"Mack? Requesting your location." Clint tried on his end. When there was nothing he shared a worried look with Sam. "We got problems."

  
_**"GGGRRRRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!"**_    
**_"AAAAARRRRHHHHOOOOOOO!"_**

**_"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAR"_ **

"Ya think?" Sam asked sarcastically. 

 _"Guys? I...I...I need back up."_ Mack's voice came through the coms. And he sounded hurt.

"Where are you?" Sam demanded.

_"Near...n-near south...en-entrance...managed...managed to get inside...Hunter a-and team a-are on their way..."_

"Good. Keep your head down and be quiet. We're heading to you too." Clint said.

"Are you with Cap?" Sam asked.

_"N-negative."_

"Cap can handle himself. Once we secure Mack, we can go find him and hold our ground until the Bus gets here." Clint ordered. Sam nodded and they were off. 

* * *

**_*Few Minutes Ago*_ **

Mack heard over the coms that he was supposed to go meet up with Hawkeye. After saying he was on his way, he began to head out there. But he was clocked by fallen debris and rubble. It would be shorter to just take the south bound exit and circle around the compound. Which is what he did. He was a few feet from the exit when he heard a twig snap.

He already had his gun at the ready, so he made a sharp turn towards the sound. His fingers loosened and tightened on the gun as he waited for any signs of life. Knowing that Hawkeye claimed to have heard the beast where he was, Mack was about to continue to head towards the archer after five full minutes of having a staring contest with the forest.

_**"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"** _

Mack turned and aimed towards the sound of that direction, but the near by forest made the sound echo from different locations. He couldn't be positive of where the sound was coming from. 

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"** _

"Ah, hell..." Mach cursed. He eyed the entrance and then the forest. As much as he wanted to bolt in there and find another path to the others, he knew that there was a chance he was being watched. He could practically _feel_ it. 'No sudden movements.' He told himself mentally as he slowly moved towards the door. 

He was nearly there when a shadow moved and lunged towards him. Mack had enough time to spin around and take a shot but he was still tackled. The impact hurt like a bitch and the bump to the head made his vision blurry. 

That wasn't going to stop him. He scrambled to his feet and tried to continue his way to the door. He was tackled again, and this time he felt something sharp scratch at his sides. 

"Sonova-" He gripped his gun tightly and tried to fire at whatever the hell was out there. 

There was more rustling and Mack forced his body to stand up straight and take a good aim. But his arms lowered a bit when he saw who it was that came out of the shadows.

"F-Fitz?"

It seemed to be Fitz, except he was fully healed, and his eyes weren't blue but a shining yellow, almost gold color. 

"Fitz!" Mack cried out with more conviction but it didn't seem to phase him. It was like he hadn't noticed Mack at all. 

There was more movement and Mack tore his eyes away from Fitz to see this...shape, emerge from the shadows. The thing seemed to be bipedal, but it was too large to be a human. Too bulky from the upper half. And the eyes...they were blood red. 

Said eyes turned to him and narrowed. Then they turned to Fitz and glowed more. Fitz _growled_ in response! Then both of those glowing eyes turned to him.

  
_**"GGGRRRRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!"**_    
**_"AAAAARRRRHHHHOOOOOOO!"_**

Mack gripped his gun tightly as sweat pooled from his brow. He was in trouble and he knew it. The red eyed one pounced and no matter how many bullets Mack put into it, it didn't slow it down. He was rammed and when he fell to his back he heard a few bones crack. Looking into the eyes of this beast, Mack knew this couldn't end well. He closed his eyes, not needing to see anymore.

**_"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAR"_ **

When he felt the looming body of the beast no longer above him, he cracked an eye open. It was too dark to see clearly, but what he did see was nothing he could rightly name. The pain in his body brought him back to his trained instincts. He looked for his gun but it was too far away. The door was now closer. He prepped his body and then he forced himself to his feet and sped to the door. 

He barely managed to close the door behind him before something on the other side barreled into it. Sliding down the side after securing the heavy bolt lock, he called for help. 

After speaking with Hawkeye and Falcon, he tried to assess the damage to his body. 

"Mack?"

Looking up, the wounded man saw Captain coming towards him with someone else. Someone not from either of their teams. But he put that aside as he tried to sit up, but groaning in pain in his efforts.

"Whoa, don't move. What happened?" Steve asked as he tried to inspect the sounds once he reached Mack.

"Fitz...he's outside. Somethin'...something's wrong. A-and not a-alone." Mack tried to get the words out. 

"Who else is out there?" Steve asked.

"Never...never m-met him...but I...I know how he...h-how he looks like...Agent...A-agent St-Stilinski..."

"The Bus is on it's way. Just hang on, okay?" Steve asked of him. Then he looked at the other man. "Think you can help me?"

The other man just nodded. 

Mack reached out to Steve, "They're not...they aren't...I don't even know...But there's 'nother. One who did it to 'em. Big. Dangerous..."

Captain and the other man shared a look before Cap looked back at Mack with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll bring your boys home." 

* * *

 

  _"Stiles...."_

_" **GRRROOOOWL!"** Stiles tried to lunge at Grant when he saw him come inside again. The chains restricted his movement, but that didn't stop him from trying. _

_"STILES!" Grant yelled with authority that had Stiles taking a step back. He was still halfway shifted into his Beta form, and a growl escaped him every once in a while. "Stiles, I need you to listen!"_

_" **Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"**_

_Grant pulled out the tablet he was using and pulled up a picture of Fitz. He made sure to keep his distance but made it as close as he dared.  "Look! Look at this!"_

_Stiles growled again at Grant but the image captured his attention. He lowered his gaze and stilled. Analyzing the picture in front of him his eyes went back to their normal color, even if the sideburns and fangs remained. " **Fitz**..."_

_"That's right. Fitz. And he's in trouble. Trouble, you understand?" Grant felt like he was lecturing a five year old, but he reminded himself it was the beast he had to get through, to get to Stiles._

_Stiles growled and grumbled more but it didn't seem to be towards Grant, which was a plus. It seemed like Stiles was arguing with himself and his eyes would flash blue every once in a while until it seemed like he could control his shift. It took another straight minutes but eventually Stiles was back in his human form._

_Grant let out a breath of relief and he began to explain before he lost Stiles again. "I've been keeping tabs on the team, just like you have. Okay? This is the latest report to come in and I think Fitz was bitten by the same wolf who bit you. If he was bitten, he'll be scared. He'll be angry. He might even be hunted. He needs us. He needs **you**..."_

_"Bitten?" Stiles's voice was still a little throaty and scratchy, but at least Grant could understand him._

_"That's right. He needs you to guide him. I **know** Fitz. And I **know** the team. They will protect him...just like they wanted to protect you. This could be your chance to see the team again." Grant paused as he locked eyes with Stiles. He knew that he really broke the trust and faith between him and Stiles for having affiliation with HYDRA. But there was nothing else he could do now about it. But if he could get Stiles back to the team and make sure Stiles won't be experimented on than...than that'll be enough. He'll accept whatever punishment Coulson sees fit and hopes that Stiles would at least visit him. "You can go home."_

* * *

 

 _"Guys, I got word from Hawkeye. Something big and gnarly is prowling around. And they're all separated. You need to pick up the pace!"_ Hunter's voice came from the intercom.

"Roger that." Bobbi answered as she pressed a few buttons and let the auto-pilot take hold. She along with the others prepped up by placing on their armor and making sure their weapons were ready. 

Ward watched all of them from a distance. It seemed odd to look at the Bus and have it be so similar to how he remembered it to how it was now. And even the people on it...they were stronger now. 

"You do realize we'll have to have a very long, and rather unpleasant talk when this is over, right?" Coulson said quietly as he joined Grant. 

"They don't know?"

"Only the director, Hill, May, and I know. We intend to keep it like that." Coulson replied. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. "We tried to fathom it all. There was a lot of anger and hurt. The sense of betrayal...but it would have been more damaging without your intel. I have to ask. _Why_?"

"Stiles." Grant replied without pause. He didn't have to question his motives. Not like before where he always battled with his moral compass and trying to please Garrett. "I love him. HYDRA posed a threat and I knew that I would either betray them and stand with him, who would stand with you. Or try to convince him to join HYDRA which I knew would never happened. But then this happened and...it gave us a different out."

"I see..." There was another pause as they went back to watching the team huddle and make a game plan. Simmons would go with Bobbi and Skye, while Coulson would go with Hunter, May, and Grant. "We won't mention anything to him."

"I appreciate that." Grant commented without taking his eyes away from the team. "But he already knows..."

That made Coulson look at Grant with a surprised look. "He does?"

Grant nodded without looking at the older agent. "I had to tell him. He wanted to come and find you all after he heard about HYDRA and SHIELD. But his control...it wasn't as strong as he said it could be. He asked me to keep him in check because his control, or lack there of at times, was key..." Grant sighed as he looked down at his feet. "The best way to describe it is like dealing with someone with an addiction. They think...they think it makes them better. Stronger. For all intents and purposes, it does in this case. But the side effects...it makes them a different person. A much more violent, and scary person..."

"And now Fitz is addicted too." Coulson stated. 

"Yeah..."

"And Stiles is out there?" Coulson demanded quietly.

Grant met the other man's gaze and nodded. "Control comes better when you're no longer just thinking about you. The fear of hurting other people, other people you love...it makes you cling to your humanity."

"Skye did the same thing..." Coulson muttered.

Grant spared a look at Skye and wondered more about what that meant, but that was for another time. "Stiles knows he's Fitz's best shot to learn control. To feel safe and comfortable in his own skin again and learn to become an asset and protector to the team instead of a liability or hazard. He's using that to drive him tonight." 

Coulson frowned, "What about tonight is so special?"

"You know Skye's nickname for what happened to Stiles?" Grant inquired.

"Yes."

"Well, looks like her shot in the dark it the target." 

Coulson's eyes widened slightly. " _Seriously_?"

"You'd think with knowing Thor and Loki are real, it would be less shocking but...yeah. Werewolves." 

* * *

Stiles could feel the moon fuel every cell in his body. He was still angry at Grant for the stunt he pulled and feeling hurt for knowing he had been HYDRA. He was using that to fuel him in his desire to help Fitz.

It was clear when they needed to split up that Grant was afraid that that would be the last time they'd see each other. He would either escape once he saw his chance or he'd stay with the team, who must know by now that Grant was HYDRA and they'd take him away.

Which was another thing.

Part of Stiles wanted to remain angry at the fact that Grant was a secret agent for HYDRA. To continue to be angry at the fact that he had used Mountain Ash to keep him locked up when he wanted out.

But he had been the one to tell Grant how he became when the Full Moon neared. How hostile, angry, and irrational he could become and that Grant needed to be strong and keep him away from people he could hurt. Which was what Grant did.

And even now, where Grant was the one who stood to lose the most, he was risking everything again. For Stiles.

He knew how much the team and protecting people meant to Stiles, and Grant reached deep into Stiles's humanity to break him through enough to understand the situation that was going on.

Before Stiles could think deeper about all of this, he heard a growl coming up ahead. 

He also felt a different sort of pull. As he picked up his speed and ran towards this source of...power, he felt something deep in his core.

He stopped dead in his tracks, a beam of moonlight breaking through the tree lines and landing on him, as if the answer came from above. This wasn't going to be just _any_ fight. And this wasn't going to be just _any_ werewolf.

Stiles was about to go challenge his Alpha. 

* * *

 

When Stiles arrived, it was in time to see the Alpha in a fight with an agent. He also spotted Fitz but he seemed to be frozen in place. Either too stunned by everything that was going on, or like him, feeling the pull and attraction of their Alpha. But unlike Stiles who knew to fight it, who has been fighting it for a few months now, it was all too new to Fitz. Too new, and too alluring. He would obey. 

Looking back at the spot where the man was, Stiles was happy to see he was still alive and able to think. Stiles heard the door shut before the Alpha roared to Fitz and the engineer was hurdling towards the door. Stiles winced a bit because Fitz must not know the difference between his normal strength and the one as a wolf. He threw himself full force and from the whimpering he was giving off, it didn't sound too well off. 

But that was all Stiles was able to notice about Fitz. The Alpha swung at him and slashed at his chest. They were both shifted but the Alpha was more so than he was. Stiles roared in pain as jumped back then started to run to gain some momentum and tackled the Alpha to the ground, trying to get in as many bites as he could. 

They weren't enough though. The Alpha pushed him off like it was nothing. When he roared, trying to get Stiles to submit, Stiles fell to his knees. Part of him wanted to give in. To bare his neck and submit to his Alpha and be a good Beta. 

Just as he closed his eyes and was about to give in, an arrow zooms by. 

Stiles's eyes widened and he turns to see the archer. Part of him expected it to be Clint, but when he spotted who it really was, his eyes widened even more. 

Allison grabbed another arrow from her quiver and pointed at the beast. Behind her, someone on an ATV nodded to him before speeding off.  

" _Allison_?!"

"He's been busy. You're not the only one he's bitten. Only one of the few who survived. There is another besides you and your friend." Allison informed him without lowering her bow or taking her eyes away from the Alpha.

It growled as it stood on it's legs and ripped out the arrow. It roared before he lunged, Allison let the arrow fly but it did little impact. Stiles used his werewolf strength to jump off of the ground and tackle the beast before it could hurt Allison.

The two wolves rolled around and he heard Allison yell, "I don't have a clear shot!"

"Let me handle him! Go help the others! Fitz is newly turned! He's scared, he doesn't have control!" Stiles ordered.

Allison seemed torn between staying and doing as told but she knew her father was over there and that he knew who was a cold blooded killer and who was an innocent victim. Plus, no way would Scott or Lydia forgive her if they found out she left Stiles alone. She reached into her bag and donned on her night vision goggles and tried to tell Stiles and the beast apart. Thankfully, the beast seemed jacked up on supernatural steroids which gave her a body difference.

Seeing a clean shot, she took it. Which caused the Alpha to arch it's back and let out a howl in pain. Stiles took the opening to kick the Alpha off of him and then lunge at it and rip into him with more vigor than previous attempts. This time, his claws got deep into the Alpha's body if the scent of blood was anything to go by. 

The Alpha roared at Stiles before jumping into the tree lines. As much as Stiles wanted to rush after him, his training kicked in and he headed for Allison instead. She readied her bow and they stood back to back, turning around trying to pin-point the Alpha. 

"Anything?" Allison asked.

"His scent's all over and the wind is making it hard." Stiles replied.

"His howl...he's calling for back up, isn't he?"

"Most likely." Stiles answered, "Please tell me you have non-lethal things that can put Fitz down without, you know, _actually_ putting him down!"

"The sonic frequency whistles...but we can't leave this Alpha alone. Stiles, he's bitten more than two dozen people in the last two months. And only three have lived through the bite." Allison told him.

"How long have you been tracking me?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

"Too long in my opinion. I promise not to be too mad if you give me some pointers."

Stiles smirked slightly, "I've really missed you Ally."

"Missed you too." 

_***GRRROOOOWL!*** _

Stiles readied his stance and the wolf who came out and lunged at him was none other than Fitz. 

"Nothing lethal." Stiles told Allison who nodded.

She pocketed her bow in her quiver and shouldered her bow, then pulled out her knife and one of the sonic frequency spikes. Just as Fitz was going to attack, she threw it and it landed next to him before going off. 

Fitz cried out in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched his ears. Even though Stiles has been a wolf longer, it still affected him just as badly. 

Allison noticed it and she rushed to Fitz and expertly used some of her martial arts training to knock him unconscious. Once he fell to the floor, she shut off the whistle and Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he let his arms drop to his sides. 

"I really ha-" Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence before the Alpha came out of the shadows and rushed at him. 

"STILES!" Allison shrieked.  


	19. Chapter 19

When Bucky and Steve headed outside, they saw Fitz pacing around. He seemed confused and slightly feral, but that could be the fangs and claws giving him that look. 

"What's his name?" Bucky asked quietly, not wanting to startle the younger man.

Steve had his gun gripped tightly in his hand while his other held his shield. He gave Bucky a curious look before answering, "Leo Fitz."

Bucky nodded and took a step forward.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Steve hissed.

"I know that look Steve...I've seen it plenty of times in reflected surfaces. He doesn't know what to do, because he's waiting to be told." Bucky replied without looking at the blond and stepping closer to the werewolf.

" _Buck_! At least tell me what you plan to do!" Steve hissed from his place a few feet behind Bucky. 

Just before Bucky was about to try and reach Fitz and talk him down, there was a howl in the distance. Fitz gave his head a sharp turn and then sprinted into the darkness.

"Fuck!" Bucky called out as he ran after Fitz.

"BUCKY!" Steve called after him and began to run after the two. But before he could even reach the tree line, he was tackled harshly. 

Blindsided by his worry for Bucky, Steve was really thrown both physically and mentally. He groaned as he stood up and tried to catch sight of whoever it was that attacked him. He heard a low growl in the darkness of the forest before his eyes landed on a pair of supernaturally blue glowing eyes. 

Steve didn't hesitate and fired his gun at will. He heard sharp whimpers and cries, like that of a K-9 animal. He doubted it was a dog, but whatever that was couldn't be anything normal. He concentrated on his ears to pick up any sort of movement since it was too dark and he didn't have any night vision gear on him to help. When he caught movement to his left, he fired just as a shadow jumped out and was hurtling towards him. Steve manager to move to the side just in time and held out his shield arm and give a hard enough thrust towards the beast that it made an impact. 

When the thing was on the ground, Steve manage to get a better look with the few beams of the full moon that shined through the treetops. It looked like a hybrid of a man and beast. 

It then clicked in Steve's mind. "Werewolves." 

And not the scientific theory Coulson's hacker thought they were dealing with. His eyes snapped towards Bucky's direction. He apparently looked too long before when he looked down to think of what to do with this one, it was gone. 

"AHHH!"

"Mack!" Steve cried out. He gave the direction Bucky went towards one more look before heading towards Mack. Bucky could handle himself, and was still on survival mode. He would place his own safety before anyone elses. Mack on the other hand was injured and possibly without weapons. He needed Steve's help more than Bucky did at the moment. 

Steve saw that the door was dented and pulled half off it's hinges. He barreled through the threshold and looked for movement. Immediately he spotted Mack who was still in bad shape but was alive. In his hand was a piece of metal piping which had some blood on it. He approached the other man and handed him his gun. "Can you still use it?"

Mack gripped the gun before making sure the safety was off and he cocked it, "Hell yeah."

Nodding to the other, Steve turned back around and assessed the area while keeping his eyes peeled for any sort of movement, shield ready. Said movement happened a second later and Steve thrusted his shield in the direction of it. The beast managed to dodge it by jumping on the shield as it was in mid air. The shield was pushed off to the back of the beast, and due to the different power thrust and direction, wouldn't be bouncing back to Steve. 

Mentally cursing, Steve prepared himself to go hand-to-claw with the beast who was preparing to launch at them. His main prerogative was to keep Mack safe until back-up arrived.  

As he saw the beast jump, Steve was mentally preparing himself for whatever impact was coming. And it came. But not for him. 

 

 

 _"Who are you?"_ Steve demanded, thinking the man would speak French. And he wasn't wrong. 

 _"Friend of Agent Stilinski."_ But then he introduced himself in English. "My name's Chris." 

* * *

  _ ***GRRROOOOWL!***_

_Stiles readied his stance and the wolf who came out and lunged at him was none other than Fitz._

_"Nothing lethal." Stiles told Allison who nodded._

_She pocketed her bow in her quiver and shouldered her bow, then pulled out her knife and one of the sonic frequency spikes. Just as Fitz was going to attack, she threw it and it landed next to him before going off._

_Fitz cried out in pain as he fell to his knees and clutched his ears. Even though Stiles has been a wolf longer, it still affected him just as badly._

_Allison noticed it and she rushed to Fitz and expertly used some of her martial arts training to knock him unconscious. Once he fell to the floor, she shut off the whistle and Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he let his arms drop to his sides._

_"I really ha-" Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence before the Alpha came out of the shadows and rushed at him._

_"STILES!" Allison shrieked._

Allison readied her bow but Stiles and the Alpha were too close in their scuffle, she couldn't secure a clean hit. She reached for the sonic frequency whistle and activated it, and it made the impact she wanted. The Alpha whimpered in pain as he moved his hands away from Stiles to cover his ears. Sadly, Stiles was still being just as affected by the whistle that he couldn't move away, in too much pain and disoriented from the whistle to do much. 

She was about to stab the whistle to the ground and attack when someone beat her to it. While she stabbed the whistle to the ground someone jumped out of the shadows and attacked the Alpha. Allison meanwhile ran towards Stiles and helped him gain some distance. 

Still using the night vision goggles, she saw the man who jump out as a heat signature. One who had a gun and a knife and probably many more that Allison couldn't see. He man empty an entire two clips of bullets into the Alpha but it did little to slow it down. Allison looked up towards the moon that was still in it's peak and knew that unless those were specially made weapons to deal with werewolves, the man was in trouble. 

When he seemingly ran out of bullets, Allison saw him begin to attack the beast with his knife. The whistle that was still causing the Alpha pain was helping, but only a little. Seeming to notice what was the cause of it's pain, the Alpha pulled away from the fight enough to grab a fallen dead tree and send it towards the source of the high chirping noises. 

Stiles grabbed the back of Allison's jacket and threw them both backwards. Allison felt the wind made by the flying tree as it flew through the air and then landed on the device, crushing it on impact. The silence that followed was sort of deafening. 

"You okay?" Stiles panted out.

Allison nodded quickly. "Yeah..."

_**"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"** _

Stiles jumped to his feet, quick to stand in front of Allison protectively. She soon got to her feet as well and grabbed her bow. Though she had it, her arrows scattered all over the place from the fall. Not having any time to get to one, she took out her knife and held it in a fighting stance. When the beast lunged at them, Stiles lunged too and crashed into it mid-air and they rolled on the ground. 

"Here."

Allison turned to the gruff voice and through her night vision goggles saw a man with long dark hair, but that was as distinctive as features went. But that wasn't the important part. He was holding up three arrows for her. She took them with a nod in thanks. She placed two in her side quiver while knocking on onto her bow and trying to take aim. But much like before, the beast and Stiles were moving too much and were too close together for her to get a clear shot.

"I can't hit it without hitting Stiles." She said aloud.

"Leave it to me." The man said as he jumped into the fight and tried to pull the thing away from Stiles. 

The Alpha was already pissed because he could feel that Stiles was _his_ , but was refusing him. Add to the fact that his other Beta wasn't answering his howl of assistance, there was a _hunter_ interfering with his kills, and there were too many other humans in his territory! The Alpha roared once more at Stiles, trying to get him to submit. 

Before Stiles might have felt the twinge of temptation to do so, but seeing Allison, smelling her scent, hearing her voice. It resonated _home_ in ways nothing else has. He _had_ a pack waiting for him, and it wasn't this monster!

Stiles roared back in disobedience. 

It was going to turn into a wolf vs. wolf battle until the man with the long hair entered the Alpha's line of sight. Blinded by rage and indignation, the Alpha attacked the man and tore into him as brutally as possible. 

Allison fired her arrows, laced in silver, and hitting the Alpha in the left leg, right arm, and upper back. Stiles used all his strength as he barreled into the Alpha, pushing him off of the man, but the scent of blood coming off the unmoving body was alarming. It was adding to Stiles's own bloodlust. Though it helped him give him the strength to keep the Alpha pinned down, it wouldn't hold forever. Allison rushed over to the man before calling out to Stiles.

"It's really bad!" 

The Alpha growled and pushed against Stiles but Stiles pushed it back down. Not liking and being angered more, the Alpha turned them over, but Stiles used the momentum of the spin to pin the Alpha again. Realizing he was running out of ideas, he had little time to think of the consequences that were going to follow but Stiles knew he needed to act, and fast. 

Eyes glowing as supernaturally bright under the moon beam rays, Stiles growled before extending his claw as far as they'd go and then slashing through the Alpha's neck. The wolf under him spasmed and seized for a while before falling still. 

Stiles felt the rush of power course through him and it was like nothing he's ever felt before. Far more intense than the first time he transformed until the call of the Full Moon. 

"Stiles?"

Stiles slowly turned around at the sound of Allison calling his name. As he did, her eyes met a pair of bright red eyes. 

 

* * *

 

"Allison!" Chris called out as he ran towards her direction. 

"Over here!" She called out.

Chris arrived to see Stiles and Allison kneeling next to a dark haired man who was bleeding...a lot. Behind him were Captain America and a guy with metal wings. They'd be questioned later, right then, they had bigger things to deal with. 

"Buck!" Captain America cried out as he knelt next to Allison and tried to asses the damage.

"He's been badly wounded and has lost a lot of blood. But with this lighting, it's hard to tell." Allison informed him. 

"We need medical." The dark skinned man radioed in. 

Chris's sharp eyes and bit of moon light that there was, plus past experience, knew the man wouldn't make it even if they attended to him on the spot. Said sharp eyes then moved to Stiles, someone he hasn't seen in a very long time, and over the last few months has come to terms isn't as human as he used to be. But apparently there's been a new development, if the occasional red flare of his eyes was anything to go by.

"Can you save him?" Chris asked Stiles. 

That made everyone look at the hunter, and then at Stiles. 

Stiles's lips were thinned out into a fine line before his eyes flashed Alpha red. 

"I...I don't know. I _just_ got this power..." Stiles answered honestly. 

"What _power_? Never mind, can you save him?" Steve demanded.

Stiles took a deep breath before letting it out. "Short version? I'm a werewolf. I got super fast healing. I can in theory, now that I'm an Alpha, bite him and give him said quick healing abilities."

"Then do it!" Steve cried out.

Stiles raised his hands in a defensive manner. "It's not that easy a choice! If I do this, his life changes forever. He will probably always be hunted, he will have another part of him that is monstrous, he-"

"Will he _live_?" Was all Steve needed to know.

"There's a chance. I've never done this before, but the bite can either heal him, or kill him." Stiles said seriously.

"He's already dying." Chris informed him. 

"Medic and team is on it's way." The dark skinned man informed them.

"Even if they make it, he's lost too much blood. Injuries won't heal with normal medicine. Not when done by an Alpha. Stiles, it's the bite or he dies." Chris said.

"I thought you were against werewolves, you're a hunter!" Stiles exclaimed.

Before Chris and him could get into an argument, Steve cut in. " _Please_! He and I grew up together, fought together! I have gone _mad_ these last couple months knowing he was alive and out there. What you're describing isn't any different from his life already, but please give me the chance to help him make a better one!...he's my best friend."

It was the last words that convinced Stiles.

What wouldn't he do for Scott?

Stiles nodded as he picked up the wounded man's wrist and pulled back the sleeve. Eyes flashing red, Stiles extended his fangs, and bit into the flesh presented to him.

Pulling back, he held his breath as he watched the body before him, his first bite.

It was like time had frozen still, everyone around him was as still as a statue, and just when he was about to call it a loss, thinking the man died since he seemed too rigidly frozen, the man springs up, eyes supernaturally blue and lets out a piercing roar.

* * *

Captain America and Falcon, as Stile soon learns, carry Bucky away on a stretcher. Chris had knocked Bucky out with a concoction that wasn't lethal but was potent. It'll give Bucky time to heal and for them to get him to a secure location. 

Since the bite took, and it was the full moon, the wounds were healing at an incredible rate. Other agents came with another stretcher and took Fitz's body as well. Stiles let out a very deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. 

This turned out to be a far more complicated night than he could have ever imagined. Considering it wasn't over, Stiles was also dubbing it one of the worst. 

He tried making himself feel better by reminding himself that at least no one on his side died. Taking a look overhead, he knew now that at least he had more control than he thought.

"How ya feelin'?" Allison asked quietly as she approached him, Chris not too far off. 

"Um..." Stiles searched for a word.

" _Stiles_?"

Stiles spun around and his eyes flashed red just so he could see him clearly, and yes, that _was_ Clint. A genuine smile broke through his lips as he ran to the blond archer and he jumped into the older man's open arms. When Clint finally had Stiles in his arms, he enclosed them in a very tight embrace. It reminded Stiles very much of the hugs he and his father shared after not seeing each other in too long. 

As an Alpha, with senses so clear and powerful, everything was amped up to maximum. Clint's feelings of relief and joy were overpowering his senses but he was so _needy_ at the moment. He didn't care about anything else but hugging the man who taught him how to be a proper field agent, and was his pseudo father for a while.

"Hey there, Papa Bird. Miss me?"

Clint just scoffed but didn't let go. He held on tighter, and so did Stiles.

Later he would think about how he went from practically being an Omega, to an Alpha with a Bitten Beta. 

Right now, he'd enjoy all the hugs he got.

* * *

  

"You know you can't get drunk, right?" 

Stiles looked up and his eyes met Chris for a second before putting the flash away. "I like to keep trying though...How's Allison?"

"In a _very_ deep discussion about archery with Hawkeye." Chris replied with a small grin as his eyes went over to the two archers. 

Stiles followed the line of vision and he had to smile. Both were examining each other's bows, practically geeking out at the same level of excitement. 

"So..." Chris said as he brought Stiles's attention back to him. The hunter sat in front of Stiles and he kinda motioned to everything. "What's the plan now?"

Stiles let out a deep sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and it did very little to calm his nerves. "I have no idea, really. I was just making it up as I went along, and it's a huge reason why I'm trying to get drunk."

"Save your money. I'l give you a recipe later that you can use a particular wolves bane to spike any liquor and it'll affect you. But now you need to have a clear head and make right decisions." Chris said sternly. "You're an Alpha now. With two Betas. And neither of them are untrained, civilian teenagers."

"Two?" Stiles eyed him with a confused expression.

"Bucky and Fitz." Chris supplied.

"I only bit Bucky." Stiles told him.

"Right, but you and Fitz were bitten by the same Alpha. That makes you wolf-brothers. And now that you've taken the powers of that Alpha, by logical transference...you're now Fitz's Alpha too." Chris pointed out.  

Stiles groaned, "This is a mess..."

"One you may want to start cleaning up?"

Stiles raised his head to look at Falcon and Captain America who had approached them. 

"What he _means_ ," Cap began. "Maybe begin to fill us in on what's going to happen now?"

Turning to Chris for help, the hunter nodded, "I'm more practiced in the art of story telling all of... _this_. My family has been in this, _business_ , for many generations. I'll be more than happy to help you understand. But why don't we wait until we're all in a secure location with the other members of your team?"

"Alright. Once we're all on the Bus and in the air, it'll be perfectly secure. We can get the story then." Cap agreed. He may not be too sure what the hell was going on, but all he knew was that Bucky was alive. 

Stiles was thankful. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Not only was he going to come out as a werewolf to his old team and face to his running away, he'll have to face Grant. And Grant himself may have to answer to his role in being a HYDRA agent...

Thing was, Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted to happen to Grant. Part of him still wants him to be arrested for any of his crimes. But another wants to lash out and kill anyone who would try to lock him away. 

He closed his eyes as he tried to think, but even with them closed, he can still feel the moon's power. He can still feel his eyes burning red behind his eyelids. Grant had told him this was his chance to go home, but...that seemed as impossible as ever. 


	20. Chapter 20

**_ *Previously On Querencia* _ **

_"You're an Alpha now. With two Betas. And neither of them are untrained, civilian teenagers."_

_"Two?" Stiles eyed him with a confused expression._

_"Bucky and Fitz." Chris supplied._

_"I only bit Bucky." Stiles told him._

_"Right, but you and Fitz were bitten by the same Alpha. That makes you wolf-brothers. And now that you've taken the powers of that Alpha, by logical transference...you're now Fitz's Alpha too." Chris pointed out._

_Stiles groaned, "This is a mess..."_

_"One you may want to start cleaning up?"_

_Stiles raised his head to look at Falcon and Captain America who had approached them._

_"What he **means** ," Cap began. "Maybe begin to fill us in on what's going to happen now?"_

* * *

Fitz and Bucky were placed in their own medical unit/container that was built to withstand just about any imaginable Inhuman person's power. With metal and glassed used to withstand as much of the Hulk's strength as possible. They were connected to gadgets that wouldn't impair their movements, but also give the medics clear data about their vitals. 

As much as Steve and Jemma wanted to stay by their friend's sides, they also wanted answers. 

Everyone was secured on to the Bus and it was in high into the air, the two new wolves still unconscious in their secured beds, and Stiles and his friends ready. Coulson's people took up one side, Skye and Jemma sitting on a couch with Coulson himself on the left side, May on his right, and Bobbie on the right side of the couch. Mack and Hunter taking up the rear of them. While Cap's team took the other, with Sam and Natasha sitting in chairs, Steve standing in the space between them, and Clint perched up on Nat's armrest. Stiles and his friends in a space between them. Still being tired as the moon goes down and dawn approaches, Stiles is seated, with Allison next to him in a two seater with no space between them. His hands are in hers, and Chris has his hand on Stiles's shoulder. There wasn't anything romantic in any of the action, but the sense of support and loyalty was strong.

The tension between Stiles and Ward was clear as Ward stood in the back near Hunter and Mack. Ward has his sight locked on to Stiles. The younger man would meet Ward's gaze every so often, but mostly kept his gaze shifting from person to person, plus the exists, doors, and windows. His attention was mostly taken by the direction the other wolves were, his new pack. Which he was now the Alpha of. 

It was intense. 

Chris cleared his throat and all eyes were now on him. 

"So...considering there are people here who have met and fought against actual mythological beings, this will be a little easier. Considering the rest of you are in one way or another, military trained, let's get started. Since the beginning, ever since there has been good, there has been evil. For centuries, that line was crossed, tallied, tic-tac-toed and so on. For many the fight was clear. Humanity is good, anything other is evil." 

Stiles and Skye were the ones who tensed the most visibly. Others did too, like Steve, Clint, Natasha, Coulson, and Ward. 

When no one made a notion to interrupt him, Chris continued. "The truth is, if there is a myth about it...chances are that whatever that is exists. Some of these creatures are vile and hostile and very monstrous. Their very creation could have been out of anger and revenge...giving this new being nothing else but one purpose in life. Destruction." There was a pause as everyone envisioned their own form of monster in their mind. 

"Now, and this is key. Not all those who aren't human are evil. And considering how far humanity itself has come into hurting itself, the argument can be made that they're more humane." Chris stated. "My family specializes in werewolves mostly, but there are other creatures we have come in contact with. What is a Werewolf? Well there are different myths of origin because different places have come to create one."

"In the way that the scientist created Captain America, while another created the Hulk. The intention was the same, but the results were different." Stiles added. 

Chris nodded. "Now, as much as we can try to explain the science behind the supernatural, _magic_ is involved. And magic is...well, _magic_. I've seen a Werewolf bite a perfectly healthy, athletic teenager, the ideal age of giving someone a bite because their bodies are the best suited to survive the bite. Strong and at their prime, while still not completely set and able to accept the changes that come with the bite. Normally, if the bites takes you're a werewolf and that's that. But personality plays a big factor in too. Someone who is vile, cunning, and slick...well, the bite can turn them into something to match their personality."

"A Kanima...this lizard thing. Creepy as hell and very lethal. It seeks out hatred and anger and makes that person their master. And does their bidding...which is mostly murderous. With a venom that renders anyone and anything completely paralyzed...well, it's one hell of a killer." Stiles described with a far away gaze. 

"Oh god...that's not gonna happen to Fitz, is it?" Jemma asked in panic.

Stiles shook his head, "No. The bite took with both Fitz and Bucky. And they both came out as wolves."

"So...the supernatural has always existed on earth. Loki's attack didn't just...bring it all here?" May inquired. 

"No. The earth has been home to many things, not just humans and animals, but something in between as well. Since the beginning of life." Chris replied.

"What does that mean for Bucky and Fitz? As well as Stiles?" Natasha questioned. 

"The wolf who bit both Stiles and Fitz was the one and the same. The one Stiles killed. Stiles began as a Beta...typically the rank most bitten turned into. The one who bit them was an Alpha. The strongest of their kind. When Stiles killed him, he...well, he proved he was stronger than an Alpha and eliminated him." Chris said in a way that let the others figure it out.

"Stiles is the Alpha now." Skye stated, eying Stiles with a bit of awe. 

"Since Stiles and Fitz were bitten by the same wolf, they were more or less in the same pack. Stiles of course rejected the Alpha's call for a few months, which angered him greatly. But the point is that Fitz and Stiles were like Wolf-Brothers. Now that Stiles is Alpha, he's Fitz's Alpha. And since he bit Bucky, he's his Alpha too." Chris explained.

"What does that mean exactly?" Steve questioned. 

"Werewolves are like wolves in the wild. They're social creatures who work in a hierarchy. Bucky and Fitz will be different. This is powerful stuff and they've just gone up in the food-chain. But Stiles is still above them. It's up to him now to keep them in check. Make sure they understand that their power isn't meant to be abused or mishandled. Teach them control and make sure they don't cause trouble." Though he was speaking aloud for everyone to hear, it was clear Chris was talking to Stiles.

Stiles met the hunter's eyes and nodded. "I trained Scott while I was human, I think I can help them now that I've been a wolf for a while..."

"Good. Because Stiles, I don't need to remind you how dangerous it is for a wolf to be out there and on a rampage. Not all hunters have a code. They see anyone with fangs and claws, and they'll unleash a ton of silver, wolves-bane laced bullets into them." Chris warned. 

Stiles growled lightly, "I _understand_."

"People are going to hunt Fitz?" Mack asked. 

"Not specifically. But he's not human anymore. That'll scare people...especially now." Chris said as he locked eyes with Coulson, who nodded. 

"Alright, we understand what they are. What can they do?" Hunter demanded.

"Heightened senses. Sight, smell, hearing. Our eyes can see more in the dark than human eyes. We can pick up scents like hounds. And our hearing is really good. We can pick up on heartbeats, which also makes us walking-talking lie detectors." Stiles said. When that gained him a few curious looks he elaborated. "Most human's hearts skip a beat when they lie. Being around S.H.I.E.L.D, H.Y.D.R.A, and whatever else is popping up may vary since these are trained spies who know how to control their heartbeats and breathing, it's still useful."

"Plus there's super strength, enhanced speed, and better hand-eye coordination." Allison piped up. "Strongest leading up and on the night of the Full Moon."

"Not to mention really strong claws and fangs." Stiles deadpanned, expanding his claws for emphasis.

"Whoa...that's still so freaky." Hunter whispered rather loudly. It gained him a glare from Ward and Bobbi, and an elbow strike from Mack. " _Oi_!"

"Weaknesses? I mean...can Fitz _really_ not come in contact with Silver or it'll burn him?" Skye asked, slightly skeptical.

Both Chris and Allison looked away. It was Ward who answered. 

"That myth actually comes from a different version." When all eyes were on him he explained. "Silver does kill werewolves...but the family, not the metal."

"I'm...I'm lost. You've lost me." Hunter said, very confused.

"Argent. It's French. For Silver." Natasha supplied. 

"Our family has it's views. It also has a long legacy and history. There have been arguments and fights regarding our code in recent years, but we know were we stand." Chris said as he shared a look with Allison.

"What code would that be?" Coulson asked.

"We would hunt those that gave us cause. That acted as monstrous as the stories told of such creatures. There are plenty who aren't human, who have lived peacefully in human life. Gone to school, gotten work, started families. No reason to provoke us..."

"That...that's rather ominous." Clint said.

"Not everyone in my family waited to see if someone accused was guilty or innocent. If they weren't human...they'd be dealt with. But not us. We protect those who can't protect themselves...human or otherwise."

There was a silence before Jemma asked.

"Is there a cure?"

"We're not sick." Stiles answered immediately.

Jemma seemed to about to say something but Allison blurted out. "No. There's no way to reverse it. It's been happening for centuries. There _are_ myths of _how_...but there have never been any records of any success."

"I think that's enough." Ward said. 

"What? But there are still-" Bobbi began but Steve butted in.

"I think he's right. We should all get some rest. This is all too new. Bucky and Fitz will wake up soon, and we'll need all the mental and physical strength we have to deal with it."

"I can still answer questions for those who have any." Chris suggested. 

In a whirlwind, everyone was moving. Chris too Allison's seat and around him sat Bobbi, May, Mack, Natasha, and Coulson. 

Jemma headed towards Fitz and Allison went after her, hoping to ease her a bit more into this change. 

Steve headed for Bucky. 

Clint and Skye met up with Stiles. 

"I hope you know you're not alone in this and you don't have to run." Clint said as the three huddled together near one of the bunks. 

Stiles eyed him weirdly, "What do you mean?"

"Den, nest...they both mean home. And you have that. The barn is there for you to use whenever. And if you and your boys now need it to lay low for a while, it's there, kiddo." Clint told him with a sincere smile. 

"And you also don't have to quit being an agent." Skye brought their attention to her. "What you told Simmons, it brought back some personal memories." She raised her hand to Stiles and gave him a bit of a sense of what she can do.

"Whoa...what was that?" He asked with widened eyes.

"I'm not all that human either...for some time, a _cure_ , was looked for but...I didn't need one. What I needed was to accept what I was and that I wasn't dangerous...at least not to those I love. I could protect them. If I learned how. There are more Inhumans out there, and Coulson wants to bring them in to help them learn to not be afraid of themselves or to hurt others...from what I gather is that you got experience training those who have powers even though you didn't. We're rebuilding SHIELD. With Inhumans...we could use your help."

Stiles was looking at her like if she just promised him all his desires on a silver platter, which was almost what it was. But he had to ask. "I won't be experimented on?"

"No." She promised. "The rules of the game have changed. And we're not powerful players. Plus...you're under our protection."

 He smiled at that. Then his nose caught scent of Grant. Looking behind Skye, he saw him standing there, looking at him, looking lost and untethered. Strong, willful, powerful Grant Ward stood there looking as afraid as possible. 

No doubt he heard everything. Stiles's life would go back to being as perfect as it once was, but better. He'll have a stronger bond between his friends and allies, and probably be able to head home and see his father. 

And Ward? Uncertainty and punishment was the only thing that could be in wait for him. 

"Um...can you guys excuse us?"

Clint and Skye shared a look towards Ward but nodded. Stiles nodded his head and they went deeper into the Bus until they could be truly away from eyes and ears of everyone else.

* * *

 

"So...congratulations are in order?" Grant asked, and the hurt was so clear, even without his enhanced hearing he would have heard it. 

"Everything is turning up me." Stiles nodded in agreement. 

Grant's eyes were glossed over and his face showed the clear heartbreak as he asked, "What about _us_?" 

Stiles looked into Grant's eyes and everything came crashing in at once. All the ill feelings of hurt and betrayal and disbelief as well as anger. But also the better emotions that overpowered him. Love, devotion, loyalty, and happiness. Because Grant made Stiles _happy_! He grabbed Grant by his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. Immediately, without hesitation, Grant kissed Stiles back. 

When they pulled apart when the need for air became impossible to ignore, they panted as they rested their heads together. 

"I love you too." 

Hearing those words, Stiles could have sworn he promised Grant the world. Grant pulled Stiles into another searing kiss and together they fumbled into a room, not caring whose it was. They were too needy and excited, they didn't even make it to the bed. Clothes were torn off, and when Stiles got a little impatient, that happened literally. What Stiles was afraid would scare Grant away, apparently turned him on if the scent of increased arousal was anything to go by. Stiles's eyes flashed red for a second before he pounced. The adrenaline of the night and becoming Alpha led him to feel very dominating. The need to claim Grant in every way was high in him and Grant was more than willing to give Stiles anything he wanted. 

It wasn't the healthiest of relationships, but it worked. 

 

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Coulson asked suspiciously.

"Hm? Us?" Clint asked as he shared a look with Skye, both of them having their arms crossed and blocking the way.

"I...don't know what you mean, Coulson." Skye added.

"Okay, yeah, _that's_ not suspicious. But I don't have time for that. Can you move aside please?"

"Why? Where ya need to go, up in the air?" Clint demanded a bit childishly.  

 "My room?" Coulson replied with a raised/confused eyebrow.

"Yeah...that's not gonna happen." Skye's face eased into a stoic poker face.

"Why not?" 

"Do you want a shitty lie or a creative one?" Clint asked with an amused grin. 

A grin that Coulson knew too well. He raised his arms in defeat before turning around, "You know what? Not worth it!"

* * *

 

_***Next Morning*** _

Fitz groaned as he sat up in bed. "Wha-happened?"

"Fitz? It's me. Do you remember anything?" Jemma asked.

"That's very doubtful. I mean there's a chance, but more likely than not he'll not remember anything from last night." Stiles's voice said. 

That had Fitz's eyes shooting open and his eyes landing on the man. "Stilinski..."

Stiles smiled warmly at him. "Hey Fitz...how ya feeling?"

Fitz took time to think that over. How _did_ he feel? He remembered going out into the field with Hunter and Mack, to get answers that may help find Stilinski. But something went wrong. There was a roar and then pain and then...darkness. 

But now..."I feel fine."

"That's good." Jemma said in a placating and gentle manner. 

"No, Jemma, I mean...I'm...I'm completely fine. I can...I can _think_!" Fitz exclaimed. He bolted up despite Jemma's instance that he stay in bed but he just grabbed her and spun her around in a hug. "Jemma! I can think like before! It's as if...as if..." he let Jemma down as began to notice more and more thing. Like how intense the disinfectant was, how loud the engines were, and he could hear chatting between Coulson and May and others as if they should be in front of him but they're not. He could smell microwave oven hot-pockets.

It was like an overload of senses and it was too much. Just when he thinks he's about to explode on an overload, there's a hand on his shoulder and everything's okay. He looks at the owner of the hand, and see Stilinski in front of him. Stilinski's eyes flash red and he can feel his own burn for a moment, and though part of him thinks he should feel afraid, he doesn't. He feels...comfort.

"What...what happened?" Fitz asked in a slightly frightened voice.  

"It's a long story, Fitz. It can be scary, but before we start I want to reassure you that you aren't alone. We're here for you. And I'm here to teach you, to guide you, and I promise you...you're going to be just fine."

It was so weird for Fitz. He felt panicked and dazed a moment before but at that promise, all of Fitz's worries seemed to have vanished. 

"I believe you." Fitz said.

"Good. Because faith and trust are going to play an important part in the weeks to come. But as I said, I'm going to help you. Because we're brothers now, Fitz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next comes some pack building, and bonding. And not just from the wolves.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvel sometimes likes to pull beings from mythology for their comics. Thor is the biggest example. But there are others too that you may only know from the comics or maybe the cartoons. (From Greek mythology I know that Marvel has an adaptation of Ares and Hercules.)
> 
> In "Marvel's Avengers Assemble" there's an episode where Cap confirms Dracula, and in that episode Widow gets temporarily turned into a vampire. So Cap and Bucky have been aware of the supernatural for...a long time. And that cartoon will play a role in this, since part of the conversation will be based on that.

"Okay Simmons?"

Jemma looked up to see Coulson looking at her with genuine concern. She tried to smile but it failed. "I'm not good at this...I personally find it ironic."

Coulson took it as an invitation to sit next to her. They were in an isolated part of the Bus. Seeing as how many they had on board, it was a bit miraculous. Yet not. While Stiles, Fitz, and Bucky regained their strengths after their Full Moon high was gone, a lot of the others rallied around Chris Argent and his daughter to demand answers to another whole new world now made real to them. 

Then there was Steve, Ward, Clint, and Skye who gathered near their wolves. Who were all near each other. In the morning, there was a bit of a panic from Steve when he didn't find Bucky in his bed. That alarmed a lot of the agents who knew who Bucky was. But then they found him in the corner of Fitz's room, where Stiles had also taking up space on the chair next to Fitz's bed. Ward on the one next to his, asleep, and though it should have been painful and awkward, he looked down right peaceful. 

"How so?" Coulson asked gently.

"I'm a scientist, I should be more open minded to new discoveries and change and evolution..." She said sadly.

"You are." Coulson tried to reassure her.

"I'm _not_! And three of my dear friends faced a radical change and instead of helping them I come off as the insensitive, narrow-minded bigot!" Jemma exclaimed, her eyes shining with tears, one of which escaped. 

Coulson brought her in for a hug and Jemma returned it, crying into Coulson's chest.

"Jemma, you _are_ open to change." He told her sternly. "Every instance that you're talking about was wrapped around fear and panic. We thought we were losing someone we loved and scared for...it's hard to change the image of someone once you have it. In your mind, they were perfectly okay, more than even, before. The change that came after because of danger is something you're associating with bad it because of fear. The fear of losing them...once you've calmed down and accepted that they're okay, you're open to everything that'll come next. You did it with Skye...you'll do it with Fitz and Stilinski." Coulson promised. 

Jemma sat up and wiped her eyes, smiling gratefully at the older agent. "Thank you, sir. I needed that." 

"Any time. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. I just...like you said, I need to get my head wrapped around how this can be a good thing. And there already are things to marvel at." Jemma said, and some of that scientific wonder snuck into her eye.

"Oh?" Coulson asked curiously.

"Well sir, we all knew how much Fitz suffered from our time underwater when Garrett dumped us in the ocean."

Coulson frowned, but nodded. The weeks that followed that tragedy were hard to forget. Someone with such a bright future and with a brilliant mind to...be hurt like that. It was painful for all of them. 

"He's _healed_! Whatever treatment human medicine failed to do to help Fitz was done! He can think like before, he's lost his stutter, and..." She took a breath. "It's a miracle. And miracles aren't scientific and this is something _else_ completely!"

"No one is expecting all of this to be easy, Jemma. A lot of us just have more practice with our poker faces. Trust me, May was just as baffled and skeptical. Still is." Coulson tried to make her feel better by saying. 

She let out a breath. "I want to be helpful to Fitz. And Stiles too. But...I don't know how to be."

"Just be there, Jemma. Change is hard. Make it easier by letting them know they still have you."

* * *

  _*Knock-knock*_

Couslon entered the room and all eyes were on him, "Uh...while everyone else is int he mess hall eating and continuing to ask the Argents questions, I figured it was time we all had a chat?"

Stiles stood, and since he was holding hands with Grant, the other stood as well. Steve was already standing straight, but Bucky was slouching against the wall, and Fitz was still in bed. When they saw their Alpha stand, they stood and sat up straight as well. Grant moved to stand behind Stiles's chair and Stiles motioned for Coulson to sit in Grant's previous seat. Coulson did, Stiles followed suit in sitting back down, and they adjusted their seats so everyone was more or less facing everyone. 

Coulson spared Steve and Bucky a glance before sheepishly admitting his doubts. "I was half expecting to find you guys gone." 

"You're not the only one..." Steve admitted himself. 

Their eyes landed on Bucky who eyed Stiles and Fitz and then he shrugged, "The world is...louder. But this is as much order I've felt in a long time."

"The more obvious reason being that Stiles is his Alpha. Even if Barnes wanted to defy and reject him, there's a lure to being around Stiles for him now. Him and Fitz. They're a pack." Grant said. 

Coulson nodded before locking eyes with Stiles. "A pack that includes two previously affiliated HYDRA members."

"What?" Fitz spoke up for the first time, looking alert and confused. 

Grant looked away in shame before saying in a low voice. "I was Garrett's personal lap dog. He took me from my teenage years where I was emotionally and mentally vulnerable and molded me into a perfect weapon..."

"Agent Ward is the reason HYDRA came to light and we managed to act. Things would have turned out much worse otherwise. He defied them and gave us a fighting chance." Coulson added. 

"He gave up everything for me...I trust him. And I love him. And he is very much pack." Stiles said as he grabbed Grant's hand and squeezed it in moral support.

"We'd be too busy chasing HYDRA to look for Stiles who at the time was the only one here to be a supernatural creature." Fitz stated and Ward and Stiles nodded. Fitz looked at Stiles and asked, "And you trust him?"

"I was hurt at first. I knew and what HYDRA was...I remember learning about Cap's battle with the Red Skull in school. All the amount of patriotism I gained while being a SHIELD agent manifested into anger and betrayal...but then I saw what he was willing to do, what he was willing to sacrifice...for me. He knew coming back could very well mean his arrest. He left one hell of a damning confession before coming to search for me...and he came back anyway because he knew you needed us." Stiles told Fitz sincerely while holding his gaze. 

Fitz looked between then for a moment then his eyes landed on Ward. Whatever he was looking for, he found, because he nodded. "Okay..." Then he turned to Coulson. "You're not going to arrest him, are you?"

"As of now, the only ones to know of Agent Ward's previous affiliation are in this room, Director Fury, Agent Hill, and Agent May. All who have sworn to secrecy. The confession from Agent Ward came with a lot of information and plenty of names. More than a fair trade." Coulson replied.

"Enough for both Grant's and Bucky's freedom?" Stiles asked in a slightly demanding way. He was silently telling Coulson that, unless stated otherwise, Bucky was part of his pack, and he'd defend him as much as anyone else in his new family. 

"Yes. Though freedom is...a _strong_ word. Circumstance and situations are complicated and critical." Coulson informed them. "If we're going to make this work, it's going to take hard work and cooperation."

Stiles nodded. "I need time with my pack. A place where we can train properly and I can introduce them to their new powers and roles without being afraid to break things or hurt people. And also work on their control. Which may or may not be done by the next full moon, so we'll need a place that'll be able to house them when they're at their strongest and most lethal."

"There are places designed for Dr. Banner and made specifically for the Hulk. Nice, remote places." Coulson commented. 

"Good. Clint will suggest his farm, but I'm not going to risk his home and family." Stiles said. 

"Wait, what happens if we can't learn to control our powers by the full moon...exactly." Fitz asked nervously.

"Previously, I've had to secure Stiles with the toughest chains available in a hardware hunting store, in a secured bunker in the woods." Grant answered. 

"Like a changed animal?" Fitz asked.

"Only for a few hours, just to make sure no one gets hurt." Stiles told him. Then he added, "But we'll work very hard on gaining control first. There _are_ tricks, and who knows, we may be able to find your anchors." 

"Anchors?" Steve echoed.

Stiles turned to the Captain and nodded. "Like I said, there are tricks to keeping one human. An anchor though, it's that one _strong_ pull that really brings you back. It can be an emotion and a memory...for a while when I was on the run I used fear and anger as mine. Strong, powerful emotions that can rock you to the core. They work but there are better options. As cheesy as it sounds, love works better. When I was still on my own, I managed to have this picture on me. One I always carry with me...of my dad. Last blood relative I have and whom I really care for. Thinking about him...well, it did the trick."

"And now? What's your anchor now?" Fitz asked. 

Stiles smiled gently at him before looking up at Grant lovingly and reaching for his hand, "Grant. Being just...being near me, reminds me of everything I have. Of everything I love. A single touch from him, or just his voice, pulls me out of the void and back into reality. He anchors me to my humanity." 

Then he looked at everyone and spoke, "You all might sense a change now. I mean, besides the obvious. You'll be compelled to...touch. Not in a bad way but we're a pack now. There's a bond you can sense. We provide as much comfort and structure as an anchor. You'll feel more...comfortable when our scents are intermingled."

Coulson, Steve, and even Ward were slightly confused by that. Though Bucky and Fitz were too, it made more sense to them. Stiles explained. "We all have a unique scent. When we touch something, it lingers. As time passes, and our scents intermingle until it sorta becomes one, we'll unconsciously be trying to make more of it. Um...and also Beta's are comforted by their Alpha's scent. So in passing each other there could be back-claps, one arm shoulder hugs, full on hugs if you're comfortable. Shoulder or arm squeeze. Something that just...passes on the scent."

"So like how pups are with their parents?" Fitz inquired. 

Stiles thought it over and then nodded. "Sorta. But it'll come more than just from that. When we train together, learn to work as one...that'll help too." 

"Yo, Stiles, mate? There's a really angry redhead on the video screen asking for you. Personally, I'd send it to voice mail, but the Archer Argent thinks you can handle it." Hunter said as he poked his head in. 

"Lydia..." Stiles stated as he stood up.

"Want me to come with you?" Grant asked.

Stiles shook his head, "I need to make a few calls anyway. Why don't you coordinate with Coulson on possible locations and choose one. You know what we need and what I like."

"You sure?" Grant asked. Stiles nodded and smiled at Grant, then at his pack, and the rest, before following Hunter to wherever Allison was.

* * *

  _"I should **kill** you!" _

"Nice to see you too, Lyds." Stiles smiled into the screen. 

_"You don't get in touch, **at all!** After what happened didn't you think-"_

"Lydia." Stiles stressed out and when he got her attention he sighed, "I'm sorry. Okay. Trust me, I was just as stressed out about reaching out, but I couldn't."

 _"Surely you could have secure **some** channel!"_ Lydia insisted.

"I could...sure, but something happened that I needed to be more careful."

 _"What?"_ Lydia demanded.

In response, Stiles flashed his eyes. "They've recently gone through a color change, but yeah...I've been keeping a low profile for varying reasons." 

Lydia straighten on the other side, eyes slightly panicked. _"So it's true."_

Stiles let out a sigh and nodded. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this. I was supposed to gain enough control and then gain voyage back to the States and road trip it back to Beacon..."

_"But now you're an Alpha."_

"With two Betas and Grant...possibly more but I'm not too sure where Cap stands." Stiles added.

 _"Cap?"_ Lydia pressed. 

"Oh uh...yeah. You remember Bucky Barnes?"

_"As in James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Roger's best friend?"_

"Yeah...apparently he's not as dead as people thought. And was my first successfully bitten Beta."

 _"You don't do things by halves, do you?"_ She deadpanned. 

"When have I ever?"

_"So what does this mean?"_

"Well, it means I'm going to take my pack somewhere isolated to train them. Then, depending on where we stand...we claim a territory, protect it, thrive."

 _"What about Beacon?"_ Lydia asked sadly, already guessing the answer.

"I...I'm not sure I should return. There are already three Alpha's there who have claimed a territory. And all of them know how to keep a low profile. My pack and I...we have too much attention on us. It's safer if we keep it small for the time being."

_"And your father?"_

"I haven't seen him in too long. I'm calling him right after...I may wait until the second phone call to tell him more and just spend the first one crying over seeing him for the first time in too damn long." Stiles said with a slight smile.

Lydia returned it and nodded. _"Then I won't keep you. I have things to do myself now. But I'll keep your secret until otherwise told."_

"Thanks Lydia. You can tell people we trust that you've made contact and that I'm alright. Just...just don't mention the transformation."

Lydia nodded. _"Later."_

"Later." Stiles promised. 

* * *

 "How's he doing?" Natasha asked as she and Sam approached Steve. 

Fitz got tired of being in his room, and if Bucky could be out of bed, then he could too. They moved to where the Holo-Table was where Coulson gave them a far better pictures of the terrains available to them. Ward may know what they needed, but Fitz and Bucky needed to see the terrains as well. 

Steve watched them from afar. He himself was still in slight disbelief that Bucky was actually in his sight! More than that, _on_ his side! And something he hadn't thought about before, Bucky had a positive future actually possible to him.  

"Better than he expected. Better than _any_ of us expected...he's being cleared of his HYDRA associations. Not forgiven exactly, but this is something...different. He's...he's still a bit weirded out by all that's happening, but he's doing better." Steve replied. Bucky spared him a glance when he heard Steve speak. Steve offered a small smile and Bucky simply nodded before getting back to the conversation. 

"But werewolves man? We haven't even gotten to the classic zombie movies. How are _you_ holding up?" Sam asked.

Steve raised his eyebrow in confusion as he replied simply, "I'm fine."

" _Seriously_? None of this is freaking you out?" Sam asked.

"Despite the fact that Thor is a friend, I've seen and faced off against aliens, and Dracula was an ally? Don't get me wrong, I'm kinda tempted to make a horrible pun about being in a hairy situation, but that's as far as I'll go." Steve said calmly.

"Oh, you got jokes now, huh?" Sam scoffed out a chuckle, but then Natasha looked at him seriously.

"Dracula was real. Is. He's immortal and from what Steve says was an ally in the war."

Sam looked between the two. "You're...you're messing with me right?"

"Oooh! Are you? Count me in!" Clint said happily as he approached them. 

"They're trying to tell me that Dracula was real!" Sam exclaimed as he crossed his arms and turned away from them with a pout. As much of a joker Clint was, he wouldn't go for that kind of a trick. It was too lame. 

"Oh, no, that was real. He was. Turned Nat into a vamp for a bit. It was a hassle to turn her back, but it was either that or Vampire Widow...as if she wasn't lethal enough, right?" Clint elbowed him, but when Sam just looked at them with widened eyes, Clint looked at Natasha and Steve. "What happened? What'd I say?" 

* * *

 "Hello?" Stiles asked as he tried to make sense of what was on the screen. 

He just finished calling Scott and Melissa after calling his father. Just like he told Lydia, it had been very emotional. Speaking to his best friend and pseudo mother was just. He was hoping speaking with Peter would allow him to keep some of his dignity. 

Now if only Peter would appear. 

"Peter?"

_"Nope! No Peter here!"_

"Um...but is this his phone?" Stiles asked curiously as he tried to identify the voice. It didn't sound like any of the Hale children he's met before. 

 _"Yes! But he's not here. He went some place with Aunty Tal. Who are you?"_ There was still darkness, so Stiles couldn't make heads or tails of it. 

"Um...I'm Stiles. A friend of Peter."

There was shuffling, some noise of an object being kicked and then hitting something. Something falling. A splash. A a squeak...like from a chew toy. Then there was light! And he saw a little girl with ruffled and disheveled brown hair and matching eyes. 

_"You're a Stiles!? I heards about you!"_

"Oh?"

_"Yeah. Derek said you were gonna be 'Gana's other daddy but there was a mix up and he let you go by accident."_

That made Stiles tense. He was more than sure that Derek would have moved on without him. He was gone for so long that he thought Derek would be married with Paige by now and be having their first kid in a following year or so. 

_"Earth to Stiles? You there?"_

"Um...Uh, yeah. Sorry. Did um...did Peter say how long he'll be gone?" Stiles asked, trying to get back on track. 

On the other side, the little girl shook her head. _"Nope, but he called in Laura to sits and she's makin' Brussels sprouts and I'm takin' shelter in the bathroom."_

"Right. Well...I have to go. Can you tell Peter I called?"

_"Okie dokie. Any message you want delivered?"_

"No, just tell him I called please. Oh, I didn't catch your name."

 _"Malia! Malia Hale. Peter's little mischievous hooligan!"_ She said proudly.

" _Wait_! You're...you're Peter's _daughter_?" Stiles asked with disbelief.

_"Yup!"_

"Um, okay, well, Malia. Um...have a goodnight and best of luck with those sprouts."

She saluted before hanging up.

"Who's Gana?"

Stiles had been so shocked by his call that he hadn't heard or smelled Grant come in. But as he turned around there wasn't much space between them. He stood and met Grant's gaze but he frowned a bit when he smelled...jealousy?

"It's short for Morgana. It's Derek's daughter." Stiles replied.

"Oh, right...that guy." Grant grumbled as he pulled Stiles closer.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Green isn't a good color on you babe."

"Not jealous..." he replied weakly.

Stiles chuckled, "It boost my ego that you are. But I told you...I love you. You're my anchor. You have nothing to be jealous about."

"What about when you go back to Beacon? I know you said you can't stay there, but we both know you're going to be going back! What if you run into Derek then? What if old feelings rise and you decide to...I don't know? Bite him, make him your wolf too!"

Stiles sighed before pulling Grant with him towards the sofa. "Derek's already a wolf...He's part of this well established pack back in Beacon. His family is where I got a lot of my information on the supernatural. It's their basic training that got me the recognition that led me to be accepted into SHIELD. I owe them a lot, yes. It's how my crush on Derek started, true. But thing have changed _so_ much since then. I'm not the same. And...he's part of the Hale pack. I've got my own. It just...it wouldn't work."

"Hmmm." Grant's jealousy wouldn't really let him believe it. Stiles just smiled at him and cupped his face. "I love _you_ , Grant. And we have enough challenges ahead of us dealing with our pack, we don't need needless doubt. Besides...I've already cleared it with Coulson. He's agreed to fly my dad out to us. I won't be heading to Beacon too soon."

"Well...that makes me feel _slightly_ better." Grant said before leaning to kiss Stiles. Stiles moaned lightly as he pulled Grant closer to him. They made out for a while before there was a shocked gasp at the door, followed by an apology.

"Sorry!"

Stiles pulled away, even thought Grant tried to pull him back, but Stiles just playfully glared at him. 

"It's okay, Fitz. What's up?" Stiles asked his Beta. 

"Well, it's just that Coulson said that the location we can use to train has been checked. It's in tact and ready...we uh, that is, me and Barnes are wondering just exactly when we'll be going?"

Stiles thought about it before saying, "We can't inconvenience the team...we got more than we could ask for. We'll make arrangements but we should really start on your training as soon as possible. So...go and pack up anything you want to take with you. Tell Bucky the same. I'll talk to Coulson. We leave in the morning."

Fitz nodded and then went to comply with Stiles's orders.

* * *

 

"Malia? Sweetie, come out of the bathroom!" Laura called.

"No! No sprouts!" Malia shouted.

Peter sighed as he knocked on the door too. "Come out with your hands up, we got the hallway surrounded."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS!" 

"Why did I let you watch those movies?"

The door opened and Malia tackled Peter. There was a struggle, from Malia, which made it a struggle for Peter too. But then he was holding her in his arms and she was giggling. "Oh! I gots a message for you daddy."

"What's that, trouble maker?" Peter asked as he gave her an Eskimo kiss. 

"Stiles called."

" _What_?!" Peter demanded at the same time as Derek, who came up to them while holding Morgana.

"Hi Der-Bear! And yeah, he called while I was in the bathroom."

"Oh my god, was he okay? Did he say when he was coming home? What did he say?" Peter demanded.

Malia just shrugged. "I asked if I was posed to send message, he said no message. Just tells you he called."

Peter shared a look with Derek and Laura before turning to Malia. "Where's my phone sweetie?"

"I was taking pictures and then I dropped it in the toilet."

"...of course you did." Peter groaned. 


	22. Chapter 22

"You want _me_...Me, Leo Fitz, to run against _him_? Against Captain America?" Fitz asked incredulously.

"Be prepared for him to constantly be on your left." Sam said with a mix of amusement and also a bit childish bitterness.

Steve was just standing there, slightly smug and amused by Sam, but then smiled at Fitz sincerely.

"It's not meant to be serious, but I need to have an idea of your abilities. You're stronger and faster now, Fitz. By nature. And since Cap and his friends decided to join us for a while, I figured we might as well have some numbers to present Coulson with next time he calls." Stiles explained.

Fitz didn't look all that convinced. Stiles could smell the anxiety and nerves clearly coming off of his blond Beta. "Why can't Barnes do it?"

"He will. But Bucky was enhanced by H.Y.D.R.A science to not only keep up with Steve, but has manage to do so. His testing will be analyzed differently." Stiles answered and then gently added. "No one here is going to make fun of you...and trust me, once you start running, no one will be able to."

"Stiles is right, Fitz." Steve spoke up. "No one here will laugh. If they do...they'll be on firewood duty for a week."

"And run a few drills that'll make Hell Week seem like a joke." Stiles added, a bit darkly, and he sent a warning glare to Clint and Grant.

" _What_?" Both asked at the same time.

Fitz sighed, "Alright..."

Sam, Natasha, Clint, Bucky, and Ward took a few steps back where a few lawn chairs were spread out. They arrived at one of the bases Coulson promised. It was like the one Skye had first been placed in when her powers manifested. The cottage was comfy, though big enough to properly house five people. Since there were more of the, they had to share rooms, but it didn't come off as a problem with agents who were used to adjusting conditions, and about half of them being in the military and used to it. 

The area was near a lake with a forested area. It reminded Stiles a bit like a mini-version of the Hale House in the preserve of Beacon Hills. It was a very idea place to bring a pair of freshly turned werewolves. Closer to nature and with an area where they can freely experience their new abilities will far more calming than being around civilians in any city or town where they're more likely to feel as if they're walking on eggshells. 

They arrived late into the morning, got a good look at the cottage and everything it was stocked with. They explored the near surrounding area too before Stiles said they should begin training as soon as possible. But before he could come up with a training schedule, he needed an idea of what they were capable of. Not only that, Stiles needed Bucky and Fitz to be aware of what they could do themselves as well. 

Clint found some lawn chairs, and then him and Sam found a cooler, filled it up with ice and some waters and beers, and were having a picnic. Food would be delivered soon since Skye wanted to see some of the werewolf powers at play.

But they still had about an hour or so before she arrived. 

Stiles dubbed the lake as the 'track' and that's what Steve and Fitz would be running around of. While Steve went to get ready by stretching and running in place to get his heart rate going, Stiles pulled Fitz to the side.

"I know you're nervous." Stiles stated.

"You're asking me to run against Captain America..." Fitz said miserable. The he added, "This is all bringing me back to horrible childhood experiences of gym class..."

"Well it'll be different this time, I promise." Stiles tried to reassure him.

Fitz scoffed, "Yeah, right..."

"I'm serious Fitz. Look at me." Stiles ordered gently, and Fitz did. "Can you feel that extra bit of power? That part of you that's new and there and you're both scared but curious to explore?" In response, Fitz's eyes flashed gold. Stiles smiled. "Good. That's the power I want you to tap into. I want you to focus on it...when you start running, it'll get stronger. You're in a safe place...you can unleash it as strongly as you want, without fear, alright? Run as fast as you can."

Fitz still looked unsure, but he nodded anyway. Stiles stepped back and nodded at the two blonds as they got ready. 

"On your mark. Get set. Go!" 

And they were off. 

At first Steve was in the lead and it was obvious that he was holding back. Fitz was running but even where he stood, Stiles could still smell his anxiety. 

"Fitz! _Run_!" Stiles's eyes flashed at the order and Fitz's own flashed gold again when he looked over at his Alpha. 

Fitz nodded and then with a look of determination and eyes as gold as treasure...began to catch up to Captain America. When Steve noticed that, he began to get serious about it, but no matter how fast he got, Fitz kept up with him. 

 "No way..." Stiles heard Grant mutter under his breath. 

Stiles smiled smugly as he jotted down the time it took for them to circle the lake once. And then jotted down how many times they could do it in under a minute. 

"Okay, bring it in fellas!" Stiles called in as they completed another lap. 

They were both panting, but not really bothered by it. Which by the expression of Fitz's face, he was very surprised about. Steve was smiling at him genuinely. "You remind me of me when I first got the serum."

"I...I feel... _amazing_!" Fitz exclaimed. The he looked between Steve to Stiles, "I _kept up_ with _Captain America_! And I'm _not_ tired! I can keep going!" 

Stiles smiled at him and patted him on the back proudly. "See? I told you."

"Okay, that's it. From now on _you're_ his running buddy." Sam said as he too clapped Fitz on the back. 

"Awe, what's the matter, Sam? Jealous?" Steve asked with fake innocence.

"No, just looking out for the well-being of my lungs." Sam said matter-of-factly. 

"Gotta say Fitz, I'm impressed." Grant stated.

"Maybe you should arm wrestle him." Stiles suggested.

Grant just pressed his front to Stiles back, wrapping his arms around Stiles's neck, "I'm secure enough in my masculinity to not have to prove anything."

"Smart move...he would have you beaten in no time flat." Stiles told him. 

"Ow, my ego." Grant deadpanned. 

"Alright, so he can keep up with Cap. What's the next test, oh Alpha my Alpha?" Clint asked. 

"Next is lunch!"

Everyone turned to Skye's voice. Mack and Hunter were near the cottage entering with bags of food. 

"Alright everyone. Lunch break. Afterwards Bucky, Fitz, and I are doing a pack run." Stiles instructed. 

"Is that different than a regular run?" Clint asked.

"Slightly. Someone who doesn't actively run won't think there's much to it. But someone who runs marathons knows there is more that goes into it. I want to take Bucky and Fitz for a run to get them not only used to running at a higher speed, but teach them to run as a pack. And also start learning a bit of control. I'll be running at different speeds and they'll have to match it. It's one thing going zero to sixty when you have the horse power, it's another thing have the horse power but keeping the speed at a calmer 20, make sense?"

Everyone else nodded and they began to head up to the cottage. 

Bucky, Fitz, and Stiles sort of fell back as Sam got into an argument with Clint and Natasha was mediator. Grant and Skye were discussing SHIELD stuff, with Steve listening to them and adding some bits here and there.  

"Nice work." Bucky said to Fitz. He was a man of little words but those words made Fitz blush in embarrassment. 

"He's right. You did great out there, Fitz." Stiles added. As much as he didn't want to compare them to dogs, he was using all he knew from dog training to make sure he didn't screw up their training. Positive reinforcement was a powerful thing, and he wanted his pack to know they were good. From what Bucky's experienced and the type of guy Fitz was made to by society, he knew they needed to be told when they did good. 

Fitz himself? Well, he was being over the moon with pride. 

* * *

The ground rumbled with the pounding of their feet as the three ran through the forest. Normally an Alpha will bring up the rear in a run, but since Stiles was teaching them, he was leading them with Bucky flanking him on his left, and Fitz flanking in on his right. They swerved and dodged trees and jumped over logs.

Once Bucky and Fitz became used to the speed Stiles set, next came with working on their agility. Being able to move swiftly as they ran. Making turned, rounding trees, and taking not of their surroundings. Whenever they spotted an animal they had to call out and point at it. At first it was just 'over there!' but as the hour past and they became more in-tuned with their senses it became 'there's a bird!', 'there's a fox!', 'Rabbit!', 'Squirrel!', and so on.

They were coming up to a ridge and Stiles gave them a heads up. Rather than slowing down or changing direction, Stiles picked up a bit of the momentum and when he neared the edge, pushed off the ground and leaped over the gorge.

When he landed on the other side with a small 'thud' he turned around and smiled at his Betas. Both of them looked down and Stiles rolled his eyes, "Don't you know the first rule of heights? Don't look down."

"Are...are we supposed to...?" Fitz didn't finish, just gestured between them and Stiles.

Stiles only nodded.

Before Fitz could argue with the statistics of why he can't, there was a gust of wind that flew by him. He blinked a few times and then he saw that Bucky was landing next to Stiles.  

"Walk back a few yards. Get momentum, don't think, just feel. Push off as hard as you can and leap!" Stiles instructed. 

Fitz shook his head, no, he couldn't do it. No, he just couldn't!

"You can do it. Take a breath before running, clear your mind and envision the action." Bucky added.

Fitz looked between the two before sighing. Then he stood up straight, squared his shoulders, and nodded. He walked back a few yards before inhaling, then exhaling and doing his best to clear his mind. When he began to run as fast as he can, he just envisioned it while tapping into that inner burst of energy he used while racing with Captain America.

Before he even knew what was going on, he was soaring through the air and over the gorge. He felt weightless and adrenaline rushed through him and when he landed he fumbled but he _made_ it! 

Bucky and Stiles were there to help him stand back up, but he barely noticed it from the laughing he was doing.  

"OH MY GOD, I DID IT!" 

"You did." Stiles smiled proudly. The he smiled just as proudly at Bucky. "You both did it. And you did it amazingly!"

* * *

 

"Oh, hey Derek. Hi Morgana!" Scott cooed when he saw the little girl poke her head from behind her father's head. Derek was carrying her piggy back stile. "What are you doing here?"

"Sqwuil!" Morgana squealed. 

"She'd like to see the animals in the back, please." Derek said.

"Sqwuil!" Morgana nodded in emphasis.

"Um...we don't have squirrels dude." Scott said in an apologetic voice. 

"She means dogs. But lately she's been referring everything as 'Squirrel'. Even Peter." Derek replied as he shifted awkwardly. 

The only time he got like that was when he wanted to ask about Stiles, and given Stiles's latest call, Scott shouldn't be surprised. He opened the swinging door for them, "Come on...let's see who's back there, huh?"

They made it to the animals and when she saw them, she squirmed until Derek let her on the floor. She stumbled and fumbled, but grabbed on to the walls and ran towards the puppies. Since she was sorta one too, they were all nearly the same in reactions. Pure excitement. 

Scott and Derek watched her interact with the puppies for awhile before Scott said, "So...you heard?"

"Yeah. Is he coming home?" Derek didn't beat around the bush.

"Didn't say...but I don't think so. Not soon anyway."

"But he's been gone _so_ long!" Derek cried.

"I know. I miss him...I'm always worried for him. But...he seemed okay." Scott replied with a shrug. 

"Is that all you got from him?" Derek asked.

The True Alpha nodded. "I can tell there's more, but...that was all he told me. I'm hoping to get more soon. But at least now I know he's alive."

Derek had to nod at that. So long without any of them hearing a peep, and considering what happened...

"Okay...well, if you hear anything, let me know?" Derek asked sheepishly, always feeling awkward when he asks someone close to Stiles anything like that.

"Yeah. You got it."

"Thanks Scott."

"Daddy! Sqwuils!" 

Derek and Scott looked over in time to see all the locks of the cages come undone. 

"Oh no!" Scott cried. 

Derek rushed over and picked up Morgana. 

"That's...new."

"Not really..." Derek deadpanned as Morgana squealed in delight and made all the toys and bowls float for a second. 

"Um...well, uh...I think you should get it checked out. I don't think werewolves are supposed to do that." Scott said as he tried to get the right animal in it's right cage. 

"I'm glad to see your powers of deduction haven't changed." Derek plainly stated. 

* * *

 

"You can't be serious." Sam deadpanned.

"Oh, he never jokes about Star Wars." Clint said very seriously.

" _Never_." Grant confirms from where he was hooking up the DVD player to the flat screen.

"Okay, but _how_ is this training?" Sam asked with a confused expression.

"Who cares? Movie night!" Clint cheered, claiming the armchair as his place. 

Stiles chuckled as he accepted the bowl of pop corn from Natasha who took a seat in the recliner. "Pack _bonding_ is just as important as pack training. As frivolous as this may seem, it plays an important role. There's an edge to all of us. New feelings, new powers, new surroundings, new people who hold a new relation if you will. This will hopefully ease that edge and well...who doesn't love Star Wars?"

"I've only seen the first one. Making my way through the others when I had the time, so at least it's something to cross off my list." Steve said. 

"Alright, it's ready. Everyone pick a seat and get comfy." Grant said as he went to take a seat next to Stiles. 

With Natasha and Clint claiming an armchair each, Sam claimed the sofa for himself. On the couch sat Grant on the far left, with Stiles next to him and in the middle, and Fitz on the right. 

On the floor, resting on pillows, Bucky and Steve took their places in front of the couch. Bucky in between the pace of Stiles and Fitz. 

They got through all of Star Wars, with Clint using pop corn to wake anyone up who dared to fall asleep. 

It was kinda an awesome night. 

* * *

 

_"Hey Fitz, how are you?"_

"I'm _great_! It's been _amazing_ , Jemma! I'm so fast and strong now! And you won't believe what I've been doing! I beat Ward in arm wrestling, I even beat Captain America in a race once! And I can control most of my senses and claws!" Fitz exclaimed happily.

" _Wow...seems like you're having the time of your life."_ She said a bit sadly.

Fitz sensed it immediately and he shrugged sheepishly, "It's been kinda great, yeah. I mean...I'm not weak anymore. Physically _or_ mentally. I can _think_ as clearly as ever and I _am_ as strong as ever. I'm one of the guys now and it's kinda... _fun_. But I still miss being in the lab with you."

That made Jemma smile, _"I miss you too. You've been gone for two weeks already, but it feels like an eternity. Maybe you can come back soon?"_

"I want to...but it's gonna take some time. I've talked to Stiles. He explained that a pack doesn't have to live with each other 24/7, but I can't yet...I'm learning so much, but there's still more I have to learn. I don't have complete control yet, but I'm working very hard, I promise!"

 _"I believe you. I just...I miss you."_ She admitted. 

Fitz smiled widely. "I miss you too."

"Fitz! Where are you?" Bucky came in, looking for him.

"I gotta go. We're running another perimeter check. I'll call you later." Jemma barely got to say bye before Fitz hung up and followed his pack-mate outside where their Alpha was waiting for them. 

* * *

 

"Why can't I go with you again?" Grant asked, trying his hardest not to pout. 

As Stiles packed his dufflebag with Grant very close, and his senses telling him that Bucky and Fitz were on the other side of the threshold. "Because we got a routine going and it's working for Fitz and Bucky. I don't want to disturb it when it's close to the Full Moon again."

"Still doesn't explain why I can't go with you." Grant said.

Stiles zipped up his bag and turned to his boyfriend. "Coulson's secured a flight for my dad to meet me at Barton farm. I'm going to go meet him, so I don't have to go all the way to Beacon and risk being exposed. Trust me...the last thing we want is for anyone there to catch wind. They do, and then we'll have supernatural creatures and hunters on our asses. We want to remain under the radar as long as possible."

"Still doesn-"

"You were in charge of me when I was new to this wolf thing. I know my luck... _in case_ I can't make it back by the Full Moon, you'll instruct Steve on how to secure Bucky and Fitz and keep everyone safe. I'm _trusting_ _you_ with my pack." Stiles said very seriously. And that did it. Grant knew how important Stiles's new pack was to him, and how very seriously he took the role of Alpha, wanting to be a good one. Asking Grant to look after them was like a parent asking him to look after their kids. Seriously serious. 

Grant sighed, "Don't let anything happen. Be back on schedule."

"You got it." Stiles replied as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. "Until I'm gone, Grant's in charge. But he shares equal power with Steve."

"Hey!" Grant said with mocking indignation. 

Stiles just smirked at him as he picked up his bag and headed outside. Once outside they saw Natasha and Sam head into the Quinnjet with their stuff. They had fun here, but had responsibilities waiting for them. 

Looking at his Betas Stiles smiled, "Keep up with your training. Don't let each other slip up, okay?"

Bucky and Fitz nodded at the same time. It amazed Stiles how close they were both becoming. Then he turned to Steve. "Keep an eye on them for me, okay?"

"You got it."

Turning to Grant he kissed him one more time, "Love you."

"Love you too. Come back on time." Grant reminded him. 

Stiles nodded then followed Clint into the Quinnjet. 

All too soon, they were off to Barton Farm where the Sheriff was already waiting for them. 

* * *

 

"God I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too, dad. I'm so sorry!"

The Sheriff pulled him into another tight embrace, "Just don't do it again...I love you, kid." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming to an end...there are very little chapters left. Hell, it might be over by the end of the week. Depending on where I decide it's a good stopping point. 
> 
> I already know there's going to be a sequel because a lot of the stuff I wanted to add couldn't be added because it didn't feel natural. And I want Stiles to meet the some of the other avengers. 
> 
> In the original plot, Lydia was supposed to come help Stiles through being a wolf, him and Fitz were supposed to bond for like a whole month as Beta's before Stiles rose to Alpha and then bit Bucky...and the plot of Age of Ultron was supposed to gave happened, which would mean that Quick Silver and Scarlet Witch would have joined the pack too. So I might just use that for the sequel. 
> 
> Um, but yeah...things are wrapping up. It's going to leave some questioning parts, mostly because the focus has always been Stiles...and sometimes certain situations or meet ups or plots can't be done. So whatever doesn't get answered in this, will be in the sequel. But if it doesn't feel free to ask me and I'll reply as best as I can without giving away any spoilers.


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright, what is it that you have to tell me but don't want to?" The Sheriff asked once they were alone. 

Cooper and Lila were sent to bed with Lucky following them. From what Clint tells him, ever since the attack, Lucky alternates from sleeping in each room every few hours or so. Stiles had a new form of respect for the ole boy. 

Sensing that the Stilinski men needed to talk, Laura excused them to help prepare for the chores in the morning. Which left Stiles and his dad in the living room nursing the last of their coffees. 

When asked the question, Stiles tensed up but then released a breath before looking at his dad with a helpless expression. "How do you always know?"

"I'm a dad. We always know, kiddo. So spill." His dad encouraged. 

Stiles tried to form the words in a manner that wouldn't worry or scare his father, but in the end no amount of words could complete that task. Deciding to do the same he did with Lydia, Stiles let his eyes flash Alpha red. When he heard his father's gasp, he changed his eyes back before turning away in shame. 

The Sheriff cupped Stiles's chin and forced him to look at him. "So...is _that_ why you've been away from home so long?"

"It's...a huge part of it. There's more but it's classified." Stiles said.

"Is it _really_ classified or do you just not want to talk about it?" The Sheriff asked while giving Stiles a demanding look.

"Both."

They leaned back in their seats, each lost in thought, coffee forgotten and cold by now. 

"What happens now?" The Sheriff asked. Then he continued to say, "If you were just a Beta or Omega you could join Scott's pack and come home, but you're an Alpha...and Beacon already has two-"

"Three. Satomi Ito is probably the oldest Alpha Beacon has. Her pack are like her, practicing Buddhist, so they let the Hale Pack handle a lot of the Werewolf democracy thing for a long time. When things went down, Talia would consult with Satomi, but unless needed, Satomi and her pack kept out of things..." Stiles explained. 

The Sheriff sighed, "You'd think they'd let me know stuff like this by now..."

Stiles chuckled a bit, "This feels familiar. It's nice."

"Me being out of the loop? Sorry if I don't share the sentiment." The Sheriff scoffed. "But seriously, what happens now?"

"Well...like Scott and some of the others learned, just because you become a werewolf doesn't mean your life ends. Doesn't mean you stop being who you are either. I'm one of the best agents SHIELD's ever trained. Now more than ever they'll need me."

"Werewolf dynamics won't hinder you?" The Sheriff asked.

"I...I don't think so. It's gonna be tricky at first. I have no delusions. But...the team I was assigned to has a plane --a _very_ big plane-- that acts as their base. It's no reason it can't become my den. Sure if and when words gets out that we're a nomadic pack, it's not that weird. Wolves migrate, right? Plus...it's what me and my pack do best." Stiles replied. 

"Your pack?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah. The Alpha who bit me, bit another of my team. When I killed the Alpha and took it's powers I became his Alpha. Then someone was hurt...really badly. I bit them to save them. So now I have two Betas. And Grant." Stiles added the last part a bit meekly. His father has never really met Grant before and there was never a chance to elaborate his situation. 

"Grant?" His dad echoed.

"Yeah...you know, my uh...my boyfriend?"

"Stiles, you're an adult and an Alpha, if you have a boyfriend just tell me." The Sheriff told him with fake exasperation. 

"Dad I'm dating an older man named Grant Ward and we're very much in love, and this would be slightly more dramatic if I said I was pregnant but that's not possible, but I am a werewolf so that'll have to be the shock factor." Stiles said in his _serious_ tone.

"Would have been more shocking had you opened up with that."

"True."

"So _why_ haven't I met this Grant Ward yet? Why didn't he come with you?"

"Well for one thing we were both agents and were kinda trying to be sneaky about our relationship when I was human. You know how it is when people who work together get together." Stiles began and then shrugged. "We take our work very seriously, there wasn't much _us_ time to be an us. The team had been aware, yes, but that's because we didn't want there to be any confusion or misunderstandings. But we had mission after mission, it just became second nature. Small things, ya know? We didn't need big flashy stuff to validate our relationship...but then I got bit, I had to keep the secret of werewolves a secret. He chased, he figured out, more stuff happened I can't really discuss...and well...a _lot_ has happened in not that much a time, but still an eternity has passed."

"So why isn't he with you?" The Sheriff asked.

"Because he's got experience handling werewolves. I've had time to train my Betas, sure, but I still don't want to risk Clint's farm, his wife, two kids, and his dog. You know how dangerous a newly turned teenager werewolf can be, one of my Betas is a professional assassin who just got a hella quick healing factor, claws, fangs, and all the other supernatural perks. The other one is an engineer but he's got low self esteem that's bound to later present itself as a cocky, arrogant wolf at some point...anger from being pushed around before for not being an Alpha Male is something that never leaves a person, you've seen it. _Any_ burst of anger and it's a rampage. I love these guys, trust them...but I know they need more time. Which is why they're not here. And it's why I left Grant with them...and why I can't stay too long." Stiles said in an apologetic voice. 

The Sheriff sighed, "Yeah...I was piecing that together. You being an Alpha doesn't mean you can't come back and visit, does it?"

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I've been thinking about it. Knowing how all this works, my life I mean, I...my pack and I will probably need to make allies. Have somewhere to go when...well, when shit hits the fan. I..I guess letting Talia, Scott, and Satomi know I'm an Alpha would be beneficial later."

The Sheriff sensed Stiles's hesitance and slight fear. He may not be a werewolf, but he was Stiles's father. He grabbed Stiles's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "If this has to do with Derek and your past with him...I understand if you want to take your time. I don't think you have much connection with Satomi, but Stiles, you have to think very carefully. And not just for you or me, but for your pack as a whole. You know you'll always be welcomed home...but if anything ever happens, it may be a good thing to have at least Scott in the know-how."

Stiles sighed heavily. "You're right. Of course you are. I can't keep running from my past forever. But...I have good reasons to delay. I really need to use as much time to train my pack. But we'll visit soon, I promise. In the mean time...I could have Lydia explain to Scott my situation. From both a supernatural sense, but also as an agent."

"That's a good idea."

"It involves Lydia, of course it is." Stiles said with a smile. Then he added, "But to lighten things up a bit, you will _not_ believe whose number I have in my cellphone!" 

"Whose?" The Sheriff asked as he watched Stiles take out his phone. 

"Captain America!" 

The Sheriff's eyes widened, "No way!"

" _Yes_ way! Aaaaaaaand, I think he's gonna be part of my pack!" 

"I...I...I believe you." The Sheriff replied, looking at Stiles with a mix of awe and suspicion. 

* * *

 

"Come on Fitz, you were faster the last two times. Don't tell me you've giving up now?" Grant said as he held a stopwatch in his hand as he recorded Fitz's time. 

Fitz came to a stop and was panting. "I'm doin' the best I can..."

"That's no excuse, Fitz! Run again and faster!" Grant ordered. 

"I can't!" Fitz argued. 

"You did it before, you can do it again." Grant said sternly. 

"I said..." Fitz growled before his eyes flashed gold and he growled out, " _ **I can't!**_ " 

"Control it!" Grant ordered.

" **Ordering me to do something is _not_ teaching it to me how to do it!**" Fitz cried out, still partly wolfed out. 

" _Fitz_." Bucky said placing a hand on Fitz's shoulder. It was calm but strong, and it did the trick. 

Fitz took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and when he opened them they were his normal, human blue. He exhaled and looked at Bucky. "Thanks..."

"I think we should break for lunch." Bucky stated and without waiting to see if Grant would approve, he pulled Fitz along. 

Grant watched them go with a frown. 

"You have to remember that Fitz isn't a soldier." Steve told Grant. 

The dark haired man turned to the blond, "Maybe not before, but now it's different."

"In some parts, yes. From what I've been told and gathered on my own, Fitz has gotten stronger but it's still not to...chosen soldier mentality. Bucky, Stiles, you, me...we all chose the muscle side of SHIELD. That's what comes to us naturally. Fitz...not so much."

"Does that mean you expect me to go easy on him? Weren't your commanders far meaner than I've been?" Grant asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Worse." Steve nodded in agreement. "But I had an enemy in mind to help think the hell in training was worth it."

"H.Y.D.R.A is still very much an evil. And other governments and bad guys that want to hurt us. There's plenty of motivation there."

"Are you sure there aren't any ill feelings towards him?" When Grant's only reply was intense, questioning gaze, Steve continued. "When Stiles was bitten it was you and Fitz out there with them. Fitz is the only one not trained in survival and defense like you and Stiles. Stiles was also trained to protect and defend, and from what I've heard, it was his nature to do so, without thinking of himself. He saved Fitz. He was bitten. For a time you thought you lost him, and in that time, did you blame Fitz?"

Grant's face evened out into a cold poker face. 

"I think you do. Or did. But you also blamed yourself. You were specially chosen...by S.H.I.E.L.D and H.Y.D.R.A, known to be a really amazing agent, almost compared to Black Widow herself. And yet you failed. And not just anyone, but someone you loved."

Grant closed his eyes and turned away from Steve. He clenched his hands into fists. Steve hit the mark right on the money. His own sense of loyalty and dedication, plus love were as scrambled as eggs. He felt that his heart and head were spread all over the map, pulled and tugged and torn from every available angle. He knew that logically, it was unfair to blame Fitz for what happened when Stiles was first attacked, but part of him...the part that was still human despite Garrett's best efforts, felt it. Felt the blame and the denial and the failure. 

As hard as Garrett tried to make him into the perfect weapon that couldn't feel anything, he felt everything. 

Things were better now, for everyone. And he wasn't doing this out of resentment or anger. He _really_ wasn't!

"I just want him to be _strong_!" Grant hissed. "For next time." 

"And he will be. But you can't push him. That's Stiles's job. He's their Alpha...their bond is something _different_. Something that even Bucky and I, who have known each other since the beginning, don't have." Steve told him. 

"What you're saying is that I suck at being an Alpha."

"Being an Alpha Male and being an _actual_ werewolf Alpha are completely different. _And_...I'm sensing some tension?" Steve tried to be nice in his asking.

Grant let out a sigh, "Fitz and I had that...typical jock/geek clash. But I also had that with Simmons. But some wires were oddly crossed when Stiles first came into our team. Simmons knew Stiles from before, which neither Fitz or I knew. Simmons also had a _crush_ on Stiles, and Fitz was crushing on Simmons, Stiles and I had his unnamed but _real_ relationship, so I was jealous. Fitz was jealous too. We read that signal all wrong and well..."

Steve smiled sympathetically at Grant. "Normally the advice would be to not worry about being friends, so long as you can be a team. But in this particular case...maybe you should try being his friend first, before you try being his boss."

Grant nodded, "It's worth a shot." 

"If you wanna gain any extra points with Stiles, I think it's more than just a shot." Steve said and gave him a very not so innocent grin. 

* * *

 

"You keep glaring and he'll combust into flames." Steve commented. 

He and Bucky were on the porch sharpening their weapons on a whetstones. Grant was taking Steve's advice by trying to befriend Fitz. Of course their interest didn't always mix well, so Grant did his best in helping Fitz learn some survival skills.

Right now they were working on building a fire.

"Only reason I wouldn't want that to happen is because it would upset Stiles." Bucky replied.

They worked quietly for a while before Steve spoke. "I don't get it. Can you explain it to me?"

Bucky paused in his sharpening his knife then went back to work. Steve thought that was the end of it, but then Bucky began to explain.

"It's been a long time since I've felt like...Bucky. For a long... _long_ time I've been the Winter Soldier. Killer, mercenary, assassin. Whatever you want to call it. Just a puppet with a gun waiting to have someone pull a string that'll activate the trigger. When you fought me...that was the first time I had a sense of worth...in _so_ long."

"And now?" Steve asked after a pause, his knife set forgotten.

"I still don't remember all of it. Anything from the life I had back when you last saw me...it's all covered in layers of nightmares and fake memories and just a void. But it's _easier_ , now." Bucky stressed that. It was important for Steve to know that. 

" _How_?" Steve demanded. 

"I have a sense of purpose. And it _feels_ right. Someone to give me orders, but gives me a sense of freedom. HYDRA messed me up...they broke me down and made me a _servant_. I can't be anything else. My brain is no longer wired to think like you, like others. My purpose is to serve. Being a wolf...being aware of the _hierarchy_...it makes me feel more _sane_ than I have since before the war. I can _feel_ it. The _power_ between us. He's higher up in command and it...it makes me feel... _good_. I owe him my life. I will serve him no matter what and do as he asks."

"And Fitz?" Steve questioned. He tried not to feel any jealousy himself, but he couldn't deny it. Bucky was treating Fitz like how he treated Steve before he joined the army. 

Bucky shrugged. "He's strong and stubborn and smart. But he's still learning. Reminds me of you actually...and just like with you, I'm watching out for him. Because I have to...I'm good at it."

Steve had to smile a that. It was a long road but with each day he saw more and more of the Bucky he lost. Bucky's sense of protection was a big part of him. So he nodded, "Yeah Buck, you really are." 

* * *

 

"So you're not going to be back on time?" Grant asked with a frown. 

Before Stiles could answer there was a loud clash of lightning followed by thunder. Stiles sighed, _"The storms pretty bad. It would be too dangerous to try and fly anywhere, even with the Quinnjet."_

"The full moon's not that far away." Grant commented with a bit of worry.

_"I know...I'm hoping the storms clears up but the reality of it is-"_

"You're not gonna make it back on time." Grant summed up.

_"I'm so sorry."_

"I know you don't want this. I just...I miss you."

 _"I miss you too. More than I can put into words...hell, I kinda want you to meet my dad."_ Stiles said with an attempt of an easing smile. 

Grant chuckled from his side. "Wow...we're _that_ serious now?"

 _"Yeah?"_ Stiles chuckled too.

"Good. I _want_ to meet him. But preferably over dinner when I can make a good impression."

_"It's not gonna be easy. He's a sheriff, I'm his only kid..."_

"I'll take us out to a good steak house. I'm confident I can win him over." Grant said smugly.

_"Cheap shot...it'll win him over but get you into the dog house. My dad's health is something I take seriously."_

"Yeah but there's gotta be special occasions. Meeting his possible future son-in-law is one hell of a special occasion, isn't it?"

_"..."_

"Stiles? Stiles? Hey, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep-"

" _I'll allow it."_

"What?"

_"I'll allow it...just this once."_

"Oh...okay. Good. Um...Fitz, Bucky, and Steve probably want to talk to you. I'll uh...I'll go get them."

_"Okay..."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so thanks to Pandemonium! I've decided to not end this story soon. At least not where I thought I would. It'll keep going and try to bring in more characters. The plot ideas I had for the sequel just do it here and hopefully continue with the flow of things. 
> 
> That being said, because I want to continue and add to my other stories, updates for this story will become longer.
> 
> Also, there's going to be a time skip in a few chapters. This would be probably where I would have ended. To use the plot I had for the sequel, a few years will need to have passed. But I've informed you all in earlier chapters that time skips would happen and to not think too hard on time lines. So continue to do that and just enjoy the plot. It's slown down a bit but that's because I wanted to delve a bit into pack dynamics and how they may be formed. Hope you're enjoying that at least.


	24. Chapter 24

"Out of all the times for Thor not to be available to clear the way..." Clint grumbled as he watched the storm clouds with Stiles on the porch. 

"Kinda abusing power, isn't it? Almost literally?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clint scoffed, "Like that matters. When a friend needs help, whether it's a cup of borrowed sugar or a stubborn thunderstorm that won't pass, you do it!"

Lucky barked in agreement, or in calling Clint an idiot Stiles couldn't be sure, before curling into his master's leg when a clash of thunder boomed overhead. Stiles himself had to cover his ears while wincing.

"Didn't know you were scared of thunder." Clint commented.

"I'm not. Everything is just amplified. And the air is charged with most static and it smells heavily of ozone. It can be calming but..." Stiles did his best to explain but these last few days have been rather nerve wrecking. 

Clint took in Stiles's behavior: fidgety, wincing at every thunder clash, fingers twitching for something. 

"Not when you're away from pack?" Clint guessed.

Stiles smiled sadly then nodded. "Plus it's close to the full moon. My wolf is close to the surface and getting closer."

"How's _your_ control?" Clint inquired.

"Much better. Having a pack helps. Seeing Allison and Chris do too. But over all, having Grant who's my anchor is the thing that'll keep me from going all Cujo." Stiles replied, but there was tension and plenty of unspoken words.

"They'll be fine." Clint said reassuringly. "Cap is there. And so is Ward. And they're in the middle of nowhere. And okay, that could be worrisome for Cap and Ward if they weren't Cap and Ward. You don't have to worry."

Stiles let out a deep sigh. "I know...but a full moon can be a great experience. A bonding moment like no other. The strength of having your inner wolf at it's peak, surging through the forest on a midnight run with _pack_...with _family_! These last couple of months have been nothing but stress and fear and anger, Clint. For _all_ of us. I want things to change...I hoped...I hoped their first full moon would be a pleasurable experience, not some... _nightmare_ memory they'll want to forget."

"It's their first full moon...statistically speaking, how often do bitten wolves have a _good_ first full moon?" Clint asked with a scoff ad skepticism. 

Stiles looked at him with an unsure expression, knowing that Clint had a point. "Not many I guess..."

"Don't beat yourself up for it. You'll make it up to them with a ton of hard work, some treats, maybe a Frisbee, you know if they're not using Cap's shield for that already." Clint said with a smirk and Stiles elbowed him. "I'm serious though...and okay, I may not be an expert on Werewolf Alphas but you're doing the best you can and I think that's a lot."

"Thanks Papa Bird."

"Clint? Come and help with dinner!" Laura called out.

"Be right there honey!" Clint called back. Then he turned to Stiles, "Come on. Your dad's still here for a little while longer and you should enjoy the time you got with him."

"You're right. You go make sure the kids clean up after themselves, I'll help Laura in the kitchen. If dad's gonna stay for another day then we're having a vegetarian meal." Stiles replied with a small smirk.

"Can't you let that man have a vacation? We're on a _farm_!" Clint argued as they went inside.

 "He says he misses me, and this is part of me. Making sure my dad eats healthy."

"You're evil." Clint commented.

"For the greater good!"

 _"Bark bark!_ " Lucky barked.

"See, he agrees with me." Stiles said with a smug grin.

"No he doesn't!" Clint argued.

"Yes, he does. We were bros before but now in a deeper sense." Stiles said.

"That's bull and you know it!"

"Prove it!" 

"Boys, no fighting before dinner or in the house!" Laura called out.

"Yes, ma'am!" Clint and Stiles said at the same time while Lucky barked, " _Woof_!" 

* * *

 

" ** _WHAT_**?!"

"Scott, I know my hearing isn't as sensitive as yours, but please don't scream in my ear." Lydia said. She sat prim and proper with her legs crossed on the McCall couch while she explained to Scott what's happened to Stiles. 

The True Alpha had began to fear the worst when Lydia came in smelling like anxiety and nerves. He didn't necessarily feel _better_ once he knew what was really keeping his best friend away, but it was progress. 

He was pacing in front of Lydia, back and forth, as he tried to wrap his head around the facts that were now indisputable. 

Stiles was a werewolf. An _Alpha_ werewolf at that. And ever since S.H.I.E.L.D went down because of H.Y.D.R.A, the US Government, plus others may be looking into incarcerating Stiles and his pack and friends for various of reasons. 

Scott plopped into the arm chair and stared into space. 

"Scott?" Lydia asked. 

Sitting back up and looking over at the redhead, Scott asked, "So how to we help him get home?"

Lydia sighed before looking at him sympathetically. "I don't think we do."

" _What_?! Lydia, Stiles is a _werewolf_! He needs our help!" Scott cried.

"Stiles is more than a werewolf...he's an _agent_. And a damn fine one at that. It's not ideal, I know, but Stiles isn't the only one...people with powers exist, Scott. And I'm not talking mythological beings originally from Earth. _Aliens_...people _with_ alien DNA who once had to go through complicated and impossible procedures are now turning up everywhere because of a vitamin supplement that activates a dormant gene in the DNA. People are going to be dangerous and scared...Stiles will be acting as a middle man." Lydia explained. 

Scott furrowed his brows. "That's puts Stiles at the forefront of exposure and risk. The government, and not just ours apparently, already want to take him in for questioning. If they go around poking and prodding...I...I don't want Stiles to have to go through that, Lydia."

"I don't want that either, Scott, but you know Stiles. He goes where he's needed."

"He's needed _here_!" Scott insisted.

"If he wasn't an Alpha then maybe it could work, but that's not an option anymore. Beacon is home to the Hale pack, the McCall pack, and the Ito pack."

"We'll share territory! Expand it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Stiles gained more than power, he gained a pack. A pack of agents from different backgrounds, enemies and problems of their own...Stiles isn't going to be bringing them by on a whim." Lydia told him and Scott knew it was the truth. 

The young Alpha sighed and buried his face in his hands. "What do we tell the others?" Scott muttered, just loud enough for Lydia to hear.

"We can't." Lydia said seriously. So seriously that Scott had to sit up and silently demand more. And so she did. "Scott, under no circumstances are you allowed to tell anyone, especially the Hales that Stiles is an Alpha werewolf."

"What? Why not?" He asked with genuine confusion.

"The Hales, as respected as they are, are also envied and have enemies. And they're not the only ones. _We_ have plenty of enemies too. If people from S.H.I.E.L.D or H.Y.D.R.A or anyone else makes any form of connection between a Werewolf Stiles and Beacon Hills and it's supernatural activities...that would enter all of us into an unneeded war. You said so yourself, Scott...we need to keep a low profile. At the moment, we need to give Stiles space."

Scott growled lightly but couldn't argue. "But...he's _okay_ , right?"

Lydia smiled softly at Scott and nodded. "He and his pack have found a nice remote location. Since he gained two recently bitten wolves, they wanted to distance themselves from anyone they could accidentally hurt. They're training and bonding...when he can, he'll check in soon. He knows things won't be smooth forever but he wants to have as much practice and training in as possible. But also wants to have a proper alliance with at least one pack in Beacon, should they need refuge."

"Of course he'll have that. He's my bro." Scott answered. 

"I know. He'll be happy to hear."

"What about you?" Scott asked.

Lydia looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Scott scratched the back of his head a bit sheepishly, "You know I care a lot about you, Lydia. But it's not secret that your bond with Stiles is stronger than anyone else in my pack. He's sorta the reason you're even here."

"Being a Banshee aside, you mean." She said with a light, teasing smile.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, that aside. I mean-"

"He's the one who made me realize I didn't have to choose between vanity and brains, that I could have it all. He helped me grab hold of my sanity and helped me learn to truly appreciate the people I have in my life and not be such a bitch."

"Aren't you in...Pack Stilinski?" Scott asked softly. 

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked playfully, but there was a seriousness to it as well.

"No, of course not! I just...if Stiles really is going to be at the forefront of the next step of Earth's evolutionary stepping stone, where supernatural creatures are free to come out in the light of day...I think we'll all rest better knowing you're by his side." Scott said genuinely.

Lydia's eyes began to water but she forced herself not to cry. 

"In time... _maybe_." She admitted. It felt a bit like a betrayal when said out loud, but they both knew it wasn't like that. Just like when Erica, Boyd, and Isaac joined his back instead of remaining with the Hales. It was just a natural way of things. "Time will tell."

"Time will tell." Scott agreed. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is necessary? Seems a little... _much_." Steve said with a deep frown as Ward locked on the shackles on Bucky's wrists. 

"Trust me, it's for everyone's best interest. Stiles told you all himself that due to the storms over the Barton farm he won't be able to make it. He's crushed about it but the facts remain that both of your control still isn't perfect." Grant said as he looked to both Fitz and Bucky respectfully. Then turned to Steve. "You've helped with their training yourself. You know how strong and fast they are."

"Yes, but we're in the middle of nowhere...won't it be better to let them roam and get it out of their systems?" Steve asked.

Grant turned to the wolves and deadpanned. "You two wanna wake up tomorrow hugging a deer carcass while being covered in it's guts and blood?"

Both blanched and shook their heads. Bucky once while Fitz a few, short, rapid times. 

"Thought so." Grant said smugly. But then more seriously towards Steve when he saw the Captain was going to argue more. "They're powerful and though they may register as pack members, they're still too feral. They could hurt each other. Chances are they'll try to hurt us too."

"But-" Steve tried again.

"Steve." Bucky called his attention. "Stiles's orders. We're doing this."

"Just for tonight." Fitz added. 

"All snug?" All four turned at the voice and saw Chris Argent enter the cellar that was being used as a werewolf holding chamber. Chris examined the chains that were welded into the specialized metal walls. Fitz and Bucky were each attached to one side of the room with enough room to move, but not have much distance. "What are the chains made of?"

"Coulson's having Mack, Bobbi, and Simmons design a new form of metal that similar to the containment units they built for Inhumans. But for now they're heavy steel. This place was one of the earlier models designed to hold the Hulk but hasn't really been updated or upgraded." Grant explained. 

"It'll have to do. I don't suppose you have any Mountain Ash?" Chris asked Ward, who shook his head. 

"I had to use it on Stiles last full moon...to say the least, it wasn't a pleasant experience." Grant said. 

"What's Mountain Ash?" Fitz asked nervously. 

"It's a magical substance. Build a barrier out of it and no werewolf could get through it." Chris explained. 

"Do you have any?" Steve asked.

"No. Getting any from Beacon Hills, where we'd normally get it from, would draw attention. Which isn't something Stiles wants." Chris answered and it was enough for Fitz, Bucky, and Grant. 

"Then lets double check these chains and settle in...it's going to be a long night."

* * *

 

"Okay...this...this is intense." Steve muttered as he saw Bucky and Fitz wolf out and try to break out of their chains. 

Chris, Steve, and Ward all stood guard while armed with Night-Night guns. They weren't sure yet if they worked on werewolves, but they hoped they wouldn't have to resort into using them. But as the full moon rose in the sky, the stronger Bucky and Fitz got and the chains began to give way. 

"Ward, you have to do something." Chris told him with his usual calm-under-pressure tone.

"Other than shooting them to put them down, I don't know what you want me to do." Grant spat out.

"You're pack, they'll listen." Chris insisted.

"Rogers will have better luck. I know you haven't been around, but I'm not really their favorite person."

"Doesn't matter. Bucky and Fitz follow a hierarchy. They're just Betas. And you're the Alpha's Mate. You're above them, they _know_ it, they'll especially _feel_ it now, under the Full Moon." One of Bucky's arm chains broke loose from the wall, and one of Fitz's leg shackles was coming undone as well. " _Ward_!"

" _Fine_! What do I do?!" Ward demanded as he took a step forward.   

"Call their names. Bring them back to their humanity." Chris instructed. 

Ward wasn't really convinced he could do it, knowing he wasn't really that close to Bucky or Fitz.

"Ward..." Steve called to him. "They're Stiles's pack. Think about Stiles. They are...deep down."

Cheesy, but hey, might just work.

"Fitz! Bucky! _Calm down_!" Ward cried, using as much authority as possible. 

* * *

 

When the Quinnjet landed, the door barely touched the ground before Stiles was tackled into a hug by Fitz. It was returned with as much enthusiasm. When Stiles saw Bucky standing close by and opened up the hug to him too. With a shy grin, Bucky joined them int a group hug. 

"Ahem."

Stiles looked up and saw Grant. They shared a smile before Stiles ran to him, with Grant meeting him half way. Like out of a movie, they met with a kiss. Pulling back, Stiles was quick to apologize about leaving them alone. "I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's alright. We understand." Grant reassured him. 

Stiles nodded to Chris and Steve who were off to the side, then looked around. "No fires or ruins...I guess you guys _can_ survived without me."

"Yes we can, but we don't always want to." Grant said. "We missed you."

Stiles smiled. "I've missed you all too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away from my stories for so long. Life gets bumpy from time to time. I'm debating on a time skip for the next chapter...to get things moving along. But for now, it's good to be back! Hope you guys like what I have so far. Please take a moment to comment if you can and leave kudos if you haven't already~


	25. Chapter 25

**_*THREE YEARS LATER*_ **

 

"Do you really have to go for _that_ long?" Jemma asked with a pout as Fitz packed up his things. 

After they gained enough control to be allowed other people, even in _very_ stressful situations, the Stilinski pack does everything they can to stay close. Stiles and Fitz were reassigned as S.H.I.E.L.D agents along with Ward and Bucky. The Bus became their den and base of operations and they've made quite the impact on the Inhuman population. 

Allison and Chris decided to stay as part of Stiles's pack and consultants to SHIELD. A year and a half later, Lydia joins them and their pack grows. 

They learn pack dynamics, the wolves learn to work with the human members and vise versa. Though it's a bit unspoken, Daisy, Lincoln, and some of the other Inhumans who they've managed to get on their side have become a....subdivision of the Stilinski pack. 

Daisy and Stiles have bloomed in their friendship and bonded over being leaders to the people who look up to them in guidance. Stiles being a huge help to Daisy when she felt overwhelmed. His pack also providing an example of what can be achieved if given the chance and time to work together and grow. 

So much so that they became the 'Mom and Dad' of anyone who didn't classify as human. 

"Steve's off with the Avengers, but since they still really aren't aware of us and what we do, we can't really do much. Bucky's having some hard time and things are rather calm all things considered. Stiles wants to head back to the cabin for some R&R. You're more than welcome to come. Allison and Lydia will be there too." Fitz offered. 

Jemma smiled slightly. "I would love to, but...there are projects and experiments that I can't abandon just yet."

Fitz frowned and shifted from foot to foot. 

"Fitz?" Jemma questioned. 

He sighed, even after years of training and gaining more field experience, he was a shitty liar to his friends. "Something's...going on, but they're not telling me."

Jemma frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I can _sense_ it. Bucky has something he wants to tell Stiles. It's _big_. But he's being secretive." 

"That's not too surprising is it? I mean, technically we are sorta a spy organization." Jemma tried to lighten the mood.

"It's not...Even in the beginning, Bucky was honest. Almost brutally so. He knew he was brainwashed by HYDRA, knew that trust was a fickle and fragile thing. Plus, when you're around werewolves, it's really annoying to keep up lying because even the most practiced liars get tired and slip up. And...he doesn't want to hide anymore."

"So what is it?"

"I don't know. But I see how he and Stiles try to communicate almost telepathically sometimes. Or go on missions and runs together without me or anyone else."

"They're your pack, Fitz. If you feel strongly about this, I think the best thing you can do is ask them about it." Jemma told him. 

"I know but...what if it's something really bad or dangerous?" Fitz asked. Jemma was one of the few people he allowed to see him vulnerable since his transformation. 

Jemma smiled kindly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Then they'll have another system of support for whatever is wrong. Ask them Fitz. You know you won't feel better until you do."

"You're right..." Fitz sighed deeply, but smiling at her. "Thank you."

"Any time." 

* * *

 

"So...is anything going on with the Alpha and his beta?" Joey Gutierrez asked one day when most of the Inhumans and Stilinski pack members were having breakfast in the Bus's mess-hall. 

That included: Grant, Allison, Lydia, Fitz, Daisy, Lincoln, and Joey. 

Grant himself clenched his glass of juice so hard it shattered. He turned to glare at Joey and said, "No. There isn't."

"I don't think he meant sexually." Allison said as she handed Grant some napkins. 

Joey blushed and pushed away from Grant, sensing his irritation and didn't want to get punched. "Well...I mean...they're being secretive and-"

"They're spies. You're a spy. Secretive is in the job description." Grant hissed. 

"Okay, but _do_ you know why they're being secretive?" Fitz asked Grant. 

"Fitz, though we work as a pack Stiles is an Alpha, and much like Coulson as our Director, Stiles has things he can't share with everyone. It's nothing personal, it's just the way power works." Grant replied stiffly. 

"So you don't know." Daisy summed up. 

Grant frowned deeply before admitting a quiet. "No."

Allison meanwhile was trying her hardest not to be noticed, so naturally it became very noticeable. Lydia, being her best friend, was the one who chimed up. "Allison?"

With all eyes shifting to the huntress, Allison squirmed before shrugging shyly, looking down at her lap, and nodding once.

" _Well_?!" Grant, Daisy, and Fitz demanded. 

"Alphas have this... _ability_. They can tap into people's memories. Erase or implant...and, well, _unlock_." Allison began. 

It got quiet again as everyone let it sink in. They all more or less knew Bucky's condition. He's worked hard to make it known where he stood, and Stiles had done every bit possible that Captain America hasn't to keep Bucky safe from any government as well as HYDRA. They made him into a dangerous weapon by making him lose control. Even now, years later, Bucky relied a lot on Stiles having control over him. And unlike Fitz who sometimes spends weeks, to even months, away from Stiles for missions and ops, Bucky doesn't dare go far or long from Stiles's authority. 

"So...Stiles can unlock memories for Bucky. That's... _good_ , right?" Lincoln asked, trying to keep up like the rest who weren't really pack. 

"Unlocking the Bucky that Steve has been chasing for a long time, maybe. But we can't forget that that's not the only thing locked away. Brainwashing and making someone into a sleeper agent is dangerous. That dangerous being that HYDRA created is still dormant inside of Barnes. While unlocking other memories, that can also be unlocked, which wouldn't do any good to the progress Barnes has made." Grant explained.

"That and the procedure isn't exactly the safest either." Lydia commented. When all eyes went to her, she explained further. "A werewolf makes this connection by digging his wolf claws to the back of the neck. If done properly, the Alpha will have to get through their own mind before reaching the intended. But killing the person they may be trying to help or get information from is very possible. So...I can see why Stiles has been very apprehensive. He's never done it. And the risk, as Ward has pointed out of Bucky's Winter Soldier persona being the one awakened, is very real."

"Then why the secrecy?" Joey asked. 

"If the you who you used to be was stuck inside of you and it was better than the thing HYDRA made you to be, wouldn't you want to try and unleash it too?" Lydia asked. 

"Plus being reunited with the Captain, a personal friend who knew you before the war, looking at you, trying desperately to find someone he once knew who was in there...it's gotta hurt to only feel a lick of remembrance. Everything being on the tip of your tongue but unable to reach it." Allison added. "But he also knows the dangers. He doesn't want to alarm the others."

"This doesn't seem like something Stiles would have brought forward on his own. Not if the risks are as big as you say, and the fact that Stiles isn't practiced in this art. How did Barnes learn about Stiles's abilities?" Lincoln asked.

"My father and I have a lot of material that distinct's fact from fiction. Barnes reads it and it must have been there." Allison replied.

Joey looked at Fitz,"You didn't know?"

"That stuff's in French. I know how to speak a few phrases but I can't read it. Anything werewolf relevant to our lives, I've learned from Stiles." Fitz replied with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

 

Grant and Stiles were in their bunk after morning drills, on their couch making out. When Stiles's phone beeped, Stiles tried to reach for it without breaking the kiss, but it was obvious what he was doing. 

"Ignore it." Grant panted as he humped against Stiles while caressing down his chest. 

"Want to. _God_ , I want to..." Stiles panted himself as he continued to kiss Grant hungrily.

"Then do. Come on, I need this. _We_ need this...haven't since-"

"Last week." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Used to be daily. Now it's been _two_ weeks, babe. Come on, _please_!" Grant begged. 

"Could be...important. I...just a sec..." Stiles panted as he pushed Grant away enough to check his phone. 

Grant, irritated about being pushed away and feeling ignored, grabbed the phone and read the message.

"Grant!" Stiles cried as he reached for the phone. 

Grant let Stiles have it back, but frowned as he stared at Stiles. When Stiles didn't say anything, Grant got up and adjusted himself to look presentable. 

"Grant, no, come on...we can, we can continue." Stiles tried to pull Grant back to him, but Grant stepped out of reach.

"How long has Steve been sending you mission reports and updates?" Grant asked.

"Grant, please..."

"These are very highly classified. Not even Coulson has access to the Avenger's knowledge. Not without pulling a few strings and cashing in some favors." Grant stated, voice nearly accusatory. " _Why_. Has Captain America. Been updating _you_?"

Stiles stared at Grant for a solid minute without blinking before he gave in. "Something may be going on."

"Something's _always_ going on. Be more specific." Grant demanded. 

Stiles's eyes flashed red for a second. "You know I love you, but you also have to understand how the system works."

"A system that broke a long time ago and no matter how much it goes through to be patched up, is still very faulty. You're a high ranked agent, yes, but I thought we were partners. Equals. Now... _what_? I'm just your bitch that has to look pretty whenever you're out there making deals with packs and covens and supernatural families?" Grant fumed. 

Shooting up, Stiles grabbed Grant's arm and pulled him in for a searing and possessive kiss. "You _are_ mine. But you aren't my bitch. You're my mate, and I love you." 

"Then please let me in." Grant begged. "These last couple of weeks you've been distant. I thought it was just me, but it seems the others have picked up on it too."

Stiles sighed as he rested his forehead against Grant's. "We'll have a pack meeting. Tonight." 

* * *

 

"It's been three years and still the fight against H.Y.D.R.A is on going. I've called the pack in here, and even some of Daisy's most trusted team members." Stiles said as he nodded to Joey and Lincoln.  His eyes grazed over the rest of the pack quickly. Like always Bucky and Fitz sat together, close to Grant. Allison and Lydia shared the love-seat, and on the other side were Daisy and her boys. 

"We're not including Coulson in this?" Daisy asked. 

Stiles shook his head. "He's got his own things to deal with, and as far as anyone is concerned, we're all still on task and schedule. But the point of this meeting is that the Avengers are...in need of help. Black Widow is as secretive as always, but Hawkeye and I have a special bond, and we also have a close one with Captain America too. They do their best to keep us out of the forefront where the most danger awaits but even then, they realize how impossible that is...or at least Cap does. He's been keeping me in the loop. For the most part he thinks he and the Avengers have their missions covered. But there's something that's bothering him."

"What?" Bucky asked immediately. Though it may not be clear to others, the wolves could sense the concern and worry coming off of him. Fitz placed his hand on Bucky's arm and gave it a squeeze for support. 

"Well, that's just it. He himself isn't sure what they're dealing with. Which is why I'm taking my pack to help as back up and possibly be the extraction team." Stiles said. Fitz, Grant, and Allison all sat up at attention.

"What about us?" Daisy asked.

"Lydia will stay to continue to monitor over things for me, and you're all to continue as you were...Coulson can't know. This is all off the books." Stiles ordered.

Everyone except his wolves and Allison seemed to have questions but Stiles flashed his Alpha eyes. "Those are my plans. My orders will be given in a few hours. They are to be obeyed, not questioned."

* * *

Most of the Avengers have been put in some form of trance, and though he was sure he'd get a full lecture about it later from Clint, the archer seemed to be very happy about back-up.

But it wasn't all that of a smooth ride. The witch got into Fitz's and Grant's mind which made it difficult for the others, until Stiles roared out his most powerful Alpha roar. It brought Fitz, Grant, and even most of the Avengers back.  

Seeing as her effect was wearing off, the witch and her speed demon partner vanished. Stiles gave chase. Even if he couldn't outrun the fast Inhuman, his senses could tell when he was near and gave Stiles time to attack. Those same instincts kept him from letting the witch tap into his mind.  

He followed their scent and he was sure he could catch them before they left but was blocked by a barrier.

"Wha-? Mountain Ash?" He said quietly to himself. When he looked up he saw a face he hasn't seen in years. 

Jennifer Blake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't watched Age of Ultron in a long time, so my memory on it's a bit fuzzy. But it's a fanfic so that's okay.
> 
> The gif isn't mine, obviously. I just Googled guys kissing. And they matched the body-types/facial features enough to be Grant and Stiles


	26. Chapter 26

_ **Last Time On "Querencia"** _

_Seeing as her effect was wearing off, the witch and her speed demon partner vanished. Stiles gave chase. Even if he couldn't outrun the fast Inhuman, his senses could tell when he was near and gave Stiles time to attack. Those same instincts kept him from letting the witch tap into his mind._

_He followed their scent and he was sure he could catch them before they left but was blocked by a barrier._

_"Wha-? Mountain Ash?" He said quietly to himself. When he looked up he saw a face he hasn't seen in years._

_Jennifer Blake._

 

* * *

 

"Baby Bird, you okay?" Clint asked as he came up behind Stiles, bow and arrow at the ready. 

Stiles was staring off at the fleeing group with his Alpha red eyes and didn't reply to Clint's question. Which should have been a telling sign to Clint, but the previous battle still had him a little rattled. 

"Yo, Earth to kid!" Clint said a little louder. 

Stiles pointed to the line of Mountain Ash that was blocking the way. "See that? Break that line." He ordered. 

Clint raised an eyebrow at the black powder looking thing. He carefully dragged his foot through it, not sure what he was doing but the moment that the line was broken, Stiles bolted out of there and went after the group. 

"STILES!" Clint called after him before cursing under his breath.

 _"Hawkeye, what's going on?"_ Steve's voice asked through his ear piece.

"Stilinski's after the witch and Speedy Gonzales. I'm following." Clint replied, already running after Stiles.

" ** _What_**?" Fitz, Grant, and Steve all asked at the same time. 

 _"Hawkeye, stand down and retain your position."_ Natasha's voice said. 

"No can do."

" ** _Clint_**."

Natasha's voice was laced with warning. But her voice still carried the unease, fear, and anger she had after her episode. All of those affected by the witch weren't really their best. Tony managed to get the Big Guy to 'go to sleep' and was waiting for them to pick them up and head somewhere safe. Wherever that was. But Clint couldn't and wouldn't go anywhere without Stiles. And neither would his pack. 

"Something's not right." Clint said ominously. Which of course didn't settle with any of those from Stiles's pack. Bucky was already running after Clint and Stiles. 

"I've caught up to Hawkeye. I can hear our Alpha." Bucky reported. 

Steve sighed over the coms before saying. _"Stay in pursuit with Hawkeye. Get a visual but...keep your heads. Stilinski's not usually one to act like this."_

"Copy that." Clint said as he tried to keep up with Bucky. Even though the Beta was trying to keep with Steve's orders, it was clear he wanted to go much faster. 

_***BANG BANG BANG*** _

Bucky only spared him a slight look but Clint's eyes turned fierce as he ordered, " _Go_! I'll catch up! Secure Stiles!" 

That was all Bucky needed and he was off and gone from sight the next time Clint blinked. He pressed his hand to his ear and said, "Shots fired. Stiles in Alpha mode doesn't carry a gun...I got a bad feeling."

When Bucky let out a pained howl, that feeling got worse.

* * *

 Tony landed the jet in a location close to where the others were. Bruce was inside, semi-passed out, semi-distressed in a corner in a fetal position. Tony hated seeing Bruce like that and wanted to help get him back to 'normal', but they needed to leave and find a place to rest properly first. 

Natasha and Thor were the first ones to get back on the Jet and Tony turned to Natasha and demanded. "Where the hell is everyone else?"

"Stilinski went after the hostiles and he's been shot. His group went after, so did Clint and Steve." She replied as she went over to the controls and began prepping for the long fly away. 

"Not that I'm not thankful for the back up, but I'm going to need a bit of info on that kid and...was that Barnes? As in James Barnes? AKA Bucky?" Tony inquired. 

Natasha was flipping switches and doing everything not to look at Tony but then sighed, "It's a very long story, but yes."

Tony looked from Natasha to Bruce and then caught sight of himself in a reflective surface. He knew none of them had the energy to have a conversation of that magnitude at the moment so he bit his tongue on the matter. But he caught her gaze and said, "Later."

She nodded. "Later." 

"Is the jet ready for take off?" Steve asked as he came up followed by Fitz who looked incredibly pale, even for his natural complexion. 

Natasha nodded. "Yeah. What happened? Where's Stilinski?"

"Buck's bringing him now. He's been shot and we need medical." Steve said, fully in Captain mode. 

"That's going to be a little hard since we don't really have anywhere to go at the moment. We're wanted fugitives with people out to get us." Tony replied. 

"We just need to get the bullets out. He'll heal." Fitz told Steve. 

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, knowing how important the kid was to Clint. 

Fitz nodded to her. "Yeah."

Before he could go into explanation that Natasha would like, Bucky came in carrying Stiles with Grant and Clint right behind him. Though it was clear that Clint didn't want to leave Stiles's side, he saw how Grant took him from Bucky's arm and held him protectively while Fitz and Bucky hovered. Steve nodded to Clint, nudging him towards the controls, "Get us in the air."

"Where will we go?" Thor asked, speaking for the first time as he looked around to all his comrades. They were all alive but not in the best condition. Of the Avengers themselves, Banner was the worst off but seemed in control. Which now left the leader of their back up who didn't look too good at all. 

"Don't worry, Thor. I know a place." Clint said as he began to fly home. 

"How bad is it?" Steve asked once they were in the air. 

Grant had ripped opened Stiles's shirt to get a better view of the damage. "Looks like two bullet entries in his abdomen."

"But he'll heal, right?" Steve asked. Confusion and concern in his voice. He's seen Stiles train with Fitz and Bucky. He's seen them get hurt with all sort of weapons, their claws and fangs most common. But they would heal within moments. Looking at the wounds on Stiles right now didn't seem to even be healing. 

"He has to." Was Grant's reply but it wasn't as reassuring as the rest hoped. 

"Maybe we need to remove the bullets before the healing can begin." Bucky suggested. 

Bucky and Fitz were internally freaking out. Fitz more so than Bucky if his eyes were any indication since they kept flashing Gold every few moments. Which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Avengers who were paying attention.

"Alright. Not that I don't appreciate you guys swooping in and having our backs, but I would like some proper introductions. But more importantly, some explanations as to the eye thing. But maybe a bit more about the fangs, claws, and sideburns thing." Tony piped in. 

Fitz looked over at Natasha, "Is there a medical kit around here with some pliers or tweezers? Bucky's right. We need to get the bullets out."

Natasha nodded and went to fetch the first aid kit while Bucky and Grant ease Stiles onto a bench. 

"I know everyone here knows who I am, and you all know I don't like being ignored." Tony spoke up, trying to get the other's attention and information. The quiet and defeat were unsettling him a lot. He needed a distraction. He would help the injured man --Stilinski, his mind supplied-- but he didn't think he'd make it passed his guard detail. 

Steve looked at Grant with a silent question of permission. After a moment of thought, Grant nodded. There wasn't much that could be avoided and it was a topic on all of their minds. But he'd let Steve deal with the Avengers right now as he helped Fitz extract the bullets from Stiles's body. While Grant held Stiles down and provided light by holding up a flashlight, Bucky also helped hold Stiles down, but was at the same time taking his Alpha's pain away. 

"Is he in horrible pain?" Grant asked Bucky quietly. 

Bucky kept quiet for a moment before replying. "Stiles is strong."

Stiles has warned him about taking more pain than he could stand. How it was dangerous and could kill him if he took too much. Has said that Alpha's have lost their status because they've taken too much pain of a loved one that could not be saved. Despite the risks, Bucky kept taking Stiles's pain away. 

Fitz worked fast with his limited medical knowledge he's learned from Simmons and field practice, with his limited supplies and not the best quality conditions. He located the bullets and eventually took them out. 

"There...he should start healing." Fitz told the others. They eyed Stiles's wounds but they weren't closing. Fitz looked at his pack mates. "I don't understand. Why aren't they closing. He's had way worse and they've started healing within seconds of removing what caused the wound."

"I don't know...but let's patch him up. We can't risk him losing too much blood. Werewolf or not, he can't survive if he loses too much." Bucky said and Grant nodded. Grant took the needle and thread from the first aid kit. After sterilizing the needle he began to sew Stiles's wounds close.

Tony turned to Steve with a bit of a shocked expression. "I'm sorry, did he say _werewolf_? _Seriously_?"

Steve waved idly at Thor. "God of thunder. You're really surprised about werewolves being real?"

"I...okay." Tony nodded. He was about to ask more questions when Stiles gave a sharp intake of breath before writhing in pain. "I'll save my questions for later...what's going on with him? From what I gather this isn't normal."

"No, it's not. Werewolves have advanced healing. He should be healing by now...hell, he should have been patched up by the time they brought him into the jet." Steve said with a worried tone. 

"Well figure it out when we get to where we're going." Clint stated as he placed the jet on auto-pilot and joined the others. 

"And where's that?" Tony asked. 

"You'll see." Clint said.

* * *

 

Clint didn't really get to enjoy the shocked expressions of everyone when they realized what the barn actually was. Or their reactions to Laura, the kids, and Lucky. 

Stiles hadn't healed at all and seemed to be getting worse. When they got him into what is usually used as his room, he was pale, clammy, sweating profoundly, and shivering. Grant was at his side all of the time, holding his hand, wishing he could extract pain from his lover just like Bucky and Fitz kept doing in intervals. 

"Come on, baby. You have to be fine. The pack needs you. _I_ need you. Come on, you have to...you have to start healing." Grant would whisper to Stiles as he kissed his hand and begged Stiles to get better. 

Stiles groaned as he cracked his eyes open. Grant sat up straighter, eyes wide, "Stiles?!"

Stiles's eyes were blown. He opened his mouth but before he could utter a single word, he turned to his side and began to puke black goo. 

"STILES!" Grant cried.

Bucky, whose turn it was to take the pain, was there matching Grant's panicked expression. The cry immediately drew others into the room. Laura forced the kids to not follow as she and Natasha stayed with them. Bruce was still mentally recovering from the episode he had as well as as his time as the Hulk. Thor was tempted to go too, but figured it would be too crowded with everyone else going in. But Lucky snuck in and was at Stiles's feet, whimpering while the others demanded answers. 

"What's happening to him?" Tony asked. He was fascinated by the whole thing from a scientific point of view, but he knew this was serious. Stiles's shirt was gone and he could see the black veins that were running from Stiles's lower right side of his abdomen and spreading up. He got horrible flashbacks to when his arc reactor was doing something similar and nearly killed him. 

"I don't know...." Grant said miserably. He held Stiles's hand tighter, forcing back tears, but the panic was driving him mad. 

"I'm calling Lydia." Fitz stated as he pulled out his phone and face timed the redhead. She picked up almost immediately. Before she could get a greeting in, Fitz had the camera to Stiles and demanded. "Please tell me you know what's going on."

There was a sharp gasp from the other side. _"He's been poisoned."_

" _What_?" Granted demanded as he took the phone and came face to face with the Banshee. "What do you mean _poisoned_? He's a werewolf!"

 _"He's stronger than most, but he's not invincible Grant. Plus, just because not all myths are true about werewolves, wolves bane is one of the things that's **fact**. I've seen it before. The black lines...that's wolves bane running through him. You need to stop it before it reaches his heart. The other organs are at risk too, but he can still heal from those if cured. But if it reaches his heart...."_ She didn't finish the sentence but it was clear what would happen. 

Grant swallowed thickly, thinking about how close he was to losing Stiles. "H-how do we cure him?" 

_"You need another wolvesbane bullet. Like that of a snake bite cure, you need the venom to make a cure."_

Eyes widened in shock as realization soon dawned on everyone in the room.

They had no wolvesbane bullets.

"Please tell me there's another way..." Grant closed his eyes as he pleaded with the redhead. Fitz and Bucky held their breaths as they waited for an answer.

 _"If it wasn't a rare type of wolvesbane, there's a chance Allison may have access to some."_ Lydia said hopefully.

"Even if it's the right match...how long will it take this Allison to reach us?" Tony asked. 

 _"At least half a day...possibly more."_ Lydia replied. The pain was leaking into her voice as she too realized the conclusion all of this was leading to. 

 _"What's going on?"_ Simmon's voice came from the other side of the phone. There was a whispered conversation as Lydia explained what was going on. They all heard the gasp Simmons gave. _"What about a blood transfusion reboot?"_

"A what?" Clint demanded. 

"Basically we drain Stiles of every drop of blood he has, even the blood that's carrying the poison and then immediately infuse new, clean blood inside of him." Fitz explained.

"Is it dangerous?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I mean, doesn't he need blood to live?" Clint added in.

 _"We'd need to cool him down to the point where he's just about dead but...we're closer to Stiles than either Allison or Chris."_ Simmons said.

 _"Plus whatever time they need to obtain the wolvesbane."_ Lydia added. Since working for a pack of werewolves, they've tried not to use it much.  

"Stiles may not have that much time regardless of who is sent over." Bucky said as he watched the black lines slowly inch upward on Stiles's body. 

"I think I can help with that." Tony stated quietly. When all eyes were on him, Tony straightened his back and began to explain. "It'll be similar enough to what I did to keep the shrapnel I had in me from reaching my heart."

"You want to put an Arc Reactor in Stiles?" Clint asked, just to make sure he was hearing Tony correctly. 

"Yes." Tony stated simply. "Before I discovered, or rediscovered the element my dad discovered, my original Reactor was poisoning me...and the black lines on the kid's body is bringing back some unpleasant memories of that time. But that's not the point. The point is I can buy us the time you lot need to get here and do the transfusion."

"Do you have the tech needed to give Stiles an Arc Reactor?" Steve asked him seriously. 

"It's not technically the same thing or use, but we'll leave this up for debate when he's out of danger. It'll be tricky but I'm confident I can create a filter to protect the heart long enough for help to arrive. I can use parts of the jet, other stuff around the barn, and even my suit if needed. I'd like to remind you I did my first reactor in a cave in the desert while being held captive. Here I have more tools available and Clint's lovely wife to make me coffee. Sure his chances aren't 100% but they're like...53% which is more than he had ten minutes ago." Tony said cheekily before turning to Grant. "But seeing as you're his...what? Husband? You get final say."

Grant felt a twinge in his chest when Tony called him Stiles's husband. They only let the thought happen occasionally. Sure it was there but with the lives they lead they didn't really get far into it other than it was a real possibility for the future. A future that was disappearing by the second as Stiles got worse and worse. He shared a look with Fitz and Bucky for a moment, then the three agreed silently. Grant looked over at Tony and gave a nod.

"Buy him as much time as you can."

"Alright. Let's give a werewolf an Arc Reactor!" Tony exclaimed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not updating this in a while. Real life has kept me so busy. But I hope to update more :) 
> 
> I really hope someone will someday do some fanart for this fic. Mostly because I wanna have a picture of AlphaStiles with red eyes and an Arc Reactor! How cool would that be!?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Last Time on "Querencia"** _

_"Do you have the tech needed to give Stiles an Arc Reactor?" Steve asked him seriously._

_"It's not technically the same thing or use, but we'll leave this up for debate when he's out of danger. It'll be tricky but I'm confident I can create a filter to protect the heart long enough for help to arrive. I can use parts of the jet, other stuff around the barn, and even my suit if needed. I'd like to remind you I did my first reactor in a cave in the desert while being held captive. Here I have more tools available and Clint's lovely wife to make me coffee. Sure his chances aren't 100% but they're like...53% which is more than he had ten minutes ago." Tony responded cheekily._

* * *

 

 Stiles's breathing became shallow and weezy, his temperature rose beyond what was normal for a werewolf, the black lines of poison kept crawling across his skin and towards his heart. He began to cough up more black goo, and was as pale as a sheet. 

Ward, Fitz, and Bucky all stayed close with Clint and Steve hovering near by. 

Tony had claimed the dining table as his work space and together with Bruce began to work with the tech they had already to being making the filter. With some of the samples they got from the goo Stiles coughed up, they began to analyze it and try to lock into it's chemical compound and then find a way to make something that'll repel said specific chemical compound from around Stiles's heart. 

In the kitchen, Thor was helping Laura make some coffee and other treats for everyone. 

"How long as Agent Barton known the young wolf?" Thor asked Laura. 

"A while...he lived with us for some time. After the events in New York with you all, Stiles was assigned to work under Clint. Clint's like a mentor to him...an older brother." Laura said fondly. 

"And brother in arms." Thor commented respectfully. 

Laura smiled and nodded. "Clint trusts Stiles with his life...I don't know what will happen to him if..."

Thor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and did his best to reassure her. "Stark may be arrogant and think himself bigger than he actually is, but his mind is like nothing I've ever seen before. He will buy the young wolf the time he needs. He has the rest of the Avengers on his side as well." 

She was about to respond with thanks when Tony's voice rang through the whole house. 

"GOT IT!" 

* * *

 

"Okay, so run this by us again." Clint said after hearing Bruce and Tony speak in 'Science' and not understanding much of it. 

Tony made a face, "Since I'll be performing a bit of a surgery on a vital organ of someone you love while not being a medical doctor...I'd rather not."

"But you know what you're doing, right?" Fitz asked with worry clear in his tone.

"Course...in theory." Tony replied.

"That's not very convincing." Bucky deadpanned.

"Neither is the fact that I'm doing this in a farm house instead of a sterile lab or surgery room." Tony responded cheekily. 

"Ward, you get final say in this. You still agree, we do this." Steve said as he shared a stare with Ward. 

Ward himself looked pale and sick due to all the worry and panic. He ran all the scenarios in his head with as much of the science and medical knowledge he knew. He understood that the risks were high but they were meant to give Stiles to survive! Which was what he needed. 

"I need him to _live_. I...I can't...I _can't_ lose him."

"Then it's settled. Let's play doctor!"  

* * *

 

"Hey...we're going as fast as we can. Stiles is _strong_. Plus he has the Avengers... _and_ Ward _and_ Fitz!" Jemma tried to cheer up Lydia. 

Lydia smiled weakly at her friend's attempt to make her feel better. "I know. But I still can't help but worry. Stiles has survived a lot and though I know he's smart and strong, I can't help it's also got to do with luck. And I'm just afraid of when his luck runs out..."

"When luck runs out you trust your instincts and your knowledge. Which Stiles has plenty of, and so do the people around him. Don't lose faith in that or in them." Jemma told her with strong believe. She too was worried but she knew from the times when she was worried about Fitz that it wouldn't help Lydia right now. So for her friends, she would be strong. 

Jemma was about to say something more when the plane swerved, causing them both to lose balance. 

"WHOA!"

"AHH!"

 _"Buckle up ladies and gentlemen, we've got company."_ Hunter's voice said through the intercom.

Lydia and Jemma stood up and grabbed whatever they could to steady themselves. Locating the intercom box, Lydia approached it and demanded to know, "Hunter, what the hell is going on?"

_"Apparently they're not buying that we're a mere medical transport aeroplane. Which is shit since that's what we **are**!"_

"Hunter!" Lydia cried out to make him focus. 

There was another swerve that had Lydia falling backwards and crashing into a table card of supplies that were falling all over the place.

_"Sorry! They're assuming we're hostile...they're coming in hot!"_

"What does that mean?" Jemma asked with widened eyes of fear.

"It means trouble."

_"It means, buckle up! This will NOT be a smooth ride."_

* * *

 

"How's he doing?" Laura asked as Clint came down into the kitchen. 

Natasha had taken the kids to camp out in the barn. With Thor to help and keep them busy and entertained so they wouldn't worry or hear the things that were happening in Stiles's room. She did her best to keep busy and even assigned some of the Avengers chores to keep them busy too. As much as Bucky and Fitz wanted to stay with Stiles and help take away pain, they got in the way. 

Steve convinced Bucky and Fitz to help him chop wood, feed all the animals, make sure everything around the barn was in proper place and secure the area. 

Clint stayed outside of Stiles's room while keeping an eye on Ward who stayed as close as he was allowed while Tony and Bruce operated on Stiles. Some of the stuff they had was state of the art technology that Stark was proud of. Other tools were random objects found around the house, which didn't quite sit well with them. 

"Ward and I had to chain him to his bed to he wouldn't spasm...and last I saw Stark had a hand held blowtorch so..." He rubbed his face tiredly. God, he felt old. 

Laura came up to him and hugged tightly. "He'll be okay..."

"He's gotta." Clint said sadly, without much hope. 

* * *

 

Stiles was still pale, coated in a sheet of sweat, and had black lines reach out from the wound. Adding to all of that, there was now a circular device around his heart. Since Stiles didn't need an Arc Reactor like Tony's because this was different, it didn't look like the bright circle that shone on his armor. As Grant looked down at his lover and the new edition it reminded him of a mason jar lid. The part the went around the rim to tighten around the jar. It still glowed like the Arc Reactor though since it was powering the filter which would slow down the poison from reaching Stiles's heart. But from Stark's explanation it wouldn't do it forever. 

Grant was left alone with Stiles. They asked Grant to try to get some rest but he couldn't without knowing Stiles was out of danger. Bruce and Tony went to wash up and try to rest themselves so they could be ready for when the team to help Stiles arrived with the supplies they needed. Lucky had found his way into the house and rested on the foot of Stiles's bed. 

The image was like a tease of what Grant wanted one day for them. A nice house out in the country for them and the pack, now accepting that they were a part of his life along with Stiles. A dog that would be their best fiend and part of the family, much like Lucky was to the Bartons. Maybe kids. 

As he held on tightly to Stiles's hand, he also held on to that image. 

* * *

 

"We may have a problem." Steve announced as he barged into the kitchen, Bucky and Fitz in tow.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Is it Stiles?" Clint demanded, head turning towards upstairs. 

"No, but if affects him." Steve replied.

"Time's precious. Let's skip the dramatics, huh Cap?" Tony asked but his face showed how he was paying serious attention to the situation on hand.

"Mockingbird just radioed that they haven't heard from Hunter. They tried hacking his plane or phones, but it's all dark." Steve stated grimly. 

Everyone was around looking at each other with worried and unsure expressions. "Okay, someone call Goldy Locks. He and I will fly out towards the last location their plane registered a signal. We'll find out what happened."

* * *

 

"Well...that hurt...everywhere." Hunter grumbled and groaned as he slowly released himself from his seat. But once he was on his feet he immediately headed towards the back to look for the girls. "Oi! Please tell me you're all still alive! Coulson will glower at me in disapproval while Fitz and Stiles maul me to death..." 

"Relax Hunter, you'll live." Lydia replied while she helped Jemma unstrap from her seat.

Hunter let out a sigh of relief. "You're both good? Good...as far as crash landings go, I give that a 5."

"Out of what?" Jemma asked, genuinely curious in a morbid way.

Hunter shrugged. "It's in between. It could have ended way worse but it could have been way better."

"Oh no!" Lydia cried out. 

"What?"  
"What?"

"The blood and ice bags...they're all spilled. And the machine didn't have as clean a landing either!" Lydia devastatingly exclaimed. 

"That's the least of our worries, love." Hunter said as he looked up at the sky after hearing something. "We're not exactly on everyone's favorite list....our coms are down and we don't know how far Barton's farm is from here...and we may have company."

"What do we do?" Jemma asked worriedly.

"We could run like hell." Hunter suggested. Which only gained him a double glare from the girls. He shrugged before grabbed his gun. "Alright then. Grab whatever is needed and we'll try to find a way to reach out to our people, okay?"

Jemma and Lydia nodded while Hunter made sure he was well armed. God knows how far they would get or who they ran into along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja miss me? 
> 
> Okay first thing's first. I am not a scientist or a doctor. I'm a fanfiction writer who tries to make things sound plausible. If things don't make sense then I guess that explains why I'm writing here for free.(Other than you know, fandoms make me cry and I need to 'fix' things...or make them sadder. Depends on the day xD)
> 
> Second, this fic will have 30 chapters. I was gonna end it today but 27 just seemed like a really odd number to finish on...  
> Plus I'm hoping to wrap up the AoU story enough. Wherever I decide to end it, it'll be in the Mavel-like fashion where a lot is neatly tied up and on the hopeful side, while impending doom and gloom is ever in the horizon. I do hope to make a sequel to this and that'll hopefully touch more on Stiles's pack interacting with Beacon Hills more. 
> 
> If you're a fan of mine you may have noticed my lack of updates. Since I've started working it doesn't leave much time to write. I've learned to better manage my time with my new schedule so I'll hopefully be wrapping up a lot of my stories that I got going on that are unfinished. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. I love you all. If you have time, Kudos and Comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> PS, as always, please excuse any errors. It's not Beta read and I always write before going to sleep while I'm sleepy xD


	28. Chapter 28

**Last Time on " _Querencia_ "**

_"We may have a problem." Steve announced as he barged into the kitchen, Bucky and Fitz in tow._

_"What's wrong?" Bruce asked._

_"Is it Stiles?" Clint demanded, head turning towards upstairs._

_"No, but if affects him." Steve replied._

_"Time's precious. Let's skip the dramatics, huh Cap?" Tony asked but his face showed how he was paying serious attention to the situation on hand._

_"Mockingbird just radioed that they haven't heard from Hunter. They tried hacking his plane or phones, but it's all dark." Steve stated grimly._

_Everyone was around looking at each other with worried and unsure expressions. "Okay, someone call Goldy Locks. He and I will fly out towards the last location their plane registered a signal. We'll find out what happened."_

 

* * *

 

"FREEZE! Hands in the air!"

"Wouldn't that violate the first request of freeze?" Hunter cheekily asked as he and the girls were cornered by whatever law officials governed the area. 

"QUIET!" Another officer yelled. 

There were four in total and all of them had guns pointed at the three. They were surrounded though Hunter was already calculating who to take down and how. Unfortunately, there were too far away from him for him to do something that wouldn't get the girls or their remaining supplies damaged in any way. Another cop had radioed for backup when they realized who they were dealing with and would soon have more cops, and media coverage, and the military probably. This was _not_ how Hunter planned his evening to go. 

"You three are under arrest and are coming with us." The officer who was 'in charge' claimed. 

As he stepped closer with on hand pointing the gun to them still and the other holding the cuffs there was a loud clash of thunder. 

Everyone looked up because there hadn't been a cloud in the sky at all. And now...

There was a huge gust of wind that made it hard to keep their eyes open. When it calmed down everyone was blinking their vision back into order as there were two 'thud' noises. 

"What the hell?" One of the cops whispered as he saw who had arrived. 

"Don't worry fellas, we'll take it from here." Tony's voice came out of the Iron Man suit. 

All guns were then pointed at him and even though it was a stoic mask looking at them, Hunter, Lydia, and Jemma could see Tony's deadpanned expression. Could _almost_ feel his eye roll. 

"Freeze! Hands in the air!"

"But if I am supposed to freeze, how can I put my hands in the air?" Thor asked with a confused expression. 

"See? It's not just me!" Hunter exclaimed happily. 

The cops were feeling a bit overwhelmed as they kept pointing their guns from those without armor to those with armor. Tony saw that this may quickly turning into a shoot out and they _didn't_ need that sort of bad press, _and_ Stiles didn't have time to waste. He lifted his arm and fired some tazer Widow-Like-Bites that shocked all the cops at once. Nothing deadly but would knock them out for a while. 

Then he lifted his HUD mask and asked, "You guys got everything Stiles need? We're kinda on the clock."

"The machine took some damage but nothing that can't be repaired. We lost the ice and blood though." Lydia replied as she handed the cases they were carrying between them to Thor. To him, they weighed nearly nothing. 

Tony frowned at the information but then told them, "We need to get to the barn. We'll figure it all out there...plus between the Avengers and Wolf Pack, there's gotta be the right blood type for Stiles."

"How...how do you intend to get us all there?" Jemma asked. 

"Thor and I will fly ahead with the supplies and I'll begin repairing the machines with Bruce and Natasha. Clint and Thor can head into town and get as much ice as they can. Hunter, hijack a car and get these ladies safety to the barn, understood?" 

"I'll do my best...though my last best did sort of get us shot out of the sky. But we're alive so I think I'm still doing a pretty good job." Hunter replied as he crouched down and searched for the cruiser keys. 

"Really?" Lydia deadpanned. 

"You see any closer cars?" Hunter asked as he found the keys. 

She sighed and shook her head. "Today's gonna be a long day..."

"Maybe not for Stiles. If we want him to survive, we need to get moving. Now." 

* * *

 

 Running out of things to keep the children occupied with, Laura volunteers to be the Barton adult to take Thor into town with the kids to get the ice. Bruce, Tony, Natasha, and Fitz worked hard to repair the damaged devices until Lydia and Jemma arrived. Together they finished in record time. They prepared the room to the best of their abilities and then there was only one thing left to deal with. 

"We need blood. And either it's gotta be his specific type or O-Negative which is the universal donor." Lydia stated. 

"We're limited on time and resources. Not to mention that the team that got this equipment to us got the attention of near by law officials...we make any sort of noise near any type of medical supply stores and we'll be swarmed. Stiles's slim chance get slimmer if not impossible." Tony responded. 

"What about us?" Bucky asked. All eyes on him made him fidget a bit but he stood his ground. "He's a werewolf...we're werewolves. Our blood must regenerate faster than that of a human, right? We could probably donate more than the average human." 

"Makes sense...in a weird enough, desperate way." Tony claimed with a nod and shrug.

"That's still too much blood. The average adult male is made up of about 10 to 11 pints of blood. That's too much for just two people, werewolves or not, to give." Jemma spoke, very much in doctor mode. 

"It's not just two people. I'm a Super Soldier...close enough to a werewolf. I'll give blood too." Steve spoke up. 

"I would love to help but I'm not too... _comfortable_ , sharing _my_ blood." Bruce said quietly. 

"You won't have to. I'll donate too. My blood's O Negative." When Jemma frowned deeply and seemed about to say something, Grant stopped it. "He's my mate. I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"And as another person with O Negative, two pints from me, two from Ward, two from Rogers, two from Fitz, and two from Barnes...that's ten." Clint stated firmly. 

* * *

 Jemma led the operation with Tony and Bruce helping. Lydia wanted to do anything to help but the most she could do was help Laura make a snack for those who donated blood. 

Grant, Fitz, Bucky, Steve, and Clint were resting in the living room feeling different levels of woozy. Lydia knew that in possible order Fitz and Bucky would feel better first, followed by Steve, and then it was a toss up between Grant and Clint. 

Once she had nothing else to do, she paced back and forth, sat down and drummed her fingers on the table, growled lightly to herself before she got back up and repeated. 

"You look like you could use some tea." Laura said kindly as she placed a cup in front of her once she was sitting down again. 

Lydia took a long sip as she watched Laura prepare a tray of food. The redhead turned to look outside where Thor was keeping an eye on the children while they played in the tree house Clint had made them. Though she couldn't see them, she knew at the moment, Hunter and Natasha were doing rounds and making sure the barn was secure.

"One of my closest friends is possibly dying and this insane attempt to save his life has as good a chance of failing as it does succeeding." Lydia replied grimly. 

"Doing nothing will guarantee he dies. There's hope now...some of the smartest people in the world are helping him." Laura said gently, adding a reassuring smile to her features.

"Doesn't make this any less terrifying." Lydia admitted, her eyes shining with worry. 

Laura placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "I know you're a woman of science but have some faith too, alright?"

"I want to...but even if I do, I can't stop from thinking. If Stiles lives, will he still be an Alpha? All the wolves in SHIELD's control, not to mention some of the Inhumans, rely heavily on him. If his body sees this as a death then he could lose his Alpha status..." and that's when it first came to light in her mind. And slowly that those evolved. "If...if Stiles isn't an Alpha anymore then he won't have that keeping him from merely joining one of the existing packs back in Beacon...Stiles could go home."

Laura couldn't help but frown at that. "What about Fitz and Bucky? What about Stiles's life as an agent? A lot has happened since Stiles was last in Beacon...I don't think it would be as simple as going back, no matter the status."

* * *

In the living room, Fitz and Bucky heard the whole conversation. Bucky was stoic as ever but Fitz's eyes flashed with concern. He turned to Bucky and asked, "He...he won't leave us, will he?"

"He's our Alpha." Bucky grunted in response. 

Fitz looked towards where the operation room was and asked quietly, "For how much longer?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The human body is a complicated organism and this is FICTION! None of this should be taken seriously as any form of medical knowledge. If there are people reading this who are studying medicine you're probably going into a rage fit about the inaccuracy and I apologize. I'm rushing to finish this, I am....
> 
> Point being...if you're in need of a transfusion please go to a proper medical facility! They will give you blood that is your type and do what is needed in a clean, sterilized room, with properly trained professionals. 
> 
> So remember, this is FICTION and not to be taken seriously! I am not a doctor, I don't even play one on tv.


	29. Chapter 29

"Leaving already?"

Derek paused for a moment and turned to look at the speaker. At the moment he was half naked, barefoot, looking for his shirt, while his pants were unbuttoned. Even though it was still dark, his eyes allowed him to see Braeden's silhouette perfectly. Spotting his shirt, he reaches for it and pulls it over his head.

"Got things to do and places to be before the sun rises." Was Derek's reply.

"You know we eventually have to talk about it...what we are, I mean." Braeden said as she sat up and turned on her bedside lamp.

Derek pouted in annoyance and asked a bit childishly, "Why? Do we really need a label?"

"Not necessarily. But I would like some things cleared."

"Like?" Derek inquired.

"Are you sleeping with anyone else?"

"No." He replied honestly. They locked eyes and shared a silent conversation before Derek began to put things into words. "I was an idiot teenager. I thought with my dick and got into a messy situation. That made me misread signals...the person I thought I loved _didn't_ love me truly. Not enough to stay. The person who would love me truly I didn't see....now they're gone. One abandoned me _with_ a child. Another couldn't see herself _tied_ to me...and I _pushed_ the last one away. I _suck_ at relationships. And now I'm a single father to a magical werewolf! I...I love my pup, I do. And I am so busy with her, with my family, our network of friends and I just...I don't have time for a proper relationship." Derek did his best to explain himself. His thing with Braeden had been easy because it seemed like a one night stand...that happened over and over with the same person. 

She rolled her eyes fondly at him and threw a pillow at his face. "What we have _is_ a proper relationship, you idiot. We're adults with not so normal lives. But we make it work. I'm a mercenary who loves adventure and making money. And I like you and your lil girl too. What we are right now works for me, Derek. I just...I needed to know, ya know?" she shrugged. Emotions were difficult for her considering her life style. 

Derek let out a sigh of relief and smiled at her. He closed the distance between them and gave her a peck on the lips. 

"I'll text you."

* * *

Grant would be able to sit statue still for a few minutes before he shot up and began to pace. He'd pause and look at the clock, then the direction of Stiles's room, then pace again and repeat three more times before sitting back down again.

"Want to do a perimeter check?" Bucky asked him after a while.

Grant, not knowing what else to do with himself, nodded. Bucky turned to Fitz and asked, "Mind staying here? If anything happens, call out and I'll hear."

Fitz was torn from going out and doing something himself, and staying close to his Alpha. His little chat with Bucky earlier, which couldn't even be considered a chat, was bugging him. He still had to remain there, but at least now he had a sense of responsibility. A purpose that didn't leave him feeling so...useless.  "I'll let you know the moment there's anything."

Bucky and Grant went outside and chose the opposite direction they knew Hunter and Natasha were. 

"So is this where I ask what's on your mind?" Grant asked. Bucky remained quiet for a moment before Grant rolled his eyes and spoke again. "I get that we're not technically both talkers here, but I'm a hell of an agent. You are too. There's something on both our minds, but even the most oblivious person can guess my problems."

"Do you really want to know mine?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You're Stiles's pack. I get that there is this weird...tension between us, but he cares for you. So I care for you too...in my own, distant way." Grant replied.

"We may not be his pack soon." Bucky quietly stated.

That made Grant stop and look at Bucky, misinterpreting what he said. "You don't think he'll make it?"

Bucky spun around and looked at Grant with wide eyes, "No, of course not! Stiles is _strong_! He's gonna make it."  

"Then what do you mean you won't be his pack anymore?"

Bucky let out a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts. He delved in a bit more into the whole werewolf thing than Fitz did. His bonding time with Stiles was Stiles explaining what he knew about werewolves from his time growing up with them. Stiles's own personal experiences that helped him when he was turned. He even told Bucky about the Hale's own use of the Triskelion. To remind wolves that as easy it is to rise, it is as easy to fall. 

" _Barnes_!" Grant stressed out the demand with Bucky's name alone. The distress and panic was clear, Bucky didn't even need to be a wolf to know Grant's chemo signals were off the charts. But he _could_ smell them and he hated it. He and Grant still didn't see fully eye to eye. Their... _cooperation_ time in HYDRA being the biggest issue with them. But they've put that aside always for Stiles. And now Stiles's life and status was on the line. 

Would their bad blood be unleashed and make a messy situation even messier? Or could they put it all behind them finally and come through this all for Stiles? 

"I heard Martin speaking with Barton's wife..." Bucky began. 

" _And_?" Grant demanded. 

 "If Stiles's body registers any part of this process as a form of death...there's a chance he'll lose his Alpha status. I...I have no idea what that means for his career. For his place in SHIELD. But what I did learn was that him being Alpha was the main thing keeping him from going back home...hiding out and living a mundane life with the people of his past. A past that doesn't include us! ...you're his mate. Status won't, or shouldn't change that...but me and Fitz? What happens to us?" 

Grant was stunned into quietness because that's possibly the most Bucky's ever said to him. And it was the most emotional thing he's heard Bucky say. The revelation did...phase him. Sure they were lovers, mates to whatever extent that meant, but they were also agents. Together with Skye's inhumans, they pushed through and made the best of SHIELD and did Avenger like things when the Avengers couldn't. They were needed. 

Would Stiles want to go and make a permanent life back in California now that there wasn't a supernatural force stopping him from doing so? 

No. 

That wasn't the sort of person Stiles was. Not when there was dangers that threatened the world and millions of innocents. And he told Bucky exactly that. 

"Stiles joined SHIELD because he didn't want to be weak anymore. And he's not. He's grown a lot and he's very aware of his presence in SHIELD and on the field. He won't abandoned us...or you. Even if he wants to make a safe house in California so he could visit his dad more, you think he'd lock you out? No. When building the place from scratch, he'll ask you and Fitz how you'd like your rooms. If the house is already built, he wouldn't get it without consulting everyone...Stiles never let status stand in the way of family. And whether we get along or not, doesn't keep up from being a weird, but real, family." 

* * *

 

"I got here as soon as I could." Scott panted as he bolted into the back of the clinic where Deaton was waiting. "What's wrong?" Scott demanded as he looked around for possible clues regarding the vet's cryptic, yet urgent, voice mail.

"As an Emissary part of my job it to keep an ear out for potential dangers to the packs I help." Deaton began. 

He frowned as he took a big whiff, but the Hales weren't here. Scott knew it was 'uncommon' for an Emissary to technically work for two different packs, but since Scott and his pack basically originated under the Hale's rule, it worked. Sort of. But normally when there was something drastic that Deaton warned him about, Talia Hale was present. Which only made him worry it was about Stiles and Lydia. 

"What's going on, Deaton?"

"It's all rumor at the moment, but it's alarming to say the least if it's true."

"You're really kinda scaring me...is this about Stiles?"

"It's about Derek and Morgana." Deaton stated.

That had Scott frowning deeply, "Then shouldn't Mrs. Hale be here?"

"Scott. I... _care_ , a lot about her, alright? And I know how she is about her cubs...no matter how old they get. If this turned out to be more than rumor...I'd like your help." This was probably the most awkward Scott's seen Deaton, but he nodded either way. Deaton was a friend and someone special and close to him. 

"Of course. But I need to know specifics."

Deaton sighed before explaining. "Morgana's mother...Jennifer Blake. Rumors have it that she's been dabbling into some seriously dark magic."

"Anywhere near by?" Scott inquired. 

"No. These rumors are coming from over seas, but Scott...they're reaching _here_." Deaton said seriously.

Scott nodded. If what's supposed to be secret rituals and other evil doing's all the way across the world in some country he might not be able to pronounce...it's gotta be bad if they're hearing about it all the way home.

"How will that affect Derek and Morgana?"

Deaton shrugged. "I don't know. It could be something like Jennifer trying to persuade Derek to help hide her and protect her from enemies she's made. And that's the best case scenarios. She has a daughter that is a hybrid. In most cases a child will normally just take on one genetic form of their parent."

"Being either a werewolf or a magic user, but not both." Scott said, trying to keep up. Deaton nodded but then Scott brought something up. "What's the worse case scenario?"

"There are plenty. But two of the worst are this...which I have sadly seen and heard of. One...she trades the child for her freedom." Scott gasped and Deaton nodded. "Which we know won't sit well with Derek or the Hales. She'll throw them into war."

"And the other?"

"Covens or whoever she's running from catch wind of the fact that Jennifer has a child and will try to take her and use her as leverage...either way-"

"We can't let anything happen. But what can we do?"

"I'll keep all my sources on look out to keep me informed. I was kind of hoping maybe you can reach out to Stiles? He's got more international connections that might have better and more accurate information that we can use."   

"Yeah, totally. I'll send him a message asap." Scott said pulling out his phone. Stiles didn't answer, so he left a voice mail. 

* * *

"There...we've done all we can." Tony stated as they all exited the room they were operating in.

" _And_?" Grant demanded.

"He seems fine. His body is obviously tired but his vitals are stablizing." Jemma stated.

Grant and Clint all but collapsed into their chairs at the news. Thor patted Steve on the back happily while the captain let out a clear sigh of relief. Laura and Lydia hugged it out, while Bruce, Natasha, and Hunter all gave their own little demonstrations of being happy about the news.

But Fitz still had one important lingering question. "Is he still an Alpha?"

Tony frowned a bit before replying. "I...have no idea. I guess we have to wait until he wakes up. He's still dosed so it might take a while."

"His healing has started up again. Which is a good sign. So it might not be that long." Jemma added.

"Can I see him?" Grant asked after getting back on his feet.

Jemma looked around the room and saw others who wanted to go be with Stiles too. She smiled apologetically to them. "Stiles needs rest and too much excitement can be overwhelming."

"She's right. Plus, right now it's an intense moment. Let the agent be with his boyfriend." Tony said as he patted and nudged Grant towards' Stiles's room. Which was the only invitation Grant needed before practically bolting there.

* * *

 

Grant took Stiles's hands in his and brought it to his lips to kiss gently. The machinery connected to Stiles reassured him of his lover's well being, though it did bring back memories to when Stiles was first bitten.

"No matter what color your eyes are...you know you have me. You have your pack too. Fuck traditions and rules...you're their director. Red or blue eyes...just come back to me, babe. Come back because...I got something very important to ask you. And I'm really hoping you say yes..." Grant pleaded quietly with Stiles before kissing his hand again.

Then he settled in and waited. For Stiles...he'd wait as long as he needed.

* * *

_**.:*~THREE HOURS LATER~*:.** _

                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this IS a Stiles/Grant fic...Derek would have to move on eventually. But he's not...fully moved on. And as we see some character development, he knows himself that he's not ready for a relationship and has to focus being a dad. 
> 
> There will be a sequel to this and it will touch a lot on the "Sterek that would have been"...lots of jealousy, feelings, character development and evolution as Stiles and Derek learn to put the past in the past. There'll be insecurities from Grant, as well as the pack...since we see a threat coming to Beacon, which means Stiles, Lydia, and the Argents will be heading home...
> 
> But I have a shit ton of other stories to wrap up first, so it might take a while. So...yeah, one more chapter before this is considered done. Please leave kudos and a comment if you have the time. Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

Despite being trained by both HYDRA and SHIELD to withstand torture, the pain that happened to his neck whenever he slept on it wrong always seems like some of the worst pain to Grant. He was sure there was some sort of psychological reason as to that was, but never cared to investigate it. He sat up and the moment he craned his neck at a certain angle it cracked. It felt good even if the ache of sleeping wrong remained. 

But then he sat up straighter as he looked around, eyes searching for Stiles. But the bed was empty. Panic coursed through him and then he felt the breeze coming through the window. Before going to sleep, he had closed it out of habit. Looking out side he saw a figure and no matter how dark it was, he knew Stiles's body better than anyone. 

A normal person would have gone down the stairs and through the house, but Grant wasn't a normal person. He may not be a wolf and could just jump out and land softly like he assumed Stiles did. But he was a trained super agent that could easily make his way down a two story home. Once his feet landed on the ground with a 'thud', he ran to the figure and stopped a few feet away. 

"Stiles?" He called out gently, not wanting to startle him. But even if he was startled...even if he ran, Grant would chase. He has before and he'll do it again. At this point he wasn't sure if it was devotion or obsession or some complicated, even slightly twisted version of both. He knew how screwed up his mind was after what Garrett had done to him. He knew that in many respects he was much more of a monster than Stiles...and maybe that's another reason why he loved Stiles and their relationship. 

A monster that's too human and a human that's too monstrous.

Stiles had jumped out the window because he needed air. The moon wasn't full but it was still out and it calmed him enough. Have him just enough strength to feel back to 'normal'. When he turned around he still looked tired, but he smiled slightly at Grant.

"Hey..."

Grant closed the distance between them and pulled Stiles into a gentle embrace before cupping his face and kissing him. When the need for oxygen couldn't be ignored any more they pulled away but kept their faces close. Grant's stare was intense as he searched Stiles's face for answers to questions he didn't voice.

"You have to stop scaring me like that, babe." Grant told him after a moment.

Stiles smiled sheepishly before leaning to rest his head on Grant's shoulder while holding him close. "Like you've never scared me before. You've been on missions where your team goes quiet and I'm left holding my breath until I hear your voice in my comm."

Grant scoffed out a chuckle. "Being in a relationship in this line of work is insane..."

"But worth it when it's with the right one." Stiles replied softly.

That made Grant smile. It also gave him confidence as he got down on one knee.

Stiles's eyes widened and he asked very quietly, "What are you doing?"

Grant just smiled up at him with that charming smile that made Stiles fall for him in the first place. Holding Stiles's hands in his, Grant kissed the left hand ring finger before beginning his speech. "I am...horribly ill prepared. Something I try not to be. But here I am. Human in the midst of chaos and supernatural weirdness and hopelessly in love with you. Losing each other drives us to the brink of insanity...and I have no intentions of stopping. I know what we're like...we're not going to suddenly stop doing what we do. Protecting those who we care about. Saving the world and helping it enter this new era. But if we keep going I want...I _need_...to be more than your lover or boyfriend."

"Grant..." Stiles eye were shining, voice filled with emotion. Grant didn't care what color those eyes could change into because right now they were that Amber/whiskey color he loved from the day they met. 

"I love you. I need you. Will you marry me?"

"... _yes_!" 

* * *

 

"You should be resting." Steve chided lightly as he joined Tony at the table after grabbing a cup of coffee for himself.

"I am." Tony replied without looking up from the tinkering he was doing to parts of his suit.

"Sleeping, Tony. You should be sleeping." Steve corrected.

"Insomnia. Too many problems. Sleeping is a waste."

"You'll cause more problems than you'll fix if you don't rest properly."

Tony pushed aside his tools and his suit parts and looked up to meet Steve's eyes. They were both tired and they both knew it was caused by more than just missing a few hours of sleep.

"Ultron is still out there. We're technically felons. Most of my assets are probably frozen, there are super twins out there with powers to fuck us up, and I'm not sure we can win...other may be able to sleep but they don't carry the guilt of having created such a monstrosity, do they?"

"We'll win. You'll see."

"How many will have to die before we do?" Tony asked seriously.

"We want to save the world. We have to focus on defeating Ultron."

"Doesn't answer my question...but you're still right. And it sucks." Tony sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We have to move on soon."

"Stilinski's still not at 100%"

"I appreciate his back up, but he's not an Avenger. At most he's one of HIll's favorite agent borges with one hell of a personality shift when the moon is full. We have to focus...and so do you. Barnes is gonna pick Stilinski. You gotta pick us. Or we'll lose."

"Maybe they can-"

"He's not at 100%, as you said."

Steve sighed deeply before stating. "More encouragement to win then." 

* * *

 "You're in a good mood." Lydia commented as she went into the kitchen the next morning to see Fitz flutter around the kitchen. He was brewing a new pot of coffee, making toast, spreading out jams and butter, and the table was set. 

Fitz smiled at her and nodded. "Stiles is alive! He's going to be okay and I can still feel the bond between us!"

"And...he's still an Alpha?" Lydia asked, more alert now. 

"Yes!" Fitz nodded furiously. "And that's not even the best news."

"What's better than that?" She asked. She could admit only to herself that part of her wished Stiles wouldn't be an Alpha anymore so they could all go back home. But she regrets that thought the moment it crosses her mind. She's seen what Stiles has been able to do since becoming an Alpha for SHIELD and it's been amazing work. Work that she is proud of and so is Stiles and no selfish desire will take that away. 

"Grant asked Stiles to marry him and he said yes!" Fitz exclaimed in an excited whisper. 

" _What_? Ohmygod _really_!?" She ran to Fitz, eyes widened with excitement as she grabbed him and demanded.

 " _Ahem_."

Both turned to look at Bucky standing in the door way. "Fitz, don't forget you overheard it...I did too. But it's _their_ announcement to make. Let _them_ make it." 

"No one else knows?" Lydia asked. 

"No." Bucky replied. 

Fitz slumped in embarrassment and nodded. He understood, he was just excited and happy for them. For all of them. 

"Where are Stiles and Grant now?" Lydia asked as she began to help Fitz finish preparing breakfast. 

Bucky began to help out as well. "Well...they're probably still fucking in the woods, so I think we should let them be." 

"Normally patients shouldn't be having sex so soon after surgery. But my PHD's aren't in the medical field so I guess I consider it okay." Tony stated, having caught the last thing Bucky said. Making his way to the coffee pot he served himself before asking. "What were we talking about before?" 

Lydia, Fitz, and Bucky looked at each other before Lydia replied with a strained, "Nothing."

Tony eyed them with narrowed eyes. They were the picture of mischief caught in the act. But he shrugged, too tired to deal with it. "So...will there be bacon?" 

* * *

 

"Have you considered letting her see a magical user?" Talia asked Derek one day over brunch. 

Derek looked at his mother with a questioning gaze. "She's only a child. We didn't start our training until we were at least ten. And that was because our senses were beginning to flourish more."

"And we will train and help her in those ways too when she reaches that age, but she's not just a werewolf." Talia reminded him gently. 

"How early do magic users begin their training?" Derek asked. 

"I can sit here and tell you rumors, but I think we should really talk with someone."

"Deaton?"

"That's one person, yes." His mother agreed. "But maybe we should look at more. Maybe hire a magical tutor full time?"

Derek tensed up at that. He was wary of magic users after what Jennifer did to him. "I...I don't know."

Talia grabbed Derek's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's something to think about, love. Your little girl is growing every day. And so are her powers. She'll need to understand them and control them..."

"I don't want just _anyone_ near her." Derek stated clearly. 

"We will interview and make sure whoever we get is loyal and trustworthy." Talia reassured him. 

"And I want absolutely no connection to Jennifer whatsoever."

Talia frowned. "Has she tried to make contact?"

"No...but I have this feeling in me, mom. Something isn't right. And I don't think letting another magic user near Morgana is the right time."

Talia frowned deeply. "I trust Alan without a doubt. For the time being we will trust him in helping us help her. And help us understand that side of her. If your parental intuition is speaking up, listen to it."

 

* * *

 

"So you're all heading out?" Laura asked as she looked at all the agents around her table. 

"The world needs saving." Clint told his wife while he reached for her hand to squeeze reassuringly. 

"Stiles needs to rest." Grant added. 

"I've rested all day." Stiles argued. 

"You still need to rest." Lydia added. 

"Ultron is still very much a threat." Stiles stated. 

"One we'll deal with head on. But that doesn't mean we don't need the rest of you agents doing what you agents always do." Tony said after taking a sip of his drink. "It's like my company. Yeah a lot of the ideas and and money are mine...but the actual company, the team would be nothing if not for Pepper or the money suits she's got doing paper work."

More than half the table rolled their eyes, but Steve agreed with Tony. "Rest up. Do things from behind the scenes. Send out word, reach out...as heroes, a threat like Ultron is an enemy to humanity. But other places will dispute and fight about every day politics."

Stiles grabbed Grant's hand and they shared a look. After which Grant smiled and nodded to him. "You make sure you win, Cap. Because afterwards you're all invited to a wedding. Nothing big, of course, but we'd still like you all to be there...and you know, for the world to not end." 

At the bit of blank looks, Grant rolled his eyes and said. "I asked Stiles to marry me."

"And I said yes!" 

"Oh my god!"  
"You're engaged!"  
"Congratulations, friends!"   
"Cheers!"  
"I'm so happy for you!" 

They all hugged or patted their backs or shook their hands in celebration until everyone congratulated the couple. They were the center of attention as they were asked about their plans. 

"As much as I hate it, I am rather weak at the moment. I need to gather my strength. Added all with the threat of Ultron...Grant and I will be heading back to Beacon Hills. I want to be around my home. My dad. Introduce my new pack to my old one properly." Stiles said with a small smile.

"Going home, huh? How does it feel?" Clint asked, small grin on his own face. Stiles was like a kid to him. Knowing he met someone worth marrying was a big deal. 

Stiles blinked and let out a deep breath. "When I was last in Beacon Hills I was lost. Small and weak. I left to become stronger. And now I'm going home strongest I've ever been. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. With people who mean the world to me...and promises for the future I've never imagine. So...it's scary. But thrilling." 

"Every adventure worth having always is." Grant told him before leaning in and capturing Stiles's lips in a gentle, loving kiss. 

* * *

 

_~:.Fin.:~_

_For now_


End file.
